CRUEL TO BE KIND
by ice princess12
Summary: It's the trio's last year at Hogwarts, Harry receives a pleasant surprise, but will his happiness last the year? There are dark times ahead. Sequel to PERFECT PAIRS. Rated for later chapters.
1. FAMILY

CRUEL TO BE KIND  
  
BY ICE PRINCESS12  
  
SEQUEL TO PERFECT PAIRS  
  
DISCLAIMER: - I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter, the only things I own are the plot and a few characters. I wish I owned Harry, Ron and Sirius though, I promise I'd be gentle with them.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:- Welcome back to everyone who read PERFECT PAIRS, This story is going to be rated R, just in case, I don't exactly know what'll be happening yet. Have fun!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
FAMILY  
  
As Harry entered the front room, a tall, dark man raised himself out of the arm chair and turned to face Harry, Harry gasped in shock as he took in the man's chiselled features and mop of dark hair.  
  
''Sirius?!''  
  
''Hello Harry.'' Sirius said slowly and apprehensively, not exactly sure what Harry's next action would be, he couldn't imagine how he would feel if someone he had thought dead for a year, suddenly turned up in his old Proffessors front room.  
  
''What?........How did you?........What?....Why?'' Harry spluttered, unable to comprehend the fact that his dead godfather was standing in his teachers front room, looking at him expectantly.  
  
''Now Harry, Sirius has been waiting for us all to be together before explaining to us how he did it.'' Lupin said as he entered the front room, along with Destiny.  
  
''YOU KNEW HE WAS ALIVE........YOU KNEW HE WAS ALIVE, AND YOU LET ME THINK HE WAS DEAD.......YOU LET ME GRIEVE FOR HIM ALL THIS TIME WHEN HE WAS HERE IN YOUR HOUSE ALL ALONG.'' Harry shouted, turning on Lupin, he had spent all those months trying to hide his grief and lonlieness from everyone, when Sirius had been alive and well the whole time.  
  
''Look Harry, it was impossible to tell you, it only would've upset you more.'' Destiny said quietly from her place in the corner. ''We couldn't tell you.''  
  
''WHY NOT?'' Harry shouted, turning on his Defence Against the Dark Arts proffessor. ''HOW COULD THAT HAVE UPSET ME, HE'S ALIVE, I COULD'VE DONE WITH SOME GOOD NEWS.'' Harry screamed angrily at both Lupin and Destiny who just sat down and took his ranting, they were expecting it.  
  
''Harry, I was in a coma for four months, they didn't know whether I'd even make it through, now imagine how you'd feel if they got your hopes up by telling you I was back, then me not waking up. That would make you feel ten times worse.'' Sirius said calmly as he walked over to Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder. ''It was for the best you have to understand.''  
  
''I do understand.'' Harry said calming down, realising that what they had done was to protect him and not just because they felt he didn't deserve to know. It was all for his benefit. ''I'm sorry I shouted at you all, it's just I'm always kept in the dark about everything. It was jut a huge hock to see him standing there. I know you were only thinking of me. Thanks.'' Harry said sheepishly to all the adults in the room with him, they accepted his apology graciously and told him that it was exactly how they expected him to react. ''So Sirius how did you come back to life?'' Harry asked curiously after pulling out of another fatherly hug from his godfather.  
  
''I didn't come back to life.'' Sirius answered simply.   
  
''Then are you ghost or something?'' Harry asked stupidly, even though he had just been hugged and touched by his godfather without feeling the familiar icy feeling, he got when he accidentally walked through one of the Hogwarts ghosts.  
  
''No, I didn't come back to life because I never died.'' Sirius started, getting interrupted again by Harry.  
  
''But then where were you? Why didn't you come back when I called you?'' Harry interrupted, earning a frustrated glare from Lupin who had been waiting the longest to finally hear how Sirius returned.  
  
''I'll tell you if you just stop interrupting.'' Sirius said, smiling fondly at Harry. ''Now here goes, the whole story.'' Sirius said pausing dramatically before launching into the full story.  
  
''As you all know, I fell through the veil, but what caused me to fall was a curse that hit me right in the chest, from my evil bitch of a cousin, who I really should remember never to provoke again. I remember this one time when we were kids......''   
  
''Sirius.'' Lupin shouted, getting annoyed at Sirius who was really dragging out the story, to build up the mounting tension in the small room.  
  
''Oh sorry Moony old pal.'' Sirius said smirking at Harry and winking at Destiny. ''Well anyway she shot a curse at me, but it wasn't a killing curse, it was only a stunner, so I was unconcious as I fell through the veil. I didn't hear you call to me Harry, or the rest of the fight, or anything else for a very long time actually.'' Sirius said sadly. ''I must've been unconcious for a good couple of months, then when I awoke I was in a bright white room, laying on a soft white floor, there were shadows floating all around, these sort of wispy looking people. So obviously as soon as I saw these shadows I thought that I must've died, and was in the after life but I still felt pain, a terrible stabbing pain in my head, where I must've hit it in my fall, and a dull continuous ache in my chest where the stunner hit me. I looked down at my body, and saw that it was normal, not shadowy or see through, but normal.''  
  
''So you were still alive when you fell through the veil?'' Harry interrupted, unable to resist. ''How did you get back?''  
  
''Well these shadow people noticed that I had woken up and came over to me, they were people's spirits, and they helped me get back to the other side of the veil. It was hard going, what with my injuries, and it drained me of most of my strength, but finally we made it and I got back to the world of the living.'' Sirius said triumphantly.  
  
''So what is behind the veil?'' Lupin asked curiously.  
  
''It is the after life, like heaven. It's where the people who have been good in their lives go , it's just like this life, only better, it's more pure, there is no pain, no suffering, only happiness.'' Sirius said as he fondly remembered the place where he had spent the beginning part of the year.  
  
''So the people there were all the spirits of good people who have died?'' Destiny asked confused.  
  
''Yes.'' Sirius answered firmly. ''Although there was a man there who if I remember correctly was anything but good in his life.'' Sirius said fondly.  
  
''You didn't?'' Lupin asked unbelievingly.  
  
''Yes I did, I saw James.'' he said proudly, smiling at Harry. ''Remind me never to sneak up on a red head ever again though.'' Sirius said suddenly serious. ''I have never even heard of half the words that came out of little TigerLily's mouth when I gave her and Prongsie a little surprise.'' he said happily.  
  
''You saw my parents?'' Harry asked, unable to believe how the day that he had dreaded most, the last day of school, was fast becoming one of the best days of his life.  
  
''Yes Harry I did.'' Sirius said seriously, looking into Harry's eyes. ''They are so proud of you Harry, they'e been watching over you and can't believe how you've grown up.'' Harry felt a tear form in his eyes, his parents had been watching over him and they were proud of him, that was all Harry had ever wanted was to have parents that were proud of him and he thought that it would never happen, but it had and they were proud of him. ''Your father said to tell you that you have an amazing Quidditch talent, I think he was quite jealous, he also said you've done a fine job of picking a girlfriend.'' Harry grinned as he pictured his father telling Sirius all of this.  
  
''Really?'' Harry asked hopefully.  
  
''Really, and Lily told me to tell you to be sure that you treat her right and to never hurt her, she was so happy that you have found a great girl that really loves you Harry.'' Sirius said slowly to Harry who was starting to cry, feeling the need to lighten the mood Sirius started talking once again. ''After I'd finished getting lectured by Lily and James, who wished you both well.'' Sirius said to Lupin and Destiny, who smiled happily, remembering their old school friends. ''Anyway I got out of the veil and I slowly but surely made my way to the only place I could think of going, Lupin's house. The last thing I remember is knocking on the door, then I must've collapsed because I don't remember anything until I woke up with his scary face looming over me.'' Sirius said earming a scandalised look from Lupin. ''And I've been here ever since.'' he finihed his story and sank ino the chair that was next to the large bookcase. ''But theres one question that I have to ask.''   
  
''What's that?'' Harry asked curiously, he would've thought that Lupin would've filled him in on everything that had happened while he was unconcious.  
  
''Who's this girlfriend of yours that I've been hearing so much about?'' Sirius asked mischievously.  
  
''Ginny Weasley.'' Harry said proudly, smiling at Sirius.  
  
''What the youngest Weasley, that pretty little red head?''  
  
''The very one.'' Harry answered grinning at the amused look on Sirius's face.  
  
''I should've known you'd fall for a red head.'' Sirius said laughing at Harry. ''Exactly like your father.''  
  
The following week at Lupins house were spent very enjoyably for Harry, he had his godfather back, the one person he had come to trust and love like a father. Things couldn't be better. He realised that Sirius must've been the person that Lupin and Destiny were talking about, all those times he'd heard them talking secretly in Hogwarts, although he never let slip to Lupin or Destiny that he had overheard their whispered conversations. One evening that night Sirius called everyone in to the front room, saying that he had something very important to tell Harry, so Harry sat in the living room along with Lupin and Destiny who didn't seem as anxious to hear the news as Harry was. Perhaps they already knew.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
''Ron.........RON!!'' Ginny shouted loudly and impatiently at her brother who was laying on his stomach reading over a piece of parchment, probably another letter from Hermione, Ginny thought sulkily as she waved her hand in front of her brothers face who was totally oblivious to her screaming.  
  
''What do you want Gin?'' Ron asked irritably, folding up the letter quickly to prevent Ginny reading it.  
  
''Why hasn't Harry written to me yet, he said that he would? Maybe he has forgotten about me, or maybe the Dursleys have locked him away again. Have you heard from him?'' Ginny asked quickly, it had now been two weeks into the summer holidays and Ginny hadn't heard from Harry once, even though he had promised to write to her all the time.  
  
''I don't know why he hasn't written to you Gin, I doubt that he has forgotten you and I doubt the Dursley's have locked him away, not with Moody watching the house. And no I haven't heard from him yet.'' Ron answered calmly, which only made Ginny feel more irratated, why wasn't anyone as worked up about there being no sign of Harry, why weren't they worried about him? Was she over reacting? but he did promise to write to her, what could possibly have happened to make him forget his promise?  
  
**************************************************************  
  
''Harry, I have something very important to tell you.'' Sirius said solemly as he looked over to Destiny who nodded her head in support. ''Me and Destiny, well we were a couple back in Hogwarts as you know. Well we've decided to get back together.''  
  
''That's great.'' Harry said, happy that Sirius was finally happy.  
  
''Yeah, I've always loved her, I was just too afraid that she'd hate me after coming out of Azkaban, that I never had the guts to contact her.'' Sirius said sadly.  
  
''And I thought he'd forgotten about me.'' Destiny said as she walked over to stand by Sirius, slipping her hand into his.  
  
''But there's more Harry.'' Sirius said, turning away from Destiny to face Harry once again.  
  
''Oh don't tell me you're having a baby.'' Harry guessed, smiling at his godfather.  
  
''No, Destiny....well...she's your godmother.''  
  
''What? Really?'' Harry asked astounded. Not only had his godfather returned but he had gained a godmother too, just when Harry thought that he was going to be left with no family at all, his family had started to get bigger.  
  
''Yeah really.'' Destiny answered. ''I've been looking for a way to tell you all year, I just didn't know how.''  
  
Wow this is great.'' Harry said happily, this really was turning out to be one of the best summer holidays of his life.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ginny Weasley lay on her bed, it was a bright sunny day outside but she couldn't face being outside in the sunshine where everyone was so happy, when she was so miserable. Harry still hadn't written to her. If she were Harry she would have written about a hundred times already but she hadn't received one single letter, she didn't even have Ron to complain to anymore because Hermione had arrived at the Burrow that morning to be introduced as Ron's girlfriend to all of the Weasley's, and her and Ron were probably off snogging somewhere. 'Right that's it' Ginny said to herself as she got up off her bed and walked over to her small desk, with the photograph of her and Harry kissing in a decorative frame on it, and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and set about writing a letter to Harry, asking him why he hadn't written, at least she would be put out of her misery then.  
  
She finished the letter and rolled it up tightly, before sneaking into Ron's bedroom to borrow his owl Pig, as she wouldn't be getting her own owl until she received the results to her OWL's. She watched as the tiny owl flew away from the Burrow into the sunshine, before returning to her room and flopping once again onto her bed.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
''Harry!''' Destiny called up the stairs in Lupin's house. ''There is an extremely hyper-active owl flying around the kitchen with a letter for you.''  
  
''Pig'' Harry shouted as he ran down the stairs.  
  
''Excuse me.'' Destiny said as Harry ran past her.  
  
''Pig, it's the owls name.'' Harry quickly untied the letter from the owls leg and ran back upstairs to read it, muttering thanks to Destiny as he rushed past her once again. He sat down on the bed that he slept in, and hurridely unravelled the letter and took one look at the neat curly hand writing and his heart started beating faster. Ginny.  
  
*Dear Harry  
  
I'm missing you load and loads, I hope the muggles aren't treating you too bad. I was just wondering why you haven't written to me at all, I mean it's no big deal, it's not as if I've been hanging around waiting for an owl to tap on the window or anything, it's just that you promised you'd write to me all the time, and when you didn't I started to worry about you.   
  
It's mental here, Lovekitty has just arrived and Snugglebunny is driving me crazy, he's been moping about reading his love letters every day, and as soon as she arrived they rushed off, probably to go and snog in the back garden. He introduced Hermione to all the family the other day, as his girlfriend, even though everyone has already met her before, don't ask me what goes through their heads!! Thier both as mad as the other.  
  
Please try and write back soon Harry, I'm missing you so badly.   
  
Love you loads and loads with all my heart.  
  
Ginny  
  
x x x x x x x x*  
  
''Oh God, I didn't write to her.'' Harry said mentally kicking himself. ''I've been so caught up in everything here I forgot to write.'' Harry said to himself as he rushed downstairs to find Lupin who was sitting in his favourite chair in the front room, reading an old and tattered book. ''Moony?'' Harry asked.  
  
''Yes Harry.'' Lupin said looking up from the book he had been absorbed in.  
  
''Will it be alright if Ginny comes to stay for a while?'' Harry questionned hopefully.  
  
''Of course, you can't tell her about Sirius until she gets here though. No-one knows yet, well apart from Dumbledore, we don't want anyone to find out he's still alive just when they stopped hunting for him.'' Lupin answered as he looked back down to his book.  
  
''Yeah of course, I'll tell her when she arrives, will it be alright if I tell Ron and Hermione?'' Harry asked hopefully.  
  
''As long as thats it, we know they can be trusted, but we don't want too many people knowing, if Fudge found out the search would start back up just as Sirius is able to have a bit of freedom.'' Lupin said seriously. ''But make them promise not to tell anyone, not even Molly and Arthur, not yet anyway.''  
  
''Ok, they won't tell anyone.'' Harry said happily, as he rushed to his room to start writing to Ginny.  
  
********************** ******************** ************************  
  
*Dear Gin,  
  
I'm so sorry I didn't write to you, everything has been so mad here, I'm not with the muggles I'm staying with Proffessor Lupin. I can't tell you everything in the letter incase it gets intercepted. I'll be at the Burrow tomorrow at 11:00 in the morning, ask your mother if it'll be alright if you come to stay with us for the week. I'll see you tomorrow angel, I miss you loads, can't wait to see you!  
  
Harry x x x x x x*  
  
Ginny folded up the letter after reading it for the sixth time, Harry was going to come and get her tomorrow, he still loved her and he hadn't forgotten about her. The black cloud of depression that had been hanging over Ginny since the start of the holiday suddenly lifted, and Ginny was happier than she had been in days, even Ron noticed a change in her mood, and that was with Hermione around to distract him. As Ginny russhed downstairs to aske her mother if it would be alright if she stayed with Harry, she made the mistake of glancing out of the window in the kitchen, where she saw much to her disgust Ron and Hermione in a passionate embrace, kissing each other feverishly, but not even that could dampen Ginny's mood as she set about finding her mother.  
  
That night Ginny couldn't get to bed early enough, Harry would be there soon and he would take her away from her brothers, for an entire week. An entire week without having to see Snugglebunny and Lovekitty cuddled up together on the sofa, it was heaven for her, as she couldn't help but be jealous of Hermione, she had her boyfriend with her, but she didn't. Ginny had asked Mrs Wealsley if she could go to stay with Harry for a week, and after a bit of arguing, Molly Weassley had given in and decided to let her only daughter to go and spend a week with her boyfriend, comforted by the fact that there was at least one responsible adult that would be with them, but what Molly didn't know was at that precise moment in time that 'responsible' adult was play wrestling with his old school friend, making up for years of lost time together. Ginny smiled as she remembered the argument she had had with her mother only hours before.  
  
''Please mum, I haven't seen Harry for ages I really miss him.'' Ginny pleaded desperately, hoping her mother would understand, afterall she had been seperated from Arthur, Ginny's father countless times during the first war against Voldemort, she must know how she felt.  
  
''Believe me Ginny, I understand how you feel but I cannot let you go and stay with Harry, it's not safe.'' Molly argued back, reluctant to let her daughter stay away from home, alone with her boyfriend.  
  
''Mum Lupin will be there, he's the most responsible person I know, please.'' Ginny answered back, determined to find a come back for everyone of her mothers reasons why she shouldn't be allowed.  
  
''Even so, where will you sleep?'' Molly asked curiously, it seemed as though she was finally relenting to the idea. ''You can't very well sleep in with Harry can you?''  
  
''Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it mum.'' Ginny answered smiling inwardly to herself and trying her hardest not to smile as she recalled almot every night of her last year at Hogwarts that she had shared a bed with Harry Potter. ''I'll probably sleep in his bed and he'll most probably sleep on the sofa or something.'' Ginny answered innocently.  
  
''Well if that's the case, you can go, as long as Harry agrees to spend the resst of the summer here at the Burrow.'' Mrs Weasley said determind to have the final say in the matter.  
  
''Of course mum.'' Ginny answered obediently, as she rushed out to owl Harry back, she had planned on asking if Harry could come back to the Burrow anyway.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
''Mione, you know we've been together for almost a year now.'' Ron said to Hermione as they sat cuddled up together under a blanket on the sofa in the large living room at the Burrow, under the ever watchful eye of Mrs Weasley who was anxious to make sure that they didn't get to cosy.  
  
''I know, I honestly thought one of us would've ended up killing the other by now.'' Hermione said smiling, as she looked up into Ron's deep blue eyess, that were filled with love and adoration for her and her only. ''I'm glad we're still together, I can't imagine being with anyone else.''   
  
''Me neither.'' Ron agreed as he kissed her sweetly on the lips, ending the kiss before Mrs Weasley poked her head around the kitchen door to check on them again, for the second time in as many minutes. Ron smiled up at his mother, when he saw her, satified she went back into the kitchen. ''Honestly there's no privacy in this place.'' Ron huffed as he pulled Hermione in closer to him. ''I'll be glad when I move out, you can come over all the time then mione and we can do whatever we want.'' Ron said waggling his eyebrows suggestively, Hermione just laughed, she knew it'd be agess before Ron moved out, however much he threatened, he was a mammy's boy at heart and she knew he wouldn't have a clue what to do if he didn't have his mother by him.  
  
''Hey guys.'' Ginny called as she walked down the stairs dressed in her pyjamas and a dressing gown. Thankful to catch them both at a moment when they weren't kissing or touching each other, well much anyway, Ginny swore that those two were actually sugically attached to each other, you never saw one without the other anymore. ''Guess what?'' Ginny said smiling as she threw herself down into the chair opposite them.  
  
''Harry wrote you a letter back.'' Ron guessed.  
  
''Correct, guess what else.'' Ginny said smiling.  
  
''I don't know he's asked you to marry him.'' Ron said sarcastically.  
  
''It's great isn't it, how did you know.'' Ginny asked, looking genuinely shocked.  
  
''What!! Don't you think you're a bit young, I mean what is he thinking.'' Ron started shouting.  
  
''Oh calm down I was jusst joking, a chance would be a fine thing.'' Ginny said winking at Hermione, who blushed remembering their conversation the previous night planning their ideal wedding. ''No, Harry's coming tomorrow.'' Ginny squealed excitedly.  
  
''What to stay?'' Ron asked confused. ''No-one told me, I better go and clean my room, I haven't cleaned it for ages I've been too busy.'' He said smirking at Hermione, while Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
''No, he's not coming to stay, only to get me so I can go and stay with him.'' Ginny informed Ron and Hermione with a pleased look on her face.  
  
''Your going to stay with the Dursleys?'' Hermione asked, shocked at why Ginny would be pleased at the prospect of being half starved to death by the Dursleys.  
  
''No, Harry's staying with Lupin this summer, that's why I'm allowed to go and visit.'' she explained patiently, not waiting for a reply as she turned and walked upstairs to her room, to go to sleep praying that the next day would come around quickly so that she could finally see Harry again.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
(A.N How's that for a first chapter? Harry finally has some good news, I promise next chapter will have more Harry and Ginny and a lot of Ron/Hermione fluff. Please review. Thanks to everyone who told me to have fun on holiday, I did thank you. Review, Review, Review. Please!!!!!!!) YAY SIRIUS IS BACK!!!!!   
  
P.S The main plot won't get going until their back at Hogwarts, up until then it'll probably be very fluffy, but hey we all love fluff don't we? I made this a longer chapter to make up for the wait, hope you all enjoy. 


	2. THE INTEROGATION

CHAPTER 2  
  
THE INTEROGATION  
  
Harry's head swirled in a sea if colours and sparkles, as he zoomed towards the fireplace in the Burrow, it was almost eleven o'clock and Harry was rushing to the Burrow to pick up Ginny to take her back to the house that he shared with Lupin, Sirius and Destiny. He saw the correct opening, and flung his arms out just in time to stop and fall out of the fireplace in the Weasleys kitchen. Unfortunately, Harry had still not mastered the art of travelling by Floo powder, and he had to blink to remove the ashes from his eyes as he pulled himself up off the kitchen floor. The first thing he saw when he regained his vision was Molly Weasley running over to him brandishing her wand. Worrying that she didn't like the idea of him going out with Ginny he closed his eyes tightly preparing for the hit of the hex. But all he felt was a cool sensation sweeping over his body, like a cool breeze on a hot summers day.  
  
''Removes the ash dear.'' Mrs Weasley said as she surveyed Harry fondly, sweeping a stray curl out of her face. ''My you've grown, I'm glad to hear you aren't back with those terrible muggles, you'll be much better off with Remus.'' Mrs Weasley said as she ushered Harry into a chair in the dining room and placed a large cup of pumpkin juice in front of him. He seized it, and drank it quickly in huge gulps, whether it was to dislodge some of the ash that was still stuck in his throat or to avoid being in Mrs Weasleys presence Harry didn't know, all he did know was that all of a sudden being with Mrs Weasley made him feel very uncomfortable, it must have showed on his face because a minute later Mrs Weasley placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said.  
  
''Don't worry love, I haven't got a problem with you seeing Ginny, I think you make a perfect couple.'' Relief washed over Harry as he heard these words, she didn't hate him or think that he was trying to take their daughter away from them.  
  
''Thanks Mrs Weasley..um.......wheres Ginny?'' Harry asked awkwardly.  
  
''Oh she's upstairs getting a few things ready with Hermione, you can wait for her in the living room if you want.'' Mrs Weasley said, giving Harry an apologetic look as he walked from the kitchen into the living room to be faced with a very formidable sight.  
  
Every seat, apart from one chair placed in front of all the others, in the large living room of the Burrow was occupied by a male member of the Weasley family. Arthur Weasley sat with his arms crossed and looking upon Harry with a mixed expression on his face, he was torn between happiness at seeing that Harry was well, and a look that showed that he had an unpleasant task laying ahead of him. Bill Weasley also surveyed Harry through narrowed eyes, although he didn't look as though he didn't trust Harry, more that he was checking him over. Charlie Weasley, who was also present in the room of red heads, smiled at Harry and gestured for him to take a seat, the only empty seat that was placed in front of all the others, making Harry feel as though he were back in the courtroom he was tried in, during his fifth year. He glanced around and saw Fred and George sitting in identical poses, grinning madly at Harry, this eased Harry's mind until he looked over and saw that to Charlie's left, sat Ron looking very solemn, looking at Harry with a grim expression, Harry gulped, whatever he was expecting, this certainly wasn't it. He started to get visibly worried and extremely nervous until Ron caught his eye and winked at him mischeivously. Even in his state of unease, Harry couldn't help but notice that Percy was still missing from the large group of men sitting before him.  
  
''Hello Harry.'' Mr Weasley said, trying to keep his voice even. ''I'll just try and get this over with as soon as possible, it'll be easier for us all that way.'' Mr Weasley said very formally, Harry would've laughed had he seen the Weasleys questionning someone were it not him, but sitting in that chair facing six Weasleys, known for their quick tempers, Harry couldn't find anything funny about the situation at all. ''Now as we all know you have been a fantastic friend to Ron, no-one can question that Harry, but we have recently discovered that you have started going out with Ginny, that is why we wanted to talk to you.'' Mr Weasley explained, dropping the formality and surveying Harry kindly, it seemed as though it were common practice to interrogate Ginny's boyfriends.  
  
''Um.....ok then.'' Harry replied, unsure of what he was about to experience.  
  
''How long have you been seeing Ginny for Harry?'' Charlie asked, not harshly, but interestedly.  
  
''Almost a year now.''   
  
''So you are quite serious about each other?''  
  
''Yes, Well I'm serious about Ginny anyway, I hope she is serious about me too.'' Harry answered, hoping beyond hope that he was giving the correct answers.  
  
''And what are your intentions Harry?'' Fred and George with stern expressions on their faces, betrayed by the laughter in their eyes.  
  
''What.......What do you mean my intentions?'' Harry asked, confused.  
  
''Oh........Not too clever this one.'' George said pretending to be disappointed.  
  
''Yes, that'll count against him.'' Fred replied mischeivously.  
  
''Alright that's enough you two.'' Bill said sternly. ''But it is a fair question, what are your intentions Harry?'' Bill repeated, then noticing the blank look on Harry's face he re-phrased. ''Why are you with her Harry?''  
  
''I'm with Ginny, because I love her and she means the world to me.'' Harry answered confidently, it was the most obvious thing in the world to him, his love for Ginny was true. He couldn't believe anyone would doubt that.  
  
''But how do we know that he is telling the truth.'' Ron asked, grinning at the incredulous look on Harry's face. ''What if he's just saying that so we'll let him see her.''  
  
''I'm not lying.'' Harry half shouted at Ron, ''You know that I love her, and that I would do anything to make her happy.''   
  
''Calm down mate, I was only joking.'' Ron said as he looked sheepishly at Harry.  
  
''Harry, we need to be sure, we don't want Ginny getting hurt.'' Charlie said, explaining the reason that he was there, and Harry thought Ron was too over-protective, he hadn't seen the half of it. Here he was faced with all her older brothers, trying to convince them he genuinely cared for their youngest and only sister.  
  
''Neither do I.'' Harry said truthfully, his voice full of compassion and love. ''I'd never want to hurt her.''  
  
''Well then that's decided.'' Mr Weasley said, ''we all know that Harry is fiercly loyal, and that he loves her, that's all that matters isn't it.'' he finished, looking relieved that the whole thing was over.  
  
''I agree.'' Bill and Charlie said in unison. ''But let us warn you Harry, if you ever hurt her, you'll have all of us to answer to.'' Charlie finished gravely.  
  
''I won't hurt her, I promise.'' Harry answered confidently.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
''Oh God, I hope he's ok down there.'' Ginny said to Hermione as she paced back and forth her bedroom, while watching Hermione neatly fold all of her clothes.   
  
''I'm sure he'll be fine.'' Hermione soothed her as she folded a pair of blue jeans, and packed them neatly into Ginny's small suitcase. ''I mean they all know and like Harry anyway, they won't be too hard on him.''   
  
''I hope so.'' Ginny sighed, sometimes being the youngest and the only girl had it's drawbacks. ''Ron'll have to go through all this next week.'' Ginny said, smiling at the thought.  
  
''Yes, he should be lucky I haven't got any older brothers.'' Hermione said thankfully. ''Although my father was bad enough when Viktor came to stay for a while.''  
  
''Why, what did he do?'' Ginny asked curiously.  
  
''Well he assumed that he was my boyfriend, and took him into his study.'' Hermione said as she temporarily abandoned packing for Ginny who was too nervous to even think about what to pack. ''From what Viktor told me, my father had placed a pair of old boxing gloves on the desk, and told Viktor that he used to be a boxing champion, and would beat him to a pulp if he hurt me.'' Hermione said, blushing at the memory, ''that was quite embarassing.''  
  
''It must've been.'' Ginny sympathised, and was thankful he father didn't know what boxing was.  
  
''Oh that's not all, oh no the embarassment continues. He even made up a nickname for himself.'' Hermione said cringing.  
  
''What was it?'' Ginny asked as she started laughing.  
  
''Frank 'fire fists' Granger'' Hermione said, laughing at the name.  
  
''Oh God, that's bad.'' Ginny laughed.  
  
''And his name isn't even Frank it's John.'' Hermione said laughing along with her friend. ''Do you think I should warn Ron?''  
  
''Nah, it'll be funny to see his face when he comes out.'' Ginny answered wickedly.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
''Thanks you.'' Harry said as he walked back into the kitchen to wait for Ginny, with Ron.  
  
''Hey, I was just looking out for my sister.'' Ron answered happily, as he took a homemade biscuit from the tin on the table, then offering the tin to Harry.  
  
''Yeah, well you made it worse.'' Harry answered grumpily, although he was relieved that he had passed the inquesition.  
  
''Oh come on Harry.'' Ron said. ''We all knew you were suitable for Ginny, that was just a formality, you know, it's kind of a tradition. To make sure.''  
  
''So that was for nothing, I went through that for nothing?'' Harry asked unbelievingly, he was about to continue his rant, but he lost his train of thought the moment he saw Ginny walking down the stairs carrying her case.   
  
Harry rushed forwards and took her heavy case of her and returned it to the bottom of the starirs, before turning around and taking both her hands into his own and pulling her into a loving embrace. It always amazed Harry that everytime he saw Ginny she looked more beautiful than the last time he saw her, today was no different, although she was wearing just a simple denim skirt and a plain white top, she looked breath taking to Harry.  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron as they watched the two hug and whisper into each others ears, remembering the day that they were first saw each other after being apart, the scene that lay before them was almost identical to the scene that occured on the day they were reunited.  
  
After a while Harry and Ginny finally broke apart, Ginny smiling more brightly than she had done in weeks, and Harry grinning just as madly. Harry ushered tham all out into the Wesaley's very large back garden and into a garage, that was situated very far away from the house. Telling them he had to talk to them all alone. They all entered the garage, shooting Harry questionning looks as he checked that no-one was around and shut the door. He took a seat on the workbench, that was littered with fuses, wires and plugs.  
  
''I have some really great news to tell you all.'' Harry said in a whisper, although the happiness in his voice was still apparent.  
  
''You get to live with Lupin forever?'' Ron guessed.  
  
''Yeah, but thats only half of it.'' Harry said excitedly. ''Now if I tell you this, you must promise never to tell anyone, not even your parents.'' Harry warned. ''It is top secret, no-one knows.''  
  
''Oh what have you done now Harry?'' Hermione said, exasperated.  
  
''Nothing.'' Harry answered indignantly. ''Sirius is back.'' he stated simply, looking around at all of their confused faces, before launching into the whole story, and telling them that he had also found out that Destiny is his god-mother.  
  
''That's great Harry.'' Ginny gushed, as Harry finished his story. ''I'm so happy for you.'' Harry grasped her hand and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
''Me too.'' Hermione said happily. ''You deserve it.''  
  
''Yeah, We won't tell anyone.'' Ron promised, before watching Harry and Ginny walk back up to the house, so they could travel by Floo back to Harry's new home. With Hermione shouting after Harry not to forget his apparition test later in the holidays. Leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the garage, with only batteries, wires and engine parts to keep them company, not that they needed anyone but each other.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
''Mione I don't know.'' Ron whined as he stepped out of his fathers car with her.  
  
''Oh come on, don't be a baby.'' shereplied firmly, taking him by his hand.  
  
They walked slowly along a street that was lined with huge oak trees, the houses on each side of the road were very grand and located very far away from each other. They all looked neat and tidy, as though the owners were all very respectable and very rich. Ron looked down at his best blue jeans and his smartest black T-shirt, and yet he still felt scruffy. They turned up into a long winding drive-way, that lead up to the house that they had all stayed in, in the previous summer. Hermiones house.  
  
''What if they hate me Mione?'' Ron asked nervously as Hermione rang the doorbell waiting for her mother or father to answer the door and let her in.  
  
''They won't hate you Ron.'' Hermione said calmly, as she watched her mothers blurred appearance get closer and closer through the frosted glass. ''They've already met you remember.''  
  
''Hermione.'' her mother said happily as she saw her daughter standing before her, and immedeately pulled her inrto a hug. ''And you must be Ron, gosh you've grown since I saw you last.'' Mrs Granger said as she surveyed Ron warmly, smiling at him. Ron smiled nervously back, thinking that he'd rather be anywhere else in the world right now than in this awkward situation. What if they thought he wasn't good enough to be with their daughter, he had to admit that he had, had that thought on several occasions.  
  
''Where's Daddy?'' Hermione asked curiously, although she suspected she knew what the answer would be.  
  
''He's in his study dear, he would like a word with Ron, if that's alright.'' Mrs Granger said as she turned to Ron who gulped and nodded nervously.  
  
''Yes Mrs Granger.'' he replied weakly. Noticing that her eyes were exactly the same chocolate brown as Hermione's were.  
  
''Oh don't be silly call me Mary.'' she said as she smiled at him. Hermione lead a very nervous and anxious Ron up the starirs and across the landing to her fathers study. Listening him mutter about knowing how Harry felt, and wishing he were invisible. She left Ron at the door to the study and went back downstairs to talk to her mother while she waited, but not before reassuring Ron that he would be fine. She actually thought he looked quite sweet when he was all panicky and scared.  
  
Ron knocked firmly on the door to Hermione's father study and reluctantly entered when told to do so by a strict sounding voice from the other side of the door. Ron was beckoned to sit down, and he was extremely grateful, as his knees were about to give away at any minute.  
  
''Cigar?'' Mr Granger offered, as he reached for a silver tin on the edge of his desk.  
  
''No....No thanks sir, I........I don't smoke.'' Ron stuttered, looking apprehensively at Hermiones father, who was a tall, stocky man, with black hair that was flecked with grey, his eyes were a dark murky brown.  
  
''Good, disgusting habit.'' Mr Granger said as he opened the tin and popped a mint into his mouth, Ron politely accepted a mint when he was offered. He nervously watched Hermione's father who had risen out of his seat and had walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room, and pulled out a long thin black piece of material. ''Do you know what this is?'' He asked Ron sharply.  
  
'No sir.'' Ron answered truthfully, thinking that whatever it was wasn't going to be good.  
  
''This son, is a black belt in Karate.'' Mr Granger explained seriously. ''I was a champion in karate and judo, and if I ever hear that you have hurt my daughter I swear that I will chop you into small pieces with my bare hands.'' Ron gulped and his eyes widened in shock. ''Clear?'' Ron just nodded in response, his throat was dry and he couldn't find any words in his head. ''Yes, Steven 'The Slicer' Granger, was what they used to call me, because of how I could slice bricks in half so easily.'' Mr Granger continued, to emphasise his point, and although Ron was filled with a new found fear, he distinctly remembered Hermione telling him her fathers name was John.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
''How'd it go?'' Hermione questionned as Ron exited her fathers study, she had tried to listen through the oak door, but it was too thick and she could only hear muffled voices.  
  
''Oh Fine. He just threatened to slice me into little pieces if I ever hurt you.'' Ron said, he looked pale and as Hermione reached for his hand she noticed that his palms were extremely sweaty. ''Why didn't you tell me your father was a karate and judo champion?'' Ron asked Hermione, who had turned away from him.  
  
''Oh I don't know, I didn't think it was important.'' she answered innocently.  
  
''Not important! Not important! Of course it's important.'' Ron said as he was lead out of Hermione's house and into her back garden.  
  
''Why? He said he'd only hurt you if you hurt me, and seeing as you promised never to hurt me it shouldn't be a problem should it?'' Hermione asked dangerously, she knew her father was no karate champion, but it couldn't hurt to have Ron think he was, especially if it made him think twice about doing something to hurt her.  
  
''No, it's not, it's just.....God he's scary.'' Ron finished as he sat down on a bench next to Hermione in her tidy back garden, with flower filled borders and freshly cut grass. He put his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him, while he tried to recover from his encounter with 'The Slicer.'  
  
They sat out in the sunshine for most of the day and Ron's arm remained firmly placed around Hermione's waist, holding her close to him, so he could smell the flowery smell of her curly hair, and feel the warmth of her body next to his.   
  
Ron looked back at Hermione's house, it really was a grand house, far too big for only three people Ron thought, he noticed a honeysuckle trailing up and around Hermione's bedroom window, and the red roses that grew underneath the kitchen window. The kitchen window where a face of a man suddenly appeared, a man that had dark hair, flecked with grey and murky brown eyes, the man appeared to be staring furiously at Ron. Ron gulped it was Hermione's father, he looked back and saw him do a karate chop, Ron pulled his arm away from Hermione so fast that it was a blur. Smiling John Granger left the kitchen satisfied that Ron had got the message loud and clear.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Back at Lupin's Harry and Ginny had just arrived out of the fireplace that was in Lupin's living room. Ginny landing more gracefully than Harry, who had once again fallen out of the fireplace. She heard him cursing and muttering about not being able to wait to apparate, as she performed the ash removal spell she had learnt from her mother on both herself and Harry.  
  
After Ginny had been properly introduced to all the adults that stayed at Lupin's, they both went upstairs to 'unpack' Ginny's things. Although Sirius wasn't fooled by their excuses, he knew they had gone upstairs to make up for all the kissing they had missed out on while they were seperated. He sympathised with them, he knew how it felt to be seperated from his loved one, only he had been seperated from her for almost fifteen years, but none of that mattered now that they were together again. He had Destiny back by his side, that was what his whole life was meant to be like, him and Destiny against the world, they were supposed to get married, have children, settle down, but that all went wrong after Peter Pettigrew betrayed them all to Voldemort. Sirius growled as he thought of the filthy rat, who had been responsible for ruining innocent people's lives. Harry's being one of the lives he ruined.  
  
As Sirius sat down in an old armchair, Lupin entered the room, he looked less pale and tired than usual, the potions that he had been researching, obviously having a positive affect on him. He too sank down onto the patterned sofa, next to a pile of old newspapers, he sighed heavily as he pulled a new newspaper out from the inside of his robes and passed it over to Sirius who took one glance at the front page and groaned.  
  
MINISTRY EMPLOYEE ATTACKED!!  
  
Emmeline Vance and her husband Geoffory, were attacked last night at their home in Devon. The house was stormed by no less than five Death Eater's at midnight last night, who were intent on harming Mrs Vance and her husband, who is a healer at St Mungo's. They were found late last night by Muggle police, who were informed of a disturbance at the house.  
  
No property was damaged which leads us to believe that this attack was not a ramdom terrorist attack but that Mrs Vance was targetted, for Ministry information. Both Mr and Mrs Vance are now in St Mungo's recovering from their horrific ordeal. Mr Vance is in a critical state, he was hit in the chest with five stunners, each sent by a very powerful witch or wizard, Mrs Vance however suffered several rounds of the Crucatius curse, which we believe was used to try and get Ministry information from her, and has also been hit with a mixture of jinxes and curses.  
  
Emmeline Vance is also unconcious in St Mungo's and has only said four words since she was found. 'I told them nothing.' Nobody as of yet knows how Mr and Mrs Vance survived the attack, or why the Death Eaters didn't kill them when they received no information, all we know is that Mr and Mrs Vance are both extremely lucky.  
  
Miranda Appleby (Daily Prophet)  
  
''Oh God! It's started.'' Sirius said loudly as he threw the newspaper onto the floor angrily. ''Do you think it's coinceidence?''  
  
''It can't be, look how many people work at the Ministry, why target Emmeline.'' Lupin sighed sadly. ''It has to be because they are order members, both of the Vances are extremely close to Dumbledore.''  
  
''You know what this means?'' Sirius asked gravely. ''We are being watched, we have to be, how else would he know that they were in the order?''  
  
''I don't know.'' Lupin admitted. ''But how did they both escape, I mean after several rounds of the Crucatius curse no-one would be able to fight off five Death Eaters.'' Lupin said, jumping as he heard a loud crack, and saw Tonks materialise in front of him. ''Tonks, what are you doing here?'' Lupin asked suddenly, shocked that a woman with short, spiky, bubblegum pink hair just appeared in front of him.  
  
''Heard the news?'' she asked seriously, as she took a seat next to Lupin on the sofa.  
  
''Yeah.'' Sirius answered. ''We were just talking about it.''  
  
''Terrible isn't it. Lucky me and Kingsley were passing by.'' Tonks said, oblivious to the fact that Sirius and Lupin had no clue that she had been there at all.  
  
''You were there, how?'' Sirius asked, confused.  
  
''No we weren't there, but Kingsley wanted to go there to get Geoffory to look at a wound on his arm that he got the other day, so I agreed to go with him.'' Tonks said, stopping only as she was interrupted by Lupin.  
  
''Why were you with him?''  
  
''We'd been on duty all day together.'' she replied simply, not noticing the harsh tone in Lupin's voice. ''Anyway, we went by, even though I told Kingsley they'd be sleeping because it was almost midnight but he said he needed to get his wound checked out as he suspected it could be poisoned, so anyway we went there and we got suspicious when we saw the lights on downstairs. Then we heard this ear splitting scream, honestly it was terrible, the room flashed a bright shade of red, so me and Kingsley pulled out our wands and snuck up to the window to see how many Death Eaters we were facing. There were five of them, so we crept into the house and started jinxing them all, but that was when the Muggle Police turned up, so they all disapperated, leaving both of the Vance's laying on the floor.'' Tonks finished sadly.  
  
''Why weren't you and Kingsley mentioned in the paper as their rescuers then?'' Sirius asked her, as he passed her the paper to look at.  
  
''Well before the police approached, I rushed over to Emmeline who was barely concious but she told me to go, said it would give away the order if I stayed there, it would look suspicious for two fully trained aurors to be at her house at midnight. I tried to help but she insisted we leave, so just as the police burst in Kingsley and me disapperated.''  
  
''Your lucky you weren't killed.'' Lupin said sternly, although his eyes were shining with admiration. ''Did you see any of the Death Eaters?''  
  
''The usual culprits, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Macnair.'' Tonks said in a bored voice. ''They're the ones Voldemort always sends on his terrorist missions.''  
  
''Does Dumbledore know about the attack?'' Sirius asked, breaking out of his momentary reverie.  
  
''Yes, we told him as soon as we left the Vance's.'' Tonks said seriously. ''He's going to call a meeting soon, at Grimmauld Place. He thinks, as do I that the attack wasn't coincidental, that the Vances were targetted for being order members. We are under threat, we all are.'' Tonks finished gravely as she looked at Lupin, a quiet sadness reflected in her eyes.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
(A.N How was that chapter? I think it was a bit more interesting than the first, What do you think? Thanks for reveiwing the last chapter and I am so glad that you have come back to read this story, it means a lot to me that you like the story enough to read the sequel. More fluffiness next chapter, and possibly the order meeting, don't know yet. What did you think of Hermione's dad? I'd love to know. Thanks guys ice princess12. x x x x x x x x x x x x) 


	3. SAFE OR SORRY?

CHAPTER 3  
  
SAFE OR SORRY??  
  
Harry and Ginny sat up, in the room that Harry now called his own, even though it was smaller than the room that he had at the Dursleys, he preffered it ten times more, because it was given to him willingly, rather than begrudgingly. They had spent alot of time alone together in Harry's small room kissing and talking, then kissing again, clearly pleased at being together again. However something that Ron had said after Harry's interogation was constantly on Harry's mind, 'it's kind of a tradition.' But surely that must mean that they did itto all Ginny's boyfriends, which started Harry thinking, 'How many boyfriends has she actually had?' He couldn't get it out of his head, what if he was just another boyfriend to her, what if he meant nothing to her, when she meant the world to him.  
  
''Gin?'' Harry said softly as Ginny sat in between his legs with her head resting on his chest. the scent of her hair drifting up to his nose, it smelt lemony today. ''Do your brother's give all of your boyfriends the talk?''  
  
''Oh, yeah, there's really no need, I can take care of myself.'' Ginny said, making Harry smile, he knew full well that she could take care of herself, he thought back to his fifth year and remembered that Ginny used the bat bogey curse on Malfoy and stole their wands back. ''Why do you ask?''  
  
''Well, I was just wondering, how many boyfriends have you actually had?'' Harry asked, knowing that as he said it he sounded jealous and stupid, but he had to know.  
  
''Well I went out with Micheal for less than a year, but I finished that because he started moaning when we beat Ravenclaw at Quidditch, then he got with Cho, then I went out with Dean, but that wasn't really serious I guess I just did it because I'd gotten used to having a boyfriend, and I didn't want to be lonely.'' Ginny admitted, feeling terrible becasue she used Dean.  
  
''Is that why your with me?'' Harry asked feeling hurt, and hoping that he was wrong.  
  
''No.'' Ginny answered indignantly, ''I'm with you because I love you, I always have loved you Harry.'' Ginny explained softly to Harry as she turned towards him and placed her hand on his cheek. ''I give up on you at the end of the fourth year though, when I found out that you had asked Cho to the Yule Ball, I thought that you'd never like me the way that I liked you.'' Ginny said sadly, as Harry moved her hadn and kissed it softly.  
  
''I was a fool, I never really loved Cho, I don't know what it was, a stupid crush. I never saw that my perfect girl was right under my nose all along, I guess I was looking so hard I missed the obvious, but now I have you angel, I'm never letting you go.'' Harry whispered as he kissed Ginny gently on the lips.  
  
''Good, because I'm never letting go of you either.'' Ginny said happily as she lay back onto Harry's chest and felt his arms wrap around her waist, she placed her hands on top of his and sighed happily. ''I'm glad I'm with you.''  
  
''I'm glad your with me too.'' Harry said smiling. ''I just can't believe that your mother would let you stay with me, she must really trust you, letting you sleep in with me and not worrying what you were up to.''  
  
''No your the lucky one, Sirius knows that we are sleeping in the same bed and doesn't care, but my mother thinks that I'm sleeping in your bed and that you are on the sofa in the living room.'' Ginny admitted ruefully. ''She'd have a fit if she found out.''  
  
''I bet she would.'' Harry said, imagining the temper Mrs Weasley would be in, and the curses she would fling at him for seducing her little girl. ''But I don't care, I'm not letting you sleep anywhere else.'' Harry said as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. ''I'm never letting go of you.''  
  
********************************************************************  
  
It had been two days since Ron had first came to stay at Hermione's and everytime he thought they were alone together Hermione's father would pop up out of nowhere, almost like magic and do a variety of karate moves that would cause Ron to immedeately stop touching Hermione and to look to the ground blushing, it was starting to get very frustrating for Ron who had been with Hermione for three whole days and as much as he wanted to couldn't touch or kiss her without having life threats made by her extremely over protective father, it was a relief to him when the day finally came when both Mr and Mrs Granger had to go to work, leaving him and Hermione totally alone together in the Grangers large family home.  
  
Making up for lost time, Ron practically jumped on top of Hermione as soon as he heard her parents car pull out of the driveway after having an extremely long lecture from Hermione's father not to even think about doing anything with his only daughter, but Ron was a sixteen year old teenage boy, and although his brain was telling him to listen to Mr Granger's warnings, his hormones told him to ignore them completely and satisfy the urges that he had been having for three whole days, not to mention the nights, where he was visited by Hermione wearing nothing but a dressing gown, calling him to her all the time in her sweet, soft voice. In the end his hormones won the battle and he happily spent over an hour just kissing and caressing Hermione, listening to her soft moans of pleasure as he caressed her breasts and feeling himself start to lose control when she moaned his name.  
  
Once Ron was satisfied completely, he and Hermione just lay in each other's arms on the sofa in Hermione's living room, watching the Terminator, much to Hermione's annoyance, but Ron had insisted he said he hadn't seen it for ages, and that it was his favourite film, so Hermione relented and spent a comfortable afternoon in his arms, relishing being close to him without her father popping up and causing Ron to become so terrified that he would move away from her as fast as if she had just given him an electric shock.  
  
''This is nice, isn't it?'' Hermione said, managing to drag Ron's attention from the television. ''Just being together like this.''  
  
''Yeah.'' Ron agreed wholeheartedly. ''I can't wait til we are older, we can always be like this.''  
  
''That's assuming I stay with you.'' Hermione joked playfully, laughing at the look on Ron's face, his brows were knitted together in confusion and his mouth was hanging open. ''I'm only joking of course I'll stay with you I love you.''  
  
''Good, because I was thinking that we should get married.''  
  
''What?!'' Hermione screeched, she wanted to do alot with her life before thinking about settling down, who else was going to campaign for elf rights, she had started to feel guilty about that after spending the whole of her sixth year to involved in her own problems to continue to help the house elves.  
  
''Not now or anytime soon, but when we are both alot older and have got good jobs.'' Ron explained thoughtfully, he had obviously been thinking about this quite a lot.  
  
''That'll be nice and we can start a family together.'' Hermione said, it was one greatest wish to be happily married to Ron and to have a loving family.  
  
''Yeah, a Weasley size family, with loads and loads of red haired children.'' Ron said excitedly. ''Then when we are old and grey we can sit together on the front porch of our house, in our rocking chairs watching all our grandchildren playing in the garden.''  
  
''Sounds great Ron, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.'' Hermione whispered as she settled back down into his open arms and felt the familiar tingling sensation as he wrapped his arms around her, only to be pushed away roughly when the key in the front door clicked, and to be given an apologetic look by Ron before he quickly averted his attention from her back to the television screen, as Mr Granger wlked into the house.  
  
That evening after an awkward dinner in the Granger household Ron and Hermione once again retreated to the living room and switched on the television, to watch a film that was just starting. Mr and Mrs Granger were in the other room, but Ron daren't get any closer to Hermione than he already was for fear of angering 'The Slicer'.  
  
As they film had just started Ron distinctly heard a sharp tapping on the window, he put it down to his imagination and continued to watch the film, but the tapping continued only this time louder and more urgent than before, this time Hermione seemed to have heard it to and crossed the room to the window and flung it open to be met with a brown barn owl, that flew in through the open window and soared around the living room once, his movements followed closely by Crookshanks, before landing on top of the television, Hermione rushed forward and untied the letter from the owls leg, before the owl took off and flew out through the open window into the evening sky.   
  
Ron walked over to Hermione's side and looked down at the envelope, it was adressed to the both of them. The writing looked strangely familiar to Ron, it was his mothers.  
  
''I wonder what she wants.'' Rn thought out loud as he took the letter from Hermione and opened it, before holding it out so that Hermione would be able to read it with him.  
  
*Ron, Hermione,  
  
  
  
Stay exactly where you are, don't go anywhere, your father will be along to collect you both in about an hour, I'm terribly sorry, but there has been a problem, I can't risk you being out of my sight, I'll explain properly later. Give my apologies to Hermione's parents.  
  
Love Mum*  
  
Ron re-read the letter once again checking that he had understood everything correctly, what was the problem? Was it one of his brothers? Were they hurt? Was it Ginny, Harry? Why can't she risk me being out of her sight? Ron thought to himself as he started to pace the living room, as Hermione rushed out to tell her parents that they had to go, luckily her parents understood completely and helped Ron and Hermione pack their truinks so that they would be ready when Mr Weasley arrived. The hour waiting for his father, must've been the longest hour that Ron had experienced in his entire life, he was helpless, he didn't know what had happened, why they were suddenly being called home or what he could do about it. Even Hermione who was usually calm and collected, even in situations like this seemed to be in a state, she too was woorying about the Weasleys, or Harry, why else would they be called away in the night.  
  
When Mr Weasley finally pulled up to the Grangers house Hermione and her mother rushed forward to the car with Hermione's trunk being carried in between them, Ron was to worried to notice that he had been left alone with Mr Granger, that is until he cleared his throat to speak.  
  
''Take care of her for me.'' he said gruffly, not directly looking Ron in the eyes.  
  
''I will sir, I promise, I won't let nothing hurt her.''  
  
''Good, now go quickly.'' He said clapping Ron on the shoulder in a gesture of friendliness, as Ron heaved his trunk off the floor and walked out to his fathers car quickly.  
  
He sat in the back seat of the car with Hermione after placing his trunk into the boot of the car, waving goodbye to Mr and Mrs Granger who were stood together on the doorstep, Mrs Granger crying as she waved goodbye to Hermione, and Mr Granger was holding his wife tightly against him, and nodding his head once to Ron. For two muggles, Ron thought that they were very understanding about the urgency of Ron's mothers letter, Hermione must've told them all about the upcoming war and of the prophecy that Harry informed them about in their sixth year, they seemed to know that they were all under threat, perhaps that was why Mrs Granger was crying, perhaps she thought that she'd never see Hermione alive again, perhaps she thought she'd lose her only daughter, yet she still let her go, let her go to do whatever she had to do. That's love Ron thought as the car drove away from the Grangers, loving someone so much that you'd let them go even though you knew it would hurt you so much you would feel like you were bleeding to death from the pain. 'Well' Ron thought to himself, 'I'm not going to let anything happen to her, I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe.' And it was with that last thought that he pulled his arm around Hermione's shoulder and waited for his father to explain exactly what was wrong.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
''Why were you with him?'' Sirius said, mocking Lupin. ''God, try and make it a bit more obvious Moony.'' Sirius said laughing at the apalled look on his old friends face.  
  
''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Lupin answered loftily.  
  
''Really, pity I do know what I'm talking about then isn't it Moony old pal. Having trouble control your jealous streak?'' Sirius teased as he sat down on the patterned sofa next to Lupin, nudging him and winking.  
  
''What are you talking about Padfoot.'' Lupin said sighing, and placing down the book he had been trying to read, and hoping that he hadn't started to blush under Sirius's intense gaze.  
  
''You know what I'm talking about. You and your feelings for a certain young auror we all know and love.'' Sirius said, laughing at the shade of red that Lupin had just turned.  
  
''Oh honestly, she is just a friend, I'm just looking out for her.'' Lupin argued, hoping that he sounded convincing. ''I don't have romantic feelings for her.''  
  
''Ok then, whatever you say Moony.'' Sirius said as he tried very hard to surpress a smile.  
  
''I can't wait until Destiny comes back.'' Lupin said thoughtfully. ''That way she'll keep you off my back.''  
  
''Yeah, she should be back soon, she's gone to find Dumbledore to see about joining the order, she'll probably be at the meeting later.'' Sirius said as Lupin smiled, his plan had worked well, just as it always had done back in his school days, if Sirius was bothering you all you had to do was mention Destiny and he would completely forget whatever he was talking about before.   
  
That afternoon, Sirius called Harry and Ginny downstairs, to join him and Lupin in the living room, to inform them that they would all be going back to number 12 Grimmauld Place, to attend a very important order meeting. And that they would most likely be staying there for a while.  
  
''Will I be able to attend the meeting?'' Harry asked hopefully. ''I'm almost of age, only a few more days, and I'll be seventeen.''   
  
''Sorry Harry, you're not yet of age, and your not in the order, I'm really sorry, if I had my way I'd let you come, but it's not up to me.'' Sirius answered consolingly.  
  
''Why is there a meeting anyway?'' Harry asked, determined to get some information, on why he was having to leave Lupin's comfortable house and go back to Grimmauld Place, a place that was highly contaminated and extremely grim.  
  
''Sorry Harry order business, but I can tell you that there has been an attack on an order member.'' Sirius said, he knew Harry was an intelligent boy, and would be sure to figure out that they thought the order was at risk, and if he didn't he knew that he would certainly tell Hermione, who would definately be able to figure it out.  
  
''Who?'' Harry asked immedeately, thinking of Tonks, Moody and Kingsley.  
  
''On Emmeline Vance and her husband Geoffory.'' Lupin replied sadly, he was very close to Geoffory, who provided him with his Wolfsbane potion every month.  
  
''She came to get me from the Dursly's didn't she?'' Harry asked recalling a stately looking witch. ''But why her?''  
  
''The Daily Prophet thinks it's because she works for the Ministry.'' Lupin answered before ushering Harry and Ginny back upstairs to pack their trunks, to get ready to Floo to Grimmauld place, avoiding any more of their questions.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
At Grimmauld Place, Harry and Ginny met up with Ron and Hermione, who had been told about the attack on the Vances during the car ride with Mr Weasley as he took them straight to Grimmauld Place to meet up with the rest of the Weasley's and almost all of the order.   
  
The meeting had started almost as soon as Harry and Ginny had arrived with Lupin and Sirius, who were the last order members to arrive at number 12 Grimmauld Place, Destiny was waiting there ready to welcome them all, it seems that she had been accepted warmly into the order that very day and had been informed of all the important information by Dumbledore himself, Fred and George were also new members of the order, having officially left school and being of age, they were extremely pleased to finally be able to join one of the elusive meetings that they had tried so hard to be included in before, they would've joined last year only they wanted to successfully establish their joke shop first, so that they were able to leave a member of staff in charge while they carried out order duties.  
  
So as the meeting commenced Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were left upstairs in Harry and Ron's old room, that they shared with a now empty portrait of Phineas Nigellus. Harry complaining loudly that there were only a few days left until he was legally of age, and Hermione arguing that he still wouldn't be allowed to join as he was still in school.  
  
''I know a way we could listen.'' Ginny said, with a mischeivous sparkle in her vivid green eyes.  
  
''What? How?'' Harry spluttered, stoping mid-rant and turning around to face her.  
  
''With these.'' she replied simply holding up four extendable ears, curtesy of Fred and George Weasley.  
  
''Oh.'' Harry said his disappointment clearly showing in his voice. ''But your mum's probably placed that charm around the room again.''  
  
''Not if Fred and George removed it, when I so sweetly asked them.'' Ginny said smiling, thankful that her brothers had their uses sometimes.  
  
''Ginny, I could kiss you.'' Harry said as he grabbed an extendable ear from her outstreched hand. ''In fact I think I will.'' and he pulled her towards him, and kissed her hard on the lips before rushing out to the landing and letting the extendable ear snake towards the door to the basement where the meetings were held, watching as Ron, Hermione and Ginny did the same. All of a sudden they could hear a low, dangerous voice that could only be described as Snapes.  
  
''It may just be a coincidence, I think we are jumping to conclusions, we have been looking so hard for some sign of Death Eater activity that we are certain there is a motive, maybe it's just a random attack.''  
  
''Oh come on Severus, you can't possibly think that, it's just to conveinient, think of all the people who work at the ministry, why attack Emmeline, it's not even as if her job is particularly useful to Voldemort, she works in the Department of Magical Transport.'' a loud womans voice shouted passionately, this must be Tonks, Ginny thought to herself as she smiled, she really admired Tonks, admired her guts, her passion for her work and most of all her fun loving attitude.  
  
''I agree.'' A mans voice said, although in a calmer tone. This must be Lupin, he sounded tired. ''I think Voldemort knows who is in the order, and he is attacking to try and get information on Dumbledore's plans.''  
  
''I've already told you that he doesn't know who is in the order, the only Death Eater who knew was Pettigrew and I modified his memory before he could tell Voldemort anything. Anyway we don't know for certain he's attacking order members, there's only been one attack, which could have been for any number of reasons.'' Snapes oily voice said in a low whisper.  
  
''Well I'd rather not make the mistake of waiting to find out if he attacks again.'' Sirius barked roughly. ''I think we should all be alert, he could strike at anyone of us next. It's no secret that most of us are extremely close to Dumbledore is it.'' Harry marvelled at his godfathers comanding tones and imagined how the other's must feel being shouted at by a man, whom only an hour they had all thought dead, well apart from Tonks who knew almost immedeately, after Lupin had accidentally let it slip to her soon after Sirius had turned up on his doorstep.  
  
''I agree.'' Fred shouted. ''Look at our family, we are all in the order, all close to Dumbledore and even closer to Harry.''  
  
''Yeah.'' George said, backing up his twin brother. ''I don't care if we are over reacting, I'd rather be safe than sorry.'' It was one of the rare occasions when the twins were actually being serious.  
  
''Well said Mr Weasley.'' Mcgonagall said from her seat by the fire in the crowded basement kitchen. ''I think that everyone should remain alert and not to travel anywhere alone, or at night. I also think that the children should remain here, to be safe.'' Mcgonagall who had remained silent throughout the entire meeting now made her point clearly and it was met by nods of approval by all of the adults present, Sirius even offered up all the rooms in the house for the order members to stay in.  
  
''Just remember everyone, we are all at risk.'' Moody growled, over his hipflask that he was swigging from, his magical eye staring through the top of his head to the landing above where he saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all listening. ''CONSTANT VIGILANCE!''  
  
Harry and the others heard the meeting coming to a close through the extendable ears and hastily rolled them back up and ran quickly and silently into Harry and Ron's dingy bedroom where they threw themselves upon the beds and started a fake conversation about school as they heard Mrs weasley shuffle up the stair case, tip toeing past the hidden portrait of Mrs Black, Sirius's mother.  
  
When Mrs Weasley finally left them alone after bringing them a plate of sandwiches to share and a large pitcher of Pumkin juice, Fred and George apparated into the middle of the room, with one loud crack. Their expressions were grave and they looked the most serious that Harry had ever seen them.  
  
''Did you hear it?'' George asked as he took a sandwich from the large plate and sat down on the dusty floor.  
  
''Yeah.'' Ron answered thickly, through a mouthful of sandwich. ''We are all at risk.''  
  
''It's started.'' Fred said sadly. ''The war has started and we are in the thick of it, we are under threat from a power crazed lunatic, wherever we go we have to constantly look over our shoulders, no-one knows who to trust and who to doubt.''  
  
''I know.'' said Hermione. ''It's awful, everything we took for granted is about to be snatched away from us, our freedom, our trust, our lives.'' she finished ominously. ''But we have to fight for what is right, we can't let that maniac destroy our lives we must fight against him.'' Everyone nodded in agreement to Hermiones speech and sat thoughtfully in silence for a few minutes, before Harry broke everyone out of their reveries.  
  
''Was Dumbledore there?'' he asked curiously, not recalling hearing his voice.  
  
''No, but Proffessor Golding was though, and she seemed very attached to Sirius I think she has a crush on him.'' George said, regaining the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, that he shared with his twin brother.  
  
''She's my godmother.'' Harry explained to the twins. ''And she and Sirius were together when they were at school with my parents, and they have decided to get back together.''   
  
''Oh.'' The twins said in unison. ''That's news to us.''  
  
''Yeah I didn't know until a few days ago.'' Harry admitted.  
  
''And it's mad about Sirius isn't it? Who would've thought that he would come back? I almost had a heart attack when I saw him shoot out of the fireplace.'' Fred said dramatically. ''Great news though. I always liked him.''  
  
''Yeah, me too.'' Harry said happily as he placed his arm around Ginnys waist.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
(A.N Thanks for all of your reviews everybody and to the person who asked if Harry would be mad finding out that he had had a godmother who could've taken care of him for all the years he was stuck with the Dursleys, I guess he was too excited at finally finding out that he had more family to even think about it. That and I honestly didn't think about it like that. Sorry, I'll try harder next time. Hope you all enjoyed this chapetr, I think it was a good mix of fluff and action, oh well I would say that I wrote it. Let me know what you all think, which is what really counts. Thanx in advance ice princess12 x x x x x x)  
  
I know that this plot seems similar to the last story with the attack, but I can assure you that it is a totally different plot, the attack is more of a side plot. Don't worry I know what is going to happen and I don't think you'll be disappointed, well I hope not.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: I'm not telling you!!!! Wait and see!!!! (oh I feel evil mwahahahah)   
  
IGNORE ME I'M DELERIOUS!!! LACK OF SLEEP AND TOO MANY CHOCOLATE FROGS. 


	4. UNITED WE STAND

CHAPTER 4  
  
UNITED WE STAND  
  
(A.N - I'm really sorry but I totally messed up with their ages in this story, for the record they are all seventeen in this story already. Please understand, it is very confusing for me, especially in the state I am in now!! So for the record they are all seventeen and allowed to do magic out of school.)  
  
A golden chink of light passed up over Harry's feet, rising higher and higher, until finally it passed over his head and he was left standing in the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic, with Ron and Hermione standing beside him. It was the day of their apparition test and they had come to the Ministry of Magic, ready to be tested with the rest of their year at Hogwarts.  
  
The golden fountain that stood in front of Harry now, had been magically repaired and restored, after being destroyed protecting him from Voldemort in his fifth year. He looked up into the face of the handsome wizard and distinctly heard Hermione tutting with disapproval at the house elves expression, of almost worship to the wizrd and the beautiful witch.  
  
They crossed the Atrium purposefully and submitted their wands for checking by the security guard, and walked over to the lift, that they would need to take to Level Six. They stepped into the lift, and the grilles slid shut slowly, and they began their ascent. The cool female voice that Harry had heard on the day of his trial spoke out again, 'Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparition Test Centre.'  
  
''This is us then.'' Hermione said as the grilles slid back, to allow them to exit the lift and for five paper aeroplanes to zoom into the lift behind them.  
  
They walked along the brightly lit corridor of level six and followed the directions to the Apparition Test Centre, when they finally reached their destination, they were met with almost everybody in their year at Hogwarts, they were all standing around nervously outside a large white door, that was locked. Hermione saw Neville Longbottom and called him over to join them, as he was standing alone, nervously muttering to himself, and fidgeting.  
  
''Hiya Neville.'' Ron said cheerfully, but it was all an act, deep down inside his insides were writhing, and the nervous feeling that had set his stomach doing backflips wouldn't go away. ''How've your holidays been so far?''  
  
''They've been good, thanks.'' Neville replied nervously looking round him, and Harry had a funny feeling that his nervousness was not all due to the fact he would be having and apparition test soon. Harry suspected that Neville's apprehensiveness, and the way he kept looking over his shouder had more to do with the fact that the last time he had been at the Ministry of Magic, he had been tortured by the very same Death Eater that had tortured both of his parents to insanity, and the way he was looking around timidly told Harry that he was afraid that she would show up again, with her long black hair and her sunken features and start screaming curses at him again, in her banshee like voice. Harry shudddered at the thought. ''Luna's been around to meet my grandmother.'' he said proudly.  
  
''Really, well.....that's great.'' Hermione said uncertainly. ''What does your gran think of her?''  
  
''She says she's a nice girl.'' Neville answered happily.  
  
''That's great Neville.'' Harry said honestly, but he couldn't continue as just then a stern looking witch and an old wizard appeared in front of them all with a soft pop and a loud crack. They immedeately had the attention of all of the Hogwarts seventh years, and they proceeded to open the locked door and gestured for everyone to go inside. Their instructions were followed without anybody saying a word, and as the last person entered the room the huge white door shut tightly, then disappeared completely, so that they were all left in a large room that had no windows and no door to get out of. It was brightly lit with the same bubbles of white light that Harry had seen at St Mungo's.   
  
''Right then everyone.'' The stern looking witch said sharply, in a very business like tone. ''The aim of this test, is to teach you all how to apparate successfully, and to ensure that you have the sufficient skill to be able to apparate successfully without supervision by a trained adult.'' Hermione was listening with rapt attention, as she did to all lectures, and she seemed positively ecstatic to be faced with a whole day full of tests, Ron looked across and saw the pleased look on his girlfriends face and smiled to himself, that was what he loved about her, she was so passionate about everything she did, her moto was if it's worth doing it's worth doing well, and she applied that to every single thing she did.   
  
''As you have probably all noticed by now there is no way out of this room, therefore you will only be able to leave by apparating out of the room into the corridor outside.'' The old wizard said, his voice was precise and clear, which surprised Harry as he had expected a weak and trembling voice to come from the small, frail old man.  
  
The lessons started, and as usual Hermione excelled in every last test, she was the first person to be able to successfully apparate, to another place within the room and soon mastered apparating in to the corridor outside, her next test was to apparate to somewhere far of, and back again, to see if she could successfully apparate over long distances, she, of course, passed this with flying colours and was allowed to leave the Ministry of Magic first out of all of her year.  
  
Harry and Ron weren't allowed to leave until a lot further into the day and although Harry feared they would be the last there, he needn't of worried, Crabbe and Goyle still hadn't managed to successfully apparate into the corridor outside of the room when Harry and Ron passed. They decided to wait behind to encourage Neville, who passed about half an hour after Harry and Ron did, they then apparated back to Grimmauld Place, to be greeted by all the adults and Ginny and Hermione in the basement kitchen, shouting congratulations. Harry looked up overhead and saw a banner reading 'Well Done, Harry, Ron and Hermione.'  
  
That night they had a small celebration in the kitchen, and Mrs Wesaley made them all sandwiches, pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes. There were also large jugs of butterbeer, for them to drink.   
  
Harry looked away from Ginny for a minute to see Ron apparating around the room with loud cracks and Hermione looking impressed, he surpressed a smile as he turned his attentions back to Ginny.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
''Remember when we passed our Apparition tests?'' Sirius asked Destiny, who was standing by his side, her hand held in his larger one. He smiled at her fondly, looking into her deep purple eyes, eyes that had enchanted him when they were at Hogwarts and still did to this very day. Those deep pools of purple were what pulled him through Azkaban, made him determined to get out and drown in them once again.  
  
''How could I forget.'' she replied laughing. ''That's all you did for two whole weeks after, you apparated every single place you went, just to prove you could.''  
  
''It was not.'' Sirius replied defensively. ''It was for practice.''  
  
''Mmm, ok then.'' Destiny said, laughing at the indignant look on his face, that soon turned into a genuine smile, the smile that stole Destiny's heart back at Hogwarts, the smile that could turn her legs to jelly and her mind to mush. His dark brown eyes, that were almost black, shone with love and looked more alive than they had ever done since he escaped from Azkaban.  
  
''God I love you Dest.'' he said seriously, as he traced his hand across her cheek, brushing away a loose strand of her jet black hair. ''I've missed you so badly.''  
  
''I missed you too.'' she replied, her eyes welling up with tears from hearing the desperation in his voice and the look of longing in his eyes. ''You were the only one I ever loved, and the only one I ever will love.'' she kissed him softly on the lips, not caring that they were in the middle of a crowded room, or that they had several pairs of eyes on them. All that mattered was that she was back with her soulmate, back with the one person who made her feel complete.  
  
Across the room Remus Lupin looked up from his conversation with Kingsley Shacklebolt and saw Sirius and Destiny in a soft and gentle embrace and smiled sadly. He was pleased for his friend, who really deserved to have a bit of happiness in his life, after everything that he had been through, but even as he watched them together, he felt his heart bleed, he remembered Bethany, and what they had together, and what he lost all those years ago, there hadn't been anyone since, but now he was experiencing those feelings again, only they weren't for Bethany, the only girl he said he'd love always and forever. He sighed and looked to his feet, barely aware that Kingsley was still talking to him, he heard his words, but their meanings washed over him like waves on the rocks, how could he be feeling like this again? Why did his heart skip a beat whenever she was near? Why did he feel like he would do anything for her? He couldn't be in love, could he? 'No' he told himself, 'I can't be, I promised myself to Bethany, and I will honour that promise, it would be an insult to her memory.' But even as he tried to convince himself, he felt his heart leap into his throat as Tonks smiled at him.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
''God, it is horrible staying here.'' Ron moaned as he tried to get comfortable on his small bed in the room that he and Harry shared, while listening to Hedwig and Pigwidgeon scratching around on top of the wardrobe for treats. ''Do you know how many nights have gone when I haven't been able to sleep next to Hermione?'' he asked Harry irrately, as he punched the pillow.  
  
''No, How many?'' Harry asked, more to humour Ron than anything else.  
  
''Bloody loads, that's how many.'' he answered angrily. ''First off there was her way over-protective father who made me sleep downstairs, even though they had spare rooms just so I wouldn't be tempted to sneak into her room, and now we are here, with my mother and Fred and George watching me all the time.'' he complained loudly, but not loudly enough so that his mother would hear.  
  
''Too bad.'' Harry said unsympathetically. ''Sirius let Ginny sleep in with me.''  
  
''That's just not fair, Ginny's younger than Mione.'' Ron said as he finally lay still in bed, staring up at the dingy ceiling, with only the thin ray's of moonlight to illuminate the room. Phineas Nigellus sniggered from somewhere in his frame. ''Harry....you...haven't...um......you know....with Ginny...have you?'' Ron asked uncertainly.  
  
''What?...........oh..no.'' Harry answered, understanding what Ron was asking. ''Have you........you know......with Hermione?'' Harry asked awkwardly, he didn't usually have these sort of conversations with Ron.  
  
''No.'' Ron answered truthfully. ''I'm glad you and Ginny haven't......done it.....yet.'' Ron said resloutely staring out of the gap in the curtains. ''She's too young.''   
  
''I know, I'm not going to force her into anything, when she's ready, I'm ready.'' Harry replied maturely, even though his hormones were raging, he wanted to wait, he knew it had to be special, and that Ginny had to be completely ready.  
  
''Good.'' Ron said, ending the conversation and turning over in his bed, to face the wall, before his snores filled the room that Harry lay awake in.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The next morning Harry awoke to find the room empty. He had a fleeting memory of his dream in which he had been crying unconsolably, but couldn't for the life of him remember why. He got out of bed and changed into a pair of khaki combat trousers and a black t-shirt, then proceeded downstairs to the kitchen where he was met by Ron, Sirius, Destiny, Remus and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley was preparing breakfast and everyone else was sat around the large, scrubbed, wooden table. Lupin looked tired, as though he had been up all night, although it wasn't a full moon for another week and a half, his eyes looked red and bloodshot, but he smiled all the same when Harry entered the kitchen.  
  
''Morning Harry.'' he said in what he hoped was a cheerful voice. He brushed his sandy hair, that was premetuarely flecked with grey from his face, and surveyed Harry fondly. ''What are you planning on doing today?''   
  
''I don't know yet.'' Harry answered honestly, there wasn't much you could do around Grimmauld Place. ''I thought maybe I'd........'' But Harry never did get to finish his sentence as right at that minute the portrait of Sirius's mother started screeching in the hallway above, as the doorbell rang. Mrs Weasley abandoned the stove and rushed up to the front door muttering about people ringing the doorbell. As the screaming died down, Harry heard the voice of Tonks and Kingsley in the hallway accompanied by the voice of Molly Weasley who sounded distraught.  
  
Ten minutes later and Harry and Ron were being ushered out of the kitchen and back to their bedroom, as the Black house once again filled with witches and wizards who were members of the order, some looking confused and others nervous, but most looked very serious. They all filed down into the basement to join with the rest of the order. Harry and Ron rushed to wake up Hermione and Ginny so that they could listen once again through the extendable ears, Fred and George had winked at Harry as they entered the kitchen, signalling that they would once again remove the charm that their mother placed around the room.  
  
Harry stood on the landing listening, along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny to the meeting that was taking place below, and praying for no more bad news.  
  
''Well what is it Tonks?'' Sirius asked sharply. ''You call us all together at nine o'clock in the morning, you'd better have a good reason.''  
  
''Don't be so hard on her.'' Lupin snapped  
  
''It's ok Remus, he has a right to want to know.'' Tonks answered smiling at Lupin warmly. ''There has been another attack, it happened last night. The newspaper doesn't know yet, me and Kingsley were called out to the house last night.''  
  
''Who was it?'' Molly asked her voice sounded worried.  
  
''Dedalus Diggle.'' Kingsley Shacklebolt answered. ''We've informed Dumbledore, he'll be here shortly, he's just sorting things out.''  
  
''Well is he alright? Is he at St Mungo's?'' Lupin asked hopefully, although judging by the looks on Tonks and Kingsleys faces he knew Dedalus was far from alright.  
  
''No Remus, he's not.'' Tonks said sadly. ''He's...he's dead.'' Her statement shocked everyone in the room and four people who were listening form the landing above. Even Lupin who had seen the looks in Tonk's eyes hadn't expected something this bad, memories from the first war came flooding back to him, having his friends dying all around him and having no way to help. The feelings of hopelessness, worthlessness, despair. The room was silent for a long time before a soft pop was heard and Albus Dumbledore appeared by the doorway, his expression grave, and as he took a seat at the head of the table he sighed heavily.  
  
''I have been expecting this.'' Dumbledore said sadly, he was obviously hoping that he would be mistaken. ''He has started already, picking us apart at the seams, we must remain united.''  
  
''How can we remain united, when two of us are in hospital and one of us is dead.'' Sirius barked, standing up so violently that his chair crashed backwards onto the ground.  
  
''I didn't say it would be easy Sirius, but what is right isn't always easy.'' Dumbledore said sadly. '''Voldemort is gaining strength and followers, there have been several attacks on muggle villages all around the country, they haven't been reported in the Daily Prophet, but in muggle newspapers. They were carried out by people cloaked in black, wearing white masks.''  
  
''Death Eaters.'' Sirius spat as he picked up his chair and sat back down. ''Been out torturing a few muggles for fun.'' his voice dripped with hatred and disgust.  
  
''His power is increasing and his reach has extended further than before, we must remain united. I expect an attack on Hogwarts, before the year is out.'' Dumbledore said quietly, as a wave of gasps and cries echoed throughout the room.  
  
''Surely not.'' Hestia Jones shouted, she was a pink cheeked witch with black hair. ''Not Hogwarts.''  
  
''I'm afraid so, he tried last time and failed. I suspect he will atempt again, just to prove to himself that he can.'' Dumbledore stated. ''The prediction that Sybill Trelawney made in Harry's third year says it all. 'He will rise again greater and more terrible than before.' I'm afraid it's started now, no-one is safe.'' Dumbledore finished gravely.  
  
''But Sybil Trelawney is hardly reliable is she?'' Destiny questionned, having worked with her, and hearing what the other members of staff say about her, Destiny had summarised that Sybil was an old fraud.  
  
''Not usually no, but this was a genuine prediction. I can assure you........''   
  
''If I may interrupt you Albus.'' Snape said, his voice as dangerous and low as ever, but this time it was mingled with what could only be described as dread. ''Voldemort did have plans to attempt an attack on the school.''  
  
''What?'' Lupin shouted. ''Did he have any other plans?''  
  
''Not that I know of.'' Snape replied regretfully. ''I revealed myself before he told me of any other plans, but he made no secret of his plans to try and take the school.''  
  
''So what are we going to do about it?'' Sirius asked urgently.  
  
''Leave that with me.'' Dumbledore said flatly, he excused himself and apparated out of the room.  
  
''Looks like it's going to be a hectic year for me this year at Hogwarts.'' Destiny said, trying to lighten the mood in the room, but not succeeding.  
  
  
  
Upstairs on the landing Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione rolled up their extendable ears and all sank down onto the floor the shock of Dumbledore's satement rattled them all, they had all thought Hogwarts was the safest place that they could ever be, but now even that was under threat. Dumbledore was right, Voldemort had indeed extended his reach far beyond what it was before.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
(A.N Thanks to absolutely everybody who has reviewed this story, and a special thanx to Re-writing Destiny who is the author of ''Why? Secrets, Lies and the Truth Hurts.'' Which I think that you all should read, because it is an amzing story, that is really well written. Sorry this chapter is shorter, but I didn't want the rest to be in this chapter, that will be in the next one. Please review. Luv ice princess12 x x x x x x x x x) 


	5. FAVOUR

CHAPTER 5  
  
FAVOUR  
  
In the next week, Ginny received the results of her OWL's that she had sat during her fifth year at Hogwarts. She grabbed at her letter and threw the her booklist onto the table, and ripped open her results, she stared down at the sheet of parchment that held the results of all her hard work and last minute revision. After a minute of silence, Harry could stand the silence no longer.  
  
''Well, what did you get?'' he asked impatiently, and also excitedly.  
  
''I......I got Outsatnding's in everything apart from Transfiguration,Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy.'' Ginny said happily, as she re-read the parchment again just to check that she had read it correctly. Harry's own Hogwarts letter lay abandoned on the table as he rushed forward and hugged Ginny, before moving out of the way so that Mrs Weasley could rush forward and hug her daughter so tightly that Ginny actually started to turn purple. The next five minutes were spent congratulating her, there was almost a queue to hug her and pat her on the back, the Weasley's and Hermione first, then Lupin, then Sirius and then Destiny. The congratulating of Ginny was interrupted five minutes later by a loud shriek.  
  
''I got Headgirl.'' Hermione shouted happily. She had opened her letter while Destiny was hugging Ginny. She held out her hand to reveal a small red bage with Head Girl written on it in gold. ''Oh, I wonder who Head Boy is?'' Hermione said as Ron threw his arms around her, and hugged her tightly, kissing her lightly on the cheek.  
  
''Well it certainly isn't me.''' he replied, looking pleased with himself, as though he had been dreading finding the small red badge in his envelope.   
  
''I hope it isn't Malfoy.'' Hermione stated with a disgusted look on her face as she too was congratulated by every member of the Weasley's and everyone else besides.  
  
There was another small party that night to celebrate Ginny's excellent results and Hermione being made Head Girl. There weren't as many people there this time but it was fun all the same. Towards the end of the party Harry pulled Ginny away from the party and walked with her hand in hand up to his bedroom, where he shut the door tightly behind him, before turning to Ginny. The candles that were illuminating the usual dark room, gave off a golden glow, that made Ginny's hair shine and sparkle as she moved, and her eyes to glint happily.  
  
''Well done angel, I'm so proud of you.'' Harry said softly as he moved closer to Ginny and kissed her softly on the lips. ''I wanted you to have something.''  
  
''What?'' Ginny asked quietly and curiously, smiling from Harry's kiss.   
  
''This.'' Harry said softly, as he pulled a small velvet box out of the pocket of his baggy jeans. He watched as Ginny opened it and her eyes lit up in amazement, it was a golden locket, engraved with a picure of an angel, on a delicate gold chain. She looked up at Harry, her eyes shining with tears.  
  
''It's beautiful.'' she breathed, as Harry put it around her neck, and clasped it tightly. ''You shouldn't have.''  
  
''I wanted to.'' he said as he kissed her lightly again. ''Open it.'' he whispered into her ear as he showered kisses on her jawline, his hands travelling slowly down her back, giving her shivers of excitement, she opened it slowly and beautiful music filled the air around her, it was a song, a song that was very familiar to her, it was hers and Harrys song that they danced together to in the Masquerade last year. Ginny listened as the beautiful music resounded throughout the bedroom, flooding her with memories from the dance, when she felt so close to Harry, she felt as though their souls had actually entwined and become one. ''Do you like it?'' Harry asked nervously, looking into her emerald eyes and seeing them fill up with silent tears.  
  
''I love it, It's perfect Harry.'' Ginny said as the tears started streaming down her face, she brushed them away roughly and smiled up at Harry. ''I love you, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't deserve you.'' she said, as fresh tears replaced the ones that had already fallen.  
  
''No you don't deserve me. You deserve someone a hundred times better, but I'm never going to let you go angel. You're my world, my everything.'' Harry answered, feeling a lump in his throat that was making it hard for him to talk. He needed Ginny to know how deeply and truly he cared for her, what with the attacks and the increasing danger the wizarding world was in, he couldn't bear it if something happened to him and she never knew how he felt about her.  
  
''I never want to go.'' Ginny replied, as she fell into his arms, and lifted her hands up to stroke the hair at the nape of his neck, as they slowly, intimately kissed.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
On a sunny afternoon in the summer holidays, when most everybody was out enjoying the sunshine, and relaxing, Destiny Golding, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black could be found in a circular office, behind a large oak door. Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts school had called them all there under urgent business. The school was under a threat, that fact had been confirmed, but Albus Dumbledore wasn't about to sit back and let his school fall to Lord Voldemort, he was taking action, making a stand, proving to the world that you shouldn't just lie down and take whats coming, you have to fight, fight for what you believe in, never take no for an answer and never give up.  
  
In Voldemorts first reign of terror, he had attempted to take over Hogwarts, and had failed, but this time he was more powerful, more deadly and had a larger group of followers, but these facts did nothing to discourage the members of the order and any other person willing to take a stand against Voldemort, since the day that the plan of the attack on Hogwarts had been confirmed, Albus Dumbledore and several members of the order had set to work on thinking up any possible ways of protecting and guarding the school from the most evil wizard to have ever lived.  
  
''So Destiny, are you planning on returning to your post as a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?'' Dumbledore asked as he addressed the woman with long, dark hair that was sitting in a chair in front of his desk.  
  
''Of course I am, I have to prove that the job isn't cursed.'' she answered good-naturedly, smiling revealing a row of perfect, white teeth.   
  
''Good, I want as many members of the order as I can, to be present at Hogwarts this year.'' Dumbledore said gravely, as he peered over the top of his half moon spectacles at the three people sitting before him, he smiled as he recalled them all sitting in the same positions years ago, only then they had been joined by a red head, a boy with black scruffy hair, and a girl with sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair. The only difference was that then, they had all only been sixteen, and were here, not to discuss methods of protecting Hogwarts from an imminent attack, but to discuss why it is wrong to have a prank war, in the middle of exam time, in the middle of a crowded common room, full of people who are trying to study. Dumbledore broke out of his memories and looked up once agin at the three people sitting before him. ''Which brings me to my next point, Remus I would like it if you too would return this year.''   
  
''What, I can't the parents......they won't like it.'' Remus stuttered as he looked down at the floor, he would love to return to Hogwarts, but not if it meant being bombarded with howlers everyday telling him he shouldn't be allowed to live in a civillised community, let alone teach at a school, full of young, vulnerable witches and wizards.  
  
''Remus I think, given the circumstances that parents would rather their students be taught by a werewolf, who is no more of a danger to anyone than I am, than lose the protection of a highly skilled man, leaving their children open to attacks.'' Dumbledore said reasonably.  
  
''But, what would I do?'' Lupin asked resignedly, there was no way he'd ever win an argumnet with Dumbledore when he had really set his mind on something, plus it made sense for him to be around to help guard Hogwarts, the more people the better.  
  
''As a second Defence Against the Dark Arts, you will go over the basics, with those students who did not continue with Defence Against the Dark Arts. While Destiny will continue teaching the more advanced spells to those students who took Defence Against the Dark Arts for NEWT level.. And anyone else who wishes to go over anything they may have had trouble with. It would do well for all students to have a basic defensive knowledge, in case the defences don't hold.'' Dumbledore explained rationally.   
  
''I'll do it.'' Lupin stated firmly, he thought that it was an excellent idea.  
  
''As for you Sirius, I have an exeptionally large favour to ask of you.'' Dumbledore said surveying Sirius's, handsome face regardingly.  
  
''I know, stay at home and don't do anything rash. Got it.'' Sirius said sulkily, he wanted more than anything to be at Hogwarts with his friends, with Harry, with Destiny, but he knew that he was still a wanted man and couldn't risk Fudge ressuming the hunt for him once again. Dumbledore looked at Sirius, and saw the fire that had been burning in his eyes throughout his time at Hogwarts, start to fade at the thought of staying home alone for another whole year, having to hear all of the events second hand. The fire that was his passion, his lust for life, Dumbledore couldn't bring himself to extinguish it, he couldn't bring himself to be the one to suck the passion and fire from Sirius's soul. He was a wild spirit who wouldn't be content to stay away from the action, not when his friends, family and loved ones were in danger.  
  
''Actually, there is another vacant teaching post here at Hogwarts.'' Dumbledore said, watching Sirius's face light up, only to darken once again after a moment of realization hit him.  
  
''I can't take it.'' he answered sadly. ''I'm a wanted man.''  
  
''That is where the very large favour comes in.'' Dumbledore said hopefully. ''I know you are a man of honour and truth Sirius, and that you have spent the last fourteen or fifteen years of your life living a lie, and have hated every second of it, being wrongfully accused for murders you didn't commit. But I am about to ask you to start living another lie.''  
  
''I don't understand.'' Sirius said genuinely confused. ''I need a new Magical Maintenence teacher, here at Hogwarts, and as I said earlier I would like as many order members as possible to be here this year, which is why I'm offering the job to you.'' Dumbledore explained graciously.  
  
''But how, how can I teach when there is a ten thousand galleon price on my head?'' Sirius asked hopelessly. ''I can't risk getting caught, not now when I have Destiny back, and Harry has gotten used to me being around.  
  
''Polyjuice potion.'' Dumbledore stated simply, then noticing the confused looks on the three of his old students faces he explained. ''You will take the polyjuice potion and take on the appearance of someone else, you'll still have your own thoughts and feelings but someone elses body.''  
  
''And whose body willl that be?'' Destiny asked, the idea of Sirius taking on a totally new appearence creeped her out, she'd miss his crooked smile and his long dark hair.  
  
''Well Mundiungus Fletcher.....''  
  
No way.'' Sirius interrupted instantly. ''No way on earth am I turning into Mundungus Fletcher for a year.'' Sirius shouted, totally against the idea of trading his athletic body for Mundungus's less than perfect figure, trading his long dark hair for Mundungus's balding ginger hair.  
  
''If you let me finish, I was about to say that Mundungus has managed to obtain a lot of hair from a man in Australia, it turns out that Mundungus, snuck into a muggle hairdresser's and stole all the hair that fell from the mans head. And because he's from Australia there is no chance of both of you being in the same place at the same time.'' Dumbledore explained as Sirius looked sheepishly down to the floor.  
  
''Count me in.'' he said happily as he looked up from the floor and met Dumbledore's smiling eyes. His trade mark grin, firmly back in place.  
  
''I have already started brewing the polyjuice potion so it'll be ready by the first day of term. Everyone in the order knows that you have all been asked to teach at Hogwarts so it is safe to tell Harry and the others, but keep it quiet.'' Dumbledore said as he got up out of his large oak chair, signalling that the meeting was over.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
That night in Hermione and Ginny's room, the two girls sat around talking and reading, while Harry and Ron were in their own room, discussing new Quidditch tactics for the upcoming season.   
  
Since being back at Grimmauld Place, neither Ginny nor Hermione had been allowed to sleep in with their boyfriends and for them it was a blessing in disguise, because even though they missed Harry and Ron and wanted nothing more than to be able to be held in their arms every night, it gave them a chance to become closer again, as they had drifted apart since they had started seeing their boyfriends, and allowed them to have lots of girly chats that they missed out on when they were with Harry or Ron, although Hermione swore that Ron was actually a worse gossip than Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.  
  
''It was really sweet of Harry to buy you that locket.'' Hermione said as she lay on her single bed that was covered in thin sheets. ''You know you've brought out a side to him that I've never seen before, he must really love you.''  
  
''Yeah, he does.'' Ginny said as she held the locket tightly in her hand, feeling a warm feeling as she thought about Harry. ''But the lockets just the half of it, look what it does.'' Ginny said as she opened the locket and the beautiful music started playing, stirring emotions inside Ginnys heart, and making her think of Harry.  
  
''Wow that's amazing.'' Hermione gushed. ''That's a lovely song.''  
  
''Yeah, it's our song, the one we danced to at the Masquerade.'' Ginny explained happily, as she grudgingly closed the locket, ending the music, as though she was afraid it would fade away to nothing if she carried on listening to it, even though Harry assured her it would never fade, just like his love for her.  
  
''That is so sweet.'' Hermione replied, and the room was in silence for a few minutes as each girl lay on their beds staring up at the ceiling. ''It's weird how things work out isn't it?'' Hermione mused, breaking the comfortable silence that had enveloped the bedroom..  
  
''What do you mean?'' Ginny asked curiously.  
  
''Well I'd never have thought six years ago, that I'd end up with the annoying but adorable boy with dirt on his nose.'' Hermione said smiling fondly at the memory. ''Or that I'd be prepared to spend the rest of my life with him.''  
  
''I know, I'd never have guessed that I would be the girlfriend of the boy who lived.'' Ginny said enthusiastically. ''I mean that's not why I love him, becasue he's famous and stuff. I love him becasue he is the just perfect.'' Ginny said, trying but failing to explain everything that made Harry so special to her. ''And who'd have thought that Sirius would come back, and actually be the long lost love of our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.'' Ginny said as she laughed.  
  
''Yeah, but speaking about love I've been meaning to ask you, have you noticed anything about Lupin?'' Hermione asked mischeivously.  
  
''You mean the way he looks at Tonks. I know it's so obvious that he likes her, the way he stares at her when she's not looking, and then when she does look he turns away and looks down at his hands, obvious signs that a boy likes you.'' Ginny said knowledgably.  
  
''Pity we didn't notice those signs in Ron and Harry.'' Hermione said heavily.  
  
''I know it'd have saved us a whole lot of time and worry.''  
  
****************************************************************  
  
An old abandoned house, stood alone, unkempt and overgrown with weeds, outside of a small little town. The house was rumoured to be haunted, ever since the days when a family had been mysteriously murdered there. There had been no marks on the bodies, no traces of poison in their blood, no evidence that the bodies had been harmed in anyway, other than the fact that they were all stone cold and breathless laying on the floor of the dining room in the large house, which had been, back in it's day, one of the finest houses in and around Little Hangleton.   
  
The same house, only three years previous to this day had been the place of a murder, a murder that was excatly the same as the murders that had happened many years before, no signs of a struggle, no fingerprints on the body, just the same terrified expression that the Riddle family had on their faces when they had been brutally murdered by Lord Voldemort. That was the good thing about magic, it left no sign of foul play, no evidence to tie the murderer to the crime and no evidence to suggest that there had been a murder at all apart from the dead body.  
  
The villagers of Little Hangleton, were old fashioned people, they believed the many rumours surrounding the haunted house on the hill, they believed that the Riddle family had been killed by the murderous ghouls that inhabited the house, never would they have guessed that the agonising, ear splitting screams that echoed around the village almost every night were made by real, alive people, and not by the ghosts that allegedly haunted the old Riddle house.  
  
The screams that could be heard throughout the village, chilled the villagers to the bone and made their blood run cold, and once the screaming had subsided, a cold high pitched laugh would take its place, a laugh that was worse than the, sometimes hours of screaming the villagers had to listen to, a laugh that made the birds stop singing, the warm breeze blow icy cold and the gentle trickle of the stream turn into a raging torrent.  
  
But the fact was that the old house on the hill was not haunted, nor was it abandoned, in fact it was now home to the most evil wizard in history, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. And the mysterious deaths that had been occuring in villages all around the house, were not the work of the ghosts and ghouls, who the villagers thought had grown restless because the house had lain empty for so long, but of a band of sick and evil men and women, who were servants to Lord Voldemort.  
  
That night the screams were as loud as ever and the villagers of Little Hangleton, froze when they heard it. However many times they had heard the screams it never prepared them for the true horror it inspired in them. The screams on this particualr night subsided after a while, to be replaced by a snivelling whimper and small sobs, that were inaudiable in the village below, but were perfectly heard in an empty room in the house, that contained only a black, leather chair, with a very high back, and a fireplace that was burning with deep red flames, casting fickering shadows around the room.  
  
''So you didn't get them.'' Voldemort said in his cold, hard unforgiving voice. ''I give you the simplest of tasks Wormtail.......''  
  
''But master.....I...I couldn't get in.....the security is too high.'' Wormtail stuttered, twitching slightly as the nerve endings in his body cooled down from the intense inferno of pain that they had just been subjected to, his voice was hoarse from screaming.  
  
''But I need to know when they are.......it won't be half as effective if I do it on the wrong day.'' Voldemort snapped, losing his patience very quickly.  
  
''I'm sorry master.....I am so sorry...'' Wormtail said weakly as he crawled forwards to kiss the hem of his masters robes. ''Please forgive me...''  
  
''Lord Voldemort does not forgive....I have been failed too many times.'' Voldemort said as he raised his wand and pointed it at Wormtails chest. ''Crucio.''  
  
***************************************************************  
  
(A.N Thanks to all reviewers, I really appreciate it. I am sorry I am not updating as often but I have just started in year 12 and I am doing 4 A levels. For all you reviewers who have requested more fluff I can assure you that there is some coming up in the next chapter, and to the reviewer who asked about the R rating, it will come into play in the next chapter, but maybe not in the way you think. Please review and let me know what you think. luv ice princess12 x x x x x x )  
  
Re-writing Destiny - leave a review and let me know how your night out went, good luck in college tomorrow. luv ya x x x x x 


	6. JUST LIKE OLD TIMES

CHAPTER 6  
  
JUST LIKE OLD TIMES  
  
It was two weeks until September the first, when Harry, Ron and Hermione would have to return to Hogwarts for their final year there. And although Harry would be extremely sad to have to leave the place that he had thought of as his home for seven years, he couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of getting a job, hopefully as an auror, of buying his own place to live, and of spending the rest of his life with Ginny Weasley.  
  
The four friends were walking through Diagon Alley buying their books and supplies that they needed for the upcoming year at Hogwarts, which looked set to be even more dangerous and eventful than all of the past years at Hogwarts put together. They stopped in Fred and Georges shop and admired the vast range of jokes and pranks. Harry and Ron had to be dragged away from the shop and reminded that they were seventh years and should be setting and example to younger students, when they spotted a sweet that would turn whoever ate it into a bouncing, white ferret for an hour, and were making plans to try and get Malfoy to eat it.   
  
''Wonder where they got the idea for that one.'' Ron said, as he was practically dragged out of the joke shop by Hermione who looked extremely frustrated, and into a nearby bookstore.  
  
Ginny and Harry walked away laughing, at their friends who were now bickering in the bookstore. They walked up the hill, hand in hand, enjoying being in each others company and talking comfortably, when Harry suddenly spotted a clothes store and insisted that he needed to go and get some new shirts as most of his had mysteriously disappeared.  
  
''If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Kreacher had started taking them.'' Harry said as Ginny blushed. ''But he lives with the Malfoys now.''  
  
Once Harry had been in the clothes shop and bought a few new shirts, they walked up to a small cafe, and sat down at one of the small tables outside, where they ordered a cup of tea each. Harry gazed lovingly into Ginny's eyes and held her hand over the table, they were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice when the small, plump witch that was their waitress brought their drinks over to them, they just looked into each others eyes, losing themselves completely, and were only brought back to reality upon the arrival of Ron and Hermione who were walking over to them still bickering but smiling and holding hands all the same. Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes and moved up so that there was room for Ron and Hermione to join them.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile back at Grimmauld place, silence reigned, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all still out shopping in Diagon Alley, being followed closely by Tonks and Mad-Eye, who were their guard for the day, just in case. Lupin was away visiting a friend of his, who also suffered from the monthly curse of the moon.  
  
Sirius, taking advantage of the unusual peace and quiet at Grimmauld Place jumped in the shower, while Destiny sat on the bed in their bedroom, reading the latest copy of Witch Weekly.  
  
When Sirius got out of the shower, he wrapped a white towel loosely around his waist and walked into the bedroom that he stayed in with Destiny. His shoulder length, dark hair clinging to his neck. Droplets of water dripping down over his well defined chest and down over his flat, taut stomach. His athletic frame glistening with water, and his sparkling deep brown eyes gleaming. He shook his soaking head, like a dog, sending a fine mist of water all over Destiny, who shrieked loudly and hurled a pillow at Sirius who started laughing, and smiling his crooked smile that made her go weak at the knees. She looked at him longingly, standing there in all his glory, radiating warmth and love, a love that she had been desperate to find once again.  
  
She got up of the bed and started walking, slowly and seductively over to him, her hips swaying dangerously. Sirius stopped laughing abruptly, at the sight of the beautiful woman before him walking closer and closer to him, smiling her delicious smile. His eyes widened with every step she took. She closed the distance between them with one last step and moved her hands up to his face, where she lost them in his wet, black hair, she kissed him hard on the lips, and pressed her body tightly against his.   
  
He felt himself melt into her kiss and he snaked his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him, so that every part of their bodies were touching. He deepened the kiss and felt her tongue massaging his, he moaned into her mouth and continued kissing her passionately, feeling his crotch throbbing with want and desire, there was only a towel seperating him from her but it felt like a ten foot thick wall. He heard her purr his name as he kissed her slowly and softly on her neck.  
  
It was too much for him, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back over to the bed, where he lay her down gently and placed himself over her, resting all of his weight on his arms that he had placed either side of her head, and he started kissing her again, over her jawline, her neck, and back to her lips. He leaned up off her and looked down into her beautiful face, her hair was fanned out all around her on the pillow and her lips were even redder than they usually were, she smiled up coyly at him and began trailing her fingertips over his bare back, sending shivers roaming all over his body.   
  
She slowly started to unbutton her blouse, revealing more and more of her sunkissed skin as she went, soon she was left laying there with her blouse completely undone and Sirius gazing appreciatively at her, he started kissing the tops of her breasts slowly, cupping them gently in his hands, he slipped his hand around behind her back and swiftly unclasped her bra and threw it away from her, exposing her completely to him. He felt an urgent throb in his groin, but ignored it as he gently started to suck on her nipples, hearing her moan and sigh brought him great satisfaction. He felt her place her hands on his chest and push him firmly off her, he moaned at her loss, until he saw her start to slide out of the tight, denim skirt she was wearing, he gripped the elastic at the top of her black lace knickers and pulled them down feeling her silky smooth thighs.   
  
She lay there totally naked, and totally beautiful, his eyes widened at the sight of her laying there, and felt another painful throb in his crotch. She sat up slowly and pushed Sirius onto his back and whipped the towel away from him, she leaned over him and rained kisses all over his chest and down, lower and lower, soon Sirius could stand it no more, he flipped her back, onto her back, and thrust himself urgently inside her, he heard her gasp with shock and pleasure and he began thrusting into her, deeper and harder each time, hearing her call out his name and moan loudly, he felt her shudder beneath him and scream in ecstasy, and he lost control, he groaned loudly as he too went over the edge, and he rolled off her, to lay next to her, wrapping her tightly in his arms and kissing her neck slowly and lovingly, a thin sheen of sweat covered them both and Destiny's dark hair clung to her face, he brushed it away and kissed her forehead.  
  
''Wow, that was..........amazing.'' He said, still panting slightly.  
  
''I know.'' she replied sleepily. ''If I didn't know any better I'd say you've been practising.''  
  
''What makes you think I haven't, those Dementors get pretty horny you know.'' He said laughing, at the horrified look on her face. ''I'm joking Dest.'' he reassured her, and kissed her again before falling into a peaceful sleep in her arms.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Later that day when Lupin returned from his friends house, but Harry and the others still weren't home from Diagon Alley, Sirius, Lupin and Destiny were sitting around in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place waiting for them to come back.  
  
''There's nice you smell Remus.'' Destiny said as she took a seat across from Lupin, and smiled at Sirius. ''Is that a new aftershave.''  
  
''What....oh yes.'' Lupin answered blushing, and determindely avoiding Sirius's gaze.  
  
''He has to make a good impression doesn't he?'' Sirius said, grinning wickedly.   
  
''What are you talking about?'' Destiny asked as she rolled her eyes, she was used to Sirius's behaviour, and his fun loving attitude.  
  
''A special someone is popping over later.'' Sirius said as he looked over to Lupin. ''A certain someone Moony wants to impress. A certain young lady by the name of Nymphadora Tonks.''  
  
''Oh, Do you like Tonks, Moony? I never knew.'' Destiny gushed as she turned to her long time friend and gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
''No I don't.'' he snapped. ''Can we talk about *anything* else.''   
  
''Sorry.'' Destiny said as she looked over at Sirius who just shook his head. ''So.....um....when are we going to tell Harry that we are all coming back to Hogwarts to teach?'' Destiny said, saying the first thing that came into her head that could actually pass as a conversation not inane babble about the best sex she had ever had, only a couple of hours ago.  
  
''I don't know, it'll look suspicious won't it.'' Lupin said, thankful for any change of subject, away from the young woman who made his heart skip a beat and turn him into a gibbering idiot.  
  
''Why?'' Destiny asked perplexed.  
  
''Because he has no idea about the the planned atttck on the school does he, he doesn't know that Dedalus is dead, what'll he think if more and more members of the order turn up at the school.'' Lupin said rationally, totally unaware that Harry did in fact know both of those things and more, thanks to the use of Extendable Ears.  
  
''I see.'' Destiny said understandingly. ''But he'll find out when they go back to school.''  
  
''Yes but Dumbledore is going to tell all the students at the feast. It's better he finds out with everyone else, and not have an extra worry for the rest of the holiday, he's got it hard enough as it is.'' Lupin said sadly, he would've done anything to take even half of the pressure off Harry, he was only seventeen and had already been through so much more than a person three times his age.  
  
''Yes.'' Sirius said firmly. ''We won't say anything.''  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A few nights later and Harry and Ginny were savouring the time they got to spend alone in Harry's bedroom, while Ron and Hermione were in the girls room. They were both sitting on Harry's bed, leaning against the wall, Ginny was resting her head against Harry's shoulder and he was resting his head on hers. They were whispering to each other, and Harry's hand was running up and down the inside of Ginny's thigh.  
  
But they're peaceful alone time was soon interrupted by a loud tapping on the window, Ginny looked up and saw a jet black owl tapping on the window sharply with it's yellow beak, it's eyes were as round as galleons and as yellow as the sun, it was a beautiful owl.  
  
''Paris.'' Ginny squealed as she dove of the bed and wrenched open the window, and moved aside allowing the magnificent owl to glide in and land haughtily on a pile of old parchment, it held out his leg and allowed Ginny to untie the letter, before it flew off once again into the night sky. ''It's Colin's owl.'' Ginny explained as she saw Harry's questionning look. ''Colin Creevy, one of my best friends.'' Ginny said as a look of confusion swept across Harry's face. She read the letter and laughed outloud at the end, before handing it over to Harry and sitting back down next to him on the bed, resting her hand on his chest as he slumped back against the wall to read it.  
  
*Dear Gin  
  
How's the holidays going? Sorry I haven't written sooner but I've been going to muggle photography classes most days of the holiday. Have you seen lover boy!!! Hope you have, I know how you get when you don't see him, and I wouldn't like a repeat of that. EVER!!  
  
What have you been up to? I feel like I haven't seen you in months. I can't wait until we start back at school, we'll be in NEWT level classes then? I wonder if we still have the same Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I mean nothing bad happened to this one did it? She was a good teacher too.  
  
Remember that Ravenclaw I told you about? well lets just say we are slowly becoming a bit more than friends, if you know what I mean. ;-)  
  
Anyway I better be going, see you on the train. Write back soon!  
  
Love Colin  
  
P.S If Harry has come to the Burrow to stay with you, don't do anything I wouldn't do. You know I'm only joking........there's nothing I wouldn't do! ;-)*  
  
Harry stopped reading and smiled, a knot of worry that had settled in his chest had been relieved, he had thought that Colin had feelings for Ginny but he even wrote to her to tell her that he had met someone else, he only had friendly feelings for her.   
  
''A bit mad, that one.'' Harry stated as he started to stroke Ginny's long red hair. ''So who's this Ravenclaw then?'' Harry asked wickedly.  
  
''I.....I can't tell you Harry.'' Ginny said biting her lip nervously as she tried to analyse the look on Harry's face, hurt, confusion, sadness. But she couldn't tell, she had promised Colin, she couldn't betray her best friends trust. Not even for Harry the love of her life, Colin meant too much to her for her to lose him, he had comforted her during all the nights she spent crying because Harry hadn't noticed her yet again, when Ron abandoned her in her first year, and left her on her own. Colin was there for her through thick and thin, and she wasn't going to go back on her word.  
  
''Why can't you tell me, I thought there were going to be no secrets Gin.'' Harry said sadly, he wasn't angry with her, more hurt because she couldn't trust him with this secret, it was only Colin anyway he thought, and it wasn't as if it was a big secret it was only about his crush.  
  
''It's not my secret to tell Harry.'' Ginny explained, hoping that he would understand. ''I promised Colin I wouldn't tell anyone, not even you. I can't do that to him Harry, he's always been there for me.''  
  
''So have I.'' Harry said immedeatly, knowing even then that he hadn't. Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked at him reapproachingly.  
  
''You haven't Harry.'' she said sadly. ''Colin was there for me when I spent sleepless nights crying because you had failed to notice me, he was there after the whole chamber thing, and even though it's just a little secret I refuse to go back on my word even for you.'' Ginny said as tears started to fall, remembering the times when she would have given anything to have Harry Potter being jealous because of something she couldn't tell him, and however much she wanted to tell him now, she couldn't, she wouldn't.  
  
''Listen angel.'' Harry said softly, wiping the tears from her face, and kissing her forehead. ''I'm sorry, I should've understood, you don't have to tell me, as long as Colin isn't trying to steal you away from me I don't care.'' he said and he saw her smile through her tears.  
  
''Don't worry, you have no problem there.'' Ginny said as she pulled Harry into a tight hug and melted into his arms, the smell of his aftershave stirring her senses and the rough feeling on his face against her soft skin. She lifted her arms to his face, and felt the stubble on his chin, she ran her fingers lightly across his lips, and moved in slowly and kissed him softly and compassionately.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
(A.N Fluffy enough for you?? Nothing too big happened in this chapter, mostly sex and fluff, but hey I'm not complaining, especially after the mental image I got of Sirius, dripping wet and in nothing but a towel, I'm going to have a lot of trouble concentrating in school tomorrow with that in my head, and it's double maths eek!!!! Review and let me know what you think. I know you want some H/G and R/Hr action, but I refuse to write sex scenes for them *yet* I just feel like they are too immature for it, even though they love each other very much, they can't even talk about sex, let alone have it!!!!! Please review luv ice princess12 x x x x x x)  
  
Re-writing Destiny - that was for you, I know how much you love Sirius, well who doesn't I mean the man is HOT!!!!!! Padfoot 4eva!  
  
Hahero01 - I went back to school on Friday Finally, but now I'm there I can't handle all of the work!!!!! 


	7. TOUCHING

CHAPTER 7  
  
TOUCHING  
  
It was September the first and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were at King's Cross station on time for a change, Destiny had escorted them all to the station and as soon as they were aboard the Hogwarts Express she had apparated off to Hogsmeade where she would then proceed up to the school. Although Harry suspected that they still weren't alone, he could have sworn he had seen Moody in his bowler hat lurking around by the barrier, but he didn't have time to stop and double check because Hermione had insisted that they all go with her and try and find out who the Head Boy was.  
  
Eleven o'clock came around and the Hogwarts Express started to slowly pull out of the station, picking up speed as it went. Ron and Hermione had gone up the front so that the new Head Boy and Girl could introduce themselves to the new prefects. While Harry and Ginny had entered a compartment, and sat down with Neville and Luna who were busy stroking Neville's Mimble Mimbletonia, while it purred. It had grown a lot in the past two years since Harry had first seen it and it now came up to Neville's knees. Colin Creevy was also present in the carriage and as soon as Ginny saw him she ran over to him and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek, Harry just sat down as Colin smiled at him, and waited for Ginny to come and sit next to him. She did and the next half an hour was spent with Harry and Neville talking about Quidditch, and Ginny, Luna and Colin gossiping about some girl in their year who had allegedly gotten engaged in the summer holidays, well Ginny and Colin was gossiping, Luna was just gazing dreamily into space, and nodding vaguely.  
  
Ron and Hermione's presence was announced by a heated argument that could be heard before Ron and Hermione had even come into sight.  
  
''You touched his arm.'' Ron shouted accusingly as they burst into the carriage and sat down on opposite sides.  
  
''I touched it, I didn't lick it.'' Hermione retorted rolling her eyes.  
  
''Yeah well...you didn't need to.... it's obvious you like him.'' Ron remarked struggling to think of a comeback, he thought that Hermione would have denied even touching him at all.  
  
''Who's arm did you touch Hermione, you horny devil?'' Ginny asked sarcastically, looking at her brother with an expression that clearly said 'grow up.'  
  
''Antony Goldstein. He's the new Head Boy, I was just congratulating him.'' Hermione replied wearily. ''We're friends, he's in my Arithmancy class.''  
  
''Flirting with him, more like.'' Ron stated disagreeably.  
  
''You know what Ron; you just think what you like. Obviously anything I say isn't going to make a difference.'' Hermione snapped, throwing open her bag and pulling out a large book and hiding her face behind it.  
  
''Fine I will.''  
  
Harry and Ginny just looked at each other as their best friends sat in a huffy silence, each refusing to even acknowledge the other, even though Harry saw Ron sneak glances over the top of his 'Which Broom' magazine to look at Hermione.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The feast in the Great Hall that night, looked more welcoming to Harry than it ever had before, first of all it had the advantage of creating a lot of noise so he wouldn't have to listen to Hermione muttering about immaturity, or Ron muttering about blatant flirting. It also appealed to Harry, as he knew that right after he would be able to go to bed, and once again sleep next to his beautiful girlfriend after being apart from her for so long.   
  
Harry and Ron looked up at the house table and noticed that Lupin was sitting amongst all the teachers, they gave each other questioning glances, and repeatedly tried to catch Lupin's eye but he was determinedly avoiding their gaze. However all thoughts of Lupin were driven out of their head when the delicious food appeared on the tables.  
  
As everybody finished their meals and was sufficiently full, Albus Dumbledore tapped on the side of his glass with a spoon and stood up. The whole of the Great Hall fell silent, as their Headmaster spoke, most were eager to see who the new teacher was, the one that was openly flirting with their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, the one with blonde hair, and very tanned skin. They all recognised Lupin, and many were looking at him fearfully after hearing the rumours that he was a werewolf, but others who knew him well were smiling and waving at him. The Headmaster cleared his throat and everyone looked up expectantly.  
  
''Welcome back everyone, and to all those who are new here this year welcome. Now as I am sure that most of you have noticed there are a few extra staff members seated at the Teachers table today. Firstly I would like to re-introduce Professor Lupin to you all, in light of the past few years I have had many requests for more Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons to be given to all students, therefore Professor Lupin has kindly agreed to come back and teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, to everyone who didn't take it for NEWT level, and also anyone who would like extra practice.''   
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other again with incredulous expressions on their faces. How could he not tell them he was coming back? They had lived with him for most of the holidays and still he kept it from them. Hermione looked over to them and caught Ron's eye, he determinedly looked the other way and Hermione just shrugged to Harry.  
  
''I would also like to introduce a new member of staff, Professor Hounding.'' Dumbledore gestured to the blonde man who was sitting rather close to Destiny; he looked around and grinned at all the students. Harry couldn't help but like the friendly grin of the man, even though he was hitting on his godmother, while her boyfriend was stuck in a dingy old house with only a Hippogriff for company. ''He will be the new Magical Maintenance teacher..........'' Just at that minute the huge doors of the Great Hall swung open and two cloaked figures walked up the centre of the Hall, and stopped in front of Dumbledore. Harry craned his neck to see who they were but their faces were obscured he looked up at Lupin who had started fidgeting with his hands. ''I wasn't expecting you both until later.'' Dumbledore said slowly. ''Please wait in my office and I will be there shortly.'' The two cloaked figures nodded and walked out of the side entrance to the Great Hall without a single word. Dumbledore continued as though there had been no interruption.  
  
''Now that you have all been introduced to your new teachers, I will just take a minute to stress to you the importance of awareness this year. As you have probably all heard there have been multiple attacks over the summer and I want every single one of you to remain aware of yourself and your surroundings and not to forget that you are not invincible.'' Dumbledore said his eyes lingering sadly on Harry for a moment longer than any other student. ''You may go.''  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Before heading to their private rooms Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all went into the Gryffindor common room, to hear other people's thoughts on whom the two strange visitors were, and about the new Magical Maintenance teacher, who was rather taken with Professor Golding.  
  
"I'll bet they were Death eaters.'' Hermione heard a first year student say to his friends as they all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Honestly as if two Death Eaters would walk into Hogwarts through the front doors and get greeted by Dumbledore, not after everything that has been planned.'' Hermione said lowering her voice, so she wouldn't be heard by anyone.  
  
"Did you see that Professor Hounding with Destiny?'' Harry asked, having totally ignored the Hermione's comments. "He seemed a bit too friendly for my liking, and she wasn't exactly fighting him off was she. I mean what would Sirius think if he had been here." Harry said, not knowing that in fact Sirius had been there that night.  
  
"Yeah I did notice he was a bit flirty.'' Ron said backing up his best friend.  
  
"What did he do Ron, touch her arm?'' Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
"Will you two please just be quiet.'' Ginny said as went over to Harry and whispered something in his ear and sauntered out of the common room. A minute later Harry suddenly shot up and insisted that he had to go and finish some homework.  
  
''But it's the first day, we didn't have any homework.'' Ron called after him as Harry sprinted out of the portrait hole, leaving Ron and Hermione sitting in an awkward silence. This silence lasted for a full ten minutes before Hermione could stand it no longer, she got up out of her seat and headed off towards the room that she shared with Ron, but by the looks of things wasn't going to be sharing with him tonight. It was so stupid she thought to herself as she walked into her room, sure they had lots of arguments but how could Ron not trust her? How could he think that she would want someone else when she had him? He was what she wanted. He was the one that made her heart soar and her soul come to life. Him, and only him. Why did he have to be so stupid? She thought angrily as she kicked off her shoes and started to change into her pyjamas.  
  
Ron sat alone in Gryffindor common room watching the dying embers of the fire, tears burning in his bright blue eyes. He sighed as the last glowing ash on the fire turned black, leaving nothing to distract Ron's mind from Hermione. He had always known that he wasn't good enough for her; she was smart, funny, beautiful and kind. Why would she want a poor, stupid, ugly loser like him? Sure he had turned out to be a pretty good Quidditch player, but why did she settle for him when she could have had Krum, an international Quidditch player, who was rich and famous and everything that he wasn't. He loved Hermione with all his heart, but what if it wasn't enough? What if she found someone better than him? She deserved better. Ron sighed as his depressing thoughts finally subsided and he fell into an uncomfortable slumber on the common room sofa.  
  
Meanwhile in Harry and Ginny's room they were both planning on taking advantage of their regained privacy. Harry had swiftly pulled off his school robes and was dressed only in his boxers, which were decorated with gold stars. He was grinning as he waited for Ginny to change out of her school robes, he glanced into the mirror and saw that his hair was as always black and messy, and his eyes were shining brightly.   
  
Ginny walked out of the bathroom dressed only in a simple white shirt and a pair of white knickers, her legs were smooth and silky and creamy white. She had tied her hair back from her face in a loose bun. Harry stood and looked at her, thinking that this girl really did look more perfect every single time he saw her, or perhaps he was just falling more and more in love with her, either way he didn't care. He watched as she rolled up the sleeves on the shirt that were really too long for her, as he finally understood something.  
  
"So that's where they went.'' Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"What''   
  
"My shirts.'' Harry said smiling as he walked closer to Ginny, until he was standing right in front of her. "And you let me buy new ones when you had them all along.''  
  
''I'm sorry Harry.'' Ginny apologised. "It's just that I wanted to be able to feel close to you in the holidays when we weren't together so I kind of took a few of your shirts to wear to bed.''  
  
''It's alright angel. I was only joking, they look much better on you anyway.'' Harry whispered into her ear as he leaned in to kiss her softly and lovingly, she responded, deepening the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning as Harry's hand found its way up underneath the shirt, skimming over the smooth skin of her stomach and up to her breasts, where he started caressing them softly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day at breakfast Ginny noticed that Ron looked very tired, he had dark circles underneath his eyes and his hair was dishevelled, his forehead was creased, he looked as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. His face was rough and unshaven and stubble had started to grow on his chin. He was staring down into his bowl of cereal and seemed totally unaware that Hermione had just walked into the Great Hall. She too, looked tired but nowhere near as bad as Ron. She sat down opposite Ginny as Harry tried to find out where Ron had slept that night. Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes, and Ginny could tell that Hermione had been up most of the night crying, her eyes were red and puffy, but she smiled all the same and carried on with her usual routine, trying to convince everyone she wasn't as upset as Ron was, when in truth she was dying inside. Why didn't he trust her? Was she that untrustworthy? She snuck a glance over to him and saw him staring down into his cereal bowl, and her heart melted, but no, she would stand strong he was in the wrong not her. He should be the one to apologise.  
  
"Look mate I know your upset, but why don't you just apologise?'' Harry asked gently as he helped himself to a bowl of cereal. Ron snapped out of his daze at this point and fixed Harry with an evil glare. And Harry Potter the boy who had faced the Dark Lord countless times and survived had never been more terrified in his life. "Sorry, just a suggestion.''  
  
"She's in the wrong Harry, not me. She shouldn't have been flirting with that git Antony Goldstein.'' Ron insisted as he started to shovel his now extremely soggy cereal into his mouth.  
  
"I thought you liked Antony.'' Harry asked confused.  
  
"Well not anymore.'' Ron answered grumpily as he finished his cereal and pushed the bowl roughly away from him before storming out of the Great Hall, not bothering to wait for his timetable.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall came around, as she had done in Harry's sixth year with a blank piece of parchment for each for each student so that they could write their choices down on it. Ginny wrote down her seven subject choices, Herbology, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration and Potions, and watched as it disappeared and her timetable flew in front of her, she groaned. Double Potions, Double Transfiguration and Double Charms.  
  
"Oh well babe, at least you are good at them all.'' Harry said consolingly, as his timetable flew in front of him. He looked down and smiled Double Magical Maintenance, Double Defence Against the Dark Arts and Double Herbology. "Great, I get a chance to check out Professor Hounding.'' Harry said satisfactorily as he got out of his seat and kissed Ginny's cheek. "I better go and find Ron and give him his timetable before he ends up tearing someone's head off.'' Harry said as he rushed out, waving at Hermione who smiled weakly.  
  
Harry had finally managed to find Ron and calm him down enough, so that he wouldn't end up talking his anger and frustration out on a suit of armour, as he had done in his fourth year. They walked together down to the Magical Maintenance classroom, and waited outside for Professor Hounding to start the lesson. The other seven members of the class were already present and waiting outside, chatting in small groups. Harry and Ron walked over to Neville, Dean and Seamus and started talking, Ron just staring angrily at the ground and Dean, Seamus and Neville giving Harry questioning looks as to why Ron was in such a terrible mood. Harry only mouthed the word Hermione and they all knew to leave Ron well alone, they had experienced more than their fair share of the infamous Ron verses Hermione shouting matches and knew that it would sort itself out in a few days. Before Harry had even had a chance to ask Dean and Seamus how their summers had been, the door to the classroom opened and Professor Hounding stood in the doorway, a cheerful grin on his face, and his short blonde hair, shining in the light from the flaming torches that lit the classroom. His tanned skin and muscled arms showed, from underneath the rolled up sleeves of his black robes, robes that looked slightly familiar to Harry.  
  
"Welcome everybody to Magical Maintenance, please come in.'' He said in an Australian accent, his blue eyes sparkling. Once everybody was in the class Professor Hounding walked up to the front of the class and sat on the desk, watching as all of the students sat down by the front desks. "I am Professor Hounding.'' He said breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the class. "I know you are all bound to be nervous to be around me, especially after what your last teacher turned out to be, but I can assure you that there is absolutely no reason to be, I am entirely trustworthy and I am here as a favour to Dumbledore.'' Professor Hounding looked around the classroom at all of the faces staring up at him. "To be honest with you all, I am one of the last people you would've expected to be a teacher, I wasn't exactly a model student when I was at school, I mean sure I got good grades, but I frequently got into trouble, well when I say frequently I mean practically everyday, but hey that was years ago. I am here as a teacher now and I am determined to do a good job.''  
  
"Professor Hounding?'' Neville asked timidly.  
  
"Yes Neville.'' He answered mentally kicking himself; he was supposed to be a new teacher, who didn't know anyone's names. Neville looked at him strangely, as did everyone else in the class.  
  
"How did you know my name?'' Neville questioned nervously.  
  
"I heard someone call you it outside.'' He replied, hoping that his reason was believable, he needed them all to trust him.  
  
"Oh right.'' Neville said happily. "I was just wondering, if you will be here for the whole year?''  
  
"Hopefully Neville, hopefully.'' Professor Hounding answered sombrely; he knew that with the prospect of a war on Hogwarts, it was unlikely that everyone would be here for the year. That's why so much effort was being made to ensure that Hogwarts was secure.  
  
Later that night Ron and Hermione had been left alone once again in the common room, by Harry and Ginny who had gone off somewhere winking and nudging each other all the way out. Hermione rolled her eyes, she knew that they had planned to leave her alone with Ron, hoping that she'd go weak at the knees because of one look from Ron and fall into his arms. Well she was stronger than that, she would resist his puppy dog eyes, and be independent and strong, she didn't need him.  
  
Ron stared down on the floor, mentally torturing Harry for leaving him alone with Hermione, hoping that he would take one look at her sad face and go crawling back to her, begging for forgiveness, well not him. No, he was right and she was wrong, she should be the one to apologise. He looked up from the floor and over to where Hermione was sitting, her knees curled up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs, staring into the fireplace. Her bushy hair, tied back from her face in a loose bun, with a few stray curls falling into her face. He felt his heart plummet when he saw a single tear roll down her face, he knew that she was crying because of their argument, he couldn't do it anymore they had to sort it out, one way or another.  
  
Ron stood up slowly and noiselessly from his seat and walked over to where Hermione was sitting, he stood behind her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. He felt her tense under his touch and he cringed, she shouldn't tense up she should relax, but he'd made her afraid of him and what he was going to say again, he leaned forward and whispered into her ear softly and as gently as possible.  
  
"Mione we need to talk, please. Meet me in our room please love.'' Ron said caringly, he knew he hadn't forgiven her for flirting with Antony, but he couldn't blame her, he was Head boy and good-looking, why wouldn't she want to be with him. Ron released his soft grip on her shoulders and walked out of the common room slowly but purposefully, and went straight to his room.  
  
Hermione got up out of her chair and checked her reflection in the mirror in the corner of the common room, her eyes were watery, and she was close to tears, she knew that she would almost certainly start crying in there but she didn't care, she had to resolve this. She walked out of the common room, repeatedly telling herself, not to let him get to her, not to let his beautiful blue eyes win her over, or his crooked smile, melt her heart. She was strong.   
  
She entered the bedroom five minutes after Ron had entered there and found him sitting on the red sofa in front of the fireplace. He looked sad, as though he had an impossible task in front of him. Hermione sat down on the sofa and pulled the throw that was draped over the back of it, around her. She pulled her knees up to her chest once again, in a protective position. Ron moved closer to her and took her hand in his, and started stroking it tenderly.  
  
"Mione, this is stupid.'' Ron said maturely, last year he wouldn't even have dreamed of trying to diffuse an argument, he would just let it fizzle out, but now, he had matured and could see that arguing wasn't doing either of them any good, he could see it was hurting Hermione, and he knew that it was tearing him apart.  
  
"You started it.'' She answered instinctively.  
  
"Look Mione, I don't want to fight with you again. I want us to sort this out.'' He said passionately as he pulled Hermione's hand up to his mouth, kissing it sensitively. He took a look into her deep, chocolate brown eyes, and felt his own eyes well up with tears, it was going to be so hard to do it, but he had to. "Mione, I know I'm not the best looking guy in school, or the cleverest, or the richest or the most talented, but I love you so much that it makes me feel like I could do anything if only you were at my side.'' Ron looked at Hermione who had looked down onto the sofa, and started playing with the loose threads on the throw. "But I know I have been selfish in keeping you to myself, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and you deserve so much better than me, I didn't even think that you would want to be my best friend, let alone my girlfriend. I realise that you could have any boy in the school that you wanted, but you have chosen to stay with me. But I just wanted to tell you Mione that if you didn't want to be with me, I wouldn't force you to stay with me, I would never hold you back from something that you really want." Ron said choking back the tears, waiting for Hermione to confirm his fears and walk out of his life forever.  
  
"You think I'm too good for you?'' Hermione asked incredulously. Ron nodded.  
  
"You are so beautiful, kind, funny and smart. Why would you want to be with me? I understand if you'd rather be with Goldstein.'' Ron said, struggling to get the boy's name out of his mouth.  
  
"I want to be with you because I love you.'' Hermione said looking up at Ron. "And don't you ever think that you don't deserve something Ron, especially me, I'm nothing special, but you are, you are brave, loyal, funny, sexy and my best friend.'' Hermione finished, reaching her hand up to Ron's face. "Is that why you got so angry when I touched Antony's arm?'' Hermione asked quietly.  
  
''Yeah, I thought that you had gone off me, and would rather be with someone else. Someone better than me.'' Ron whispered, as he placed his own hand on top of Hermione's that was on his cheek.  
  
"Ron. He is not better than you, we are just friends. I am so sorry that I made you think that. You are the one I want to be with. You're the one I want not him.'' Hermione said, resting her forehead against Ron's. He moved in slowly and kissed her compassionately on the lips, savouring the taste of her mouth, the feel of her hair in his hands, and of her warm breath on his cheek. "Damn you Ron Weasley.'' Hermione said, smiling as she pulled away from the kiss. "I swore I wouldn't let you get to me, but I'm glad you did.''  
  
''Yeah?'' Ron asked, smiling properly for the first time since they had gotten back to Hogwarts, kissing her again and slowly pulling her hair free from the bun, letting it cascade over her shoulders. "Thank you Mione.''  
  
"For what?''  
  
"For being you, and understanding. I'm glad this whole thing is over. I hate it when we're not together.'' Ron said.  
  
"Me too, let's just forget about it. You are the only one for me Ron Weasley, and a infuriating a you are sometimes, I wouldn't have it any other way.'' Hermione replied softly as Ron got under the throw with her and pulled her into his arms, smelling the scent of her hair as she snuggled up against him.  
  
"So you think I'm sexy?'' Ron said, remembering Hermione's list of his qualities.  
  
"Very.'' Hermione answered simply, glad that things were back to normal with her and Ron. Even though she couldn't see him, she could picture the smile that had erupted on his face. She smiled to herself as she cuddled closer to his chest, and wrapped her arm around him.  
  
(A.N Another chapter done!!! Finally. Siriusly, I am sorry that it took so long, but I have been so overwhelmed by how much work I have to do for school. Anyway it's done now, and I'm going to try and get another one out soon. Please review. You know how much it means to me. Thank you millions to everybody who has reviewed so far. I love you all. Ice princess12 x x x x x x x x x x) 


	8. BETRAYAL

CHAPTER 8  
  
BETRAYAL  
  
Lupin paced around his room, his meeting with Dumbledore that morning had finished rather abruptly and unexpectedly, upon the arrival of a large tawny owl, bearing a letter sealed with the Ministry stamp. There had been an attack last night, an attack on a Muggle village called Little Hangleton. A family of two parents and three children had been attacked, they were a Muggle family, and so the only possible reason for their attack was to be a bit of practise or fun for the Death Eaters. There had been frequent attacks on villagers all around Britain that hadn't been reported in the Daily Prophet, however this time it was different, the attack had been the same, five Muggles found without a scratch on them, but dead all the same. But what was different this time was that a Dark Mark had been conjured above the house. A giant skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue, a green mist lingered ominously around the edges casting looming, grotesque shadows all around.  
  
A letter from Fudge informing Dumbledore of the attacks, before he saw it in the Daily Prophet interrupted the meeting about Lupins class. The news hardly shocked Lupin at all, he had been expecting the frequency of the attacks to increase, Voldemort was back and with full power. He had no reason to lay low. He was enforcing his power, renewing the terror that surrounded him in the last war.   
  
That morning at breakfast, long after Lupin's early meeting with the Headmaster, the students were tucking into their breakfast heartily, chatting away happily, waiting for the imminent arrival of the post owls.   
  
Hermione reached out to take her usual copy of the Daily Prophet from the brown owl that delivered it to her, and placed a bronze knut into its leather pouch. She unfolded the newspaper and let out an audible gasp as her quick, brown eyes scanned the front page. There in the centre of the page was a large picture of the Dark Mark, hovering threateningly over a destroyed building, that Hermione correctly guessed used to be someone's home.   
  
Sharing the newspaper with Ron, who was sitting at her side, she quickly read through the article and once she had finished passed the newspaper over to Harry and Ginny, who read it rapidly.  
  
"What's so special about that house?'' Harry asked perplexed. " Why send up the Dark Mark for that house and none of the others?''  
  
"I don't know, it was a Muggle family.'' Hermione said equally as confused as Harry. "Maybe it's the start of his plan, maybe that was the first attack that he had actually ordered.''  
  
"Yeah.'' Ron agreed. "What if all the other, unreported attacks were just carried out by Death Eaters for a bit of a laugh, and this was the first that Voldemort actually made them do."  
  
"Makes sense.'' Ginny said sensibly as she folded up the copy of the Daily Prophet. "There's no other possible explanation is there.'' Her eyes were wide, and her skin pale, but she remained calm. Hogwarts was safe, for now. "Harry will you promise me something?'' Ginny asked nervously.  
  
"Anything babe.'' Harry answered seriously, as he looked into her bright green eyes that matched his own perfectly. "You have to start up Occlumency again.''  
  
"I will, but why?'' Harry asked. He of course would do it, if Ginny really wanted him to, but he didn't know why it was so important all of a sudden.  
  
"Well Vol…Voldemort is getting stronger and I think he may start trying to get inside your head again.'' Ginny said quietly and nervously. "And we don't want him knowing what Dumbledore's doing.''  
  
"What is he doing?'' Ron questioned.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you haven't noticed. How many members of the order work here now?" Ginny said, marvelling at her brother's stupidity.  
  
"Well there's Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Golding, Hagrid and Lupin.'' Ron said checking off the members on her fingers.  
  
"He's gathering more and more members here for protection." Harry said, finally understanding. "And if Voldemort finds out, he'll attack sooner, while the castle is at it's most vulnerable.''  
  
"And we don't know who those two cloaked figures were at the Feast either.'' Hermione said, recalling the mysterious guests at the feast.  
  
"I'll go and see Destiny later, after lessons.'' Harry promised as he got up from his seat and kissed Ginny goodbye on the cheek and waved to Hermione. He was closely flowed by Ron who didn't want to leave go of Hermione, it was only with a final shove from his sister did he get up from his eat and chase after Harry to their Magical Maintenance class for their second lesson in as many days.  
  
"I'm so glad that you and Hermione managed to sort everything out.'' Harry said as he walked from Magical Maintenance to the Transfiguration classroom with Ron.  
  
"Me too. I hate arguing with her.'' Ron replied as he craned his neck to see if he could spot Hermione making her way up the corridor. He looked down at Harry who hadn't responded and saw that he was being met with a sceptical look. "Well ok, maybe I like it sometimes but not when it's serious like that and she ends up crying.'' Ron admitted.  
  
"So what type of arguing is acceptable?'' Harry asked sardonically.  
  
"Well the type that makes her shout and get that look in her eyes, and the type that make her hair fall loosely around her face.'' Ron replied, not catching Harry's sarcastic tone, he looked at Harry again and saw that his best friend was laughing. "Stop it, it's not my fault it turns me on when she's all mad at me.''  
  
"Really, it turns you on, when you have a fight?'' Harry asked, interested now.  
  
"Yeah, I just feel like grabbing her and kissing her, picking her up and throwing her down on to the bed and kissing her everywh….''   
  
"That's enough.'' Harry said, with a disgusted look on his face. "Please tell me you've only thought about doing that.''  
  
"Well, I've only done it a couple of times.'' Ron answered sheepishly. "She didn't seem to mind.''  
  
"Oh God, I can't believe I know that about you both. I won't be able to look at Hermione again, she's like a sister to me Ron.'' Harry said distastefully.  
  
"God job she's not like a sister to me then isn't it?'' Ron said happily. "Oh and before you say anything, I don't want to hear anything about you about Ginny, ever.''  
  
"I think I should tell you know, just to punish you.'' Harry said mischievously. "Well I could tell you what turns me on, that'd be fair I think.'' Ron groaned and covered his ears but it did nothing to drown out the sound of Harry's voice.  
  
"It really turns me on when Ginny wears my shirts to bed, and when she bites her lip and smiles shyly after we have kissed, it makes her look so sweet and innocent that I just want to throw her down and sh…''  
  
"Alright stop already.'' Ron said, swinging his heavy bag at Harry. "I've suffered enough.''  
  
"What are you two talking about?'' Hermione said as she walked up to them with her arms folded and a stern McGonagall expression on her face. Harry and Ron both shared a nervous glance and Ron swallowed thinking up a topic of conversation, he didn't particularly want to tell Hermione that he had told Harry about what they did behind sealed doors. "Oh never mind, we're going to be late.'' Hermione snapped impatiently and hurried to the Transfiguration class, pulling Ron along behind her. Harry just followed silently laughing at his two best friends, winking at Ginny, as he glimpsed her quickly before McGonagall shut the door behind him.  
  
Professor Hounding paced his office, staring repeatedly at the watch he wore on his wrist, 'five more minutes' he said quietly to himself he stepped in front of the small mirror and peered at his unfamiliar reflection. His hair was too short, it had never been this short before, and he missed it flopping down into his face, and the colour was all wrong, he hated the blonde colour, he much preferred it darker.  
  
He felt his skin start to crawl and surely enough as he looked into the mirror, the tanned skin started to fade away into white, and his hair darkened and lengthened down to his shoulders, his dark brown eyes, sparkled happily from under the mop of jet black hair. He was back to his original self, he looked down at his body to check if everything was as it should be, his skin was the same colour as always, his flat and well defined stomach was present and his athletic build had returned.  
  
Sirius had started purposely letting the potion wear off every hour just so that he could check that he would definitely return to his normal self. He sighed as he picked up a flask from his desk and took a swig out of it. The thick green liquid burned his throat as he swallowed it, and almost immediately he felt himself transform back into Professor Hounding. He sighed as he looked into the mirror at his blue eyes and blonde hair, and walked out of his office and down into the Great Hall for tea.  
  
Harry and Ginny sat in the Great Hall eating their food, while Ron and Hermione had gone to the Library to do a potions essay. Harry would join them later, but he wanted to spend some time with Ginny, somehow the longer he knew Ginny the more he wanted to be with her, and the worse he felt if he didn't see her. He felt Ginny's hand slide up his thigh and he looked over to her smiling wickedly. He kissed her lightly on the lips, and looked into her sparkling emerald eyes.   
  
"Shit.'' Harry cursed suddenly, breaking out of his thoughts about things that he was sure that Ron wouldn't want to know about. "I forgot to go and see Destiny. I have to go now.'' He said as he stood up quickly, almost knocking over his plate. "Sorry to leave you angel, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Well I have a date with Draco Malfoy, so it's lucky your going. I didn't know how to get rid of you.'' Ginny said laughing at the appalled look on Harry's face.  
  
"Well I thought you had better taste than that babe.'' Harry said.  
  
"No, I have terrible taste.'' She said, looking Harry up and down disdainfully, smiling all the time. "Go babe, it'll be too late soon. I'll be fine I'll go and see Colin or something.'' Ginny urged.  
  
"Ok. I love you.'' Harry called as he ran out of the Hall, blowing kisses to her as he went, ignoring the looks he was getting from the Slytherins and the laughter from the first years. Ginny just blushed and mouthed, 'I love you too' as he exited the Great Hall.  
  
Harry jogged all the way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, thinking that the sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could get back to Ginny. When he reached the large door to the classroom, he found it opened slightly and he heard voices coming from inside, one of them was unmistakeably Destiny's and the other, the other belonged to a man, a man with an Australian accent. Harry moved closer to the door, so that he could see inside the classroom.   
  
The man, who Harry recognised as Professor Hounding had his hands on Destiny's waist and their foreheads were touching together. Destiny had her hands in the man's blonde hair stroking it.  
  
"I prefer your hair long.'' She said softly to him. Harry cringed, they obviously met while Sirius was in Azkaban and he was trying to get Destiny back and by the look of things he was succeeding.  
  
"So do I, I love it when you run your hands through my hair.'' He said huskily, his voice deep and full of raw emotion.  
  
"I love you so much.'' Destiny said as she kissed the man, slowly and seductively moving her hands and placing them flat on the mans chest, as Harry had seen her do when she kissed Sirius. Professor Hounding pulled away from the kiss, and looked into Destiny's intense violet eyes and smiled.  
  
"I love you too Dest.''  
  
"That's it, I can't let you do this.'' Harry shouted as he burst into the classroom. "That's my godmother your feeling up, and she happens to be with my godfather so if you don't mind take your filthy hands off her.'' Harry snapped, staring into Professor Hounding's with a deep and intense hatred.   
  
"Harry, please, you've got the wrong….'' Destiny tried but she was cut off by Harry's rants.  
  
''And you, you should know better I thought you loved Sirius. I thought he meant everything to you, because I know you mean everything to him. I can't believe you would do this to him, while he's stuck back at Grimmauld Place, all alone you're here having an affair behind his back.''  
  
"Harry please, let me explain.'' Destiny pleaded.  
  
"No, I don't want to hear it. I think you'd be better off explaining to Sirius. Because I don't want to be the one to break his heart, but if you don't tell him about this, I'm going to have to.'' Harry yelled.  
  
"Look Harry, there is a good explanation for this, just wait a few more minutes …'' Professor Hounding pleaded.  
  
"I don't know what your on about, all I know is that I never want to talk to you ever again, it's bad enough I'll have to tolerate you in class. But if I find out that you have carried on seeing each other I will tell Sirius, and you don't want to get him mad, believe me.'' Harry said, then walked out of the classroom, his mind reeling he could have sworn that professor Hounding's eyes had started to darken in there, but he put it down to the ever fading light, and he thought nothing of it as he rushed to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny to tell them what he had discovered.  
  
"That wasn't meant to happen.'' Professor Hounding said as his hair started to darken and grow longer.  
  
"Great now he hates me.'' Destiny sighed. "He thinks I'm some dirty whore.''  
  
"Look on the bright side Dest.'' Sirius, who was now fully back to normal said. "At least he defended me. He likes me.'' He ducked as Destiny threw a large book at him. He smiled as he saw Destiny's sullen face. "Come on love, once we tell him the truth he'll know you haven't cheated on me. It'll be fine.'' Sirius said softly as he walked over to Destiny and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.  
  
"I suppose.'' She said as she cuddled into his chest. "Will you tell him soon though, I can't bear to have him hate me?''   
  
''I'll tell him in the next Magical Maintenance lesson. I promise.'' Sirius answered as he hugged Destiny in closer to him.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
After Harry had fully explained to Ginny, Ron and Hermione what he had seen in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, they all sat in silence thinking. Ginny was curled up on the sofa in their bedroom, staring down to the floor and Ron was pacing in front of the fireplace.  
  
"That…that…scarlet woman.'' Ron said, unable to think of a better word to describe Destiny. "I thought she loved Sirius, why would she do that to him, it just doesn't make sense.'' Ron said angrily.  
  
"No it doesn't, it's obvious to everyone that Sirius is the only man for her, so why then is she having an affair with some random stranger.'' Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"But it sounded to me as though they had known each other for a long time.'' Harry said, he didn't know what to think, his godmother, the woman that he liked very much was cheating on his godfather the man he had come to love as a father.  
  
"I don't know what's happening there.'' Ginny said honestly. "Do you think we should tell Lupin about it?''  
  
"Nah, he doesn't need to know. No-one does yet, but if I catch them again, I'm going straight to Sirius.'' Harry said grimly. He reached over and clasped Ginny's hand in his own. They stayed in Harry's room for a while until Ron and Hermione excused themselves and went through the corridor that linked their room with Harry and Ginny's.  
  
They shut the door and sealed the room so that no hint of a sound could be heard from inside. Hermione had insisted on doing this ever since finding out that Harry and Ginny had heard their pet names for each other. So as Ron sealed the room, Hermione walked over to the bed and took of her heavy school robes, revealing a knee length black skirt and a crisp white shirt. She undid the top few buttons of the shirt, exposing her still slightly tanned skin, and slipped off her black shoes.  
  
Ron, having finished sealing the room, turned around and saw Hermione release her hair from the clip she had been wearing all day, and watched as her soft brown curls fell over her shoulders, framing her angelic face. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, leaning over her to kiss her cheek. She melted into his body and placed her hands on top of his own. Then without warning Ron spun her around so that she was facing at him, he was looking at her with such passion and raw desire that she felt her breath catch in her throat, his breathing was rough and ragged. His bottomless cobalt eyes staring intensely into her chocolate brown eyes, pleading silently with her, his hands slipped themselves back around her waist pulling her in closer to his, she gasped with shock as she felt his hard erection pres into her. He leaned forward kissing her fervently, urgently pulling her even closer to him. She deepened the kiss, rubbing her breasts against his chest seductively, moaning softly as he slipped his hand underneath her white shirt and started caressing her breasts through the thin lace of her bra. She started thrusting her hips into his, hearing him growl longingly.   
  
She moved her hands down from his red hair, sliding over the soft cotton of his shirt, down to the clasp of his belt, she unbuckled it quickly without even looking, never breaking the kiss. She undid the zip and slid his trousers down his legs, leaving his standing there in only his boxers, she broke the kiss momentarily as she looked down and smiled at him. He looked down, confused at what she found so funny, and looked back to her blushing sheepishly, he grinned.  
  
"Like them?''   
  
"Their interesting" Hermione answered, looking down once again at Ron's vivid orange boxers, emblazoned with the Chudley Canon's team logo.  
  
He kissed her neck passionately, looking to mark her skin, to show people that she was taken, that she had someone who loved her. She felt him kissing her hard, and she moaned with pleasure, it contented her that he was so possessive of her it made her feel wanted. She felt his erect crotch digging into her once again, and she knew that he wanted this badly, but she couldn't go all the way, not now, not while she was so young. She placed her hands on his shoulders and once again started the long, slow trail down his body, opening his shirt and kissing every inch of flesh that she exposed on the way down. By the time she had fully opened the shirt, she was on her knees, she smiled to herself as she heard Ron's breathing become more laboured. Her hands were paused at the top of his orange boxers and she slowly but surely started slipping them down off him, further and further until they fell to his ankles.  
  
She reached her hand up and stroked his erection gently, hearing him moan, and breath deeply. She gradually moved her lips closer and closer to his kissing the tip of his member lightly, running her tongue in a small circle around it. Ron moaned again, only this time louder, Hermione heard him whisper her name, and knew that she was bringing this pleasure to him. She started to suck lightly, harder and harder every time she heard him moan and call out her name, his moans were fast becoming shouts and cries of ecstasy as he finally went over the edge, ejaculating into Hermione's mouth.  
  
She swallowed the hot liquid readily, tasting Ron in her mouth, knowing that now they were closer than they had ever possibly been before, she stood up off the floor and kissed Ron tenderly on his neck, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, declaring his love for her, with bated breath.  
  
(A.N - A little something for all you R/Hr fans out there, and God knows there are a lot of you. Hope I did it ok, I'm not much good at the sexual scenes but I think that was ok. Let me know if you think otherwise. Thanks a million for your reviews on the last chapter, and all the chapters before that. Luv you all loads, and I'll love you even more if you leave me loads of lovely reviews for this chapter!! (Hint Hint)  
  
Love  
  
Ice Princess12 x x x x x x x x x x x x x ) 


	9. MISUNDERSTANDINGS

CHAPTER 9  
  
MISUNDERSTANDINGS  
  
As the Great Hall slowly started to fill up with anxious students, who were whispering amongst themselves, wondering why the headmaster had requested that they all come to the Great Hall as he had an announcement to make. Their presence in the Hall was not demanded, but all students turned up anyway, some plainly out of curiosity, rather than respect to their headmaster's wishes.   
  
Lupin sat at the teachers table, he knew why Dumbledore had called the meeting, and knew that, had he been asked to come to the Great Hall for an announcement he would have been as anxious and curious as all of the students walking through the large oak doors were now. In light of the recent attacks, Lupin thought that most of the students seemed a bit too relaxed; the news could have been about another attack, an attack closer to Hogwarts, an attack on a Wizarding family. Thankfully the announcement wasn't anywhere near as sinister. Lupin sighed to himself as he reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice and took a large swig. Everyone was going to be here soon, ready and waiting for the important announcement and all he could think about was how much he didn't want to be here right now. It wasn't that he didn't want to be back at Hogwarts, he loved the castle like it was his own home, but thing were about to become a lot more complicated. Professor Hounding walked into the Great Hall and winked at Lupin, he gave a weak grin back. He was about to say something to him, when an almighty crash echoed through the Great Hall. It sounded as though it had come from the room adjacent to the Great Hall. Lupin rolled his eyes; things certainly were set to get a lot more complicated.  
  
"What was that?'' Hermione gasped, as the crashed resounded off the hard walls.  
  
"I don't know.'' Ginny said, watching the first years crawl back into their seats after diving for cover under the table. A fourth year Gryffindor seemed to have developed her own theory on the making of the loud crash, and was loudly telling her friends.  
  
"Dumbledore has hired two Manticore's to patrol around Hogwarts in the day. You know how he was saying that we need to be careful. It's the obvious thing, extra precaution.'' Hermione just tutted loudly, earning herself a glare from the fourth year, who stopped talking and scowled at Hermione.  
  
"I think we are all over reacting, it's probably just Peeves or something.'' She said calmly, just as Dumbledore stood up to start making his announcement.  
  
"Students, I am glad that you all decided to show up and hear my announcement. Now as we all have heard, terrible events have been happening all over Britain, Death Eater activity is increasing and wizards and witches everywhere are being asked to take extreme caution.'' The girl that had been talking at the Manticore's turned to Hermione and smirked, she obviously though that what Dumbledore was about to say next would confirm her suspicions. "But however much caution we take, we can never be fully safe, as these attacks have proved, even the most cautious person can be attacked, that is why the Ministry has requested that all students at Hogwarts be trained in combat, and battle situations, sort of like the duelling club a few years ago.'' An excited murmur ran through the Great Hall, but it was punctuated by worried glances between pupils, would they need the battle classes, was there a risk of them being targeted. Dumbledore sensing these worries didn't allow the whispering to continue for long, he started to talk again.  
  
"Now personally I don't think you'll need them, but they should be fun anyway, and I expect you all to take them seriously, for while you are quite safe here at Hogwarts, there I no guarantee once you leave. Now I am going to introduce you to your instructors.'' And as Dumbledore spoke the two hooded figures, that had interrupted the feast at the start of the school year, walked out from the adjacent room and stood next to Dumbledore, they both removed their hoods and looked out at the mass of students before them. Harry didn't need the nudge in his ribs from Ginny to know that Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt had just revealed themselves to the school as the two new battle instructors. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron tried to look curious as to who the two people standing next to their headmaster were, no one could find out that they knew who they were, it would give away the order, however when Tonks caught Harry's eye, she gave him a small smile.  
  
"This is Professor Tonks.'' Dumbledore said indicating the pink haired witch with his hand, she grinned and waved at all of the students, a few of the boys waved back and whistled appreciatively. "And Professor Shacklebolt. They will be your battle class teachers for the whole year. They are both fully qualified aurors, so I can assure you that you are being taught by the best. Now the only draw back is that lessons will have to be held in the evenings after dinner in the Great Hall. But for now, enjoy.'' Dumbledore said as plates of food appeared on all five tables and the students tucked in, talking through their food, about the two new arrivals.  
  
"Good, that was scary.'' Tonks said as she flopped into the empty seat next to Remus, and grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice, taking a large gulp. He smiled fondly at her.  
  
"You're supposed to be a fully trained auror, able to cope with the most terrifying situations and you can't even stand up in front of a bunch of kids.''  
  
"Well, I was just nervous ok.'' She said smiling. "I don't mind life threatening situations, but being introduced as Professor Tonks, now that's scary.'' She grinned.  
  
"I see what you mean, I'd be scared having you as my Professor.'' Lupin retorted, earning a slap on the arm from Tonks who had started piling pasta on to her plate. "I presume it was you that made that racket earlier.'' Lupin asked, looking at Tonks out of the corner of his eye. She blushed crimson.  
  
"Yeah, I knocked over a suit of armour, while I was putting the cloak on.'' Tonks admitted.   
  
"Thought so.'' Lupin stated. "I dread to think what you'll be like teaching a group of kids how to fight.'' He said, laughing at the indignant look on her face.  
  
"Hey I'm not that bad.'' She said as hitting him lightly again. Their eyes locked and Lupin could feel himself getting hot under the collar, he couldn't take it, if he stared into her beautiful eyes a second longer he was going to go mad. She poked her tongue out at him quickly and grinned flirtatiously and turned away from him and back to her pasta that had up until now lain forgotten on her plate.  
  
Lupin looked over at Sirius in disguise as Professor Hounding and saw him winking at him, and making suggestive glances towards Tonks, Lupin cringed as Tonks also looked up and saw Professor Hounding making strange faces, down the table. He looked away quickly, blushing when he realised that he had been caught.  
  
"What is that idiot doing?'' Tonks asked Lupin as she looked back at Sirius who had busied himself with his food.  
  
"I don't know, I think he was having a seizure or something.'' Lupin answered, looking away from Tonks.  
  
"Oh.'' Tonks said, seeming satisfied with the answer she received. She had seen Sirius making weird faces all the time and him having seizures didn't seem like such an impossible reason for them. She turned her attention back on her food, and Lupin following her lead did the same. Although he kept glancing out of the corner of his eye and seeing Professor Hounding winking at him, 'At least he can't talk to Destiny anymore.' Lupin thought as he ate his food, 'serves him right.' He had been told all about Harry's discovery by a teary eyed Destiny, that very morning when he asked why she hadn't been talking to Sirius much. And taking one last sneaky glance at Tonks, Lupin resolutely resumed eating his food.  
  
********************************************************************   
  
Dumbledore spun around rushing through the green flames, grate after grate rushing past him, until finally he stopped, he was standing looking out into the dark, dank kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. The order of the Phoenix Headquarters, where a very important meeting was taking place, a meeting that the remaining members of the order who hadn't already been posted at Hogwarts, had all attended. There had been an attack the previous night, an attack on a wizarding family, a wizarding family that currently had a daughter attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
Dumbledore had spent the morning comforting the young girl, after almost all of her family had been killed by the five Death Eaters, who attacked their family home in the middle of last night. Her father was the only one who survived the attack, as he was away on a business trip. Her mother and two brothers had all been murdered.  
  
The place where their home once stood had been reduced to a pile of ash and rubble, her families bodies, sprawled out on the front lawn, they had obviously tried to run away, but had been shot down in a haze of red and green flashes. The Dark Mark was still prominent in the sky when the aurors had arrived a stark reminder that Voldemort was back and nobody was safe.  
  
"Is she alright?'' Moody growled, his magical eye sweeping over Dumbledore confirming his identity.  
  
"She's with her father now.'' Dumbledore replied, "I left them and came straight here.'' He looked around at the room full of order members and sighed, they didn't have nearly enough people to face the threat of Voldemort. "The time has come to initiate the plan. I can delay no longer. Hogwarts is under increasing risk everyday.''  
  
"I agree.'' Molly Weasley said from her chair. "We are better off starting now, it'll give us time to layer the Defences, build them up properly instead of rushing them all at the last minute, and running the risk of them failing.''  
  
"But the children, they'll be bound to notice if a bunch of people are walking around the school placing extra wards around the perimeter. They'll worry and get scared.'' An old wizard in a purple baseball cap argued.  
  
"They should be scared.'' Moody growled. "Lord Voldemort is back to power and planning on taking over Hogwarts, the sooner people face up to this the better. It won't do them any good wrapping them up in cotton wool, it'll only hurt them more when he does attack the school.'' Both of Moody's eyes were fixed on the old wizard, who had crouched down in his chair, trying to protect himself from Moody's verbal tirade.  
  
"Moody's right.'' A young pink-cheeked witch spoke up. Her name was Hestia Jones, and she had graduated top of her class when she was at Hogwarts, she was like an older version of Hermione. "However much we want to protect them it'll only end up hurting them more, especially if we don't do a good enough job on the ward protecting Hogwarts.''  
  
"We will need as many people as possible, preferably people who achieved high marks in Defence Against the Dark Art and Charm, possibly even Transfiguration.'' Dumbledore said taking charge of the situation. "Moody and Hestia, you will come back to Hogwarts with me now, and I will show you around, so that you can make an assessment of what spells will need to be cast and how many layers of Defence we need.'' Dumbledore stood up from his seat, and nodded farewell to the remaining members of the order, as Hestia Jones and Mad-Eye Moody followed him into the large fireplace and back to Hogwarts, in a flash of green flames.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
It was Care of Magical Creatures and Harry, Ron and Hermione were all standing around the front of Hagrids hut waiting for him to come out and start the first lesson of the year. The classes wait was finally rewarded when Rubeus Hagrid stepped out of the front door of his hut and walked over to them smiling, accompanied by a man. No, not a man, that couldn't be a man, for a fleeting moment Harry thought that Hagrid had actually managed to get one of the centaurs to agree to let the class study them. That was until Harry saw the bottom half of the man. He had a horses tail and, when Harry looked up to the man's mischievous face he saw that he also had the ears of a horse. The man wore no shirt and was staring at some of the girls in the class very appreciatively, licking his lips, he even blew a kiss to Hermione who blushed, Ron seeing this quickly wrapped his arm around her and stared daringly at the handsome young man.  
  
"Hello everyone, welcome to Care of Magical Creatures. This term we aren't going to be studying actual creatures, more like half creatures. They have been defined creatures by the Ministry of Magic, but are capable of human thought and are able to talk. For the next few weeks we are going to by studying satyrs, and Fan here.'' Hagrid said gesturing to the man standing next to him, winking at Hannah Abbot, who Harry now realised, was a satyr. "Fan is a satyr and has kindly agreed to come and help out in my next few classes.'' Hagrid looked up at the faces of his students, they were all extremely relieved that they wouldn't be encountering anything very dangerous this year, and Harry thought that this year Care of Magical Creatures could actually be interesting and fun instead of just plain deadly. "Now can anyone tell me anything about satyrs?''  
  
As usual Hermione's hand shot straight up into the air faster than Harry's firebolt, and she almost hit Ron in the face as she waited eagerly for Hagrid to chose her.  
  
"Hermione.'' Hagrid said, realising that no one else knew the answer, his face fell slightly but he cheered up as Hermione reeled of her word-perfect answer.  
  
"Satyrs are handsome young men with the tail and ears of a horse. They are mischievous troublemakers and extremely amorous.'' Hermione said eyeing Fan who was nodding along with each of her comments smiling proudly.  
  
"Sounds like Fred and George.'' Ron whispered to Harry as Hagrid praised Hermiones perfect (as usual) answer.  
  
"What even the tail and ears?'' Harry asked looking strangely at Ron.''  
  
"You don't want to know.'' Ron said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
A shy Hufflepuff who was standing at the back of the crowd of students spoke up, Harry looked around and saw a short boy, who was about a foot shorter than Harry, who was now nearing six foot. "Sorry Professor, but what does amorous mean?''  
  
But before Hagrid could speak up Fan had stepped forward and looked around eagerly at the class. "Amorous means that we are loving, passionate, romantic, it basically means that we love young ladies, especially beautiful ones.'' He said turning to Hermione and kissing her hand. Ron increased his death glares at Fan after this and refused to let go of Hermiones hand, as though afraid that Fan would snatch her away at the next opportunity. But he needn't of worried for the very next minute Fan had already turned his attentions on to Susan Bones, who seemed a bit embarrassed by all of the attention. Hagrid coughed loudly and Fan returned to stand next to Hagrid, although his eyes wandered over every single girl in the class.  
  
Half way through the story that Fan was telling them all about his ancestors, Harry looked back up to the castle wondering what Ginny was doing in her Charms class, when he saw Professor Dumbledore walk out of the doors leading down to Hagrids hut. This wouldn't have been so unusual, Harry often saw Dumbledore taking a walk around the grounds, but he didn't usually take a walk around the grounds accompanied by Mad-Eye Moody, and a witch that Harry vaguely remembered as being Hestia Jones, one of his guard that had rescued him from Privet Drive in his fifth year.  
  
They started to walk around pointing up into the air occasionally, at seemingly nothing, and sending jets of white light out of their wands, that sometimes turned back towards them after reaching a certain point, and sometimes went shooting off in straight lines. Harry nudged Ron and Hermione and they too, looked over at Dumbledore and his companions, who had started writing something in notebooks that they had pulled from their cloaks. The three friends gave each other questioning glances and turned back and started to listen to Fan's stories again, their eyes subconsciously flickering back to Dumbledore, Moody and Hestia.  
  
At the end of Care of Magical Creatures, Ron and Hermione walked back up to the castle slowly hand in hand. It had been the last lesson of the day and they were in no rush to get back to the Great Hall, well maybe Ron was, but he didn't show it. Harry had rushed off to meet Ginny outside her Charms classroom, when he told Ron and Hermione that he had to meet her, Hermione gushed about how romantic he was and Ron just rolled his eyes saying, 'why can't you wait until you see her in the Great Hall.' But Harry couldn't he had to see her as soon as he possibly could.  
  
"What do you think Dumbledore, Moody and Hestia were doing?'' Ron asked Hermione as they strolled back to the castle.  
  
"I don't know, it looked like they were testing something.'' Hermione answered thoughtfully.  
  
"But what?'' Ron asked.  
  
"It must be the wards, after all of the recent attacks, I'll bet Dumbledore is reinforcing the wards, to make the school safer, he knows that Voldemort is going to attack, so he's giving himself plenty of time to prepare.'' Hermione replied.  
  
"Your brilliant.'' Ron stated as he pulled Hermione into a hug. "The smartest witch of our time.''   
  
"Shut up, your embarrassing me.'' Hermione said as she slapped him playfully, blushing. They walked into the great Hall and looked around for Harry and Ginny, they weren't there yet, but all the other members of Ginny's Charms class were, including Colin Creevy who rolled his eyes as he saw Hermione and Ron look for their friends, in a way that clearly said, 'you really thought they'd come straight here.'  
  
Colin, Hermione and Ron had all come to learn that anytime Harry and Ginny walked anywhere on their own they would always arrive at the place they were headed a few minutes late. They always had to stop on the way, then make up excuses, that got worse and worse every time, as to why they were late. Harry even went as far as to say they got lost, even though he had now been at Hogwarts for almost seven years. They just savoured every second they spent together, and weren't able to keep their hands or their lips off each other.  
  
Lupin walked along the corridor to the Magical Maintenance classroom, he had just come from Dumbledores office where he had spoken with Moody and Hestia, sharing his knowledge of spells that would help to protect Hogwarts. Moody and Hestia were going to start placing the wards around the school in the next few days, Sirius, himself; Kingsley and Tonks would also be helping out, along with Snape, Mcgonagall and Dumbledore himself.  
  
Lupin was going to see Sirius to tell him when he would be needed to help place some spells around the castle, although his mind was elsewhere, reeling off all of the spells that could come in useful in the inevitable battle against Voldemort. He was so caught up in these thoughts he didn't realise that he was about to walk into someone until it was too late; he just had time to reach out and catch the person before they fell to the ground. He looked down into her beautiful brown eyes, and at her heart shaped face with porcelain skin, and blushed deeply.  
  
"That makes a nice change.'' Tonks said smiling as she steadied herself.  
  
"What does?'' Lupin asked curiously.  
  
"Having someone walk into me for a change, it's usually the other way round.'' She said, pushing her electric blue fringe out of her eyes.  
  
"But you didn't move, so you would've walked into me anyway.'' Lupin said, laughing as realisation dawned on her pretty face.  
  
"Oh yeah.'' She said comprehendingly, looking down at the floor and blushing when she saw that Lupin still had his hands around her waist. Lupin followed her gaze and realised that the warm, tingly feeling that was shooting up and down his arms was because he was still holding her waist, feeling her slender frame, smelling the coconut smell on her perfect skin. He backed away quickly apologising profusely.  
  
"It's alright, it felt nice actually.'' Tonks said cheekily before walking away from him, with his mouth hanging open half way through another apology. He finally regained the use of his limbs and started towards Sirius's classroom. 'She couldn't have meant it like that' Lupin told himself firmly. 'She can't like me like that, I'm way too old for her, she probably thinks of me as an uncle or something.' He managed to convince himself as he knocked and waited for Sirius to unlock the door to his classroom. He waved to Harry and Ron as he walked into the classroom.  
  
"What took you so long?'' Lupin asked as he took as seat behind one of the desks.  
  
"Had to wait for the polyjuice to work.'' Sirius explained. "I wasn't Professor Hounding right then.''  
  
"Why do you let it wear off?'' Lupin asked curiously. "It'd be much easier to just take the potion every hour, you wouldn't run as much risk of getting caught.''  
  
"The risks half the fun of it Moony, anyway what brings you here. And what's more what brings you here smelling like….'' Sirius leaned in and sniffed Lupin. " Like coconut.'' Lupin cringed; he had just held Tonks in his arms, 'Damn Sirius and his stupid Dog sense of smell.' Lupin thought angrily, trying to think up an excuse. "Ummmmm I just went to the kitchens and had some coconut cake.'' Lupin said triumphantly.  
  
"But we only just had food in the Great Hall, why are you still hungry?'' Sirius asked inquisitively.  
  
"I didn't eat that much?'' Lupin lied. He didn't know why he wasn't telling his best friend the truth but he just couldn't admit to anyone that he had feelings for Tonks; he couldn't stand Sirius winking and nudging him every time Tonks walked past them. Besides she was Sirius's cousin, who also happened to be years younger than him.  
  
"Yes you did, I saw you, I remember thinking, Lupin's eating a lot more than he usually does and………..''  
  
"Sirius just drop it alright.'' Lupins snapped feeling himself go red, remembering from his school years how long Sirius could carry on talking for if nobody stopped him.  
  
"Fine, so what did you want?'' Sirius asked a little coolly, but he wouldn't stay mad at Lupin for long.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that Dumbledore and everyone will be starting to put up the wards around Hogwarts soon, and you will be asked to help, so start thinking of some spells that could be useful.'' Lupin explained, much more calmly than he had been before.  
  
"Already ahead of you, I have thought of lots of spells, with the help of the beautiful Destiny and we have written them down and given them all to Dumbledore.'' Lupin marvelled at how efficient and organised Sirius had become, then mentally scolded himself for even thinking that Destiny was the one who was organised she probably sat Sirius down and made him do it, otherwise he would have just left it until the last minute.  
  
"Well Good, I better be going now, I have to start preparing for my classes tomorrow.'' Lupin said as he walked out of the classroom and opened the door, before turning back. "Oh and Professor Hounding, I'm very sorry I snapped at you earlier.'' Lupin said, smiling at a couple of fifth year Ravenclaws who had just walked past.  
  
"Quite alright Professor Lupin, I understand perfectly.'' Sirius said as Lupin turned and closed the door, and strolled off to his classroom.  
  
Meanwhile Harry and Ron were standing out in the corridor after having a particularly horrible potions lesson, where Snape made them test their potions on themselves because they had been talking. They both witnessed Lupin going into Professor Hounding's class and saw him greet him warmly.  
  
"If only he knew what that git is doing to Sirius he wouldn't be so friendly them would he?'' Harry spat vehemently, looking at the closed door of Professor Houndings classroom with disgust.  
  
"Yeah, first he tries stealing Sirius's girl, now he's after his best friend.'' Ron said.  
  
"Well I'm watching him, if he tries anything funny again I swear I won't be held accountable for my actions.'' Harry said threateningly.  
  
"Look Harry I know you hate the guy, but I really don't think you should loose your temper with him, not now in your final year, just don't let him get to you. Sirius is a big boy he can take care of himself.'' Ron said maturely.  
  
"He doesn't even know about it, how can he do anything if he doesn't know.'' Harry shouted angrily, scaring a first year that ran away when she heard him shout.   
  
"Then just tell him if you catch them again, don't get involved yourself. It's not worth it you could get expelled.'' Ron said, taking no notice of Harry's shouts.  
  
"Your right, God Hermione is rubbing off on you, when did you get so mature? What happened to the Ron who tried to curse Malfoy for calling Hermione a mudblood?'' Harry said smiling at Ron.  
  
"Ah that's different, nobody insults my girl.'' Ron grinned happily, he had wanted to call Hermione 'his girl' for so long and now it was true.  
  
"But she wasn't even with you then.'' Harry said, his eyebrows rose, looking at Ron sceptically. "You liked her when we were in second year?'' Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"I liked her from the moment I met her, when she told me I had dirt on my nose I knew it was love.'' Ron said sarcastically. "But seriously I have always liked Mione, and now I know that I love her.'' Ron said blushing.  
  
"Same with Ginny, except I didn't always know that she was the one for me, it took me years to find out.'' Harry said desolately.  
  
"Never mind, you have the rest of your lives together now, that's all that matters.'' Ron stated.  
  
"Yeah you're right, it's weird your getting more and more like Hermione everyday.'' Harry said as he spotted Ginny walking through the crowd, and ducked a jab in the ribs from Ron. "Finally.'' Harry said exaggeratedly as Ginny ran over to him. "God I thought you'd forgotten about me.''  
  
"As if" Ginny replied, "I could never forget about you. Where's Hermione?''  
  
"She had to go back to her Arithmancy class to borrow a few books from Professor Vector.'' Ron explained as they all walked up to Gryffindor common room and sat down by the fire, where Hermione and a stack of six heavy books joined them a few minutes later. Ron sighed sadly as he realised that he would have to offer to carry them back to their room for her.  
  
Professor Hounding left his classroom to go to the Defence Against the Dark Arts corridor, where he could hopefully catch a glimpse of Destiny, even though she was refusing to speak to him until he told Harry whom he really was, she didn't want to upset him again. He turned a corner and saw Tonks repairing a broken vase. That girl he thought, she really is accident-prone. "Hey Tonks.'' He called out startling her causing her to drop the vase once again back to the floor. He laughed as she cursed loudly, and repaired it again, depositing it back to its original place on a shelf in the corridor.  
  
"Hey Professor Hounding'' she called as she winked. Sirius grinned as he walked passed her, laughing as she tripping over the edge of the rug, he reached out and stopped her falling. She looked up at him and grinned before turning and walking way. Sirius grinned he couldn't wait to see what she was going to be like teaching a bunch of kids how to fight. He watched as she turned the corner that he had just turned and his canine reflexes caught her scent, she smelt like, like coconut. His eyes widened in comprehension as his mind formed all sorts of reasons why Lupin really smelt like coconut. 'Well, well, well Remus you sly old dog, I'd never have thought it.''  
  
(A.N Another chapter done, please let me know what you all think!!!! Sirius has got the wrong end of the stick hasn't he? What will come of this? There's only one-way to find out Review, Review, Review and I will update, but until then you'll have to wait and see.  
  
I have to apologise for not updating very often but I am finding it easier to manage my work now I'm used to the extreme load so I hope to have more chances to write!! Thanx guys, love you all ice princess12 x x x x x x x x x x x x 


	10. RELATIONSHIPS ARE HARD

CHAPTER 10  
  
RELATIONSHIPS ARE HARD  
  
Sirius's arm ached; he had been casting the same spell for almost two hours. He watched as the same blue flash emitted from his wand, forming just a small part of the jigsaw puzzle that was to be just one, of the numerous wards placed around Hogwarts. He looked over and saw Moody and Hestia along with Snape and Mcgonagall casting the same spell as he was, the same fluorescent blue flash shooting from their wands, shining momentarily then fading into an invisible force field that should repel Voldemort and his forces. Seeing his colleagues working hard gave him the strength he needed to continue, the thought of all the children at Hogwarts he needed to protect dulled the ache in his arm, the picture of his friends and family renewed his determination and he started casting the spell once again, over and over, not leaving a single inch unprotected, pausing only to drink his potion on the hour every hour.  
  
He barely noticed as the seventh years made their way across the grounds to the Herbology greenhouses and didn't even flinch when Harry and Ron walked past shooting him venomous looks.  
  
"Don't know why Dumbledore trusts that idiot, can't he see what he's doing to Sirius.'' Harry said as he saw Professor Hounding shooting another blue flash from his wand tip.  
  
"He must have his reasons, it looks like he's pretty good at casting the spells for the wards around the school.'' Ron said, cringing incase Harry had another go at him for even thinking about defending Professor Hounding.  
  
"Well I think the mans an idiot, he must've known Destiny was taken.'' Harry said loudly.  
  
"To be fair Harry, from the way you describe it, Destiny wasn't exactly fighting him off if you know what I mean.'' Ron said reasonably.  
  
"Yeah well, she would never have had to if he just kept his slimy hands off her.'' Harry said, the tone in his voice indicating that the subject had come to a close. They walked in silence to the Herbology class, finally catching up with Hermione who had rushed ahead with Susan Bones, eager to get the best spot to see the Hysmacarls that Professor Sprout had promised to show them that day.  
  
"That was an interesting lesson wasn't it?'' Hermione said as she walked up to the castle with Harry and Ron. "Very informative.'' She stated as Ron grinned and pulled her closer to him, his arm draped casually around her waist.  
  
"Yeah Mione, who knew there were actually plants that could bite, scratch and shoot poisonous liquid at you all at the same time.'' Ron said sarcastically. "Really, interesting and deadly.'' He grinned as she slapped him playfully; he loved how she was interested in practically everything, and adored her hunger for knowledge. He watched as Ginny rushed over to meet them and Harry picked her up and swung her around, before kissing her hard on the lips. "How about we go back to our room during dinner and have some time alone.'' Ron said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Ronald Weasley offering to miss dinner, for me. I'm honoured.'' Hermione said sarcastically, placing her hand over her heart, pretending to be shocked. He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and she couldn't help but smile. "Alright then, what did you have in mind.'' His eyes lit up as he took her hand and started walking quickly towards the castle with renewed purpose.  
  
As they had just walked through the main doors, Ron turned back and saw that Harry and Ginny were still kissing; they hadn't even noticed that they were now alone. He smiled, good, all the more time alone with Hermione without any interruptions. His good mood was soon over however, when Antony Goldstein, the new Head boy approached them both. Hermione greeted him with a warm smile and a friendly wave, whereas Ron just grunted and nodded his head.  
  
"Hi Hermione.'' Antony said cheerfully as he strode up to them both, "Alright Ron, sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could ask a favour.''  
  
"Sure what is it?'' Hermione asked pleasantly.  
  
"Well, earlier on there was a bit of magic going on in the corridors and well the long and short of it is that in place of the floor there is now a gigantic swimming pool.'' Antony explained shooting Ron a dirty look when he laughed out loud at the predicament they were in. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me keep the younger students away from it while Mcgonagall looks up the counter spell.''  
  
"Where are the prefects?'' Hermione asked.  
  
"They are helping to guard it too, but it's that big we need all the help we can get.''  
  
"She can't.'' Ron said quickly. "She has to…. to…help me do my Transfiguration essay.'' Ron stated uncertainly, looking at Hermione pleadingly, this was supposed to be their alone time.  
  
"Oh that can wait Ron, I can't let them struggle, I'll go and help, it won't be for long.'' Hermione said, as she reached up and kissed Ron lightly, squeezing his hand reassuringly before she left, discussing the situation earnestly with Antony Goldstein, Ron sighed, interested in everything that one. He felt a pang of jealousy in his heart as he realised instead of the romantic time she was supposed to be spending with him, she was going to be spending it with Antony. He shook those thoughts from his head, and focused on what Hermione told him, and remembered that Hermione was with him because she loved him, and nobody else.  
  
He was at a loose end now, he couldn't very well go back out to Harry and Ginny, and watch as they practically devoured each other, or even worse whispered soppy and romantic words to each other all the time. He decided to go to the Library and do some research for the Herbology essay he had just been assigned.  
  
Ron sat down at one of the dark wooden tables, surrounded by a pile of books that even Hermione would be proud of, he opened the first one and sighed, this research business wasn't going to be as easy as Hermione made it out to be. Just as he was getting into the extensive pages about Hysmacarls and their useful properties, he heard muffled sobs coming from behind one of the tall shelves of books. He walked over to see who was crying and saw a girl, she must've been around fifth or sixth year, she was sitting on the floor in the foetal position her head resting on her knees, her shoulders shaking with stifled sobs. He walked over to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder, and speaking in the softest voice he had tried to comfort her.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter, don't cry, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying.'' He said softly as the girl looked up into his eyes, he saw that her hazel eyes were red and bloodshot, her dirty blond hair was tangled, she smiled weakly, and tried to wipe some of her tears on the sleeve of her robe.  
  
"You're…. you're Ginny's brother aren't you?'' She asked as she smiled feebly, tears still falling from her eyes.  
  
"Yeah.'' Ron said quietly, there was a time when he would've run a mile from a crying girl but now, he just wanted to make her tears go away, he hated to see people upset. "How'd you know?''  
  
"It's the red hair.'' She said as she giggled nervously.  
  
"Well I can't have you calling me Ginny's brother all the time can I? My name's Ron, and yours is?'' Ron asked tentatively, noticing that the girl still hadn't stopped crying.  
  
"My names Morgan…Morgan Richards.'' She muttered softly.  
  
"Well Morgan, do you mind if we go and sit back at my table, this floor isn't half hurting my knees.'' Ron said jokingly as he guided the still visibly distraught girl over to his crowded table. She sat opposite to him, trying in vain to stop the flow of tears falling from her eyes. "So why are you crying?''  
  
"I don't want to talk about it.'' She said firmly.  
  
"I know you must think that I'm just being nosy, but seriously you'll feel better after talking about it.'' Ron urged her.  
  
"Fine. My boyfriend just finished with me, are you happy now?'' She snapped.  
  
"No, I'm not happy, why did he finish with you?''  
  
"He said that it wasn't working out anymore and he thought that we spent too much time together, he said he wanted to see other people.'' She said quickly, fresh tears falling down her already tear stained face.  
  
"Well if you ask me he doesn't know a good thing when he has one. It's his loss, believe me not yours.'' Ron said, as she looked up at him, a flicker of a smile playing on her lips. "You're a pretty girl, you deserve better than someone who doesn't appreciate that, don't cry for him.''  
  
"But…but I love him.'' She whispered sadly. "Guess he obviously doesn't feel the same way about me.''  
  
"He's a fool, forget him and move on.'' Ron said comfortingly.  
  
"Could you do that, I mean if you were really in love with someone and they finished with you, you couldn't just forget about them and move on could you?'' She asked, Ron sat back and thought about how he would feel if Hermione walked up to him right now and told him she wanted to start seeing other people, he'd be devastated, heartbroken, torn.   
  
"No, I guess not.'' He said slowly. "But you can't spend all your time brooding about it, it's happened now and you have to be strong.''  
  
"I know. I'm going to be. I already feel a lot better about myself just by talking to you.'' Morgan said shyly. "Your girlfriend is a very lucky girl.'' Morgan said as she placed her hand on Ron's arm, and stood up from her seat. "Thank you.'' She said as she hugged him.  
  
Hermione walked into the Library looking for Ron, thinking it was the only possible place he could be after the Great Hall, their room, the common room and the Quidditch Pitch, and sure enough as she walked through the doors to the Library she saw a flash of his bright red hair through one of the shelves, she walked silently over to where he was, thinking that she would surprise him, but when she walked around one of the shelves, she saw a sight she didn't want to see, Ron hugging some blonde girl, and patting her on the back, whispering something to her. Hermione turned on her heel, and stormed out of the Library, knocking several books of their shelves as she went.  
  
Hermione lay on the bed in her room, in total darkness, waiting for Ron to walk through the door, she had skipped dinner in the Great Hall, preferring to get some food from the kitchens rather than have to look Ron in the eye. She wanted to wait to see him face to face when they were alone, when she wouldn't run the risk of being publicly humiliated in front of the entire school, she didn't want everyone to know that Ron was cheating on her.  
  
She heard Ron walk into the room and curse as he stumbled over a shoe that she had 'accidentally' left in front of the portrait hole; she felt a grim satisfaction as he cursed, before he finally switched the lights on. Ron turned and saw Hermione laying on the bed, her arms folded and her expression grim. He gulped, what had he done now?  
  
"Hey Mione.'' He said feebly, trying to figure out exactly what mood she was in.  
  
"Hello Ronald.'' He cringed, this was it, and she was in a first class temper. "Where've you been?''  
  
"In the Great Hall with Harry and Ginny.'' Ron replied truthfully.  
  
"Oh, what did you do today? You know when I had to help Antony.'' She questioned coolly.  
  
"I went to the Library, I wanted to start researching for our Herbology essay." Hermione grimaced, she knew then that he was lying, he hadn't planned on researching, he was meeting his little bit on the side in there. She wasn't stupid, why would Ron start researching? The essay didn't have to be done until next week, he usually left it until the last minute and copied off her.  
  
"Oh, did you find anything interesting?'' She asked steadily.  
  
"No not really……….'' Ron said, but Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"I was there Ron, I saw you and that…that…girl.'' Hermione spat. "Why Ron? Why did you have to do it? Aren't I enough for you? Why do you want more?''  
  
"Shhhh Mione, what are you talking about?'' Ron said as he walked over to Hermione who had got up off the bed and was shouting loudly at him, her hands balled into fists at her sides.  
  
"Don't touch me.'' She screamed. "You know what I'm talking about, you and that blonde, hugging in the Library, I saw you Ron, and I know you've been cheating on me.''  
  
"Oh my God, she was upset, I hugged her, she's one of Ginny's friends for God's sake.'' Ron shouted back at Hermione, who know had tears streaming down her face, although whether from anger or hurt Ron didn't know.  
  
"Well Ginny's not too young for Harry so why would she be too young for you.'' Hermione shouted back, angrily brushing away her tears.  
  
"You know what, I can't even believe that you think I would even contemplate cheating on you. Who's jealous now Hermione?'' Ron said as he grabbed a sheet off the bed and started heading towards the portrait hole, he looked hurt and upset.  
  
"Ron wait.'' Hermione called softly, seeing the hurt look on his face, knowing that he looked exactly how she felt when he had accused her of flirting with Antony. "You…you said she was upset, why?'' Ron rolled his eyes, before turning back to Hermione; she really was interested in absolutely everything.  
  
"She had just split up with her boyfriend, and she was upset because she loved him and she knew he was never going to come back to her, because he wanted to see other people. I guess I just sympathised with her because I know how I'd feel if you left me for someone else." Ron said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I believe you, and I should've known that you'd never cheat on me. It's just this jealousy thing really gets to you doesn't it. It makes you abandon all common sense and just see things that aren't really there. I'm sorry" Hermione said humbly, falling into Ron's arms. "Lets make a deal, lets never be jealous again.''  
  
"Deal. Ron said. "We know we love each other, that's all that counts right?''  
  
"Right.'' Hermione whispered as she kissed his cheek lightly.  
  
Tonks stood in the Great Hall, all the tables had been cleared out of the way, and in their place stood one long platform, this would be where they would demonstrate the battle moves that all students would need to know. She heard the low rumble of Kingsley's voice, talking to Dumbledore explaining that evening's lesson. Her stomach was doing somersaults, she could hear the students chattering and laughing in the Entrance Hall outside, and she knew that in five minutes, they would all be stood in front of her waiting for her to explain the fine art of battle to them all.  
  
The doors opened but instead of the huge mass of sixth and seventh year students pouring in, a solitary man entered the room, a man with kind amber eyes, and tattered robes. A man that could, with one glance, send her into a total meltdown. He didn't know he had this power over her, and up until now no one else had. Sure there had been other men, but no one who could make her feel as though she would explode after a simple smile, she relished the time that they spent together and every second was special to her, she'd never met anyone like him before, he was kind, compassionate, handsome but most of all the most intelligent man she had ever had the pleasure of talking to. The age difference didn't bother her, it was only fifteen years, what did it matter in the end? The only problem was getting him to feel for her the way she felt about him.  
  
He looked over at her and smiled, a reassuring, comforting smile, and mouthed, 'I'll see you later.' That was all she needed, suddenly she was filled with the courage that she needed to teach the class, and she would do a damn good job of it too, For Remus.  
  
The door opened and the mass of students filed into the Hall, she scanned the crowd and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing in a group. Kingsley cleared his throat and started to talk.  
  
"Welcome sixth and seventh years, to Battle class. Over the year you will learn how to fight, both bare handed and with a weapon, you will learn how to duel, and successfully render a person unconscious without using a Stupefy spell which wear off after awhile, unless performed by a very powerful witch or wizard." Sirius, who was standing close to the back, in his Professor disguise winced, he had spent month's unconscious because of a Stupefy spell from his deranged cousin Bellatrix. It was Tonk's turn to talk now, and as she waited for the excited whispers to fade away, she caught Remus's eye and saw that he blushed when she caught him staring at her. Maybe there was a chance that he liked her. 'No you idiot' she told herself. 'You probably have something in your teeth.'  
  
"Now as exciting as all that sounds, I'm afraid your all going to have to start with the basics.'' A small groan echoed through the crowd, but she carried on regardless. "I know, but until you have mastered the basics, you won't be able to do anything. So for today we are going to be learning Elementary wand safety and fighting stances.'' She looked over to Moody, who had joined them and saw that he was pleased that nobody had forgotten elementary wand safety. "All split up into groups of two and recite the ten rules of wand safety that you should've learned by now to each other and then we can move on, and don't try cheating because there is an anti-cheating spell around the Hall.'' Tonks said and watched with amazement as everybody listened to her. She started circulating the Hall with Kingsley listening to the pairs reciting the rules.  
  
Tonks passed close to where Remus was standing and smiled shyly at him. He caught another scent of her coconut perfume, she smelt exotic and mysterious, and he was embarrassed of himself for thinking some of the things that he started thinking as she moved on, her hips swaying under her robes.  
  
At the end of the lesson, the whole of the sixth and seventh years had learned all the rules of Elementary wand safety and had also mastered the different fighting stances, along with the importance of agility, awareness and movement in battle situations.  
  
Lupin walked over to where Tonks was sitting alone, on the edge of the platform, swinging her legs back and forth, lost in thought. He jumped up and sat next to her, the dark shadows under his eyes becoming ever more prominent, the full moon was approaching and he was starting to feel its effect, the acrid taste of the Wolfsbane potion still burned his mouth.  
  
"Oh Hi Remus.'' Tonks said distractedly as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Sickle for your thoughts.'' He said noticing the distant look in her eyes. She smiled at him, a smile that warmed his heart but at the same time made him feel empty, why couldn't he see that smile everyday? Why did he have to go to sleep each night knowing that when he woke up, he would be alone, not seeing her beautiful face beside him?  
  
"I was just thinking that it's terrible that we have to teach these kids how to fight. They think it's just for fun, they don't realise that in the end they may have to fight along with us.'' Tonks answered thoughtfully. "I hate Voldemort.'' She spat bitterly. "If it weren't for him then… Never mind.'' She said realising that she had been thinking out loud.  
  
"No tell me.'' Lupin insisted gently.  
  
"If it weren't for him, my father would still be alive. He died in the first war, he was tortured when the Death Eaters came to our home, he died trying to protect me and my mother.'' Tonks said sadly. "That's why I want people to call me Tonks, in memory of my father.'' She said her voice cracking, "I loved him so much.'' She said as she started to cry.  
  
"Shhhh, don't cry, it's alright, I'm here for you.'' Lupin said as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Oh God look at me.'' Tonks said, smiling through her tears. "You must think I'm so stupid, that happened years ago.''  
  
"I don't think you're stupid, I've never thought that about you. I still cry when I think about everyone I lost in the first war.'' Lupin admitted, noticing but not caring that he still had his arm wrapped around Tonks.  
  
"Who…who…''  
  
"Who did I lose?'' Lupin stated, asking the question that she could not. "My best friends, Lily and James, Harry's parents. We were at school together, did everything together? And my girlfriend.'' Lupin said as he felt a wave of sadness sweep over him, drowning him, opening all the old wounds. "We were so in love, but she was taken away from me, stolen, there's been no one since.'' Lupin admitted forlornly.  
  
"Do you still miss her.'' Tonks asked tentatively.  
  
"Everyday.'' Was the reply she got.  
  
"I miss my dad everyday too. Can I ask you something?'' Tonks asked after a moment's silence.  
  
"Anything.''  
  
"Why hasn't there been anyone else?''  
  
"I guess I just felt too guilty. I promised myself to her and only her, and I just didn't want to betray her like that, I should be faithful to her, to her memory, it's just…so, so hard sometimes.''  
  
"I'm sure that she would've wanted you to be happy Remus. She wouldn't have wanted you to lock your heart away and never experience love again. I bet she's watching over you now wishing that you were happy with someone, you deserve to be.'' Tonks said softly turning Remus's face towards hers. "You really do.''  
  
"Thanks Tonks.'' Remus said gently. "You do too.'' Their faces moved closer together, he could feel her breath ragged against his face, he wanted her more than anything, she was right Bethany would've wanted him to be happy. But as their lips were a millimetre away from each other, there was a loud cackle and Peeves swept into the Great Hall, flicking ink pellets at them both. They pulled apart swiftly and ran out of the Great Hall taking cover in a nearby classroom. But the moment was lost and in its place was an awkward silence, punctuated only by Peeves inane cackling.  
  
"Well…. I'd…I'd better be going then.'' Tonks said awkwardly. "I'll see you Remus.'' She said as she walked out of the empty classroom, tripping over the leg of a chair on her way out.  
  
Remus sank to the floor where he was standing and buried his head in his knees, and sighed audibly. 'Great' he thought, 'now she hates me, she's going to avoid me now at all costs and I don't even blame her. Why would she want an old fool like me? She's fifteen years younger than me, I'm almost old enough to be her father.' And with these thoughts filling his head Lupin slowly and dejectedly walked up to his room, where he would take another draught of Wolfsbane potion, that would briefly take his mind off the beautiful woman, with shocking pink hair that had only minutes before been held in his arms.  
  
He walked passed Sirius on the way to his room and didn't even bother to comment when Sirius said 'There's nice and coconuty you smell Moony.' He reached his room and locked the door, not wanting to talk to anyone after the fool he had just made of himself.  
  
Meanwhile Tonks was in her room, changing into her pyjamas, talking out loud to herself.  
  
"Who am I fooling? Why would Remus be interested in me? I'm young enough to be his daughter. He probably thinks I'm some silly girl with a crush. I'll bet he was relieved when Peeves came and stopped the kiss. I bet he's never been so embarrassed in his life. He'll avoid me now, for sure!'' And with that Tonks crawled into her bed and dimmed the lights, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get to sleep, not when thoughts of her making a fool of herself and practically throwing herself at Remus were flashing through her mind. She cringed and pulled the pillow over her head as though it would protect her from the images in her head, it did nothing, it was going to be a long night.  
  
Harry and Ron stood outside the Magical Maintenance class with the other seven boys in their class, it was the first lesson that they would have since Harry caught Professor Hounding and Destiny kissing. Harry was not looking forward to the lesson, it was hard enough refraining from beating the man into a pulp whenever Harry saw his smug, self satisfied smile, but how was he going to go a whole double lesson in the same room as the man, who was ruining his godfathers life.  
  
Professor Hounding opened the door of his classroom and the nine boys filed in, and at behind their desks, instead of their usual seats at the front of the classroom Harry and Ron sat right at the back. Professor Hounding started to talk, explaining what they were going to be doing in today's lesson, but Harry and Ron having a rather loud conversation in the back of the classroom about Quidditch distracted him. Professor Hounding cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Harry and Ron, he had to work exceptionally hard to suppress a grin at what his godson was doing, it would've made James proud.  
  
"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, when you've quite finished.'' He said sternly, signalling for them to top talking.  
  
"Oh thanks for waiting.'' Harry said pleasantly and he continued talking to Ron loudly about the drawbacks of the new Diantes broomstick, the whole class turned to stare open mouthed at Harry and Ron, who were directly disobeying the teacher, not caring that they were being rude and not bothering to have the manners to shut up and listen to the teacher. This was so unlike Harry and Ron, usually they stopped talking as soon as they teacher looked at them, but today they were answering back and not paying attention. When Harry had finished talking about the broomstick he turned back to Professor Hounding and said. "You can carry on now.''  
  
Professor Hounding opened his mouth as though to shoot back some retort at Harry, but he thought better of it and simply carried on teaching. By the end of the lesson however he had had enough, Harry and Ron had done the exact opposite of everything he had said that lesson so when he told the class to go and start their practical work of learning how to make a Portkey, Harry and Ron just sat in their seats and played a leisurely game of Wizards Chess. But Professor Hounding was on to them and when he told the class to sit in their seats he knew that Harry and Ron would automatically stand up and that's how he left them until the end of the lesson.  
  
"Right then boys you can all go now.'' Professor Hounding said as he opened the door of his classroom, and checked his watch; he smiled only eight minutes left until the potion would wear off. Just as Harry and Ron walked to the door he shut it in front of them. "I don't think so boys, I've tolerated you and your games for long enough, it's time I teach you a lesson in manners.'' He said coldly. "Sit Down!'' He shouted starting to feel the familiar prickling that told him the potion was wearing off.  
  
Harry and Ron gulped and backed into two chairs, they had thought that Professor Hounding was a push over, that they would get away with messing around in his lesson, they had thought that he would be so terrified at the thought of being beaten into a pulp by Sirius that he would let them get away with anything, they were wrong. Harry noticed Professor Houndings eyes start to change from a sapphire blue to a deep dark brown, glinting mischievously. He nudged Ron, but Ron had already noticed that their Professor's skin had started to crawl, the blonde hair was darkening and growing longer and thicker, the clean-shaven face started sprouting stubble at an alarming rate. Harry and Ron's eyes widened as they watched their teacher transform before them and they were powerless to do anything. He broke out into a large grin and Harry gasped.  
  
"Sirius?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"The very same.'' Sirius replied happily.  
  
"Oh my God, you frightened the shit out of me.'' Ron said, a little of the colour coming back to his cheeks, that had paled at the sight of his teacher transforming before him.  
  
"That'll teach you both to mess around in my lesson.'' Sirius answered happily.  
  
"So…. so…. you've been here all along?'' Harry asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Yep, It's a favour to Dumbledore.''  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?'' Harry questioned, upset that his godfather didn't trust him.  
  
"Dumbledore thought it'd be safer not to tell anyone, even you. If you were talking about me and someone overheard, that'd be it, I'd be straight back in Azkaban.'' Sirius said sadly.  
  
"Then why are you telling me now?'' Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"I can't have you two messing up my lessons all year can I? And Destiny was really upset when you caught us and thought that she had cheated on me, she hasn't come near me since, and I'm starting to miss her.''  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry.'' Harry said, "She must think I'm such an idiot.''  
  
"She thought that anyway. No I'm only joking, she understands how you would feel protective over me, especially since you caught her telling some stranger that she loves him." Sirius said laughing.  
  
"So are we allowed to tell Hermione and Ginny that you're here?'' Ron asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, but no one else, and makes sure no one over hears you.'' Sirius said. "Now if you'll both excuse me I have to go and inform Destiny that it is alright for her to talk to me again.'' Sirius explained as he gulped down the potion and started towards the door. He was just about to leave when Harry ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"I'm glad you're here.'' Harry said gruffly, pulling away.  
  
"Yeah me too.'' Sirius said grinning and patting Harry on the back, before walking out into the corridor winking slyly at Tonks who was walking past. She just looked at him strangely and carried on, determined to avoid any awkward questions about why she hadn't been at breakfast or dinner.  
  
That night as Sirius walked across the castle to Destiny's room, where he would finally be able to spend the night with her, not needing to worry what Harry would think if he caught them, he spotted Tonks walking along the corridor leading from Remus's room. She had been there trying to apologise for the other night, but she couldn't even bring herself to knock on the door, so she turned around and started walking dejectedly back to her room, alone. She was staring at the floor and didn't even notice as she almost collided with Sirius.  
  
"Well, well, well here's the lucky lady.'' Sirius said as he put his arms out in front of him to stop Tonks ploughing right into him.  
  
"What are you on about Black?'' Tonks said angrily, not in the mood for Sirius games.  
  
"The lucky lady who has attracted the attentions of Remus Lupin.''  
  
"Again what?'' Tonks said, confused, had Lupin been talking about her to Sirius, making fun of her, laughing at the way she threw herself at him, no he wouldn't do that, he was too nice to do that to her, but then what was Sirius talking about?  
  
"So tell me how long have you two been together?''  
  
"What do you mean?'' Tonks asked dubiously.  
  
"And since when have you been…you know? Sirius asked, somewhat uncomfortable talking about sex with his cousin, but this did not deter him he wanted all the information.  
  
"No, I don't know what.'' Tonks said, she had a fair idea but it couldn't be, she hadn't even kissed Remus, Sirius couldn't be talking about sex, she must be mistaken.  
  
"Since when have you two been sleeping together?'' Sirius said, as though he were stating the obvious.  
  
"What?!'' Tonks screeched.  
  
"It's alright I know all about it, don't worry.'' Sirius said comfortingly.  
  
"I HAVE NOT BEEN SLEEPING WITH REMUS LUPIN.'' Tonks shouted loudly, as she slapped Sirius across the face, lowering her voice into a dangerous whisper she continued ignoring his whimpers of pain, she hadn't been made an auror for no reason, she was tough. "How dare you, I am not that kind of girl, I don't just jump into bed with anybody, and you can tell Remus from me, if he is pathetic enough to lie about something like that then I don't want anything to do with him ever again.'' Tonks said, she was red faced and angry, but she had tears pouring down her face, how could Lupin say that about her, didn't he respect her at all? Or did he just see her as a quick shag that he could lie to his friends about.  
  
"But…he…. didn't…I" Sirius stuttered, angry with himself for jumping to conclusions.  
  
"Save it Sirius, I don't want to hear it, I can't believe I ever liked him. What does he think he's playing at? What did he expect to happen after telling you that he slept with me? He probably thought it'd make him look good, shagging someone fifteen years younger than him, that'll make him a God in some peoples eyes. But the worst thing is that I thought he was different, I thought he actually cared about my feelings, but no he's just like the rest of them. I hate him!'' Tonks spat as she stormed off down the corridor, in a rage.  
  
Sirius just stood and watched her leave, now Lupin wasn't going to get a chance to experience love again, and it was all because of him. The worst part of it was that Lupin hadn't even said anything like that; he wouldn't ever say anything like that. Tonks had the correct impressions about him, he was different to other men, and he didn't go bragging about his sexual conquests and lying about the women he slept with. Tonks had admitted that she liked him, but now she said that she hated him, and it was all Sirius's fault.  
  
It was going to be the full moon tomorrow and Sirius cringed, Lupin was going to have to transform, knowing that the woman that he had come to love hated him, and knowing that his best friend had been the one to cause that hatred.  
  
(A.N Thank you to everybody who has been reviewing, I worked extra hard to get this chapter out sooner for you all, I hope you are impressed with it. I appreciate all of your reviews and encouragement, it really means the world to me and inspires me to write more. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Please Review, love you all millions x x x x x x x x x x x x x x) 


	11. SURPRISES

CHAPTER 11  
  
SURPRISES  
  
Ron was currently engaged in a vicious chess match with his only sister in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by a crowd of onlookers who thought that they were about to witness Ron Weasley's first defeat in almost four years by none other than his baby sister, who seemed to have inherited his flair for chess.  
  
While the two siblings battled for the chess champion title, cheered on by most of the Gryffindor sixth and seventh years, Harry and Hermione were sitting on the sofa in Hermione and Ron's private room, clearly wanting to avoid having to take sides in the clash of the two red heads.  
  
"So Ginny tells me that you two are getting pretty serious.'' Hermione said as she sat down beside Harry on the couch, two glasses of pumpkin juice in her hand, she handed one to Harry as she sipped her own.  
  
"Yeah we are, I love her so much that it hurts when I'm away from her.'' Harry admitted happily, taking a large swig of juice.  
  
"That's so sweet Harry, I'm so happy for you, for you both.'' Hermione said, smiling as she looked across to a framed picture of her and Ron laughing on the table beside the sofa. "I never knew you could be so romantic.''  
  
"It must be Ginny she brings out the best in me, makes me want to be the perfect boyfriend.'' Harry admitted, "I've never felt this way before, about anyone.''  
  
"You deserve to be in love Harry, more than anyone I know, and I know that you and Ginny are meant to be together.'' Hermione said.  
  
"Speaking of meant to be, how are things with you and Snugglebunny?'' Harry asked cheekily.  
  
"I don't know how you found out about that but I swear if you say it again I will have to hex you so bad that you won't be able to sit down for months.'' Hermione said laughing. "But since you asked, things are going great with me and Ron.'' Hermione replied emphasising Ron's name.  
  
"I always knew that you two would end up together, your so perfect for each other, you're like the perfect pair.'' Harry said thoughtfully in between sips of his juice.   
  
"I didn't, I thought we'd spend years just arguing and fighting, I'd never have thought that we could last almost a whole year without killing each other, but all of Ron's little flaws, make me love him even more. We've even talked about getting married.'' Hermione confessed.   
  
"What? When?'' Harry said shocked, almost choking on his drink when he registered what Hermione had said.  
  
"Oh, no time soon, but in the future, after we both have jobs and a home. Ron wants us to have a huge family  
  
"And what do you want?''   
  
"I want that too, I'd love to spend the rest of my life with Ron."  
  
"Don't you ever feel that you want to see other people before settling down for the rest of your life?'' Harry asked quietly.  
  
"No, why do you?'' Hermione asked her brows furrowed in concern, if Harry loved Ginny as much as he claimed why would he want to see anyone else.  
  
"No, that's what scares me. I'm seventeen and I've met the girl of my dreams whom I'd be more than ready to stay with for the rest of my life. I couldn't even think about seeing anyone else after Ginny, they'd never be as good as her; no one could take her place." Harry answered honestly. "I was just making sure I wasn't the only one who felt so madly in love that I'd stay with the same one person forever."  
  
"You're not, I never thought I'd want to settle down. My career has always been so important to me, but now if Ron asked me to give up on a career and stay home to look after our children I'd do it in a shot, that's scary.'' Hermione stated.  
  
"But Ron would never ask you to do that, he knows how important work is to you, it's one of the things he loves about you.'' Harry retorted defensively.  
  
"I know he wouldn't, I know he respects me and my ambition that why I love him so much.'' Hermione replied. "So do you and Ron talk about things like this then?'' Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Me and Ron talk about lots of things Hermione Granger, things that you will never know about.'' Harry stated simply. "You know it's really great to talk to you.'' Harry said seriously.  
  
"I know, it feels like we haven't spoken for ages.''  
  
"Probably because we haven't, well not properly anyway.''   
  
"We should definitely do it more often. I feel really close to you.'' Hermione confessed. "Your like the brother I never had."  
  
"And your like the little sister I never had, I've never had a real family, but I like to think of you and Ron a my family.'' Harry said sadly.  
  
"What about Ginny?'' Hermione asked inquisitively.  
  
"She's not family…….. Yet.'' Harry said mischievously, winking at Hermione, who gasped, through a smile.  
  
"Mr Potter, are you suggesting what I think your suggesting?'' Hermione asked.  
  
"Maybe.'' Harry said wickedly.  
  
"Maybe what?'' Ginny asked as she walked into the room and went and sat down on Harry's lap, and smiled as he promptly wrapped his arms around her middle.  
  
"Maybe, I'm thinking of asking Millicent Bulstrode to be my girlfriend instead of you. You know we have been together for a very long time.'' Harry said jokingly.   
  
"You better be joking.'' Ginny said as she hit Harry's leg.  
  
"Of course I'm joking angel, I love you, it's just I can't help but be attracted to Millicent, I mean where else could I find a girl that's almost a foot taller than me and twice as wide?'' Harry retorted.  
  
"That's nasty.'' Ginny scolded, "she's probably a lovely girl." But she was interrupted when Ron burst through the door of their room, with his arms above his head, a huge grin plastered across his face.   
  
"The Gryffindor chess champion has arrived.'' He said announcing his entrance, ignoring Ginny as she groaned. "And what gift does the handsome chess champion get from his beautiful girl, for defeating the evil red head.'' Ron asked, smiling at Hermione.  
  
"He'll get a slap if he doesn't sit down and stop being so bigheaded.'' Hermione said sharply, although she was smiling. She looked up at the disappointed look on Ron's face and gave him a quick kiss before returning to her seat, blushing. Ron grinned happily, then looked at Ginny.  
  
"God Gin, as if there aren't enough seats here, Harry doesn't want you and your wide load sitting on him.''  
  
He just managed to dodge a slap from Ginny, and laughed as he heard Harry muttering to Ginny that she definitely wasn't fat and that he didn't mind her sitting on him.   
  
Ron walked over to Hermione and at down on her lap, pretending that he couldn't find a seat. She squealed as he sat on her and promptly pushed him off with great difficulty, then let him sit in her seat as he sat on his lap.  
  
The rest of the day was spent discussing lessons, and their plans for what they wanted to do after they left school, punctuated by an occasional game of Wizards chess or Exploding snap.  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall was Hogwarts most renowned Transfiguration teacher, she had been the most advanced in her class when she had attended Hogwarts in her youth and had mastered some of the most complex spells before she had even received the post of Transfiguration teacher. Her cool intellect and logical way of thinking, only served to further her expertise in the area of Transfiguration, some of the most complex magic around. This was one of the reasons that she had been chosen to help further protect Hogwarts and Hogsmeade devising a warning system, a system that would alert them to the arrival of any Death Eaters in the area.   
  
It had been her idea to use an old forgotten branch of Transfiguration called 'Minutage Transfiguration' a type of transfiguration that was timed, the transformation would only occur at a certain time, or under special circumstances, it was because of this, that the branch of magic had long since been forgotten. But Minerva knew that it would be necessary to catch the Death Eaters off guard, to give them the advantage.   
  
She had recruited Sirius as her assistant, the boy who had been top of his year at Transfiguration with no effort at all; he just seemed to have a natural flair for it. They walked down to the very borders of Hogsmeade where a large row of trees had been planted to mark the border that no Muggles could pass or see through, therefore have no knowledge that Hogsmeade even existed. It was these trees that were going to play a pivotal role in her plan; they were going to enchanted with an extremely intricate spell, that would leave no visible difference to the tree, show no sign of a spell at all, until a cloaked and masked Death Eater walked past, then the tree would turn into a huge wailing siren, with flashing orange lights, alerting everyone to the presence of Death Eaters in Hogsmeade and giving them time to prepare for attack, making the Death Eaters lose the element of surprise. This immensely complicated spell was to be placed all around the borders of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, protecting the school and the village from every corner.  
  
Sirius's brow was creased in concentration as he cast the spell again, he had never seen or experienced this type of magic before, few wizards had, and it was taking all of his energy just to keep concentrating on the spell. All thoughts of Harry and his reaction upon finding out that Sirius was back at Hogwarts had been replaced by the long and difficult words to the spell, and all the happy thoughts about Destiny and her reaction on finding out that they no longer needed to worry about Harry finding them flew from his head as he struggled to re-enact the exact wand movements that Minerva had shown him earlier. It was going to take many days before the whole perimeter of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts were fully protected but it was worth it if it meant that just one life would be saved.  
  
Tonks stormed down the Charms corridor in a mad temper, she had been searching everywhere for Remus but she couldn't find him anywhere. She scowled as she remembered her conversation with Sirius a few nights earlier, he had probably told Remus that she was on the lookout for him, and he had probably gone into hiding like the coward he was. There was just one problem, Tonks didn't fully believe that Remus had said those awful things, why would he?   
  
She thought that she knew him, she thought that he was kind and sweet, shy but in a good way. He never thought he would be the type to go lying to his mates about who he slept with, especially if he didn't even sleep with them. Was he trying to ruin her reputation? Make people see her as some slut who jumped into bed with practically anyone. What made her more angry was the fact that he didn't even have the decency to come and see her and apologise, instead he had hidden away from her, like a coward, preferring to avoid her than show a scrap of decorum and apologise like a man.  
  
She stopped and stared out of one of the windows along the corridor, the sky was pitch dark and cloudless, the moon shone out brightly, like a beacon, it's silvery glow casting mysterious shadows along the ground. Tonks looked up at the bright moon, it was full and hung, suspended in the air, like a glowing crystal ball. She sighed as she stared up at it, locks of her now curly brown hair framing her heart shaped face. Sadly realising that she wasn't going to be finding Remus anytime that night, she turned around and went back to her room.  
  
Ginny and Harry lay together in bed, Ginny wearing another of Harry's shirts and Harry in only a pair of deep green boxers. Ginny lay with her head resting against Harry's bare chest, her arm tracing patterns across his taut stomach. Harry's fingers were tangled in Ginny's fiery red hair.  
  
"I can't believe that Professor Hounding is actually Sirius.'' Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"I know I'd never have guessed.''  
  
"We probably should have with his name.'' Ginny said laughing.  
  
"What do you mean?'' Harry asked confused.  
  
"Professor Hounding.'' Ginny said, noticing the still puzzled look on Harry's face. "Hound as in dog.'' She said smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah.'' Harry said. "Can't believe we missed that now.''  
  
"Honestly, I'm certain that you and Ron share a brain, you're both as dense as each other.''  
  
"I resent that.'' Harry stated indignantly but laughed it off. "Gin, do you think that you'll still be with me when we leave school?'' Harry asked seriously.  
  
"Of course, I love you, I want to be with you forever.'' She replied. "Why, don't you want us to be together when we leave school?''  
  
"Of course I want us to be together, I love you angel, I always will, I can't imagine being with anyone else, and I know that we are really young and everything but I know already that I'll never meet anyone that I love more than you. I want us to be together forever. I've never felt this way before, about anyone, it's indescribable.''  
  
"I can't wait until forever.'' Ginny whispered as she smoothed Harry's chest. "I know our love is a love that will last forever. True love never dies.''  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way because there's something I need to know.'' Harry started tentatively. "See I've always wanted to be part of a real family, a family like yours and I was wondering if you wanted to start our own family.''  
  
"I'd love to, I can picture us now, old and married, loads of children and grandchildren. Ron and Hermione our next door neighbours, bickering in their rocking chairs, while Hermione knits some House Elf clothes.''  
  
"Sounds perfect.'' Harry sighed contently. "But I didn't say anything about us getting married.''  
  
"Oh…. I just…I thought.'' Ginny stuttered nervously. Had she just gotten too serious for Harry? Was she going to scare him away?  
  
"I was only joking angel, of course we'll get married, the sooner the better in my opinion.'' Harry said raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Oh and why is that Mr. Potter?'' Ginny asked, understanding perfectly what he was implying.  
  
"To be able to have proof of our love of course.'' Harry said feigning hurt.  
  
"Mmmmm…ok then.'' Ginny replied as she snuggled closer into his chest, breathing in the scent that was unmistakeably Harry. The smell that comforted her when he was worried, the smell that filled her with warmth and happiness and the smell that she was going to spend the rest of her life savouring.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Lupin crawled out of bed, the sheets had been tossed unceremoniously on to the floor, he walked slowly over to the mirror, and every step he took worsened the already throbbing headache that he had. It was always this way after a transformation, the pain that had ripped through his body as he changed into a monster, the terrifying feeling of having your mind and consciousness slip away from you to be replaced by that of a beast. The feeling of emptiness and loneliness as he paced the room, hungry for meat and flesh but unable to get any, cursed through his veins every time. The only thought that comforted him that morning was that it would be a whole month before the next transformation, a whole month before he would need to taste the atrocious Wolfsbane potion again, feel it burn his throat as the thick liquid trickled down his throat. He pulled on a set of his most tattered robes over his faded jeans and white shirt, and ran a hand through his sandy brown hair.  
  
He stepped out onto the landing and his heart soared, there she was walking down the corridor, her hair was straight today and red, she hadn't seen him yet and he took the opportunity to watch as she slowly made her way down the corridor, he smiled to himself as she stumbled but righted herself. He would happily transform every week if he could only see her in the morning; she was like a breath of fresh air to him, the reason that he made himself get out of bed in the morning.  
  
Tonks looked up and saw Remus standing, watching her walk towards him, she quickened her pace determined not to let him get away from her, they needed to talk urgently. She walked over to him quickly and caught him around the wrist tightly, noticing how thin he was, but not commenting, instead she pulled him into an empty classroom and slammed the door shut behind her. She placed a silencing charm around the room and turned to face Remus, her hands on her hips, clearly wanting to give him the chance to apologise. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited.  
  
"What?'' he asked uncertainly as he glared at him. Even though it was clear to him that she was very angry with him he couldn't for the life of him figure out why, and even though he knew he shouldn't be thinking it he couldn't help it, she looked insanely beautiful when she was angry.  
  
"What!'' She shouted. "What! You have the nerve to stand here and pretend like you haven't done anything.'' She screamed.  
  
"I haven't.'' He insisted.  
  
"Bullshit, you know what you've done and you're too scared to admit it.'' Tonks said in a dangerously cold voice. If there was one thing that she hated more than Dark Wizards it was liars.  
  
"Honestly Tonks I haven't got a clue what you are talking bout.'' Remus claimed adamantly. Surprised by her colourful language.  
  
"So you didn't tell Sirius that you slept with me?'' Tonks asked sarcastically. "I must have imagined it.''  
  
"You must have because I would never say something like that about you.'' Lupin said, raising his voice, how could she think that he'd do something like that to her? When he cared about her more than anyone.  
  
"So, you're saying that you'd never say that about me but you'd say it about someone else? What's the matter aren't I good enough for you?" Tonks questioned angrily.  
  
"No that's not what I said and you know it. You're twisting things.'' Remus argued.  
  
"The only thing that's twisted around here is you. Who would go around lying to his or her mates about sleeping with someone? Why would you even want to do that?''   
  
"I've already told you, I never said anything of the sort, I wouldn't do that to you Tonks.'' Remus said quietly, hoping to calm down the mood of their conversation.  
  
"Then why did I have that idiot cousin of mine come up to me asking me when did we start shagging?" Tonks questioned, her voice quieter before but still has hard.  
  
"Probably because I smelt like your perfume when I spoke to him, remember when I stopped you falling, he probably got the wrong idea. He always did have a dirty mind. All I know is that I'd never lie about that. And I'd never want to damage your reputation by saying that we had slept together.'' Remus said calmly, almost sadly.  
  
"Promise me you didn't say that.'' Tonks whispered.  
  
"I promise you. On my life I'd never want to hurt or embarrass you like that. I didn't say it.''  
  
"Ok, I believe you, I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusions, I was just so angry with you.'' Tonks admitted.  
  
"I don't blame you, if someone had been spreading rumours saying that I was sleeping with a man that was fifteen years older than me I'd be pretty angry too.'' Lupin said jokingly.  
  
"I wasn't angry because it was you he thought I'd slept with, it was because I thought that you'd been lying about me, and that hurt me so much. I probably wouldn't have minded if we had actually been shagging.'' Tonks said blushing. She looked up at Remus who had also blushed. "Well I'd better be going.'' She said, and Remus nodded, she turned and walked to the door and unlocked it, just as her hand was on the handle of the door, she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her around sharply, she gasped but it was lost as she felt a pair of lips meet her own and a pair of hands wander down to take their place around her waist. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck as she closed her eyes and slowly moved her lips beneath his. He deepened the kiss; letting his tongue massage hers and feeling her tongue brush lightly over his lips sending jolts of electricity racing through his body.   
  
The feel of her lips against his was intoxicating and a feeling that he never wanted to forget and would love to experience everyday for the rest of his life. He moaned as her hands reached up into his hair and she played with the hairs at the nape of his neck, she nibbled on his lip slowly and seductively causing the slight throb in Remus' crotch to double in force and wanting. As they pulled apart Tonks moaned at the loss of his lips, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Remus smiling down at her. He smiled, she looked more beautiful that he had ever seen her, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were red and swollen from the kiss.  
  
He waited anxiously for her reaction, what she would say next, but she didn't say anything, instead she pulled him back to her, crushing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, that he happily returned, letting his hands once again find their way to her waist, where he let them wander over her back, feeling the muscles of her back contract as she arched herself into him, closing the mall distance that separated them.  
  
He could've quite happily gone on kissing her for the rest of the day, for the rest of his life. Tasting her peppermint lips and smelling the smell of her coconut perfume, but it wasn't meant to be. The beeping of his watch broke their kiss and he grinned apologetically at Tonks as he reached into his robes to silence the alarm that was signalling the start of first lesson, without realising it they had both missed breakfast.  
  
"I have to go.'' Remus sighed sadly. "I have a class to teach.'' Tonks moaned, she wanted him to stay with her all day, kissing her the way he had just kissed her, moving his gentle hands over her back, making her feel as though she were the only person in the world, she knew she was being selfish. She knew that there was a class waiting for him at that very moment, she knew that she had work to be getting on with but she didn't care all she wanted right now was Remus Lupin.  
  
"I don't want you to go.'' She said pouting.  
  
"I have to, but I'll come and see you tonight after dinner, we can pick up were we left off.'' Lupin said smiling. Tonks grinned, her eyes shining with happiness.  
  
"Sounds great.'' She said as she smiled at him, her straight red hair was falling over her shoulders, her flushed cheeks glowing with happiness. Remus looked over her and grinned.  
  
"I'm sure no one will mind if I'm five minutes late.'' He said, moving swiftly over to Tonks and kissing her once again, this time slowly and tenderly, wanting to savour every moment with her, every moment that was so special to him. Five minutes passed and Remus reluctantly pulled away from her, hating to lose her, and the feeling that she gave him as they kissed. "Until tonight.'' He said as he gave her a roguish smile and a wink and left the classroom, leaving her alone and wanting more.  
  
Tonks smiled to herself, she had finally gotten her wish, she had finally got Remus Lupin to kiss her, and boy did he kiss her. She had never been kissed like that before, never with so much raw and unadulterated passion, never been kissed so hard that it left her feeling giddy, and never been kissed so soft and tenderly that it felt as though her lips were being brushed over with a soft feather. Remus Lupin certainly was full of surprises and Tonks smiled to herself as she thought about what new secrets she would discover about him when he came to see her that night.  
  
A tall, mysterious man paced the hard, polished wooden floor, taking pleasure in listening to the hard noise of his shoes as they hit the floor rhythmically. He sighed a heavy sigh through his snake like nostrils, his red eyes glinting evilly in the iridescent firelight. His hands were clasped together behind his back and his brow was furrowed. Wormtail was late; he was supposed to be there five minutes ago. Lord Voldemort did not tolerate lateness from anybody, even if it was the one person who would help him with the final stage of his master plan.  
  
At last Wormtail burst into the room panting deeply, having obviously run all the way, not eager to displease his master again.   
  
"So, sorry master…I…. I…. was held up.'' Wormtail stuttered as he fell hard to his knees and crawled forward ready to pay his respects to his master, the man that he betrayed his closest friends too, the man who he readily give up the love and friendship of everyone he knew just to get close to.  
  
"How do I know that you weren't passing information about our plan to the other side you worthless idiot? Once a traitor always a traitor.'' Voldemort spat as he pulled his robes out from the reach of Wormtail.  
  
"I…. I can't go back…they'd kill me.'' He replied, his stutter becoming pronounced as it always did around his frightful master.  
  
"Wrong answer Peter.'' Voldemort hissed menacingly. "What about I'd never betray you master or you're the only one I serve now my lord.''  
  
"You're the only one I…. Serve now master.'' Peter muttered quietly, knowing that it was too little, too late. Voldemort laughed, a high-pitched cackling laugh that froze Wormtails blood and sent a thrill of fear up his spine.  
  
"Very good Peter.'' Voldemort said mockingly, he would have tortured anyone else instantly, but he needed Wormtail to be alert and responsive to tell him exactly what he wanted to know. That was the advantage of having a rat a as servant, they could get places that most people could not, which was very useful for finding out information that nobody else was supposed to know. "Now, what have you found for me?''  
  
"I found out that the old entrance is not in use and is guarded by only one, old man, who thanks to Malfoy is now effectively under the Imperius curse, and will be quite willing to let us in when we arrive.'' Wormtail announced proudly.  
  
"So everything is in place?'' Voldemort asked, controlling his emotions, the last thing he needed was for Harry to find out about his plan and spoil it all when it was all going so perfectly.  
  
"Yes master, we're all set to go when you are.'' Wormtail replied.  
  
"Well done Peter, I will let you go this time without punishment, but let me warn you, never be late ever again. Or else.'' Voldemort spat as he turned his back on Peter, letting his muttered thank you's and grateful mumblings wash over his head, concentrating solely on the up and coming task that would be sure to let every one in the wizarding world know that Voldemort was back and was greater and more terrible than ever before.  
  
Lupin happily walked to the room that he knew Nymphadora Tonks would be waiting for him in, usually the day after he transformed all he could think about was getting to sleep as fast as he could, but that night sleep was far from his mind, and instead thoughts of a pretty witch with shocking pink hair filled his mind, he could see her smiling at him whenever he closed his eyes, which he liked to do a lot while he was apart from her, not wanting to forget a single feature on her perfect face. Of course this lead to him walking in to a lot of people and walls, but he didn't care, he ignored the curious glances he got as he walked to her room, quickening his pace with each step he took.  
  
When he finally reached her door, he reached up and knocked firmly. He heard her call to him from inside and he walked in, not knowing what to expect.   
  
Whatever he expected it certainly wasn't what he saw, he looked around at the pink walls, and glanced at the bed that was decorated in pink and lilac ribbons, covered with about twenty stuffed animals. The curtains were frilly and had white lace around the edges; the only thing that he would've expected was a heavy pair of boots, at the foot of the bed. He smiled that was the Tonks he knew, he didn't realise that she was so girly though. As he carried on looking around the room he saw Tonks standing in the doorway leading to the bathroom, watching him curiously, their eyes met and for a moment, nothing else in the world mattered, they forgot about Voldemort, about the war, about their differences. All that mattered was that they both knew how they felt about each other, and knew that those feelings were returned, they were the only things that mattered right then.  
  
"I like your room.'' Lupin said nervously, breaking the silence, hoping that Tonks had not seen the disgusted look on his face when he saw all of her stuffed animals, including a huge stuffed unicorn, with a glittering horn.  
  
"I think it's disgusting. I've tried to change it a million times, but whenever I leave it just changes back to this.'' Tonks said eying the room distastefully.   
  
"I didn't think that stuffed animals were really you're thing.'' Lupin said laughing as he crossed the room to stand in front of her.  
  
"Oh, those are actually mine.'' Tonks said, inwardly laughing at the embarrassed look on her face.  
  
"Oh…sorry… I didn't know…I suppose they're alright.'' Lupin stammered.  
  
"I was only joking.'' Tonks said, "they actually scare me, it feels like they're always watching me.'' She admitted laughing at the relieved look on Lupins face. "Well apart from this one.'' She said, walking over to the bed and picking up a small, tattered teddy bear. "My dad gave me this one, before he…you know.''  
  
"I know.'' Lupin replied quietly as he watched Tonks clutch the teddy to her chest. "I had a teddy when I came to Hogwarts, I thought I wouldn't make any friends and my mum gave me the teddy to look after me.'' Lupin said smiling as he remembered his mother telling him that he didn't have to worry about anything because his teddy would always look after him.  
  
"That's so sweet.'' Tonks gushed, placing her bear done onto the bed, closing the distance between her and Remus. "But I do believe we didn't plan on meeting to discuss teddy bears.'' Tonks said mischievously.  
  
"No we didn't did we.'' Remus replied, his grin widening, as he lowered his lips on to hers once again, kissing her softly and lovingly, wanting to hold her close to him and never let her feel hurt or sorrow or anything that this war was bound to bring to them both. But there was something on his mind, something that he had to tell her, before they got too serious. He pulled away unwillingly from her soft lips, the scent of coconut fading in his nostrils. "We need to talk.'' He said sadly.  
  
"Uh Oh this can't be good.'' Tonks said apprehensively. "Whenever anyone's said that to me before it usually ends with them saying "We can still be friends.''  
  
"It's nothing like that.'' Lupin replied, smiling in spite of the situation at Tonk's light hearted manner and her beautiful voice. "Although you might be saying that to me once I've told you.''  
  
"What have you done?'' Tonks asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that…well…its not that easy to say…so I'll just…Here goes.'' Remus said, not knowing how to tell her.  
  
"Just tell me Remus.'' Tonks said nervously.  
  
"I'm a…I'm a…''  
  
"A werewolf, yeah I know.'' Tonks said happily, "I thought you were going to tell me something bad.''  
  
"But that is bad, I'm a monster, I don't deserve you.'' Lupin said sadly.  
  
"Do you want me to leave you now.'' Tonks asked.  
  
"No.''  
  
"Well shut up and kiss me, I don't care that you're a werewolf, your still Remus to me, it's just once a month.'' Tonks said, untroubled by the fact that the man she was getting into a relationship turned into a beast every month. "I turn into a raging monster once a month too, I don't care, I like you Remus I like you a lot.'' Lupin blushed understanding what Tonks meant by saying she turned into a monster every month. He smiled as he walked closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I like you a lot too Nymphadora Tonks.'' Remus said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"You won't like me if you call me…. That…Again.'' Tonks said slapping Remus playfully on the arm.  
  
"I promise I'll never call you that again Nymphadora.''  
  
"Hey…'' Tonks started to say, but she was cut off by Remus pressing his lips down onto her own, she forgot what she was about to say as she lost herself in his kiss, tracing her fingers up and down his spine, hearing the low growl in his throat as she grinded her his against his. His hand slipped up under her cotton T-shirt, stroking her breasts, getting turned on more and more as he heard her moan from his gentle touch.   
  
They stayed that way for a long time, each enjoying the others presence, the warmth of another body beside them, the touch of lips against lips, skin against skin. Reluctantly Tonks broke away, knowing that any moment she would give in to temptation that had been tugging at her conscience most of the night. "I think you should go now.'' Tonks said, kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
"But I don't want to go.'' Remus said, "I want to be with you.''  
  
"I can't, not now, it's too soon.''  
  
"I understand, I'll go, but I'll be dreaming about you.'' Remus said quietly in between light kisses over her neck.  
  
"I'll be dreaming about you too.'' Tonks said throatily as she felt Lupins hand in the small of her back, pulling her closer to him, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him gently away.  
  
"Now go, you randy old dog.'' She said laughing.  
  
"Hey less of the old you.'' Lupin said indignantly as she opened her bedroom door, gesturing for him to leave. "One more thing before I leave, I want us to be a couple, you know a like Sirius and Destiny, well not quite like those too, no one wants to be like those two, talk about strange. Did you know that Sirius like Destiny to act like his professor while their having sex, and to shout stuff like, Detention Mr Black, you've been a very naughty boy?'' Lupin asked laughing at the look on Tonk's face.  
  
"That sounds like fun.'' She said mischievously, as she kissed Lupin lightly again on the lips. "I'll have to remember that. But what were you saying before that?'' She asked, knowing exactly what he had said.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted us to be a couple. I know I do.'' Lupin asked shyly.  
  
"I'd love to Remus.'' Tonks said happily, as he leaned into her for another kiss, pulling away sooner than he would've liked to, as he felt Tonks bring her hands up to push him away again.  
  
"I know, I'm going.'' He said as he started to walk out of the door. "See you in my dreams.''  
  
"See you.'' She whispered, watching him walking backwards and blowing kisses to her, before he finally turned the corner. She sighed heavily, and smiled to herself. He certainly was full of surprises.  
  
(A.N Ooooh, what is Voldie up to now????? I know obviously but you don't so to find out you'll all have to leave me review, lots of them. PLEASE!!! I hope you all liked this chappie; I know I did, Lupin and Tonks Ahhhhhh! So please Read and Review, hopefully the next chapter will be up on the weekend. Hopefully, bearing in mind that I'm working, but hey what's more important a job or Harry Potter? Stupid question, obviously Harry Potter!!!  
  
Bye Thank you all love ice princess12 x x x x x x x x x x x x x x) 


	12. THERE'S ALWAYS HOPE

CHAPTER 12  
  
THERE'S ALWAYS HOPE  
  
Percy Weasley, walked into his office at the Ministry and looked around, glowing with pride, all of his hard work had finally paid off. He had the job he wanted, the girl he wanted and the apartment he wanted. His parents should be proud of him, but no, they wouldn't believe that he actually deserved to be where he was now; they wouldn't accept that it was his hard work and determination that got him the promotion. Everything had to be about them, Percy sank into the chair behind his desk and huffed angrily, glaring at the picture of his family, that even after their argument still sat on his desk. It wasn't his fault that they chose to get involved with the very worst sort of people he could imagine, he didn't blame Fudge for wanting to know why his parents were involved with a paranoid ex-auror, a clumsy young witch with ghastly multi-coloured hair, several thieves and a werewolf.  
  
He couldn't go back now though, not after everything that had happened between them all; he thought of them all laughing and saying 'I told you so' if he went back now and apologised. He knew that they would never forget how he had abandoned and ignored them just to further his career. And even now he had everything he had ever dreamed of, he wasn't happy, it had all come at a price, a price that was greater than what he would ever earn at his new job, the love and support of his family.  
  
Today was going to be just a normal day at the office for Percy, he would send a few owls, do a lot of paperwork and spend a lot of time with Fudge trying to convince him that making alliances with foreign Ministries would definitely be beneficial to them especially as Voldemorts Death Eaters had been increasing their activity rapidly over the past few weeks.  
  
  
  
It was almost dinnertime, and Percy was just heading out of his office over to the canteen, to purchase something to eat when it happened. A huge bang, sounded throughout the building, walls shook, floors trembled and all around him people screamed. Instinctively he reached into his robes for his wand, as did several other people around him. The lights went out and everything was in total darkness, cries of terror could be heard resounding throughout the large building. Percy heard someone shout 'Illuminance' and the hallway was flooded with a bright light. Through the dust, Percy saw the outline of a dark figure, entirely cloaked and the glinting of a white mask. A flash of green light sliced through the dust and hit the spot directly over Percy's shoulder, forcing his legs to move he dived out of the way before the wall he had been standing against crumbled around him. He scrambled up and ran; ran as fast as he could from the cloaked body that had started laughing madly in the midst of the rubble.  
  
Wormtail grinned manically at the destruction and devastation all around him, he had been part of that. He was the one who discovered the unused entrance to the Ministry of magic, he had been the one to lead the many Death Eaters into the Ministry and know he was responsible along with Lucius Malfoy of making sure that no one would escape and no one would come to help the people trapped inside the Ministry with thirty of Voldemorts best Death Eaters.  
  
  
  
"Hurry up Pettigrew.'' Malfoy snapped from across the Atrium. "Seal off all of these fireplaces quickly, no one from that mud blood loving school will come to save them now.''  
  
Peter did as he was told, Malfoy had more power over him, he was Voldemorts right hand man, ever since Snape betrayed them all, for Albus Dumbledore. He set to work magically sealing off every single fireplace on the right hand side of the Atrium, as Lucius worked his way down the left side. Occasionally stopping to kill anyone who tried to get in their way. Peter had raised his wand with a triumphant smile, he had reached the last fireplace, after he cast one more spell, no one would be able to enter the Ministry especially after the anti apparition tests that had been placed over the building upon their arrival.  
  
All of a sudden an ear-piercing shout carved through the dusty air. Peter immediately recognised the shout, it was filled with urgency, desperateness, and fear, fear for what the person was about to lose. 'James' Peter thought, remembering the shouts he heard from his old friend to his wife, the night he sold them to Voldemort, the night that the Potters spent their last moments together.  
  
"Come on Pettigrew.'' Lucius snapped. "Sounds like Macnair's having fun up there.''  
  
"What…. oh…. yeah.'' Peter replied distractedly.  
  
"Well lets go.''  
  
"Yeah right.'' Peter said walking swiftly after Malfoy who had just turned the corner, his Black Death eater robes billowing behind him.  
  
And as the two Death Eaters turned the corner leaving the Atrium empty apart from a few scattered bodies, neither was aware that during Peters momentary lapse in concentration, he didn't seal off the last fireplace, the Ministry wasn't completely sealed off. There was still hope.  
  
Percy slowly crawled along the rubble littered ground, a thick dust rising all around him, choking him, but he was determined he had to do it. No one else knew about it, only him and Fudge, and since Fudge wasn't even in the country to use it, he would have to be the one to exploit it's many uses.  
  
Fudge had a Fireplace in his office, the only room in the Ministry to have it's own fireplace. It was hidden behind a panel in the wall complete with a full pot of Floo Powder. That was were Percy was heading, slowly but surely, on his hands and knees to Fudges office, shooting stunners out of his wand whenever he saw the glint of a white mask, he felt positive that he had shot down more than one Death Eater, but he didn't have the time to check. His mind was focused on reaching the Fireplace.  
  
Finally he reached Fudges office, it was still standing, he rushed over and pulled back the panel, revealing an ornate fireplace and a tub of glittering Floo Powder, he reached into the large pot and grabbed a handful throwing it into the fireplace, watching as large green flames flashed before him, he got down onto his hands and knees and yelled 'Dumbledore's office' before he stuck his head into the fire and whirred past thousands of grates before reaching the headmasters office. He looked around and saw that it was empty.  
  
"Professor!'' He yelled loudly and urgently. "Dumbledore, Please come quickly.'' Percy heaved a sigh of relief as the old man came into view.  
  
"Well Mr Weasley, what's the problem?'' Dumbledore asked calmly, as though having a disembodied head popping into your fireplace and screaming at you were a daily occurrence.  
  
"The Ministry, it's under attack.'' Percy stated agitatedly. "Death Eaters everywhere. We need help, now.''  
  
"I'm on it. What fireplace are you using?'' Dumbledore asked sharply, never hesitating, not wasting a second.  
  
"Fudges.'' Percy replied quickly, knowing that Dumbledore needed to act fast.  
  
"Can I send people to that fireplace?''  
  
"No, it can only Floo out.'' Percy answered, distressed.   
  
"I'll sort something out." Dumbledore said as Percy twitched around nervously to see if anyone was approaching. "Get yourself out of there.'' Were the last words Percy heard as he pulled back out of the flames and stood up from his aching knees.  
  
Five minutes had passed since Percy Weasleys urgent message to Dumbledore, and already Dumbledore had summoned all the members of the order that were present at Hogwarts into his office. He wasted no time in getting them all to settle down.  
  
"Listen everyone this is very important and we have no time to waste. The Ministry is under attack and they need us. Everybody go and prepare yourselves, we meet back here in five minutes.'' Dumbledore commanded, leaving nobody in doubt as to why Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort ever feared. The steely determination in his eyes was enough to inspire everyone in his office to promptly rush out and prepare themselves to face the ongoing battle of good verses evil.  
  
Tonks ran over to her room, quickly pulled on her boots, with steel toecaps and tied a belt that was stocked with various potions around her waist. She reached into her drawer and pulled out a knife and secured it into the strap that was wrapped around her thigh. Her wand was clasped tightly in her right hand, as she left her room double-checking that she had everything. Turning around from locking her door, she almost walked into a man, a man wearing tattered robes; she looked up at him and smiled sadly.  
  
"I hate going to work.'' She said trying to keep their conversation light hearted.  
  
"I bet you do. Listen Tonks, I need to tell you something.'' Lupin said quietly.  
  
"Can't it wait? We have to get back, Dumbledore's waiting.''  
  
"No it can't wait, that's the problem." Lupin sighed sadly. "I just want to give you this.'' He said holding out a small, brown, fluffy teddy bear to her. She took it with a curious expression on her face and looked up at Lupin curiously. "I know you already have one from a man who loved you and cared about you, I just wanted you to know that he's not the only one who loves you. I do too.'' Lupin said to her slowly, placing the small bear into her outstretched hand, the sadness in his voice showing through the smile on his face. He knew that he may never see her pretty face again, but at least if he died, he would know that she knew exactly how he felt about her  
  
"Thank you. I love it. I love you.'' Tonks replied smiling, reaching up and hugging Remus close to her not knowing when she'd get to hold him again, when she'd get to hear his voice and touch his face, kiss his lips. She knew that the moment was bitter sweet. They had just declared their love for each other, and were about to head into a battle not knowing whether they'd ever see each other again.  
  
"Take him with you. He'll look after you.'' Lupin said as he kissed Tonks tenderly on the lips and rushed off to his own room to gather up his knives, that hadn't been used since the last war, when he successfully managed to defend himself from three Death Eaters with a single blade.  
  
Five minutes later and everyone had once again assembled in Dumbledore's office, heavily armed with knives, swords, and of course their wands. Sirius was wearing a mask to cover his face in case his Polyjuice potion wore off while he was fighting at the Ministry.  
  
"I don't know if we'll be able to gain access to the Ministry, Voldemort has probably sealed of all the fireplaces, but we have to try." Dumbledore said firmly, as Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped up to the fireplace and tossed a handful of powder into it, watching it flash green. He stepped in and shouted 'The Atrium.' In a whirlwind of colour he disappeared, letting everyone know that there was at least one fireplace open. Next to step forward was Snape, but Dumbledore held out an arm to stop him. "We can't risk you going Severus. You are one of their prime targets. Stay behind.'' The look in Dumbledore's eyes told Snape that there was no point in arguing with him, so reluctantly he stepped back and watched as Lupin stepped up to the fireplace and throw a handful of powder in.  
  
The flames flashed green again, illuminating his face in a ghostly quality, emphasising the harsh bitterness in his eyes as he started into the flames. Just as he was about to step into the flames, Tonks ran over to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, letting all of her pent up fear and anxiety go into the kiss, her desperation for company and her deepest desire not to lose Remus paralleled only by his desire not to lose her. He pulled back and smiled a Lupin smiled at her and stepped into the fire, disappearing, leaving behind a room full of very shocked faces. Tonks followed straight after. Then Hagrid, who had a bit of a hard time actually fitting into the fireplace, but wasn't deterred. It was Sirius's turn then, he walked over to the fireplace after squeezing Destiny's hand reassuringly.  
  
"See you later Dest.'' He said trying to sound cheerful, his love and adoration for her clearly visible in his eyes, which were the only part of his face left uncovered.  
  
"Yeah see you.'' She replied sadly, gripping her wand tighter, feeling her heart plummet as she watched him disappear into the flames. That could have been the last time she spoke to him, the last time before they were separated again, this time for life.  
  
Destiny followed after Sirius, as did Hestia Jones and Mad-Eye Moody. Leaving Snape, Dumbledore and Mcgonagall alone in the office. "We have work to do.'' Dumbledore announced gravely. "I have a feeling that shortly Hogwarts will become the evacuation centre.''  
  
"They won't have time to evacuate people.'' Mcgonagall insisted. "Beside as soon as the Death Eaters find out that they're there, you can bet they'll seal off the fireplaces straight away.''  
  
"I have faith in someone else.'' Dumbledore said cryptically as he walked down to the Great Hall and started to move the house tables out of the way. If his suspicions about a certain person were correct the hall would soon be full of injured evacuees.  
  
Percy turned away from the Fireplace in Fudges office, abandoning his chance at escape from the hell that surrounded him. He had to try and get people out of there. So as he crawled once again along the floor, every person he met along the way were told the same thing. 'Fireplace in Fudges office, go to Hogwarts.' Percy knew that he would be faster if he walked but he couldn't risk getting seen by the Death Eaters. If he stayed down he would be partially obscured from view by the thick cloud of smoke. He could hear shouts ahead and as he hardened his resolve he crawled forward, determined to help the innocent people before it was too late. He saw a solitary figure standing out against the dusty background, dodging green lights, and shooting red and blue jets from his wand. 'Lupin.' Percy breathed as he too stood up and went to aid his comrade. Soon they had managed to stun all of the four Death Eaters they were facing, and Percy had a inkling that one or more of them may be dead, or else severely knocked out. Lupin grabbed him by the shoulders and told him the incantation for the powerful stunning spell that had been responsible for the half dead appearance of two of the Death Eaters that now lay sprawled in a pile at their feet. As Lupin rushed off to fight more of the Death Eaters, Percy dropped to his knees again and whispered to all of the terrified people on the ground the whereabouts of the fireplace in Fudges office, and told them to tell anybody else they saw on the way. Percy hoping that by now his father had managed to get out of the building, knowing that it was unlikely that his father would leave without him, even with the way he had treated his family.   
  
As he made his way along the ground his wand gripped in one hand as the other felt before him, stretching into the dust and shadows, trying to feel around for more people who needed to get to Hogwarts, get out of the conflict and back to safety. It was then that he heard it, his father's unmistakeable voice, shouting, yelling, but he wasn't begging for his life as so many others that Percy had seen that day had been. He was shouting, swearing at them, standing proud, prepared to die like a man, rather than giving them the satisfaction of hearing him begging and pleading for his life.   
  
Mixed in with the feeling of dread that had settled in Percy's chest upon hearing his father's shouts, not knowing if his father would be alive or dead by the time he reached him. He continued until he came to a doorway where he witnessed a scene that would stay with him until the day he died. His father was laying slumped on the floor, no longer shouting and yelling, but laying still and unconscious, blood gushing from a cut in his head.  
  
Not thinking or giving them time to react, Percy leapt up from the floor and shouted the curse that Lupin had told him of minutes before, the force of the spell erupting from his wand was so large that it send Percy stumbling backwards, losing the aim of his wand from the two Death Eaters standing opposite where his fathers body lay to the wall behind the Death Eaters. Before they even had a chance to react the wall, half of the ceiling and the contents of the room above collapsed on them both, killing them instantly. Percy rushed over to where his fathers body lay, cursing the dust for being so thick; he couldn't see a thing. He picked up his fathers limp body and walked slowly out of the room, keeping in the shadows until he reached Fudges office, pushing past the large crowd of people queuing to use the fireplace as he lay his fathers body down and looked at his face that was covered in grime and blood. Sorrowfully he threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire and instructed the next person in line to take his father back with them, just as the lady who was next was about the leave Percy heard his father weakly say. 'Thank you son'  
  
"They've found a way in.'' Malfoy screeched at a group of Death Eaters that he had managed to gather together. "How the fuck did that happen? We sealed all of the fireplaces.'' He snapped angrily, his hands gesticulating wildly.  
  
The Death eaters in the circle all shrugged their shoulders and snorted angrily, the Ministry workers weren't supposed to get help, they were supposed to die alone, every last one of them. Peter just shifted nervously, he remembered raising his wand to seal off the last fireplace but he didn't remember casting the spell. He must've forgotten; that was when Lucius called him away; he missed a fireplace. Lucius saw the uncomfortable way in which Peter was twitching and immediately turned his attention to him.  
  
"You did seal all of the fireplaces didn't you Peter?'' Lucius asked coldly.  
  
"Well…. you see… I.''  
  
"I don't fucking believe it. I know we shouldn't have trusted you to do this. One simple thing and you fuck it up.'' Malfoy screamed angrily. "Nott get and seal the last fireplace off now, before they send anymore defence forces.  
  
As Nott left the crowd of his fellow Death Eaters he could hear Peters agonising screams, and the loud thud of his body as it hit the floor, still screaming. It would be a long time before Malfoy relented, especially after Peter messed up so badly on a mission as important as this one.  
  
Back at Hogwarts School the Great Hall had fast become an evacuation point as Dumbledore had predicted, and Snape had no time to brood about not being allowed to fight as the demand for potions had never been so great, he was rushed off his feet trying to replenish the ever dwindling supply of potions that Madam Pomfrey was distributing left, right and centre. All through the Great Hall the people who were able to sit up spoke of a young man that was risking his life to ensure everybody was evacuated safely. Dumbledore smiled when he heard then, he knew that Percy wouldn't leave while others were in danger, especially his father, who was unconscious, being force fed blood replenishing potions and re-enervating potions.  
  
The need for help was so great that Dumbledore had called all of the sixth and seventh years out of their lessons to help Madam Pomfrey distribute the potions, so that she could concentrate on the more urgent casualties. Harry soon learned that Sirius, Destiny and Lupin had gone to the Ministry to help save them and he felt a stab of guilt, the last time Sirius was at the Ministry was when he was trying to save Harry, that was when he fell through the veil and was unconscious for months. As he walked around the injured people he heard several stories of their rescues, one that particularly amused him was when he learnt that a witch with pink hair had rescued an elderly wizard when she fell through a hole in the ceiling and landed on top of the Death Eater that was threatening him. 'Only Tonks could pull that off.' Harry thought as he gave the man his potions.  
  
As the day wore on Harry found his head jerking over to the fireplace every time he saw the flash of green and heard the rush of air as more people clamoured out of the fireplace, hoping against hope that it would be Sirius or one of the others coming to tell them that everything was ok, or even just to show that they hadn't died.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron, who was helping Madam Pomfrey get his father to drink his potions. Ron was ghostly pale and his hands were trembling slightly as he forced the potion into his father's mouth. Ginny was hovering around them nervously, not knowing what she could do; her father was lying before her, unconscious and unmoving. She didn't even know if he'd pull through, he was lucky he managed to get through the fireplace. She didn't know how he managed to do it, when he looked too feeble to even move, let alone drag himself through hordes of Death Eaters.  
  
Once again Percy Weasley was back on his knees, searching for people to save, but he seemed to be finding less and less as he went along, he hoped this was because they had all managed to survive and not because everybody had been caught, he heard whispers ahead, and started forward, wand clutched in his hand, listening as the whispers turned into laughter; sensing that something was wrong his grip on his wand tightened, his mind searching through the catalogue of spells that it had acquired over the years, he finally settled on creating a huge smoke screen to distract the two people ahead while he got up and run for it, knowing that if he simply turned and crawled back he would surely be caught, and not wanting to remain undecided for a second longer he raised his wand prepared to shout the spell.  
  
But it was too late before the words even left his mouth a high-pitched voice shrieked Expeliarmus and his wand slid out of his grasp, and he watched horror struck from the floor as two cloaked figures stepped into his line of vision.  
  
"Well it appears that we have found one of them.'' The tallest Death Eater sneered in his nasal voice.  
  
"One of the Ultimate Defence league.'' The shorter replied sarcastically her voice muffled by the mask that she wore.  
  
"One of the thorns in our sides. Do you know how we punish people how interfere with our plans?'' The tall Death Eater asked, as Percy slowly and cautiously got to his feet. "I wouldn't bother standing if I were you.'' The man said smugly, as the witch to his side shouted 'Crucio.'  
  
Percy immediately collapsed to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain, all fear and anxiety released from his body, replaced with pain and only pain. The world was blackening, a world filled with pain and torture awaited Percy, he felt his head lolling to the side through the pain, he knew unconsciousness was almost upon him, he wanted it, he pleaded for it to take him, knowing that it would be the end of hi pain, he wouldn't be able to feel anything then. But the Death Eater pulled the curse off him just as he was about to lapse into unconsciousness, leaving Percy with the same pain as he had before the only difference was that the world was slowly and blurrily sliding back into focus, the dark shapes that were in front of were slowly focusing and become clearer, he slowly and shakily got to his feet, hearing them laugh as he stumbled and lipped over the rubble, his knees shaking and his nerves burning into his skin.  
  
As soon as he had gotten his footing, they hit him with the cure again, this time two voices shouting instead of one. The hit of the double curse knocked him harshly onto the ground, the pain was immense, it felt as though someone were stabbing a million hot needles into his flesh and twisting them around. He felt unconsciousness coming fast this time, he greeted it like an old friend but once again the curse was pulled off him, but this time not willingly. As the world came back to him again, he could discern voices shouting in the air around him, he could not tell whose they were, he didn't recognise them at all.  
  
"Expelliarmus.'' A female voice shouted commandingly.  
  
"Confoundaze.'' A rough male voice barked, and Percy heard the thud of two bodies fall to the floor, although whether they were his rescuers or his tormentors he didn't know.  
  
"Percy, Percy get up, are you alright.'' He heard the man saying to him, as he felt someone pull him up onto his unsteady feet. Percy shook his head, trying to clear the buzzing in his ears, and the flashes of pain behind his eyes. It did nothing except worsen the pain. "Percy answer me.'' The man barked, he was wearing a mask but not the skeletal white of a Death Eater mask, his was flesh coloured, it made him look featureless, with only two eyes on his face.  
  
"I'll be alright. Just a bit shaky.'' Percy replied, not entirely sure that he was all right.  
  
"Here drink this.'' The woman said to him kindly, her raven black hair pulled off her face in a messy bun. She had scratches all over her face, and a black bruise starting to form around her right eye. She handed him a small vial of dark blue potion. "It'll work for a while, but I can't guarantee that it won't wear off.''  
  
Percy grabbed the potion with a grateful glance into the woman's beautiful purple eyes and drank it quickly, the pain in his body subsided into a dull ache, and he took his wand from the mans outstretched hand.  
  
"Thanks.'' Percy said gratefully. "For everything.''  
  
"You're a brave kid, keep it up, your mother will be proud.'' The man said gruffly as he clapped Percy on the back, before both of his rescuers rushed off upon hearing a loud scream from the floor above.  
  
Percy watched sadly as they left, feeling alone and frightened, but there were still people trapped in the building he had to save them, they all had to get out. Besides with all of the people fighting against the Death eaters there couldn't be that many still standing.  
  
Voldemort paced back and forth in a dark room, illuminated only by flickering flames and dancing shadows, he was angry, furious, and livid. He had sent thirty of his best Death Eaters to the Ministry of Magic, and yet a few aurors and teachers from Hogwarts were beating them.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore, it was starting to get embarrassing, the attack had been planned out perfectly, all exits and entrances were supposed to be sealed off, when Voldemort found out who it was that had neglected their duties, there was going to be hell to pay. Now because of this one person he had lost some of his best Death Eaters and many more had been severely injured, this was going to hold back what he had planned next, it would give Dumbledore and his 'Defence Force' time to recover.  
  
Voldemort roughly ripped up the sleeve of his robe and looked down at the black mark that was burned on to his forearm, he jabbed his fingers into it roughly, feeling satisfaction in the pain he knew it would cause his Death Eaters, well those who could till feel pain anyway. He waited a few minutes to be sure that Lucius had performed the anti-apparition charm on the building, before performing some of the oldest dark magic he knew, a spell that would enable him to transport all of the injured Death Eaters to his side, all of the Death Eaters that Dumbledore's band of fools had rendered useless.  
  
Lucius felt the scar burning deep into his arm and winced, he could feel his masters anger and disappointment even through the scar, he knew his wrath would be much worse when they were forced to apparate back to him. He quickly undid the apparition charm on the Ministry, and apparated to his master side, dreading the consequences of Pettigrews mistake for them all.  
  
Peter squealed when he felt the Dark Mark's burn searing through his skin, he knew that none of his fellow Death Eaters would hesitate in telling his master exactly whose fault it was that the attack was foiled, he heard the loud cracks and pops of the others apparating and slowly and reluctantly followed suit, leaving the building with a soft pop.  
  
"They've gone.'' Destiny shouted happily as she heard the building echoing with cracks and pop, watching the masked figures disappear from sight.  
  
"Great, now all we have to do is check that everyone is out of here safely and we can get back to the school.'' Lupin shouted back, grasping for Tonk's hand through the thick cloud of smoke that had started to settle around them. He found it and she gave it a reassuring squeeze as they headed off to check the floor above them.  
  
  
  
After the whole building was checked, and no more people were found, all of the rescuers from Hogwarts and Percy Weasley met in Fudge's office ready to Floo back to Hogwarts. All of them scratched and bruised, Kingsley was bleeding profusely from a deep gash in his arm, but they were all alive. And all ready to get back to Hogwarts. Lupin threw a large handful of Floo powder into the flames and watched once again as the fire flashed green. He pushed Tonks forward gently, urging her to go first.  
  
"Where is he? He's not back yet.'' Destiny said urgently. "Sirius, where is he?''   
  
"When did you see him last?'' Lupin questioned quickly.  
  
"We were checking the second floor together, and we split up. I couldn't find him. I thought he came back here, but he didn't.'' Destiny said hysterically.  
  
"We can't wait around for too long Dest. Voldemort could send re-enforcements at any time. We can't risk it.'' Lupin said slowly, putting his arm around Destiny's shoulder. By now they were the only two people left in Fudge's office everyone else had gone back to Hogwarts.  
  
"But I can't leave him Remus, I just can't. I can't lose him again after all we've been through. I thought that I'd lost him before and I don't want to feel like that ever again. I can't bear to be apart from him.'' Destiny cried, sobbing uncontrollably into Lupin's shoulder as he held her tighter.  
  
"Look Dest, Sirius is a big boy. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. He can take care of himself.'' Lupin reassured her, as he pushed her in to the flames and back to Hogwarts, her still crying hysterically, crying out Sirius' name. He felt bad for forcing her to leave but there was no choice. Voldemort could send another group of Death eaters to finish the job off properly. "I hope you know what you're doing Padfoot.'' Lupin muttered quietly before Flooing back to the castle.  
  
Harry was relieved when finally he saw Tonks come through the fireplace, they were coming back. Tonks grinned at him, but he could see the bruises on her face and noticed the limp when she walked. It wouldn't be long now before Sirius was back, he watched as Kingsley, Hagrid, Moody, Hestia and Percy came shooting out of the fireplace. Harry saw the shocked look on Ron's face as Percy crawled out of the fireplace, he was dirty, bruised and cut. He couldn't stand up because of the curse that he had fired at him by the Death Eaters, without saying a word Percy hurried over to his where his father lay, still unconscious, still heavily cut up, just as Percy had last seen him. He looked at his father and saw that even though he was unconscious he was still breathing; he smiled weakly at Ron and Ginny before he collapsed on the ground right next to his father's unmoving body.  
  
Harry looked back to the fireplace, knowing that Lupin, Destiny and Sirius still hadn't returned. He watched it for several minutes, just standing staring at the fire until after what felt like a lifetime to Harry it finally flashed green and Destiny came out of the fireplace sobbing hysterically. Harry dropped the potion he was holding, sending green liquid and shards of glass all over the floor. He rushed over to her and caught her in his arms as she broke down, crying uncontrollably, he tried to comfort her but it was hard, he knew that only one thing would affect Destiny like this, Sirius must be hurt or worse, but Harry couldn't think about that, he held Destiny closer to him, feeling her body shaking as she sobbed her heart out, trying hard not to shed tears himself.  
  
Lupin came out of the fire after Destiny and he looked sad and forlorn, Tonks limped quickly over to him and hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face. Lupin held her tightly as though she was the only thing that could keep him going. After several minutes of just being held by Tonks, he felt stronger, ready for the task of telling Harry that his godfather was missing yet again. So he gently pulled out of Tonk's loving hold and nodded, she understood. Everyone did, Sirius wasn't back yet, which most probably meant that he was dead. He would've been back by now. Voldemort must've sent more Death Eaters and they probably caught Sirius and tortured him and killed him.  
  
Harry saw Lupin walking towards him; his eyes were red and tired. Harry knew what was coming next. He just nodded sadly at Lupin, showing that he understood he couldn't bear to have to hear someone say it. He was finding it hard enough to cope as it was; he had lost his godfather again, and somehow every time he lost him it hurt more and more. He looked around the hall, not wanting to focus on Destiny and her sorrow, as it would only make him feel worse, he watched his fellow seventh years distributing potions and performing simple healing spell on the wounded and wondered how he would feel if no one he really cared about went to the Ministry and risked their lives to save others. How would he feel if the people he loved didn't always leave him? Would he be a different person? Harry was broken out of his reverie by a bright flash of green from the fireplace, his heart leapt into his throat and his pulse quickened. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, he would just feel worse when it wasn't him.  
  
A man stepped out of the fireplace, he was hunched over, and a tangle of black hair covered his face. Over his shoulder was the limp body of an elderly man, whose legs were bent out of shape, and blood was pouring out of his forehead. The man gently eased the wizard onto the floor in front of him as Madam Pomfrey rushed over brandishing her wand, he looked up and around his surroundings clearly scanning the room for someone, Harry looked closer and saw that his face was obscured by a flesh coloured mask that was caked with blood. The man saw Destiny in Harry's arms and laughed, it was a laugh that Harry instantly recognised, a laugh like a bark. Sirius. He approached them both a squeezed Harry's shoulder, before tapping Destiny lightly on the shoulder, she spun round and took in the sight of Sirius, her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Thanks for waiting for me Dest.'' Sirius said jokingly. Destiny looked at him incredulously and laughed, her face still red and tearstained.  
  
"No problem babe.'' She replied sarcastically before falling into his arms, gripping onto him tightly as though she was afraid that he was going to be snatched away from her again.  
  
The next day after everybody had been cured and healed, and all those who needed professional help were transported to St Mungos, Dumbledore called all of the students and teachers together into the Great Hall, to make an important announcement.  
  
"Many lost their lives yesterday when Lord Voldemort and his followers attacked the Ministry of Magic. Thanks to a few brave and dedicated people many lives were saved and many dangerous Death Eaters have been killed. But it is thanks to one person in particular that a safe route of escape was established and put to the best of use. This young man repeatedly risked his life to ensure that his colleagues and friends were safely evacuated. He has shown bravery beyond the call of duty. This young man is Percy Weasley.''  
  
(A.N Thanks for the reviews again you guys are the best. Sorry that the end of this chapter isn't all that good but I had the flu when I was finishing this chapter. I actually still have the flu now, so this AN is probably rubbish too. Anyway hope you like this chapter. Please read and Review. Luv ya ice princess12 x x x x x x x x) 


	13. HIS ANGEL

CHAPTER 13  
  
HIS ANGEL  
  
It was the same night that Dumbledore had made his announcement on, and the news of the attack on the Ministry of Magic still hadn't fully sunk in with the wizarding population. Voldemort hadn't gone into the Ministry with a reason, with a purpose, he wanted only to cause as much trouble and panic as he could, showing the whole world that he was back with a vengeance.   
  
Harry and Ginny lay together in bed that night after the announcement, pictures of the shocked faces of the students mingling with the many injured people he had helped the previous day. He closed his eyes and tried in vain to clear his head of the swirling mass of images, the only comfort to him know was that he could feel Ginny curled up next to him. He moved his hand and it found hers of it's own accord and squeezed it tightly; she looked up at him with her caring green eyes, that were partially hidden behind a curtain of her lustrous red hair.  
  
"Are you alright?'' she asked him softly, noticing that he had been quiet all night, she usually had to struggle to stop his wandering hands, a symptom she described as randyitus. "You're really quiet tonight.''  
  
"I thought I'd lost him you know?'' Harry said, his voice sounded strained.  
  
"Sirius?''  
  
"Yeah, I was so scared. He's the closest thing to a father that I've ever known.'' Harry explained to her, forcing his voice to remain level.  
  
"I know, but he's back now Harry, it's alright.'' Ginny said sympathetically wrapping her arms around Harry, he was grateful to feel her warmth against him; it made him feel safe and secure.  
  
"It just feels like everyone I love always ends up leaving me.'' Harry confessed, he was embarrassed to be saying all of this in front of Ginny; he was supposed to take care of her not the other way around.  
  
"I'll never leave you. Not ever. I love you.'' Ginny said as Harry pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I love you too angel. Always.'' Harry replied breathing in the scent of flowers from Ginny's hair and sighing contently. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.''  
  
"You're not going to lose me, I promise.'' Ginny answered, leaning up from his chest and kissing him softly and tenderly on the lips, a lingering kiss that was sweet and innocent. She pulled away and smiled shyly at him, before resting her head once again on his bare chest, breathing in his familiar scent that she couldn't sleep without.  
  
At breakfast the next morning Ron sat with Harry and Ginny waiting for Hermione to arrive, she had run quickly to the Library to quickly grab a book that she wanted to read that day. It was eight in the morning and Ron couldn't exactly work out why Hermione would want to read before lessons when they would be spending all day reading, but then again he'd only known her for almost seven years and he knew that even if he knew her for seventy he'd never be able to work out everything about her. Its what he loved about her, he never got bored when he was around Hermione, and she was always showing him a new and mysterious part of her, always kept him enthralled. The girl was amazing.   
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall, her Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck and a pair of red gloves covering her hands, that were holding a thick book entitled 'Elementorial Magic for Beginners', she slid into the seat next to Ron and pecked him lightly on the cheek, before turning to a bowl of porridge that he had placed in front of her and smiled gratefully. It was the little things like that, which she loved about Ron. He had been the one to insist that she wore her scarf and gloves to the Library, not wanting her to catch a cold, and getting her breakfast for her, and always listening when she had a problem, always knowing exactly how to touch her and kiss her.  
  
The four friends sat eating their breakfast, when as was custom in Hogwarts the post owls arrived swooping down in to the Great Hall, their feathers ruffled and out of place. A brown owl swooped down and drooped a letter in front of Ron, Ginny looked at the owl and smiled, she recognised the owl, it was Hermes, Percy's owl. Ron quickly tore open the envelope addressed in his mother's loopy handwriting.  
  
*Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry  
  
Hope you are all well, I just wanted to write and let you all know that your father is fine, he will be getting out of St Mungo's today. I know you all wanted to come to the hospital but I'm not risking taking any of you out of school, this is your most important year.  
  
Arthur has told me about what happened, Percy was the person who saved him, he took on and killed two Death eaters to save your father. I'm so proud of him, he is also fine; he's back at the Burrow where I am taking care of him. Percy wants to apologise to you all for the trouble he caused the family, and he hopes that you will all forgive him.  
  
Love you   
  
Mum*  
  
"I'm so glad dad's alright.'' Ginny sighed as she finished reading the letter. "And Percy. I think he was so brave saving all of those people.''  
  
"Yeah.'' Hermione said. "He must've been terrified.''  
  
"Excuse me have you all forgotten what a prat he was.'' Ron exclaimed loudly. "What he said about Harry.'' He said staring fixedly at Ginny.  
  
"Of course we remember.'' Ginny snapped back. "But he risked his life to save others, and he saved our fathers life. People make mistakes Ron, he's apologised and I for one am ready to forgive him.''  
  
"I suppose.'' Ron said looking at the floor, knowing that if Percy weren't there his father would be dead. "I forgive him too.''  
  
"Good, well I'm going to write a quick reply to mum before I have to go outside in Artic conditions to take care of a biting plant in the greenhouses.'' Ginny said happily as she got up from her seat, she turned to leave the Great Hall before Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her back around to face him. He was pretending to pout and he looked up at her sadly with puppy dog eyes. Ginny smiled to herself and rolled her eyes, before she kissed Harry quickly on the lips and walked to her room.  
  
"What have we got now?'' Ron asked through a mouthful of his second bowl of porridge.  
  
"We've been back in school for almost three months and you still haven't memorized your timetable.'' Hermione said incredulously.  
  
"I have more important things on my mind.'' Ron said smiling at Hermione suggestively.  
  
"I know full well what's on your mind Ronald Weasley.'' Hermione said coolly, although she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"When you two have finished, I'd like to get to class, by the way what class do we have Hermione?'' Harry asked, smiling as Hermione muttered something about 'boys and their simple minds' before she replied.   
  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts.''  
  
"Great, lets go.'' Harry said getting up from his seat, ignoring Ron's complaints that he hadn't finished eating.  
  
The trio arrived outside Defence Against the Dark Arts five minutes early and Destiny invited them all into the classroom out of the chilly corridor and into the warm classroom that was lit and heated by flaming torches. Before Harry could ask about Sirius, Neville, Dean and Seamus turned up and sat down in their usual seats, wands out and ready.  
  
"How's Professor Hounding?'' Harry asked in what he hoped sounded like a voice that was just making casual conversation.  
  
"He's alright, back to his usual tricks.'' Destiny replied smirking and rolling her eyes. The class was starting to get quite full and Destiny stood at the front of the class, waiting for everybody to settle.  
  
"Right then, when everyone's quite finished talking I'll tell you what we'll be doing in class today.'' Destiny said, her cool commanding voice silencing the class in seconds. "Thank you, now you're all going to hate me for this, but today's lesson is going to have to take place outside.'' A loud groan filled the classroom as student's heads flickered over to the window and saw the branches of trees swaying in the wind, and the frost covered ground. "But it is essential, we are starting to learn Elementorial Magic, we will be starting with fire. You have five minutes to go and get your scarves and things. We will meet outside the castle doors, close to the greenhouses.''  
  
"Why is it essential that we be outside?'' Dean questioned before the class was dismissed.  
  
"As I said we are working with fire I don't want us to burn the castle down.'' Destiny replied as she pulled on a white fluffy hat over her shiny raven hair. "Now go.''  
  
The class rushed out, with Hermione tutting, she looked smug because she already had her things, but Ron insisted that she go back to her room anyway to get a thicker cloak.  
  
"Whats the problem my love?'' Ron asked as they walked together to their room, with Harry.  
  
"Honestly, has no one read 'Hogwarts a History'. You can't burn down Hogwarts, or damage it in anyway, it is protected by all sorts of spells from any disasters.'' Hermione replied.  
  
"Why should we bother reading it when you can recite it off by heart.'' Ron answered back cheekily, grinning at Harry. He earned himself a playful slap from Hermione for that comment, something that amused Harry greatly. They got down to the grounds by the greenhouses quickly and found the rest of the class congregating there, wrapped up in scarves and hats. Destiny stood at the front of the group in a white hat, white gloves and a long white scarf that accentuated her tanned skin and black hair.  
  
"The spell that we are going to be learning today is 'Eruptolaze' It will form a huge shield of flames around you and your surroundings, if the spell is said by a large group of wizards the size and intensity of the flames will increase. This work will tie in with the work that you will be doing in Care of Magical Creatures soon, so it will benefit you if you can get it right today.''  
  
The class split up to practice. Pretty soon small walls of fire, about half a foot in height were forming around various students. Neville was extremely pleased that on his fifth attempt the wall started to get higher and the fire was burning more intensely around him. Although no one had managed to beat Hermione who managed to conjure a wall around seven feet high all around her and was burning so brightly that it scorched the ground where she stood.  
  
"Great job Hermione.'' Destiny called through the roaring flames, "Now start to walk.''  
  
Hermione tentatively took a step forward finding that she got no closer to the flames, they were moving with her, she could see out clearly through the flames and she walked around for a while encompassed in fire before dropping the shield and staring at the black scorch trail on the grounds, watching as instantly new grass grew to cover up completely the line that had only moments ago been so prominent.  
  
Ginny looked up from the plant she was supposed to be re-potting with Colin Creevy her partner and saw a high wall a flames moving around amongst the students that were on the grounds close to the greenhouses. She smiled to herself as the flames disappeared to leave Hermione standing perfectly unruffled beaming at Destiny. 'Trust Hermione to be the first one to get it right.' Ginny thought fondly to herself as she watched her best girl friend. Out of habit her eyes scanned the group of people outside the greenhouse, she immediately found Harry and watched as he too produced a huge fiery shield all around him and walked around her dropped the shield an was grinning madly as he rushed over to Hermione who was helping Neville, to show her.  
  
Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts about how gorgeous Harry looked when he smiled by the voices of two Ravenclaw girls on the next table, who were obviously doing just what she had been doing minutes earlier.  
  
"Look at him, he's so gorgeous.'' The tallest girl said, she had short, thin brown hair and a small mouth; her blue eyes were fixed on Harry. "I love his smile, it's perfect.''  
  
"Yeah, do you think he has a girlfriend?'' The other girl asked, she was shorter than Ginny and quite plump, her curly black hair had a Snapeish look about it and her face was pale.  
  
"He does, but I don't think that their that serious, He's with that Ginny Weasley.'' The tall girl whispered, making no obvious effort to lower her voice even though Ginny was on the next table. "He doesn't seem to like her that much.'' Ginny grinned to herself, if they only knew the half of it, if they only knew that every night Harry held her in his arms and told her how much he loved her and how special she was to him.  
  
"So they shouldn't be that hard to split up then.'' The girl with greasy black hair said, smiling sappily as she watched Harry and Ron conjure their fire shields and walked into each other to see what would happen.  
  
"No I reckon it'll be easy to get him to leave her, she's ugly anyway, with her freaky red hair.'' The tall girl replied nastily. Ginny just ignored them, but even though she knew she shouldn't let it get to her, the ugly remark really hurt her. What if she was too ugly for Harry? What if he did hate her and her horrible hair? 'No' she told herself 'He loves you.'  
  
After the Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson ended, Harry rushed down to the greenhouse that Ginny was currently in and waited anxiously outside the door for her. When she came out he hugged her tightly and kissed her softly on the lips, he was smiling at her with his lop sided grin, the one that made her go weak at the knees and she forgot all her doubts. The two Ravenclaw girls walked past then, flicking their hair and trying to look appealing, only succeeding in looking stupid. The short, round girl with greasy black hair smiled at Harry and winked, even though she could see Ginny was standing right there. Harry smiled back awkwardly and watched with a confused expression on his face as the girl turned and left. He looked back at Ginny who was watching him closely as though trying to gauge a response from his features.  
  
"What was all that about?'' Harry asked as they both started to walk up to the castle hand in hand.  
  
"One of your fan club.'' Ginny replied dryly. "She's going to try and split us up so that she can get with you.''  
  
"Oh, great.'' Harry said happily smirking. Ginny slapped him on the arm. "Oh come on Gin, why would I want her when I have got you. God she looks like Snapes long lost daughter or something.'' Harry said cupping Ginny's face in his hands. "I love you remember, their going to have a very hard time splitting us up.''  
  
"I know.'' Ginny replied.  
  
"Are they bothering you? Do you want me to go and talk to them?'' Harry asked seriously, taking his scarf off and wrapping it around Ginny's neck after feeling her shiver.  
  
"No, it's just something they said that's all.'' Ginny said pulling the scarf tighter and looking into Harry's bottle green eyes.  
  
"What did they say?'' Harry questioned.  
  
"They said we'll be easy to split up because I'm ugly anyway and have freaky red hair.'' Ginny said, cursing herself for letting that comment affect her so badly, it wasn't even s if she cared what they thought of her.  
  
"Ginny angel, please don't think that you're ugly, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and your hair is amazing, I love it and I wouldn't have it any other way. Don't listen to them.'' Harry said firmly but lovingly. "They're not exactly super models are they.'' He said, glad to see that Ginny was smiling again. "Now hurry up, Snape's going to kill me I'm late.'' Harry said as they rushed up to the castle, Harry running down into the dungeons while Ginny rushed to Charms, thankful that the two Ravenclaw bitches weren't in her class.  
  
Lupin sat in Tonk's room as she walked back and forth mentally going over the lesson that was planned to take place that night, she stumbled over the corner of the pink rug that covered to solid wooden floor of her room, bringing her out of her reverie and making Lupin smile.  
  
"You should be careful.'' He said getting up and walking slowly over to where she stood blushing.  
  
"I can't help it, it's not as if I go looking for things to fall over.'' Tonks said defensively, smiling slightly as Lupins arms snaked around her waist and he stepped closer to her, he lowered his lips down onto hers, kissing her slowly, sensitively. She sighed as he pulled away, and looked up dreamily at his handsome face, his amber eyes and his greying hair. She smiled up at him and kissed him quickly on the lips. "You're not helping mind.'' She said cheekily, reluctantly wriggling out of his grasp. "I'm trying to concentrate.''  
  
"I know, I'm going now anyway, I have to go and ask Snape for more potion.'' Lupin said sadly. "I'll see you tonight, after your class ok?'' Lupin said as he kissed her cheek quickly.  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you later.'' Tonks said watching his back as he left the room, when he shut the door behind him she let out an audible sigh, but quickly forced her mind away from Remus and onto the lesson that was only an hour away.  
  
As the students congregated in the Great Hall waiting for Tonks and Kingsley to arrive and begin the lesson, Harry and Ron could be found standing a few feet away from Hermione and Ginny, whispering and shooting furtive glances at the girls to see if they were listening, luckily for them, Hermione and Ginny were deep in conversation with Parvati and Lavender.   
  
"I know, I don't want to either, I want to learn to do this properly and I won't be able to practice properly if I'm with her.'' Ron said quietly, looking over his shoulder to see what Hermione was doing.  
  
"Tell me about it, I don't want to hurt her, but I want to really practice this.'' Harry admitted as he too checked what Hermione and Ginny were doing.  
  
"So what do we tell them?'' Ron asked quietly.  
  
"We'll just say that we don't want to work with them incase we hurt them.''   
  
"It was alright working with Hermione in the DA because she could easily kick my ass, but this is more about strength, we can't go hurting them.''  
  
"I know, so we'll tell them what I said yeah?'' Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"No way am I telling Hermione I don't want to work with her incase I hurt her, she'll hate me, she hates it when people think that girls can't do exactly the same as boys, says its sexist. She'll probably beat me up for even mentioning it.'' Ron said smiling fondly.  
  
"Right, we'll tell them that we want to work together because we never do anything together anymore.'' Harry said, shooting Ron a warning glance as Hermione and Ginny walked over to them, with Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"Hi babe.'' Ginny said as she walked over to Harry and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Listen I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything but, I'm going to be partners with Hermione from now on, we are going to have a girls practice group, so you'll have to work with Ron is that alright?'' Ginny asked and smiled hopefully at Harry.  
  
"Well I was going looking forward to working with you.'' Harry said, "But I understand, me and Ron will work together.''  
  
"Good, thank you.'' Ginny said as she kissed Harry again and started to make her way to the front of the Hall with Hermione, Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"Well that went well.'' Ron said grinning; obviously pleased he didn't have to tell Hermione that he didn't want to work with her.  
  
After the lesson finished, everyone left the Great Hall battered and bruised, they had started to learn how to fight with weapons that day, and Harry and Ron hadn't held back. Harry was clutching at his ribs that he claimed were probably broken, and Ron was sporting a black eye from the time Harry accidentally hit him in the face with his stick. Ginny and Hermione looked pleased with themselves, but Harry knew they hadn't really hit each other hard as neither of them was in visible pain.  
  
Harry and Ron struggled to get back to Ron's room, and collapsed on the large soft red sofa, Harry wincing as he sat down, waiting for their girlfriends to come back and make a fuss over their injuries. But when Hermione and Ginny came back it was only to grab their pyjamas, because they were all sleeping in the Gryffindor seventh year dormitories that night for some girl talk.   
  
"But, I'm hurt Gin, you can't leave me, I need you to take care of me.'' Harry whined, as Ginny was about to walk out.  
  
"It's your own fault.'' Ginny replied coolly. "You and Ron were taking it too seriously, you were hitting each other as if you hated each other.''  
  
"Mione, please stay with me, I can't see out of one eye, what if I walk into something.'' Ron pleaded desperately.  
  
"You and Harry can look after each other, me and Ginny are going to meet Parvati and Lavender, good-bye.'' Hermione said grinning at the two boys and walking out, Ginny blew a kiss to Harry and followed suit. Leaving Harry and Ron staring after them with open-mouths.  
  
That night in the Gryffindor seventh year girl's room, four girls sat in a circle on one of the beds that Hermione had magically enlarged talking, gossiping and laughing. Hermione looked around the room and smiled, she remembered when she had first slept in the same bed as Ron, it felt like it was only yesterday and now they lived in the same room and were talking about getting married.  
  
"So Hermione what's it like practically living with Ron Weasley?'' Parvati asked slyly, noticing the starry look in Hermione's eyes.  
  
"It's great, he's so sweet and loving. It's amazing.'' Hermione confessed, blushing under the incredulous looks on her friend's faces. "I mean we still have rows, but now making up is so much better.'' Hermione said grinning.   
  
"I can't believe that Ron is like that.'' Lavender said shocked. "He doesn't seem the type to be so caring.''  
  
"That's not what you were saying in fourth year Lavender.'' Parvati said, smiling evilly, earning her self a piercing glare from her best friend.  
  
"Don't Parvati, I'll tell them about you.'' Lavender warned.  
  
"Oh stop it.'' Ginny shouted. "Look you can tell us, it won't get repeated outside these walls.''  
  
"Fine.'' Lavender huffed. "I used to have a crush on Ron.'' She admitted, noticing the shocked look on Hermione's face. "It was in fourth year before you were together I promise, please don't tell him, I'd be so embarrassed.'' Lavender pleaded.  
  
"I won't tell him, he's bigheaded enough as it is.'' Hermione said smiling. "I just can't believe it, I didn't think he was your type.''  
  
"Who do you think is my type?'' Lavender asked incredulously.  
  
"Seamus.'' Ginny said quickly as Parvati and Hermione laughed. Lavender just blushed, "How did you know?''  
  
"I didn't know, but I do now. How long have you liked him?''   
  
"We've been together since the start of the holidays. I finished with my boyfriend for him, he sleeps in here every night.'' Lavender admitted, and as Hermione looked around she saw that there were obvious male touches in the bedroom.  
  
"But how? He can't get up the stairs.'' Hermione asked logically.  
  
"The stairs don't seem to be a problem for him, I think it's because we are seventh years. I don't know.'' Lavender admitted shrugging, all she cared about that was he could get up to the room.  
  
"What about Parvati, doesn't she mind, she can't sleep in with her Ravenclaw boyfriend anymore, he left last year." Ginny asked confused.  
  
"Oh Parvati doesn't sleep in here anymore do you Parvati?'' Lavender said grinning.  
  
"No I don't, I sleep in the boys dormitory. With Dean. My ex boyfriend finished with me he said he couldn't carry on dating a schoolgirl now he works for the Ministry. I'm better off without him anyway! I'm with Dean now'' Parvati answered proudly.  
  
"You're with Dean.'' Ginny squealed. "Oh my God I never knew. But what about Neville? Where does he sleep?''  
  
"He stays with Luna in her prefects room.'' Parvati answered nonchantly.  
  
"Good grief, it's like musical rooms.'' Hermione said smiling.   
  
The girls stayed up late into the night talking about boys, school work and the teachers, and about what they wanted to do after they left Hogwarts, until they fell asleep around three a.m. Luckily for them the next day was a Saturday, so there were no lessons that they had to get up early for.  
  
At breakfast on Monday morning, Dumbledore rose from his seat and tapped the side of his water goblet with a silver spoon and waited until silence fell over the Great Hall, he cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
"As most of you will probably now, there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up soon.'' Dumbledore said, and Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled, a chance to get out of school, go to the three broomsticks, and replenish their supply of sweets. "What you don't know is that a party has been planned for just before everyone leaves for Christmas. It will be a Christmas party, although no formal dress or robes will need to be worn. Thank you.'' Dumbledore said as he sat back down, content in hearing the laughter and shouts of the students, excited and happy about something. He smiled sadly to himself, if what he feared was about to come to pass, they would need as much as they could to be happy about because he knew when Voldemort recovered from his loses at the Ministry, there would be precious little to be happy about.  
  
That was why he had planned the party, the students needed something to look forward to, something to think about other than the threat of Voldemort that was always hanging over them all, especially Harry, who Dumbledore knew would soon have to take the final stand against Voldemort.  
  
It was a cold blustery day, when all of the third years and above made their way down into the village of Hogsmeade, carriages were provided, but Harry Ginny, Ron and Hermione always preferred to walk. Ginny loved the winter, she loved the cold and having to wrap up warm in scarves and hats, and today was no exception, she had on a blue hat with a matching scarf and gloves and was snuggled in closely to Harry. Hermione, who was walking behind the pair with Ron, was also wrapped up warm, in a deep red hat scarf and gloves.  
  
They reached the Three Broomsticks, ready for a butterbeer that would prepare them for the day ahead of them. Harry and Ron went up to the bar to get four butterbeers while Hermione and Ginny grabbed them a table, in the already busy pub.  
  
"So what shall we do next?'' Harry asked as he and Ron joined the girls at the table, setting all four bottles of butterbeer down at once.  
  
"Well we don't know about you two, but me and Ginny are going dress shopping.'' Hermione said, grinning at the shocked looks on Harry and Ron's faces.  
  
"What!? Why didn't you tell us you weren't going to stay with us? What are we going to do now?'' Ron shouted, earning several curious stares from some of the regulars in the Three Broomsticks who weren't accustomed to Ron and Hermione's shouting matches.  
  
"Look we're sorry alright, but we only found out about the party a few days ago, and we need something to wear. You understand right?'' Ginny asked Harry, successfully diffusing the upcoming argument that was sure to take place if Ron and Hermione started, for people who were so in love, they sure argue a lot, Ginny thought as she smiled sweetly at Harry.  
  
"Of course we understand.'' Harry replied, unable to resist giving Ginny whatever she wanted when she smiled at him. Ron stared at him incredulously.  
  
"Under the thumb.'' He coughed under his breath. Harry just shrugged, thinking that if either of them was under the thumb it was Ron, who would jump through flames if Hermione so much as hinted that she wanted him to.  
  
So after a few Butterbeers in the friendly atmosphere of the Three Broomsticks, Ginny and Hermione rushed out into the cold and up to "Sarah's" The clothes shop, that sold both muggle and wizard wear, and perfect party wear according to Ginny. Leaving Harry and Ron sitting in the Three Broomsticks trying to decide what they should do, they hadn't planned on spending the day with each other, but Ron's mood was lightened when Hermione whispered promises into his ear about what they would do together that night. After a while, they decided that they needed to go to Honeydukes to top up their dwindling supplies of sweets and chocolates, they were half way along the road when Ron suddenly stopped walking and groaned.  
  
"What's the matter?'' Harry asked, watching as Ron ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"I left my scarf and hat back in the pub.'' He said sounding frustrated. "I have to go and get them.''  
  
"I'll come with you.'' Harry replied nonchalantly.  
  
"No it's alright, you go ahead, I'll meet you in Honeydukes. Grab me some chocolate frogs before they all go.'' Ron shouted as he jogged back up the road to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Harry strolled along, with his gloved hands stuck firmly into the pockets of his thick black cloak, looking around and occasionally smiling at one of his classmates, when a girl ran up to his side and started to walk along with him, he turned and looked and saw that it was the same plump girl with greasy black hair that had smiled at him that day when he met Ginny after Herbology. He looked down at her questioningly, and she just smiled up at him.  
  
"Where are you going?'' She asked in a girly voice, smiling what she must've thought was a sweet smile up at Harry.  
  
"To buy some sweets.'' He replied dully, hoping that she would take the hint that he did not want to talk to her, instead she let out a shrieking laugh and slid her hand down his arm, giving him shivers for all the wrong reasons, he did not like her at all, why was she laughing? He hadn't said anything funny.  
  
"Oh sweets, you're so funny Harry.'' She said, letting his name linger on her tongue. "Why are you alone? Did you finish with your girlfriend?'' She said the last word with distaste and resentment, but still smiled and batted her eyelids.  
  
"No actually she's off with her friend buying a dress to wear to the party that I'm taking her too.'' Harry said, not caring anymore if he sounded rude, this girl was trying to come between him and Ginny and she wasn't about to succeed. Harry looked up the road and sighed a sigh of relief. "And I'm not alone, here comes Ron, so if you don't mind I'm leaving now. Goodbye.'' Harry said walking briskly to meet Ron and ducking quickly into Honeydukes, with Ron craning his neck to see whom Harry was trying so hard to get away from.  
  
"Bye Harry.'' She called after his retreating back. "I'll see you around.'' And with that she ran back over to her friends who were watching from inside a shop window and they all started giggling simultaneously.  
  
"Who was that?'' Ron asked snickering as the fat girl waddled back over to her friends. "Looks like a Snape wannabe.'' Ron said laughing at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"She's just this girl, I don't even know her name. She's trying to break me and Gin up.'' Harry explained, shuddering when he remembered that she had actually touched his arm.  
  
"Why?'' Ron asked confused.  
  
"I think she likes me.'' Harry said, slapping Ron who burst out laughing hysterically.  
  
After Harry and Ron had re stocked on sweets chocolate and pranks, they walked up to the clothes shop that Ginny and Hermione had entered earlier to wait for their girlfriends, luckily they both came out about ten minutes after the boys had arrived, with one small carrier bag each.  
  
"Why didn't you buy that much?'' Harry asked as he looked at Ginny's bag. "You were there ages.''  
  
"Well maybe I'm not wearing that much to the party.'' Ginny answered winking at Harry who didn't know whether he should be pleased or extremely worried.  
  
"I don't think so young lady, over my dead body will you go out dressed like a whore.'' Ron shouted angrily.  
  
"Oh relax.'' Ginny said sounding exasperated. "They're magic bags, inside they're really huge. Anyway it's not what I'm wearing you should worry about. You should see what your girlfriends bought.'' Ginny said winking at Ron, knowing exactly what buttons to press to wind him up.  
  
"Don't you'll only make him worse.'' Hermione said to Ginny, rolling her eyes, while linking arms with Ron and leaning her head against his shoulder. "Now lets go to Honeydukes, I fancy something sweet.''  
  
"But I'm right here.'' Ron protested as Hermione started dragging them back down to Honeydukes. She groaned and shook her head, before turning around and kissing him on the lips. She pulled away and ran her tongue over her lips.   
  
"Not sweet enough, I'm afraid.'' Hermione said, laughing at the indignant look on Ron's face, and turning to walk down to Honeydukes again.  
  
"Wait Mione.'' Ron said as she started to pull him along again. "I've already bought you some chocolate and sweets.'' Ron said, handing Hermione a bag with the Honeydukes logo emblazoned across the front.  
  
"Aww thank you Ronnie.'' Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek. "Isn't he sweet Gin?''  
  
"You've got him well trained.'' Ginny replied laughing.  
  
"I resent that.'' Harry said crossly. "I bought you sweets too, but I won't give them to you, if you think I'm your little dog or something.'' Harry said holding the bag up so it was just out of Ginny's reach.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry baby. Your not my trained puppy, its sweet.'' Ginny said smiling as Harry lowered the bag, only to pull it away as she was about to grab it.  
  
"Not so fast, what's it worth?'' Harry said, leaning in for a kiss. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled before she kissed him hard on the lips, shocking Harry so much that he lowered the bag, she saw it out of the corner of her eye and grabbed it, laughing at Harry's shocked face. "I don't care, it was worth it for that kiss.'' He said happily as he looped his arm around Ginny's waist and started to walk back up to the castle.  
  
A group of men stood, shrouded in darkness and shadows, camouflaged in their dark cloaks watching and waiting as crowds of Hogwarts students walked past them back up to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.   
  
"Which one is she?'' A man growled in a deep voice.  
  
"The fat one. Black hair.'' Another replied, watching as a group of giggling girls walked past.  
  
"You'd think Potter would be able to get a better girlfriend with his celebrity status.'' The man growled again, laughing a low rumbling laugh.  
  
"It's his choice, maybe he likes them large.'' The man answered lowering his voice as a group of girls walked towards them, all crowded around a girl in the centre who seemed to be telling them a very funny story as they were all laughing like hyenas. "It's her, the one in the middle, get her.'' He said sharply and watched as four of his fellow Death Eaters broke out of the shadows, sending the girls scattering in all directions, grabbing the girl with the greasy black hair, and returned into the shadows with her kicking and screaming, to reach for the portkey that would transport them all out of Hogsmeade to a more secure location.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were just walking up to the Gryffindor common room, when they heard several people screaming running along the corridor, they turned around to see who it was and saw several Ravenclaw girls including the tall girl with thin brown hair, all pelting towards Dumbledores office all were clearly distressed. Harry immediately ran after the followed closely by Ron, and the n Hermione and Ginny. He saw the girls pounding their fists furiously against the stone gargoyle but it refused to move. Hermione finally caught up with them and pushed her way past them all.  
  
"Move over, I'm the head girl I know the password.'' She panted as she pushed past the hysterical girls. "Ice Mice.'' She said and watched satisfactorily as the gargoyle jumped aside letting them all through and up the staircase to Dumbledores office.   
  
Once they were all inside and Dumbledore had managed to settle them all down. He asked quickly and sharply for an explanation, the tall girl with brown hair stepped forward and spoke up, her voice was shaky and her face was tear stained, and even after all the horrible thing that she had said, Ginny felt sorry for her.  
  
"Death Eaters, they came, they jumped out, they took Gwen Nicholson, they took her away, they grabbed her.'' She said, breaking down into sobs, another girl reached out her arm to her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Leave it with me.'' Dumbledore said as he called Fawkes to his side and threw powder into the Fireplace, watching as it turned red and called into it 'Gwen Nicholson' Then stepped into the bright red flames, leaving a bunch of very confused students in his office.  
  
"What was that?'' Ron asked looking at the sparkling red ashes in the fire.  
  
"It's like Floo powder.'' Hermione answered. "Only instead of appearing at a place, you appear by a person. But there are problems you can only use it if you know where the person is.''  
  
"But how does Dumbledore know where she is?''  
  
"I don't know.'' Hermione admitted. "We'll have to wait to ask him that when he returns.''  
  
After half an hour of tense waiting in Dumbledores office, Harry was starting to get nervous, what if Dumbledore couldn't find her? What if her had been caught or worse killed? Just then the door to the office burst open and Dumbledore appeared looking as if he had just been for a stroll around the grounds not fighting Death Eaters and getting a kidnapped student back. "Girls, Miss Nicholson is in the Hospital Wing, she is going to be fine, she's just a bit shaken up.'' And upon Dumbledores words the girls hurried out of the office together and down to the hospital Wing.  
  
"Where was she professor?'' Harry asked anxiously. "How did you know where to look for her?''  
  
"She was in an abandoned warehouse, a few miles south from Hogsmeade, and I knew she was there because we managed to put a magical tracking spell on one of the Death Eaters, that survived the attack on the Ministry.'' Dumbledore answered, not hesitating about telling them this.  
  
"So you'll always be able to tell where he is, that means they can't surprise us ever again.'' Ron said hopefully, but Harry could tell from the look in Dumbledores eyes that it wasn't as easy as that.  
  
"Unfortunately not. The Death Eater in question was killed when the roof of the warehouse caved in and the others apparated before I could place the spell on them.''  
  
"Why did they take Gwen professor?'' Ginny asked timidly.  
  
"I don't know." Dumbledore answered, but he didn't meet Ginny's eyes directly, she didn't notice and just shrugged, but Harry noticed and he knew that Dumbledore was hiding something from them. "Now if you don't mind I have a lot of owls to send.'' Dumbledore said and smiled as they all nodded politely and turned to leave. "Oh Harry, could you stay behind a minute?'' Dumbledore asked, watching as Harry nodded and told Ginny he'd meet them all in the common room.  
  
"What is it professor?'' Harry asked as he heard the gargoyle snap back in place indicating hat Ron, Hermione and Ginny were out of earshot.  
  
"The reason Miss Nicholson was taking, was because they had gotten the idea into their heads that she was your girlfriend.'' Dumbledore explained softly. "Is there any reason they might have thought that?''  
  
"No.'' Harry replied quickly. "Although she did come over and talk to me in Hogsmeade, maybe they were watching and took it the wrong way.'' Harry said thoughtfully. Dumbledore just nodded.  
  
"Probably. Thank you Harry, that's all.'' He said before dismissing Harry from his office politely.  
  
Harry started to walk back to Gryffindor tower slowly; his mind was racing with what he had just found out. Gwen was taken just because she was seen talking to him. Did that mean everyone he spoke to was potentially in danger? Did that mean that everyone who knew him could be taken at any minute? His thoughts focused on Ron and Hermione, it was too late for him to try and protect them, everybody knew that they were best friends and the closest people to Harry, but not many people knew about Ginny, they couldn't otherwise they wouldn't have taken Gwen that day. That meant he could still save her. He could still protect her, even though it meant practically killing himself. He was going to have to finish with Ginny, the only girl he ever loved, the only girl he ever would love, the only one he ever could love. His angel.  
  
(A.N Thanks for reviewing everyone, I got loads for the last chapter, I'm so glad that you all liked it. I hope you like this one too. Please read and review. Thank you. Love you all loads x x x x x x x x) 


	14. SOMETHING FAR WORSE THAN DEATH

CHAPTER 14  
  
SOMETHING FAR WORSE THAN DEATH  
  
Sirius lay in Destiny's room, sprawled out on her huge four poster bed, when they had been at Hogwarts together they had always wanted to see what the teachers rooms looked like, always wanted to know what their professors went home to after teaching, how they lived. Now they were both professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they knew what the teachers rooms were like and they definitely weren't disappointed, the beds that took up a lot of the space were massive, you could quite comfortably fit five people on one, and the floor was covered in thick rugs, they were warm and cosy and were definitely better than the dormitories. Destiny climbed onto the huge bed and lay down next to Sirius, closing her eyes contentedly as he stroked her raven hair. She sighed softly and moved closer to him wanting to feel his body heat through her robes.  
  
"I love you.'' She heard him whisper to her as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too.'' She breathed, wanting to stay like this forever, not wanting to get up or move away from his side ever again. They had been unfairly torn apart once before and she never wanted them to be apart again. Sirius sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position. "What the matter?''   
  
"I can't stop worrying about Harry. That girl getting taken today made me realise it could be Harry, it could've been him and he might not have been so lucky.'' Sirius confessed, running a hand through his dark shoulder length hair, dark shadows were starting to form under his penetrating dark eyes.  
  
"But it wasn't Harry, that's the main thing. You can't keep him in a bubble; Dumbledores here and he'll make sure that Harry is kept safe. You've seen the measures of protection that are around the school. Voldemort will never be able to get in.'' Destiny said soothingly to Sirius, sitting up next to him and putting her arm comfortingly around his shoulders.  
  
"But what about when he's not in school, he knows all of the secret passages out of the school, we can't watch over him all the time.'' Sirius said restlessly.  
  
"He has his friends. I'm sure Hermione has put a strict stop to any illegal visits to Hogsmeade anyway. And Ginny is able to persuade him out of any reckless plans he and Ron may have made.'' Destiny said smiling fondly. "Just like it was me, Lils and Beth who stopped you lot carrying out most of your more dangerous plans.''  
  
"Yeah I suppose. Harry's lucky that he found Ginny. She'll be the one who saves him from himself, she'll be the one who can take his mind off the constant weight that's hanging over him.'' Sirius said quietly. "James always said he wouldn't have been able to survive the war if it weren't for Lily keeping him going, and I wouldn't have been able to survive twelve years in Azkaban without the image of you in my mind, knowing you were out there and may still take me back.''  
  
"We're together now and that's all that counts.'' Destiny said as Sirius wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer to him so that she was resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I remember when we were back in school, when we first started seeing each other, and I used to force myself to believe that I wasn't in love with you and that feeling that I felt in my stomach every time you were around was in my imagination. I was a fool, I love you Dest, I always have.'' Sirius whispered quietly, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand, before lifting it to his mouth and kissing it.  
  
"I remember trying not to fall for you, I didn't want you to reject me. We started seeing each other though and I completely and totally fell in love with you and I have been ever since.'' Destiny said smiling as she leaned in to Sirius and kissed him tenderly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------////////////----------------------------------------------  
  
Night had fallen around Hogwarts, the sky outside was inky black and spattered with bright shining stars, the air was cool and crisp and a thin layer of frost was starting to form on the grounds. The castle could only be picked out from the blackness that surrounded it by a few pinpoints of flickering flame light that came form the several rooms were people were still awake, either doing some last minute homework or fraternizing with members of the opposite sex in a light night rendezvous.   
  
Harry lay awake in bed, his room illuminated only by the soft gentle glow of a few candles, he squinted down at his watch and just made out that it was one in the morning, most people were asleep, but he couldn't sleep not when he knew he was going to have to give up the only person that he'd ever really loved, the only person that made his soul feel light, the only girl that he'd ever been so close to.   
  
He turned over and looked down at Ginny's face, her porcelain skin was framed by her fiery hair that that had a golden shimmer in the candle light, he looked down on her effortlessly beautiful face knowing that he was never going to be able to wake up in the morning with her again, never going to be able to hold her in his arms before he fell asleep and never going to be able to kiss her goodnight again. She would hate him after what he was about to do, but he knew that she could never hate him as much as he would hate himself for hurting her, but it was the only way, he was doing it for her, it was for her own safety.  
  
She shifted slightly in her sleep and moaned, he placed a hand softly against her cheek and slowly started to stroke her soft hair, she smiled in her sleep, and moved closer to his body, he felt a tear fall from his emerald eyes and he did nothing to stop them, he let them fall as he snuggled up tight to her, wrapping his arms firmly around her, needing to be close to her, wanting to memorize everything about her, the feel of her skin on his, the smell of her hair, every freckle on her perfect face, every last thing about her, he needed to be able to see her clearly in his mind because he knew that was the only place he'd be seeing her for a long time after he'd done what he had to do to save her.  
  
------------------------------------------////////////--------------------------------------------------  
  
The library was a place where you could retreat for some much-needed peace and quiet, it was where the quiet and studious students of Hogwarts went to get on with their work and to prepare for upcoming exams, which was why Madam Pince was perplexed to see that Ron Weasley had started spending a lot of his time there, she knew it wasn't because he wanted to study because she was constantly having to tell him off for talking and distracting the other students, and she knew it wasn't to do homework because even though he got out rolls of parchments and several quills he never wrote more than a couple of sentences, even though the girl he studied with, Hermione Granger totally ignored him many attempts at distracting her and completed rolls and rolls of parchment while he just sat there and watched her work.  
  
"Mione, why do we have to do the potions essay now? It doesn't have to be in for another two weeks.'' Ron whined as he sat across the table from her, watching her curls fall onto the table as she bent over her essay, which was already over a foot long.  
  
"Because it's better to get things like this out of the way and not having them hanging over you until last minute.'' Hermione retorted simply, not looking up from her small, curly handwriting.  
  
"But I don't want to work now, we've had lessons all day and you want to work after lessons too.'' Ron complained, knowing that he was sounding like a little child instead of the man he was supposed to be becoming.  
  
"I'll tell you what, if you manage to hand this essay in on time and get and E for it, I'll give you a surprise.'' Hermione coaxed, looking up from her parchment and grinning mischievously.  
  
"What sort of surprise?'' Ron asked, grinning too. "You'll have to wait and see.'' Hermione replied, smiling suggestively, then looking back down to her work, grinning to herself as she heard the scratch of Ron's quill writing furiously on the parchment.  
  
-------------------------------------------////////------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron dismounted his broom, his hair was ruffled and his cheeks were red from the cold, but he'd never felt more alive in his life, the feeling of sweeping through the air on his broom, feeling the wind in his hair and the cool sting of the cold against his skin. He had suggested to Harry that they go out for a fly on their brooms since neither of them had been flying all year, and now Dumbledore had called off Quidditch for the season due to the threat of war, Ron knew it would do Harry some good if they got out onto their brooms for a while, it always cheered Harry up. He had been acting strange for the past two days, ever since Gwen Nicholson had been taken and Dumbledore had asked him to stay behind, but it couldn't be that Harry had told them all that Dumbledore only wanted to remind him that he should be using Occlumency every night before he fell to sleep, he had become very skilled at Occlumency over the holidays with Destiny as his teacher, they couldn't afford to have Voldemort lure Harry out of the castles protection again, it was too risky now, when the fate of the whole wizarding world rested on Harry's shoulders.   
  
Ron called up to Harry who hadn't even noticed that Ron was on the ground below him, he was just flying aimlessly around in circles, his eyes had dark shadows under them and the only time Ron saw him smile was when he was with Ginny, even if it was only for a few minutes before class, Harry's mood would switch instantaneously from dark and surly to happy and light, and Ginny would be the only person that mattered to him.  
  
"Oi Harry.'' Ron called up loudly, waving his arms frantically above his head. "Earth to Harry.'' Ron shouted, watching as Harry was pulled out of his reverie and flew gracefully back down to the ground to meet up with his friend. Ron looked at Harry and saw that his eyes were bloodshot and the rims of his eyes were red, he looked as though he had been crying. 'No' Ron thought as he shook the thought from his head. 'It's' probably just the wind making his eyes water, he hasn't got anything to cry over anyway.'  
  
Harry stood next to Ron; his head hung dejectedly, his usually messy black hair looked even worse than usual. "What the matter mate?'' Ron asked as he clapped a hand firmly on Harry's shoulder. "You look terrible.''  
  
"Thanks.'' Harry said sarcastically. "Nothings the matter, I'm just tired that's all.'' Harry lied, knowing that there was no way that he could tell Ron that he was about to break his only sisters heart. "Come on lets go and see where the girls are.'' Harry said, trying to inject a bit of false cheer into his voice. It worked, Ron seemed satisfied that Harry was all right and they walked back up to the castle with their brooms held over their shoulders.  
  
They got back to the castle and walked down to their rooms they checked in Ron and Hermione's first but there was no sign of the girls so they walked through the small corridor that linked Ron's room to Harry's. They found Hermione and Ginny sitting at either end of the large sofa, each covered by a large quilt, with the fire roaring in the background.  
  
"There you are, we were wondering where you too had got to.'' Hermione said as Ron and Harry walked into the room and deposited their brooms on to the bed. Ron's face lighting up eagerly as he saw Hermione under the blanket, he rushed over and dove under the covers next to her.  
  
"You're freezing Ron.'' Hermione squealed as he wrapped his arms around her grinning.  
  
"You'd better warm me up then.'' Ron said grinning suggestively at Hermione; he smiled as he heard her mutter 'you're incorrigible'  
  
Harry just stood back observing his two closest friends laughing and fighting playfully with each other, wishing it was that simple for him and Ginny, wishing that it was different, it wasn't fair that they had to be torn apart, he was only seventeen he didn't need all of this pressure, he just wanted to be with his girl and be happy together like any other couple his age.   
  
"Harry, do you want to come under?'' Ginny asked sliding over on the sofa to make room for Harry and holding up the blanket so that he could go under.  
  
"Sure.'' He said smiling, his first genuine smile all day. He loved spending time snuggled up with Ginny, he knew that most boys his age hated being too close to their girlfriend for too long, but Harry loved it, he'd never had anyone to hold in his whole life, never had anyone who loved him as much as Ginny did, so at every possible opportunity he wanted to be close to her. The four of them stayed like that for the rest of the day, until it started to get dark and the wind started to stir up around the castle, they could hear the windows rattling in the corridors and hear the thundering of the large raindrops spattering against the windowpanes.  
  
Ginny snuggled down further into the blanket and closer to Harry, resting her head on his chest, the soft glow from the fire warming her face. "I love winters nights, when its freezing outside and I'm inside wrapped up all cosy and warm.'' Ginny said as Harry's hand started to stroke her flaming red hair.   
  
"Shall I tell you what I love?'' Harry whispered softly into Ginny's ear.  
  
"What?' she breathed.  
  
"You.'' Harry answered kissing her softly on the forehead.  
  
"I love you too.'' Ginny answered quietly, bringing her hand up from her side and tracing circles on Harry's chest with it. "I always will.''  
  
Ron and Hermione looked across at Harry and Ginny whispering into each other's ears and smiling, Hermione who was resting her head against Ron's shoulder smiled. She heard Ron breathe in deeply and knew he was about to say something and interrupt the couple's moment so she leaned up off him and looked him in the eyes, silently communicating that he shouldn't say anything. She upped his face tenderly in his hands and looked at him for a long time through her deep chocolate eyes. He was still the same boy she fell in love with back when they were twelve years old deep down inside, he had matured and become more caring and sensitive, but deep down he was still the same cheeky, troublemaking little boy and that's what Hermione loved about him. His red hair flopped down attractively into his eyes, and she brushed it away, revealing his intense sapphire eyes. He smiled his crooked grin and her heart melted, she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips before settling back down by his side, pulling the blankets further over them both.  
  
He smiled happily to himself, and wrapped his arms around her, feeling comfort in the warmth of her body next to his. This was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life, together.  
  
-------------------------------------------///////////////////////////--------------------------------------  
  
Ginny sat down in her usual seat by the window in her Muggle Studies class, she always liked to sit by the window, she liked to stare out on to the grounds and it was just a coincidence that at the very same time as her Muggle Studies class Harry also happened to have Care of Magical Creatures, which happened to be in direct view of the Muggle Studies classroom. Ginny often found her attention wandering during particularly boring lectures from the teacher Professor Finn, and she often found her gaze wandering from the blackboard at the front of the class out the window and on to Harry's face. She could just pick him out of the crowd from her seat, his messy black hair made him easy to spot, but for almost three days now, every time Ginny had seen Harry he had been miserable, of course he cheered up instantly when he saw her, but when he thought she wasn't watching him, his face would cloud over with misery and sorrow, his green eyes took on a haunted appearance and his head dropped.  
  
For a while now Harry had been extra attentive to her, and Ginny certainly wasn't complaining, he seemed to have fallen more in love with her over the past three days than he had ever been in the year they had spent together, either that or he was just being more obvious about feelings that may have been there from the start. He had started walking her to every class and meeting her at the end of every lesson, even if it meant him being late for his own classes, he spent all of his free time with her, he always wanted to be close to her, to hold her in someway, touch some part of her body. He had even stopped the nightly wandering of his hands, and was content instead just to kiss and cuddle.  
  
None of this bothered Ginny, she loved spending time with Harry, he was her boyfriend, but he was also one of her best friends, she could talk to him about anything and he could tell her anything. She knew that they would end up together forever, just like her parents had known when they started dating in their seventh year at Hogwarts. She just wished that she knew why Harry was acting so strangely.  
  
----------------------------------------------/////////////-----------------------------------------------  
  
Colin Creevy sat on the sofa in Ginny's room as Ginny bustled about the room, putting clothes away and making the bed, she pulled the corners of the blanket straight and he caught a hint of Harry's scent, she sighed contently, she loved the smell of Harry, he smelled gorgeous and it was a smell she knew that she'd never want to stop smelling.  
  
"What are you smiling for?'' Colin called a he looked up at Ginny to see that she had paused half way through making the bed and was standing with a dreamy smile on her face.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking.'' Ginny replied blushing, knowing that Colin wouldn't leave it at that, knowing that he seemed to know exactly what was going through her head.  
  
"Three guesses about who.'' Colin retorted smirking, causing Ginny to grab a pillow of the bed and fling it across the room at Colin's head.  
  
"Shut up, I can't help it.'' Ginny answered sheepishly.  
  
"You'd think after being with him for a year you would be able to go five minutes without daydreaming about him.'' Colin said jokingly. "You'd think that you'd be tired of him by now.'' Colin called throwing the pillow back at Ginny where it hit her on the head ruffling her hair.  
  
"You'll pay for that Creevy.'' Ginny shouted, grabbing a pillow from the bed and starting to hit Colin repeatedly with it, sending feathers flying all over the room.  
  
"Oh yeah.'' Colin said laughing, running to grab his own pillow of the bed. "We'll see about that Weasley.''  
  
------------------------------------------------///////////////-------------------------------------------  
  
Harry sat alone on the Quidditch stands, he knew that it was dangerous for him to be out on the school grounds on his own, especially when there was no one who knew where he was, but he didn't care, he wouldn't care if Voldemort came up to him right now and killed him there on the spot, in fact it would save him a lot of trouble, at least the Ginny would lose him knowing that he still loved her. But right now, she was about to lose him, thinking that he hated her.  
  
Harry knew he couldn't just go up to Ginny and suggest that they stop seeing each other because he has to protect her, he knew that she would never stand for that, the legendary Weasley stubbornness would kick in and she would insist that she wasn't in danger and she wouldn't let him save her. He knew he would have to make her believe that he didn't want to be with her, he would have to make her never want to be around him again, he would have to make the girl that he loved hate him.  
  
Harry sank his head down onto his knees and ran his bare hands that were raw from the cold through his ruffled black hair and groaned out loud. Now he knew what Dumbledore meant about there being far worse things than death, and this was one of them, losing someone that you love is worse than death, having to hurt the only person you have ever really loved is worse than death. Right now death seemed like a pleasant option for Harry.  
  
Time was almost running out for Harry he knew that he would have to end it with Ginny and end it soon, every second he spent with her made him love her more and more, he would have to do it soon, leaving it would only make it harder for him, and more dangerous for her. Every day that passed that they were still together put her more in risk of someone in Voldemorts inner circle finding out that they were together, he was surprised that Malfoy hadn't told his father yet, Draco had known from early on that Ginny was Harry's weak point, she was the person that he would readily die for and yet he hadn't used this information to blackmail him, Harry knew that Draco was up to something, he knew that Draco would love the chance to please his father with something as good as that, Potter's weakness. Oh daddy would love him for that information, there had to be a reason why he wasn't telling. But it wouldn't matter soon anyway, Ginny and everyone else at Hogwarts would soon learn of the break up, the one that Harry had to pretend that he desperately wanted when it was the last thing in the world that he wanted to do. And he was going to have to do it soon. He stood up on the stands, and felt the cold harsh wind blowing into his face, felt his hair get swept back away from his face and he screamed, he screamed letting all of hi anger, frustration and sadness get blown away in the wind, he paused to catch his breath and taking deep calming breaths he turned and started walking up the castle forcing his way through the wind that was pushing him back the whole time, as though trying to stop him from letting his one and only true love go, but nothing could stop him, it was for Ginny, and as long as she was safe that was all that mattered, it didn't matter that everyday without her would be torture for Harry as long as she was protected.  
  
---------------------------------------------////////////////---------------------------------------------  
  
Harry's room was now covered completely in fluffy white feathers, and Ginny lay collapsed on the bed, panting heavily, an empty pillowcase still clutched in her hand, she laughed as she turned her head and saw Colin sprawled out on the floor panting as though he had just run a marathon.  
  
"So much for tidying the room.'' Ginny sighed as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.  
  
"I think it looks better like this.'' Colin said. "Much better.''  
  
"You just don't want to help clean it up.'' Ginny accused, smirking as Colin grinned sheepishly and started grabbing handfuls of feathers and pushing them back into the pillowcase, Ginny watched him until he had completely restuffed an entire pillowcase. He looked up at her and saw that she was laughing.  
  
"What?''  
  
"Did you forget that you are a wizard?'' Ginny asked laughing, and in one quick swish of her wand the room was completely featherless and the pillows lay in perfect position on the bed, fully stuffed.  
  
"Of course I didn't.'' Colin retorted. "I just thought it'd be nice to do it the Muggle way that's all.''  
  
"Sure you did.'' Ginny answered sarcastically, the door clicked open behind her and she turned to see Harry standing there, his hair blown all over the place, his face and hands red from the cold, his voice was scratchy and hoarse when he spoke.  
  
"Hey Gin.'' He said roughly, his voice sounded as though he hadn't used it for years. Colin noting the serious expression on Harry's face quickly excused himself from the room, telling Ginny that he would be in the common room to meet up to do homework later.  
  
"Hey baby, what's the matter?'' Ginny asked moving closer to Harry and surveying him through concerned eyes, she noticed that his eyes were red and bloodshot.  
  
"We need to talk Gin.''  
  
---------------------------------------------/////////////////--------------------------------------------  
  
(AN Sorry for the short chapter guys, I have been rushed of my feet this week, it's been mad. I'm also failing maths badly so a tutor will probably be taking up more of my time. I know a lot of you guys are mad at me for breaking up Harry and Ginny, but it's got to be done, I had all of my stories planned out from the start and this is just one of the things that has to happen. Please don't be mad at me!!! I tried to get a bit of fluff in here though even in the sadness. Please read and Review, I hope you all enjoy. Love you ice princess12 x x x x x x x x x x x x x x) 


	15. AGAINST ALL ODDS

CHAPTER 15  
  
AGAINST ALL ODDS  
  
"We need to talk Gin.'' Harry said, taking a step back from Ginny when every instinct in his body told him to reach out and hold her. He took a deep breath and swallowed, before looking her in the eyes, her brows were creased in confusion and she looked hurt at Harry's uncomfortable-ness with her being close to him.  
  
"What about?'' Ginny asked wearily. "If this is about Colin being in our room, I've told you before Harry we are just friends.'' Ginny stated defensively.  
  
"It's not about that Gin.'' Harry said sadly, wishing it was about that, wishing they could have a stupid petty argument about Colin and then make up later, he knew that there was not going to be a make up after this argument. "I need to tell you something.'' Harry said, fighting back the lump in his throat.  
  
"What is it Harry? You know you can tell me anything.'' Ginny said softly, making to move closer to Harry and touch his arm but he recoiled again, shaking his head.  
  
"Don't Gin, don't make this harder than it already is.'' Harry said, looking down to the floor and trying furiously to blink back the tears that were ready to fall.  
  
"Make what harder Harry? Will you just tell me?'' Ginny half shouted at Harry, he looked up at her and saw the flash of hurt in her eyes; she was looking at him as though she didn't even know him anymore.  
  
"I've been feeling different lately.'' Harry started lamely, wishing he could make himself say the words that he had to say, the only words that would save Ginny.  
  
"Ok. What have you been feeling different about?'' Ginny asked coaxingly, seeing Harry's reluctance to talk to her, to open up to her as he had done so many times before, she thought that they could tell each other everything.  
  
"You.'' Harry muttered quietly, and forcing himself to continue he looked up into her eyes that were looking at him as though he was talking a foreign language. "I've been feeling different bout you lately Gin, and I don't think we should see each other anymore.'' Harry said, watching the tears well up in her eyes as he spoke, knowing that his eyes were looking exactly the same as hers.  
  
"But…. but I love you, you love me.'' Ginny said tears spilling down her face, her voice becoming choked and tangled in her throat.  
  
"I don't Gin.'' Harry said thickly through his tears, hating himself for lying to her, for making her cry like she was. "Not anymore.''  
  
"We can work it out Harry, I'll change, I'll do anything, you promised you'd never leave me.'' Ginny said hysterically approaching Harry. He backed away again, knowing that as soon as he felt her close to him he'd forget all his good intentions and tell her it was all a lie. He had to stay strong even though it was killing him inside.  
  
"No Gin, it's too late, it's over. I don't love you. I never did'' Harry said his tears clouding his vision, blurring her tear stained face, his head was spinning and all he could hear was her strangled sobs, well he'd done what he had to do, now all he had to do was try and get used to the empty shell of a life he would have without Ginny.  
  
"So everything you ever said about loving me forever, about wanting to be with me, wanting to marry me. That was all bullshit. Why did you lie Harry? If I'm so repulsive why the hell did you stay with me this long? Why did you bother?'' Ginny shouted, her sadness swiftly changing to anger, how could Harry make her feel this way, why was he hurting her like this?  
  
"Angel please.'' Harry said approaching her, trying to comfort her, unable to stand seeing her like this, her face was red and blotchy, she was crying her eyes out and screaming at him, her voice was uneven and cracking. Seeing her like this was tearing him apart, he loved her, he wanted to make sure she never got hurt and here he was making her feel like this, but it was for her own good in the long run. He had to be cruel to be kind, and it was torture.  
  
"Don't you angel me.'' Ginny screamed loudly. "Don't come anywhere near me Harry. I never want to see you ever again. You used me Potter, you knew I loved you and you took advantage of those feelings. I thought you were different, I really did.'' Ginny screamed, breaking down in tears she didn't know whether she wanted to kill Harry or get down on her knees and beg him to take her back, she loved him, even after what he had just told her, but she hated him too, who was he to treat her like that. Just because he was Harry Potter didn't give him the right to treat her like that.  
  
Ginny took in a few deep breaths and opened her eyes that were now red and puffy and looked at Harry he was crying too, but she felt no sympathy for him, he didn't even have the right to cry in her eyes, why was he even bothering if he never loved her anyway, it shouldn't affect him. "I think you'd better leave.'' Ginny said, trying to sound composed and calm even though her voice was strained and she could feel her shoulders shaking as she started crying again. Harry hesitated, he didn't want to leave, this was the closest he would be able to get to Ginny for a long time, he could faintly smell her flowery shampoo, and it made his heart bleed to think that he wouldn't smell that smell ever again. "Just go Harry. Please'' Ginny pleaded, not wanting to completely break down in front of him, wanting to keep at least a little dignity, Harry nodded reluctantly and summoned his trunk and all his belongings and walked out of the room, turning back to take one last look at the girl he had lost forever and walked away, his head hung low and tears falling freely from his emerald eyes, leaving a part of his soul back in the room with her.  
  
---------------------------------------////////////////////////--------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny sank down onto the floor and curled up, bringing her knees up tightly to her chest, she felt cold and empty. Her mind was racing, what had just happened? She had just lost Harry and she didn't know how to react, she wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to kick and wanted to be held all at the same time and she knew that the only one who could make her feel better was Harry, but that wasn't going to happen. Her shoulders were shaking with her strangled sobs, her throat was hoarse from crying and her eyes were stinging, but she didn't notice, she felt as though Harry had just ripped out her heart and walked all over it.  
  
She didn't know what to do without Harry, they were supposed to be together forever, he was supposed to love her, and he said he would die for her. But he had walked up to her today and told her that it was all a lie, that he had never loved her, ever. That was what hurt her the most. As she sat sobbing into her knees his words reverberated through her head over and over again, "I don't love you, I never did.'' It spun round and round in her head, tormenting her, mocking her. She stood up suddenly and screamed.  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Ginny screamed, covering her ears with her hands, her tear stained face was contorted with pain and misery, this is what it felt like to have your heart broken, it felt as though her whole world had come crashing down around her, like there was no point in living without him, she sank down again cradling her knees, rocking gently back and forth, fresh tears pouring down her face as she thought of everything that she would never get to do with Harry now that he had left her, broken and crying, pleading for him to leave her alone.  
  
Ginny was still in this position when Ron found her later that day, only know her hair had become tangled, after she ran her fingers through it pushing it out of her red and swollen eyes, her face was red and blotchy and her whole body was limp and weak from continually crying, she felt numb inside.  
  
"Oh my God Ginny, what's the matter? Where's Harry?'' Ron asked as he rushed over to his sister and pulled her into his arms, cradling her against his strong chest, she let out an anguished sob when he asked about Harry and a fresh wave of tears started to fall down her freckled cheeks.  
  
"He's…he's gone.'' Ginny sobbed, wrapping her arms tightly around he brother, wanting to be held, protected.  
  
"Where's he gone Gin? Why are you crying?'' Ron asked gently, lifting his sister's face to look up into his sapphire eyes, he gently brushed away her tears and nodding encouragingly.  
  
"He's…gone. He left me.'' Ginny said shakily, forcing her self to say the thing she had been crying over all day.  
  
"What? What do you mean he left you? Why?'' Ron asked, his brows furrowed in confusion and his bright blue eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"He left me, he doesn't want to be with me. He never did.'' Ginny replied sadly, dropping her face to the floor, no more tears would fall; she felt emotionally and mentally drained. "He said he doesn't love me, he said that he never did.'' Ginny muttered quietly, more to herself than to Ron, she fell against his shoulder, exhausted and aching. Ron looked down at his only sister, lying helpless and hurt in his arms, and a wave of hot anger coarsed through his veins, he was going to kill Harry, Harry had promised that he would never hurt Ginny, but whatever Ron was going to do, he knew it was nothing compared to what his brothers would do when they found out. He almost pitied Harry, until he felt Ginny relax against his shoulder, and saw that she had cried herself to sleep, he picked her up from the floor and carried her over to her bed, tucking the blanket all around her, shaking his head sadly as he watched her reach out for Harry to hold her, only to moan and pull her arm back when she felt nothing beside her, no comforting warmth, no one to hold, nothing, just emptiness. He didn't pity Harry now, not after seeing how wretched he had left his sister feeling, he deserved everything he got.  
  
-------------------------------------------------////////////////-----------------------------------------  
  
"He said what?'' Hermione hissed, trying not to make too much noise, not wanting to wake Ginny up, who was sleeping in the next room.  
  
"He told her he didn't love her, that he never did and he just walked out.'' Ron explained again, resuming his pacing of the room. "I swear when I get my hands on him.'' Ron said angrily, earning himself a reproachful glare from Hermione. "You should have seen her though Mione, she was a state, rocking back and forth, she cried her self to sleep for God's sake.'' Ron said, raising his voice. "Then when she was in bed, she reached out for him. It broke my heart Hermione, I hate to see her upset, it kills me.'' Ron admitted lowering his voice and throwing himself down onto the sofa.  
  
"But Harry was so in love with her, what's he playing at?'' Hermione asked, a flash of realization dawning on her face, but if she had realised something she said nothing.  
  
"Obviously he wasn't.'' Ron said bitterly. "But if he never loved her, why did he let it get this far? Why didn't he call it off before? Why did he keep telling her that he loved her, leading her on, only to break her heart.'' Ron seethed, hating Harry more and more every second.  
  
"I don't know Ron, I really don't.'' Hermione said as she sat down next to Ron, and put her arm around him pulling him down, so that he was lying with his head in her lap. "But I'm going to find out.'' She whispered inaudibly to herself, as she brushed Ron's floppy red hair back out of his eyes.  
  
----------------------------------------////////////////////-----------------------------------------------  
  
Harry sat down on his old bed, his red velvet hanging drawn all around him blocking him away from everyone on the outside and leaving him alone and hurting. His bed felt so cold and empty, he hadn't slept in it for over a year now and he knew he wasn't going to be sleeping in it for quite some time still, sure he would be lying in it, but he knew he wouldn't sleep how could he, when the only thing that enabled him to forget about his nightmares and fears was the one thing he had just given up. Harry had just spoken to Dean who felt so sorry for him that he told Harry that he would persuade Parvati to let Harry stay in the room with them. Harry who didn't really relish the idea of spending every night lying awake in a room where Dean and Parvati were doing god knows what, had no choice but to go back to his old room, it was only for the rest of the year anyway, how bad could it be. It didn't even seem like a problem compared to the fact that he had just lost the love of his life anyway, nothing mattered to him anymore, he roughly opened the hangings of his bed and slid off the edge, walking over to his trunk and pulling out his invisibility cloak, he had to see Ginny, he couldn't face it anymore, even after only a day of being apart from her he couldn't face it, he missed her beautiful freckled skin, her bright copper hair and her perfect emerald eyes. He placed the cloak over his head, vanishing his dark shadowed eyes that were raw from crying and hiding his even messier than usual hair from sight, before slipping out of the boys dormitory, as silently as a shadow.  
  
He planned on sneaking through the passage from Ron and Hermione's room into Ginny's room, just so he could catch a glimpse of her, but his plans went out of the window, for the second he stepped down into the common room, careful to keep close to the wall to avoid being trampled by a group of third year boys who were running past, away from a crowd of third year girls who were soaked through with water. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he looked over to the fireplace and saw her beautiful hair hung loose around her face, she was sitting cross legged on the sofa staring down at the wooden floor, her hair hung around her, masking her face like a veil, Harry just stood watching the rhythmic rise and fall of her shoulders fascinated by her, regretting every second where they weren't together.  
  
Ginny looked up and into the fire, her hair fell away from her face and Harry could see that her eyes were red and her face was blotchy and tear stained, yet she was still the most amazingly beautiful girl Harry had ever seen in his entire life, he watched as a fresh cloak of tears fell down her cheeks, and it tore him apart, he wanted to go to her, to comfort her, but he knew that she didn't want him anywhere near her, he knew that she hated his guts and had every right to do so, he watched as Colin entered through the portrait hole, with a steaming mug of cocoa, he rushed over to Ginny as fast as he could with a boiling mug in his hands and set it down on the table in front of her, she smiled weakly up at him through her tears. Harry saw Colin say something to Ginny but he couldn't hear from where he was standing, but he could just make out the words.  
  
"Are you alright Gin?'' Colin asked compassionately, placing his hand comfortingly on her shoulder, surveying her with a worried expression on his face.  
  
Ginny looked up at him and nodded weakly, but then feeling a fresh wave of sadness wash over her shook her head vigorously and started to sob out loud, Colin sat down next to her and pulled her close to him murmuring comforting words to her as he gently rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair.  
  
Harry felt his own eyes tearing up, had he done that to her, he had reduced his beautiful, vibrant, independent girlfriend, no his soul mate into a depressed, helpless, vulnerable little girl. And before he broke down completely, wracked with guilt and pain, in the middle of the common room, he rushed back up to the seventh year dormitory not caring how much noise he was making, just as the portrait hole opened again, and a pretty girl entered the room, her chocolate brown eyes scanning in every direction for Harry.  
  
-------------------------------------------///////////////////////////////-----------------------------------  
  
Harry threw himself back down onto his bed, leaving the invisibility cloak slip down onto the floor, he buried his face deeply into the pillows, hoping that they would not start up the tears that had fallen constantly all last night, but it was no use, as thoughts of Ginny floated through his mind, he was powerless to stop the tears falling, from soaking his pillow as they had done the previous night, he had forgotten what it felt like to have to fall to sleep alone and he constantly found his hand subconsciously reaching out for Ginny, even though he knew she wasn't going to be there, he wasn't going to be able to feel her soft skin or her silky hair, just emptiness and coldness, exactly the way he felt. Empty and cold, those words described his feelings perfectly, it was as though Ginny had been a part of him, and he had left that part of him behind with her as he left her crying in their room.  
  
Harry heard the door to the dormitory creak open and then shut softly, he didn't expect it to be Ron, he hadn't seen him since before he had finished with Ginny, if he knew Ron he wouldn't be very pleased with Harry right now, Hermione was probably doing all she could to stop Ron from killing Harry, and even if he didn't Harry wouldn't blame him, he felt like killing himself now, he deserved it for hurting his angel but then again it would save her in the end.  
  
"Harry.'' A soft voice called out gently, he stopped breathing and held his breath, he recognised her voice and he didn't want to talk to her right then, not with the way he was feeling, she would know what he had done, he could never hide anything from her, she was the smartest witch of her generation, she wasn't going to be fooled.  
  
"Oh honestly Harry, I saw you run up the stairs and I heard you crying, don't pretend you aren't here.'' Hermione said coolly, as she walked over to Harry's bed and opened the hangings to find her friend sprawled out on the bed, his face buried in the pillows and his shoulders shaking with stifled sobs. She sat down on the side of his bed and rubbed his back gently, soothing him. Harry turned over and looked up at her, he gave her a feeble smile. "Why Harry, why did you really finish with her?'' Hermione asked disappointedly, she grasped Harry's hand with her own.  
  
"You already know, I don't love her anymore, I never did.'' Harry answered sadly, his eyes burning with tears again, but he refused to let them fall not in front of Hermione, she'd know he was lying then.  
  
"Harry, she told me all about you, every little detail, and I saw you together myself. You were mad about her and you still are by the look of you, I mean if you didn't really love her you wouldn't be up here crying because you've lost her would you, and you wouldn't care that she was downstairs crying her eyes out would you? But you do care.'' Hermione said frustrated at Harry fro not confiding in her, she'd never given him any reason not to trust her, why was he hiding things now.  
  
"You think you know so much about me Hermione, You don't know the half of it.'' Harry ranted, sitting up on his bed and shouting at her, he yanked his hand roughly from her grasp and carried on screaming letting out every emotion he had been trying to keep inside. "You don't know what its like to break the heart of the person you love, you don't know what it's like to have to walk away from the only person you've ever loved when every inch of your body is screaming at you to touch them, to hold them. You don't know what it's like to watch her cry and not be able to comfort her, knowing that you did that to her, you made her cry. I loved her Hermione, I love her with all my heart, I never stopped loving her, not for a second and yet I have to watch as she cries everyday because I told her that I didn't.'' Harry said breaking down into sobs and falling onto Hermione's shoulder, soaking her robes with his tears, his shoulders racked with strangled sobs.  
  
"Then why did you do it Harry?'' Hermione asked as she held her friend close to her, feeling her eyes water up as she anticipated the answer that she already knew.  
  
"I had to Hermione, I had to do it to save her. After that girl got taken Dumbledore told me it was because they thought she was my girlfriend. Don't you see if I stayed with Ginny she would just be in more danger than anyone else, she is my weak spot Hermione and I can't let Voldemort find out and use her to get to me. No, she's better off without me, everybody is.'' Harry admitted sadly. "It's for her own good.''  
  
"Harry that's not true, she needs you and you need her.'' Hermione said soothingly, a single tear rolled down her cheek as Harry pulled away and she looked into his haunted green eyes, he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he was prepared to give up the only bit of happiness in his life just to save her. That was real love Hermione thought.   
  
"I know I need her Hermione, I can't even breathe properly when she's not with me, but I can't have her, I know that, it's too selfish, I'm not putting her in danger just because I want her. It's not fair on her Hermione, You've got to understand.'' Harry pleaded.  
  
"I understand.'' Hermione replied softly. "I just hope Ron does, he's about ready to rip your head off.''  
  
"No, you can't tell Ron, you can't tell anyone, they'll find out Hermione, I have to keep this up, it has to seem real or they'll find out Hermione, they'll find out and they'll take her away, this stays between me and you, you have to promise me Hermione.'' Harry said hysterically his pupils dilating.  
  
"But Ron won't tell anyone. He's your best friend.'' Hermione reasoned.  
  
"He may tell Ginny that it's all a lie and she'll try and get back together and I know I won't be able to turn her down, I'm not that strong Hermione, she'll be in danger because I'm too weak to say no to her.''  
  
"Alright I promise I won't tell Harry.'' Hermione said knowing how hard it was going to be to lie to Ron, but she had to promise Harry, he had done this to himself to save Ginny, and she didn't want to be the one to put her back in risk when Harry had sacrificed everything to save her. "But you'd better avoid Ron, your not his favourite person right now.'' Hermione said as she hugged Harry and got up to leave. "Oh and if you want I've got a better idea about where you can sleep, I know it can't be all that great in here with Dean and Parvati.''  
  
"Yeah?'' Harry answered half-heartedly. "Where?''  
  
"The room of requirement.'' Hermione answered proudly.  
  
"Won't other people be able to use it?'' Harry asked, not really wanting random couples walking in on him while he was sleeping.  
  
"Yeah, but they won't be able to get into your room, unless they walk past thinking about your room.'' Hermione answered happily, it can be used for other stuff at the same time as it will be your room, just think, while we were having our DA meetings there could have been some trouble makers hiding in there for Filch too, or some couple snogging.'' Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Well I won't be doing any of that soon will I?'' Harry asked dejectedly.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry…I…'' Hermione started but Harry cut her off.  
  
"Listen don't worry about it Hermione, thanks for all your help, you're the best friend I could ever ask for. Thank you.'' Harry said as he got off his bed and walked over to Hermione who was standing by the door ready to leave, and hugged her. "Remember don't tell Ron.'' Harry said quietly as she walked away.  
  
"Don't worry I won't.'' Hermione called back up the stairs, listening to the soft click as Harry closed the door behind her. She was worried about him, Ginny would be fine, sure she was going to be upset, very upset, but she had other happy things in her life to help her take her mind off Harry, she had a family. But Harry, Harry had no one, he was alone and she didn't know if he would be able to cope with losing Ginny. She was going to have to look out for him now more than ever. Hermione had always liked to play the part of Harry's older sister, watching out for him, making sure he was all right and know he was going to need her even more, especially if Ron wasn't going to speak to him ever again, as he had promised.  
  
----------------------------------------------------//////////////////------------------------------------  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I know I haven't written for ages, I just need somewhere to let all my feelings out, Harry has just left me, he said he didn't love me anymore, he said that he never did. I don't understand, only the day before he was telling me how much he loved me and how he wanted us to be together forever. I thought I meant something to him but now, I just don't know, if he ever really loved me or had any respect for me he would've never said that to me.  
  
How can he just walk away from me?  
  
When all I can do is watch him leave  
  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain,  
  
And even shared the tears  
  
He's the only one who really knew me at all.  
  
I wish I could just make him turn around  
  
Turn around and see me cry  
  
There's so much I need to say to him  
  
So many reasons why  
  
He's the only one who really knew me at all.  
  
So take a look at me now  
  
There's just an empty space  
  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
  
Just the memory of his face  
  
And him coming back to me is against all odds,  
  
And that's what I've got to face.  
  
Ginny sighed and placed down her quill and closed her diary and left it on the bedside table, as she curled up under the covers, she hadn't gone to any of her lessons that day she couldn't face getting out of bed and seeing everyone, knowing that they all knew what had happened between her and Harry, they were probably laughing at her behind her back anyway, it was probably obvious to everyone that Harry hadn't loved her. So Ginny decided to stay in bed and let them get on with talking about her. She didn't even care that she was missing all of her best lessons, how could she care when Harry was the one thing that made getting out of bed worthwhile.  
  
---------------------------------------------////////////////////////////////////----------------------------  
  
Harry however had to go to his lessons, he was in his NEWT year and couldn't afford to miss any lessons if he wanted to become a top auror, that had always been his ambition, he'd never thought about any other career, it was as if his path had already been laid out before him, it was as if he was destined to have to face some of the most evil wizards, so he may as well make a career out of it. He was standing outside of Magical Maintenance, finding some relief in the fact that at least he would be seeing Sirius soon, who might have some advice for him, about how to stop the aching feeling he felt inside.   
  
Harry's insides involuntarily twisted as he saw Ron and Hermione at the end of the corridor, Ron leaned down and whispered something into Hermione's ear and she laughed happily swatting him on the arm, before leaning up and kissing his cheek, before they separated to go to their separate lessons. Ron turned to walk down the corridor to the classroom, his face darkening when he saw Harry; he walked purposefully up to Harry and stood close to him, too close. He towered over Harry, his 6'4 dwarfing Harry's 5'11. Harry looked up into Ron's face.  
  
"Potter.'' Ron growled, stiffly nodding his head.  
  
"Alright Ron'' Harry said hoarsely, painfully aware of the crowd that had gathered around them.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask about Ginny?'' Ron asked, his eyes glinting madly. "Or don't you care?''  
  
"Of course I care.'' Harry answered defiantly. "I didn't want to hurt her.''  
  
"But you still did Potter. I have to stay with her every night until she falls to sleep, she hates being alone Harry, do you know how badly you hurt her.'' Ron ranted.  
  
"Well I don't love her, it's better she found out now.'' Harry shouted, hating himself for saying the words, he looked down the corridor and saw Colin Creevy just about to walk into a classroom; he had obviously heard Harry and shot him a look of intense hate before walking into the classroom. Harry barely had time to register the fact that the boy who had once hero worshipped him now hated him with a passion, all because he wanted to save Ginny, when something collided with the side of Harry's face, his vision blurred, and he was thrown back against the wall, he could feel the warm sensation of blood dripping down his face, and he blinked to focus his eyes, he looked back at Ron who was rubbing his fist, looking livid.  
  
"I deserved that.'' Harry said to Ron, as he gingerly lifted his hand up to his face and felt his cheek tenderly; he pulled his hand back down and saw that his fingers were covered in hot sticky blood.  
  
"How very noble of you Potter.'' Ron sneered sarcastically. "You deserve a lot more than that for what you did to my baby sister.'' Ron said as he punched Harry hard in the stomach, then again across the face, Harry just stood there taking every thing that Ron had to offer, he was right Harry deserved a lot worse than this for hurting Ginny. Ron was possessed, he had suddenly gained the strength of ten men and he was intent on hitting Harry, that's all that was going through his mind, he wasn't thinking that this was his best friend that he was slowly beating into the ground, he didn't think of what Harry had done for him and his family, didn't think of everything they had been through ever since they first met, all he knew was that Harry had to learn, he had to learn that he couldn't treat his sister like that. Ginny's crying face flashed through Ron's mind and he knew that Harry deserved what he was getting, he didn't know what he had done to her, all because he got bored with her.  
  
Suddenly Ron felt a pair of strong hands pulling him back off Harry he didn't fight them and as he came to his senses he looked at Harry, his glasses had broken and were smashed on the floor and his face was mangled and bloody, he was doubled over clutching at his stomach and groaning, and yet Ron knew that Harry had never once even tried to hit him back, he just stood there and took it all.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?'' A sharp voice barked it was the man who had pulled him off Harry it was Sirius. "Are you mad?'' Sirius shouted his voice turning into a low growl. "I don't know what's happened between you two, but I will find out.''  
  
Sirius levitated Harry off the floor where he had slouched, spitting blood from his mouth, onto a stretcher and proceeded to walk up to the hospital wing, before the turned the corner, he called back "And as for you Mr Weasley, I'll be dealing with you later.''  
  
Ron gulped as soon as he had seen Harry, he had regretted it, he still hated Harry for what he had done to Ginny, but that was his best friend, the boy he had been friends with throughout their time at Hogwarts, if it wasn't for him he knew Ginny would've died and he wouldn't have a little sister to protect anyway, he hung his head and wished to god that he had a time turner so he could take back everything that he had just done, he shouldn't have done that at all, he just got carried away, this was the worst Ron had felt in his entire life, he had hospitalised his best friend.  
  
------------------------------------------////////////////////////-----------------------------------------  
  
(A.N Hey guys, I'm sorry, I've finally done it and I know you all must really hate me now, but it had to happen, I hated writing that part about Ron, I absolutely hated it, I know Ron wouldn't do that but it needed to happen for the story, he was just so angry that Harry had hurt Ginny so badly after he'd promised to never hurt her, it was just a spur of the moment reaction. Please review, and don't hate me too much!!! I'll try to update again soon, I promise. x x x x x x x x x x x x x) 


	16. MISSING YOU

CHAPTER 16  
  
MISSING YOU  
  
The last of the autumn leaves had fallen from the trees, carpeting the ground in a thick damp layer of orange and red, leaving the trees they once covered, bare and barren, and the sky surrounding Hogwarts was white with freshly falling snowflake a Christmas drew nearer. Harry looked out of the bedroom in his new bedroom; his chin was resting on his hands as he stared sulkily out at the people playing in the falling now. He wished desperately that he could be one of them, wished that he had his friends and his girlfriend, but he had neither, sure he still had Hermione and he would love her forever for sticking by him, but Ron, Ron hadn't spoken to him since the day he beat him up, and that had been almost a month ago. Harry even found himself wishing that Ron would come and try to start another fight with him again, at least it was better than being completely ignored, it hurt Harry that his best friend of almost seven years could do that to him, but he understood Ron's reasons, that's why he did nothing to stop Ron, not that his efforts would have made a difference, Ron was very powerfully built, whereas Harry had always been rather on the small die, even though he was fairly tall, he was still very slight compared slight compared to Ron who had gone very muscly over the past few years.   
  
The laughter of the people below, drifted up on the wind to where Harry sat watching them, his eyes shining with tears, wishing he was with them, and he turned away from the window to look around his room for something to distract him, he blinked trying to focus his eyes, adjusting them from the stark whiteness of the outside to the darkness of his room, as soon as he had thought that the room needed more light a brightly lit lamp appeared on the table, illuminating the stacks of books that surrounded Harry's bed. He had started spending a lot of his time alone, not wanting to force Hermione to chose either him or Ron to spend time with him, and not wanting to see how upset he had made Ginny. He had even started doing his homework in greater detail, and studying harder for tests, he smiled sadly at least one good thing had come of his isolation from his friends and loved ones, he was doing much better in school, throwing himself into his work every night instead of staying up talking with Ginny, or playing chess with Ron, sure Harry knew that the latter was more fun, but this was all he had left now, his dream of becoming an auror and he was prepared to put in the maximum effort to achieve that dream, that was one thing he wasn't going to let be taken away from him. His mind wandered back to the conversation he had had in the Hospital wing after Madam Pomfrey had fixed him up after Ron's angry beating.  
  
******************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^FLASHBACK^^^^^^^^******************  
  
Harry reached his hand up and tentatively touched his face, it felt fine, he felt no bruises and no blood, he looked up at Madam Pomfrey and smiled gratefully, the pain was slowly subsiding, she handed him his glasses that she had magically repaired and he put them on, the room suddenly coming into sharper focus, he looked across and saw a tanned man with golden hair looking down at him with concerned eyes. Harry smiled.  
  
"Sirius.'' Harry croaked his voice was hoarse.  
  
"Yeah, what was all that about Harry?'' Sirius asked concernedly. "Ron was going at you like a madman. What's happened? Why are you two fighting?'' Sirius asked, reeling off the questions that had been buzzing through his mind as he waited impatiently for Harry to be healed.  
  
"We weren't fighting. Ron was fighting.'' Harry corrected bitterly, his eyes looked glazed and Sirius felt as though Harry wasn't seeing him even though they were sitting only inches apart and were looking directly at each other. "Ron doesn't like me very much right now.'' Harry said under stating the intense hatred that Ron felt for Harry.  
  
"Why doesn't he like you? Have you two had an argument?'' Sirius asked confused, he needed Destiny with him, she was much better at this sort of thing, she would know the right things to say, the right way to get through to Harry.  
  
"I broke up with Ginny.'' Harry stated, his eyes were distant and unfocused, like he wasn't even there, like he wasn't seeing Sirius at all and his voice was flat and unemotional.  
  
"Why?'' Sirius questioned quickly.  
  
"I had to, I had to save her. Everyone I love gets hurt. You spent months in that veil thing because I was close to you, my mum and dad got killed because of me, Cedric died because I made him take the cup with me and now that Gwen girl got kidnapped because they thought she was my girlfriend. I can't let Gin get hurt because I love her, it's not fair.'' Harry explained sadly, his eyes locking with Sirius and Sirius saw that they were glazed with tears; he felt a surge of sadness for his godson.  
  
"I understand why you would feel that way Harry, but she'll be alright, we're all here to protect her, besides nothing will happen to her at Hogwarts.'' Sirius said quietly, grasping Harry's shoulder with his hand.  
  
"Maybe, but what about when we leave school, what'll happen to her then. Who'll be there to protect her then.'' Harry said bitterly. "No as long as he is around I can't risk it, I love her too much to watch her get snatched from me as well.''  
  
"But why isn't Ron speaking to you, surely he'd be pleased that you love his sister enough to break up with her just to save her even though it makes you miserable.'' Sirius said uncomprehendingly.  
  
"That's just it, he doesn't know that I love her. I told Ginny I didn't love her when I broke up with her, I couldn't let her know that I only wanted to save her, she'd ask me to stay together and I wouldn't be able to say no. At least this way she doesn't even want to look at me let alone get back together.''  
  
"But you've lost Ron as well now. Couldn't you just explain to him what you are doing?'' Sirius asked, desperate for Harry to have at least his best friend back.  
  
"No, there's too much of a chance that Ginny will find out if I tell Ron. He can't know. This stays between me and Hermione.'' Harry said firmly, knowing that obviously Sirius would explain the situation to Destiny, who would tell Tonks, as they had become very close friends, who would then tell Lupin, but he could trust all of those, he knew they would keep his secret.   
  
It wasn't that he didn't trust Ron it was just that Ron sometimes had a tendency to let things slip when he was excited or would most likely tell Ginny if she came to him crying because Harry had told her that he didn't love her. Ron would probably tell her to make her stop crying he couldn't bear to see Ginny upset that Harry knew for sure. And Harry couldn't let anyone find out that he still loved Ginny deeply, so Ron couldn't know.  
  
"At least you've got Hermione.'' Sirius sighed sadly as he got up from his seat beside Harry's bed, surveying his godson through sad eyes, he moved to Harry and hugged him tightly. "It'll be alright you'll see, you'll be ok.'' Sirius said comfortingly, Harry doubted this the only way that he would be all right again is if he got Ginny back, knowing that she would be safe. And the only way that would happen was if Voldemort was killed, and the possibility of that now, with him growing stronger everyday was very unlikely, but Harry smiled sadly anyway and thanked Sirius. "Well I'd better go now, I've still got that class to teach and I have to have words with that big idiot." Sirius said angrily.  
  
"Don't be too hard on him.'' Harry called after Sirius as he left. "I would've done the same in his position. He was only looking out for her.'' Harry sighed as he sank back into his fluffy white pillow and closed his eyes, he hadn't slept properly since losing Ginny and now being in the hospital thing it was the only thing he could do, so closing his eyes and losing himself in visions of beautiful red hair and brilliant green eyes he drifted off to sleep.  
  
******************^^^^^^^^^^END OF FLASHBACK^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^********  
  
Ron scrubbed hard at the golden trophy in his hand, it was past midnight and he had been cleaning trophies for most of the evening, the cloth in his hand felt as though someone had permanently attached it there, he had been forced to serve three weeks detention, culminating in a complete polish of every single trophy in the trophy room. Ron knew Sirius had gone easy on him, from the look on his face and the tone of his voice Ron knew that he would've served a lot more than three weeks worth of detention, but Sirius had been fairly lenient Ron thought, even though three weeks was the longest detention he had ever had.  
  
He hated going every evening but he didn't complain about it to Hermione, he was still in her bad books for beating up Harry, she had practically been in tears when he explained to her why exactly he did have detention, she had screamed at him, then ignored him and only now she was starting to come around and talk to him, they hadn't even kissed properly in three weeks. This only served to fuel Ron's hatred of Harry, if Harry hadn't broken his little sisters heart then Ron wouldn't have hit him, and Hermione would be more than happy to kiss him. He placed the trophy down onto the shelf, and moved on to the last trophy, a huge silver one, with many inscriptions; it was a remembrance trophy to all of the Hogwarts students and teachers who had been killed in the first war. He set to work polishing this one, carefully and thoroughly, knowing that there would inevitably there would soon be a second trophy in the room, just like this one, and he prayed that his name wasn't on it.  
  
As he polished he came across someone by the name of Virginia Fairfax, and his thoughts drifted to his sister, she had been getting better slowly, but her smiles were always tainted with sadness and Ron knew he'd never be able to forgive Harry for doing that to her, he pictured her reaction when he told her what he had done, he winced with only the memory of the slap she had given him, his cheek had been red for a week after that, then she too had started screaming at him, that Harry was his best friend and he shouldn't do that to him, it was Harry's choice and no one could force him to be with her, then she had broken down into tears and fell into Ron's arms crying her eyes out. She had been doing that a lot lately, acting like the old Ginny then collapsing into fits of tears, Ron knew it was all a front and that inside she was dying, and it hurt in that he could only hold her and hope that she would be ok.  
  
Infact as Ron thought back the only person who had agreed with him beating Harry up was Colin Creevy, he had run up to him in the corridor and congratulated him on 'showing Harry that no one messes with Ginny', this had only served to make Hermione more angry at Ron as she thought that he was proud of what he did, and enjoyed acting like a violent hooligan and loving the admiration it earned him from other idiots. That was far from the case though, Ron knew what he had done was wrong and as he polished the trophy he regretted hitting Harry, not because of the detentions it had earned him, he didn't mind doing those, he knew that he deserved them, it was because try as he might and as much as he told people he did, he didn't hate Harry, he missed him. But there was no way he was going to speak to him, not after what he had done to Ginny, no matter how much Ron secretly missed him, he wasn't going to give in.  
  
And with that he finished polishing the trophy, tossed the rag in the bin and headed off to his room that he shared with Hermione, thankful that at least now she had started letting him sleep back in the bed and yesterday she had even given him a quick peck on the cheek before they went to sleep. He knew that he wouldn't get a kiss tonight, it was gone one in the morning and Hermione was probably already fast asleep, but when Ron had entered the room bringing with him a strong scent of polish he kissed her lightly on the forehead before crawling into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her, smiling as she unknowingly snuggled closer to him, he buried his face in her soft curls and breathed in her scent before falling to sleep, his arms aching dully from the nights polishing  
  
*********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*********************^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione paced past the door to the room of requirement, thinking desperately of Harry's room, after her third time walking past a door appeared which she promptly knocked and entered, not waiting for a reply. She walked in and found Harry pouring over a large textbook, his eyes squinting to make out the tiny words in the dim light of his room, Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered a simple incantation, illuminating the room with intense bright light. Harry looked up, as though realising for the first time that Hermione was in his room.  
  
"Hi Harry.'' Hermione said gently as she pulled up a chair and sat next to Harry at his desk, leaning over him to look at the book he was reading. "That's a good one that is.'' Hermione said turning back to the page Harry had been reading. "Lot's of very complicated spells in there though.'' Hermione said sadly, she had tried a few and they had all worked for her, but the spells Harry was looking over would require a lot of practice and patience.  
  
"I know.'' Harry said he had started practising spells whenever he wasn't in class or sleeping, which was basically all he did. I've managed all the spells up until this page but I'm having a bit of trouble with this one. I'll have to ask Destiny to help me out.'' Harry said distractedly as his eyes started skimming the page again.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Harry.'' Hermione said, surveying Harry through her chocolate brown eyes smiling sadly. "You've been forced to give up everything you love for some reason or another and you're still carrying on. You're an inspiration.''  
  
"I've had to carry on, it's all I can do, and besides the sooner I become a top auror, the sooner I can defeat Voldemort, and the sooner I can try and get Ginny back.'' Harry said, trying to sound light-hearted, but deep down he knew the chances of getting Ginny back after the way he had humiliated and hurt her were very slim, but it was the only thought that was keeping him going.  
  
"Your doing great Harry, even I couldn't get up to this page in the book.'' Hermione said sounding deeply impressed.  
  
"I've had a lot of free time lately.'' Harry replied dryly. "How is Ginny?'' Harry asked, fixing his brilliant green eyes onto Hermiones brown ones, holding her gaze until she blinked and looked down to the floor, she couldn't tell Harry that Ginny was still crying herself to sleep every night because of him, or that she couldn't sleep unless she had one of Harry's old shirts with her, just so she could smell him before drifting off into a troubled sleep.   
  
"She's slowly getting better.'' Hermione lied, knowing that even though Ginny tried to put up a front, she was tortured with hurt and sadness inside. Hermione could see past her brave face and false smiles, and could see the pain in her eyes and tears that were always waiting to fall whenever she was alone.  
  
"Good.'' Harry replied, knowing that if Ginny was going to be alright then he was too, even though he hadn't slept for days and spent most of the night lying in bed, holding Ginny's hair band up to his face, deeply breathing in the scent of her hair, her hair that had always entranced him. "And how's Ron?'' Harry asked.  
  
"He's alright I suppose, he just did his last detention last night, he still smells like polish.''  
  
"Let me guess, polishing the trophy room.'' Harry said, rolling his eyes, a trace of a smile appearing on his face.  
  
"Yep, we still aren't speaking properly.'' Hermione said sadly, she missed Ron as much as he missed her but she wasn't going to let him of lightly for the way he had acted.  
  
"Please Hermione, just forgive him already. I'm the one who should be mad at him but I'm not. Don't split up because of me. Just make up already.'' Harry pleaded, his eyes showing an emotion other than the usual sad haunted look that had been evident in them since his break up with Ginny.  
  
"I don't know Harry, I mean look what he did to you. He has to learn that he can't just go around beating up whoever he feels like…''  
  
"Please Hermione, do it for me. I couldn't bear it if you to finished because of me, it'd be too much, I've already destroyed my relationship, I don't want to ruin yours too.'' Harry said passionately. Hermione just nodded and stood up, her eyes threatening to start crying, it wasn't fair, everything always seemed to happen to Harry, why couldn't he be happy for a while, why was it always him. She reached over and hugged Harry tightly. Harry melted into her arms, it had been so long since anybody had hugged him, he missed being held, missed feeling loved, and he knew that Hermione did love him, she was like a sister to him and he knew that whatever happened she would always be there for him. Forever.  
  
***************************////////////////////////////**************************  
  
Lupin sat on the edge of his bed, Tonks stood up in front of his, she was pacing back and forth anxiously, he had just told her about what Harry had done. He hung his head low, thinking about what he would've done if he had been in Harry's shoes and it had been Tonks that was in danger, he knew he would have done exactly the same thing.  
  
"I can't believe he did that.'' Tonks said her voice sounded is if she were about to cry, her hair was hung in loose brown ringlets around her face and her vivid blue eyes were glistening with tears. "That's so…so…noble.'' She said, struggling to find words that would best describe what Harry had done, sacrificing his own happiness just so that his girlfriend would be saved. "When I was at school none of the boys my age, or even older than me would have done something like that.'' Tonks breathed sounding amazed, she stopped pacing and moved closer to where Lupin sat, she stood in between his legs, looking down onto him, she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist.  
  
"Most of the boys your age didn't have their names on the top of Voldemort most wanted list.'' Lupin answered sadly, knowing that Harry was indeed Voldemort prime target, followed in close second by Dumbledore and anybody close to him.  
  
"True, I'm just glad we're passed all that.'' Tonks said, knowing that they would both be in danger whatever happened, there was no way they could try to save each other, they were both in it up to their necks anyways, and she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
"Speak for your self, I'm still young hip and cool.'' Lupin replied grinning, pulling her closer to him. She laughed out loud, stopping when she saw the hurt look on his face. "You've hurt my feelings now Nymphadora.''  
  
"Well I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to young hip and cool Remus.'' Tonks said laughing as he pulled her down, so that she was lying on top of him, their faces inches apart. "Don't call me Nymphadora.'' She breathed heavily, feeling the familiar sensation that she felt whenever she got close to him.  
  
"I think you know what to do to make it up to me Nymphadora.'' Lupin said gruffly, he was finding it hard to speak, the scent of her was intoxicating and he felt a stirring in his boxers. Tonk's leaned down, and closer the few inches that separated them, her lips catching his in a passionate embrace, her tongue sweeping over his, she felt with a thrill of excitement his hands travelling up from her waist and over her breasts, he caressed them softly, savouring the feel of her. They both stood up from the bed, never breaking the kiss.  
  
He slowly started to unbutton the blouse that she was wearing and smiled as it floated to the ground, her kisses came faster and more urgently as she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, her hands travelled over his bare chest as the shirt fell to the ground, to join hers. Lupin pulled her close, reaching behind her as he rained kisses over her collarbone, as he swiftly unclasped her bra, he had seen her naked many times before now, but the sight never ceased to amaze him, she was beautiful, with an almost feral growl he ravished her with kisses once again, savouring the taste of her lips as he crushed them against his in a passionate kiss. She slid quickly out of her trousers, leaving her standing there in only her lacy red knickers, her breasts pressed against Lupins chest as she showered kisses over his jaw line, giggling as he stumbled in his hurry to free himself from the confines of his jeans. He looked up at her and saw her standing there almost naked, laughing, with her beautiful hair falling over her shoulders and he was overcome with an intense need for her, he picked her up and lay her down onto the bed, she wasn't laughing anymore, her cheeks were flushed and her chest was heaving, he climbed onto the bed, leaning over her supporting all his weight on his elbows and started to slowly grind his hips against her crotch, as he kissed her softly, he heard her moan, and he couldn't take it any longer, he took hold of the elastic of her knickers and slid them down over her smooth legs and tossed them aside, before she too, freed him from his boxers.  
  
He lowered himself back down onto her, the tip of his erection touching her lightly, before he gently thrust into her, he heard her moan with pleasure as she started to arch her hips underneath him, her hands travelling up and down his back, leaving a trail of fiery ice behind them, his mouth felt hot on her neck as he kissed her, groaning as she grinded against him harder and faster, he felt her start to tense up beneath him, and knew that she was close, he started to thrust harder and deeper, finding pleasure in hearing her moan his name, her breaths becoming more deeply he kissed her forehead, as she started calling his name louder and louder, and as he heard her scream and felt her muscles contract around him he to called out her name and spilled into her.  
  
They lay together for a while, both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her brown curls were sticking to her face and her cheeks and chest were red and flushed, her eyes were shut and her breathing had returned to normal, she looked so peaceful, Lupin thought as he looked down on the woman that he held in his arms, he kissed her softly on the forehead, she smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"Did that make it up to you.'' She asked cheekily.  
  
"Just about.'' Lupin answered grinning and kissing her again, this woman was something special.  
  
***************************//////////////////////////////////////********************  
  
Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, it was Monday morning and she had an Arithmancy test that day, with one hand she was placing spoonfuls of cereal into her mouth and in the other was held a small book called 'Advanced Arithmancy', her eyes were travelling rapidly across each page, scanning for anything she may have forgotten, but as usual she had learned everything.  
  
She heard someone clear their throat loudly, and huffed loudly she wished people would be more quiet just because they didn't care about how they did in school doesn't mean that they had the right to interrupt her education. She heard the person again, and put her book down frustrated, ready to tell whoever it was exactly what she thought of them. She looked up and her eyes met with a pair of sapphire eyes.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?'' Hermione asked confused, his hands were held behind his back and he looked nervous. Hermione barely noticed Harry slip into the great hall and sit at the opposite end of Gryffindor table, avoiding Ginny's gaze as she walked in with her friends.  
  
"Hermione I wanted to ask you something?'' Ron said, fidgeting nervously, looking down to the floor not meeting her eyes.  
  
"What?'' Hermione asked uncertainly, startled as he got down on one knee before her and pulled out a single red rose from behind his back, and held it out to her.  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me Mione?'' Ron asked, hoping that she'd say yes, he knew she was angry at him, that was why he had made a big romantic gesture out of asking her to the dance, he hoped that she would forgive him, it was hell when she wouldn't kiss him, it made him wonder how he ever managed without kissing her before.  
  
Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, she took the rose out of his hand and grinned, standing up from her seat, the expression on her face was unreadable, Ron stood up in front of her, looking down uncertainly, praying that she would say yes. She sniffed the rose delicately, before breaking out into a grin.  
  
"Of course I'll go with you.'' Hermione replied as she threw herself into his arms, he buried his face in her hair, and smiled, he waited for her to pull away from him before leaning down and kissing her passionately, making up for over three weeks without the feel of her lips against his or the taste of her tongue in his mouth. She soon put a stop to the kiss, when she remembered that they were still in the Great Hall, but she winked t Ron and told him that they would definitely carry on later.  
  
Harry looked up from his cereal bowl and saw his two best friends kissing and laughing, and he smiled, he was glad that they were back together there was no one else who would put up with either of those two, they were destined for each other, Harry knew it just as he knew that he was meant for Ginny, they were soul mates, he chanced a glance up at Ginny and for the briefest of moments their eyes met over the heads of all the Gryffindors, he felt his heart leap into his throat, only to sink again as she turned away, and joined in an animated conversation with her friends, even though it was only half heartedly, she couldn't easily forget the troubled look in his gorgeous green eyes, or the way she had felt looking at him again, he was going to be very hard to get over.  
  
*****************/////////**********////////***********////////////***************  
  
The Care of Magical creatures class stood outside Hagrids hut, huddled together against the cold harsh December wind, they were wrapped in scarves, hats and gloves and still the icy wind whipped around them, blowing through the many layers of clothes they were wearing. Harry pulled his hat down lower over his forehead and pulled his scarf up over his nose, until only his emerald eyes were visible.  
  
He watched as Hagrid came out of his hut, fighting against the violent wind to shut the door tightly behind him.  
  
"Right then, I have saved this lesson for a day like today.'' Hagrid shouted over the howling wind, Harry strained his ears hard to hear him. "Remember in Defence Against the Dark Arts, you learned how to conjure that fire shield.'' Hagrid said as the class nodded. "Well that spell can also be used on objects or just to produce a wall of fire in front of you.'' Hagrid explained to the class.  
  
Harry listened carefully, wondering what this had to do with magical creatures, but not wanting to interrupt Hagrid in wherever he was going with this, only hoping that no one would end up in hospital wing because of it.  
  
"Well if you conjure a magical fire, then a magical creature can be summoned from it.'' Hagrid said a though this were obvious and they were being deliberately stupid. "They are fire spirits and are summoned when you cast the "Dantancago'' spell on a magical fire. Can anyone tell me anything about fire spirits?'' Hagrid asked, his gaze immediately drifting fondly to Hermione whose hand had shot up into the air so fast she had almost knocked Ron's hat off.  
  
"Fire spirits take on the form of beautiful men and women, with long golden fiery hair and golden eyes, they cannot be controlled by wizards or witches as they are fiercely independent, they are very clever and honest. Once they have been freed from their fires they decide what they will do with their limited time on Earth.'' Hermione recited. "They are great believers in all things that are right and good in the world and will fade away into smoke when their fire are magically extinguished, to be born again in the next fire.''  
  
"Excellent Hermione, twenty points to Gryffindor.'' Hagrid said beaming, the howling wind blowing his already wild hair and beard around his face. "Now I'd like you all to split up into pairs and summon a fire spirit each. Remember the spell is dantancago.'' Hagrid instructed as he watched them all conjure the magical fires and attempt to summon a creature of flames.  
  
By the end of the class everyone had managed to conjure a fire spirit, Harry watched as one beautiful woman spirit, floated past him, her fiery hair played out behind her glowing and warming the air around her. Harry looked at her longingly, thinking of Ginny and the way her hair used to glow in the firelight. He sighed sadly as the lesson ended and the magical fires were put out, and the woman faded into a wisp of golden smoke. Harry and his partner Neville, extinguished their fires and watched as the two men that had been summoned vanished into thin air, and felt the heat that the intense fires had produced disappear, leaving the bitter wind free to attack them again. The class was hurriedly dismissed and Harry rushed back up to the castle, desperate for some warmth.  
  
*****************////////*******///////*********/////////**********************  
  
Ginny lay awake in her bed, her bed that felt so huge and empty now that she had no one to share it with, if she closed her eyes tight enough she could sometimes feel Harry lying next to her and if she strained her ears hard enough she could even hear him breathing and feel the warmth of his breath on her face. She hugged the old shirt of Harry's closer to her inhaling the scent that she found comfort in, imagining that Harry was lying next to her, praying that she could just feel his lips on hers one last time.  
  
She reached her arm out across the bed to the place where Harry would lie, the place where his head would rest against the pillow, and she started to smooth the pillow, imagining that Harry was lying there and that she was touching him and not just a pillow.  
  
"Harry.'' Ginny whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't cry for you anymore, please come back to me. I still love you.'' Ginny whispered, closing her eyes and burying her face into Harry's shirt. "I need you.'' Ginny murmured into the shirt as she drifted into a sleep filled with his messy raven hair and his bottle green eyes.  
  
************************//////////***////////////*****************************  
  
The corner of Gryffindor common room was full of sixth year girls and Colin and a few other boy all chatting and laughing happily, comparing notes about the dresses they had bought for the Christmas party, and about the boys that were taking them.  
  
"Well Antony Goldstein asked me to go with him.'' One girl said smugly, as she applied a fresh coat of lip-gloss to her already glossy lips.  
  
"The head boy, but I thought he was with Padma Patil.'' A second girl asked dubiously.  
  
"Not anymore.'' The girl answered. "How about you Dana who are you going with?''  
  
"Oh, Jack asked me.'' Dana answered distractedly, she was busy watching Ginny who was sitting with them, she was angry with the others for talking about the party when they knew Harry had just dumped Ginny and she was dateless. "From Ravenclaw.'' Dana explained at the puzzled look on their faces.  
  
"Oh Jack McCarty.'' A boy spoke up. "He's a nice enough bloke.''  
  
Ginny sighed inaudibly and looked away from the group of her chatting friends and down at the book that lay forgotten in her lap, she tried to get herself to read it but it was no use, their voices were ringing in her head, she couldn't stop hearing their voices, she couldn't tune them out, she dropped her head in her hands and groaned, no one seemed to notice.  
  
"Hey Gin.'' Colin said as he sat down next to her, well almost no one noticed.  
  
"Hiya Col.'' Ginny replied.  
  
"Do you want to go to the dance with me?'' Colin asked, smiling as Ginny looked up at him, his eyes eager and anticipating.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I'm not exactly going to be much fun am I?''  
  
"Nonsense, you've bought that stunning dress, you have got to show it off.'' Colin insisted, ignoring Ginny's reluctance to go.  
  
"But what if he's there.'' Ginny said, imagining the heartache and humiliation she would feel if Harry was there with another girl.  
  
"Then it'll give you a chance to show him exactly what he's missing.'' Colin encouraged.  
  
"Do you know what that sounds like a brilliant idea. Colin I would love to go to the party with you.'' Ginny said smiling, her first genuine smile in a long time, secretly hoping that Harry wasn't there, even though she'd love to show him what he had given up, because she couldn't face seeing him with someone else, it would just prove how little she meant to him.  
  
"Great coz I had no one else to go with.'' Colin sighed, clearly relieved that Ginny had agreed to go with him.  
  
"Oh, so I'm just a last resort.'' Ginny said in mock anger. "Thanks.''  
  
"You know I love you Gin, you're just not my type that's all.'' Colin said patting her consolingly on the arm.  
  
"And we all know who is your type.'' Ginny said smiling, looking over at the group of Gryffindor sixth year boys and girls who were still talking about the party oblivious to everything else around them.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't say anything Gin.'' Colin warned, anxiously.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not going to say anything, as long as you promise me one thing.'' Ginny said seriously.  
  
"What?''  
  
"Make sure we have loads of fun at the party.''   
  
*********************///////////******************/////////*******************  
  
(A.N Thanks for reviewing the last chapter guys, I'm sorry if some of you feel I have ruined the story by breaking Harry and Ginny up, but I think you're wrong it would be unrealistic if they never had any problems and were all fluffy all of the time. Please review this chapter, I hope you like it, a bit of fluff a bit of sex, to split up the angst. WOW multi-genre!!!!! I'll try and get the next chappie up soon, but I'm not promising anything. Thank you all!!! x x x x x x x x x) 


	17. NO MEANS NO

CHAPTER 17  
  
NO MEANS NO  
  
The early morning sun was rising over Hogwarts, casting elongated shadows over the many turrets and towers, beginning to melt the snow that had fallen the previous night, and illuminating the golden hoops of the Quidditch pitch, where a black speck could be seen zooming in and out of the hoops, zig-zagging up and down the field and pulling of dangerous twists and turns in the air. This black speck was Harry Potter, out on his own, flying, the only thing that brought him any relief anymore, he loved the feeling of freeness he got when he was in the air, he left all of his problems back on the ground when he mounted his broom, enjoying the sensation of the cool air slapping his face and the exhilarating rush he got when he pushed his Firebolt to the maximum speed.  
  
Harry had taken to going out early every morning for a fly, before most people in the castle were even awake, he found that it helped him through the day, and the thought of flying again the next morning were what got him through the long lonely nights.  
  
He felt the thoughts of Ginny starting to creep back into his head so he sped up, pushing his broom to the limits and doing a loop the loop, seventy feet high in the air, the thrill of excitement that it brought him momentarily pushed all thoughts of Ginny out of his head. But Harry didn't realise that he wasn't the only person in Hogwarts who woke up early every morning, he was not the only person out of bed.  
  
Ginny Weasley was also awake, as she usually was at this time of the morning, she had on a thick winters cloak ready for a day spent mostly outside in the greenhouses or by Hagrids hut, and a double lesson in the cold, damp dungeons, which she was positive Snape placed charms on to make them even colder, some days they felt even colder than the outside, at least it was a comfort to stand really close to a cauldron to warm up a bit.   
  
Ginny looked up and took in the now familiar sight of Harry flying all over the pitch, he really was a fantastic flyer, much better than her brother Charlie, although she would never say that to his face. She looked up at Harry, wondering what he was thinking, how he was feeling, surely he had to be feeling even a fraction of the pain and loneliness she was feeling, even if he hadn't loved her, he still must have cared for her otherwise he wouldn't have been so upset about hurting her feelings by finishing with her.  
  
She reached out for her brush, not drawing her eyes away from the black dot in the distance that was Harry, and started to brush her long fiery hair, she knew that they had been perfect together, or so she thought anyway obviously Harry didn't feel the same way, but something was bothering her, every time that Harry had told her that he loved her he seemed so genuine and sounded like he meant it, but he couldn't have, if he loved her half as much as Ginny loved him he be dying inside right now, and he wasn't he was out playing on his broomstick. Ginny roughly put the brush back down onto her desk and sighed angrily, swearing to herself that she wouldn't like Harry anymore, willing herself to fall out of love with him, but knowing all the same that she would be back at the window the same time the next morning and every morning after that just to catch a glimpse of the man she loved.  
  
****************************----------------******************************  
  
The day of the dance finally arrived and Hermione was spending the day in Ginny's room with her, getting ready and pampering themselves and generally catching up on each others news, they had recently started spending every Friday night together just to renew their friendship that had been somewhat neglected whilst they were so preoccupied with Ron and Harry, but now that Hermione and Ron had been together for so long and were so serious about each other and Ginny was no longer with Harry, they both felt it was the perfect time to start spending more time together.  
  
Both girls were sitting on the red sofa wearing face masks, they were covered in a blanket and were both looking forward to a day of rest and relaxation followed by a party in the night, where they would get an opportunity to wear the Muggle party clothes that they had bought in Hogsmeade.  
  
"It's going to be fun tonight isn't it?'' Hermione asked Ginny as she leafed through an old copy of Witch Weekly. "Colin's a great guy.''  
  
"Yeah, I'm so lucky to have a friend like him.'' Ginny said smiled fondly, pointing her wand to the fireplace and muttering an incantation that increased the heat and intensity of the flames. "It's bloody freezing this winter isn't it? I'd say it's probably the coldest we've had for ages.''  
  
"I know I even wore my gloves in Transfiguration the other day, didn't do much for my wand work but my fingers would've fallen off otherwise.'' Hermione said laughing.  
  
"We're going to freeze tonight, our clothes aren't exactly winter wear are they.'' Ginny said smiling.  
  
"I know, oh well it's just going to be a sacrifice we have to make Gin.'' Hermione replied, lifting her fingers to her face to touch her face mask that had now gone hard, "Oh I was wondering why it was so hard to move my face, I think it's time we washed these off.'' Hermione stated, getting up from the sofa and walking over to the bathroom, followed by Ginny who sighed sadly as she walked past the framed picture of her and Harry kissing, that Colin had taken before the last dance, at least the Harry in the picture looked like he was still in love with her. She started longingly at the couple, watching Harry smile as he kissed her, and seeing her hands travel up into his hair, until Hermione calling her into the bathroom snapped her out of her reverie.  
  
************************----------------------******************************  
  
Harry knew that today was the day of the dance, he had been looking forward to it, up until he had split with Ginny, now he was dreading it, he knew he didn't have to go, that he could quite easily stay up in his room and study some more, rather than go to the dance alone, have to deal with the pain of seeing Ginny look so beautiful and possibly even see her with somebody else. Harry had had lots of invitations to the dance from various girls, but he turned them all down, it would be too dangerous for him to be seen with any girl, besides none of them would compare to Ginny, none of the had her same fiery passion, her wild streak, her independence, her fun loving yet caring nature, no Ginny was something special alright and Harry knew that if he searched the entire world he would never find anyone that would even compare to Ginny, let alone be better than her.  
  
Harry was torn between the urge of wanting to go to the party, just to see Ginny having fun and looking even more amazing than usual, or staying away avoiding any awkwardness or inflicting anymore pain on himself incase she was with another boy, but in the end his desire to see Ginny won out as he knew it would and he resigned himself that he would have to risk getting hurt again just to see her, he missed being able to see her and talk to her every time he wanted to, and this was what eventually made him change his mind and pull out the clothes he had planned on wearing if he were going with Ginny.  
  
**************************---------------------------*************************  
  
Ginny sat in front of her mirror, carefully applying her mascara, her hair was piled into a messy bun on top of her head, she would deal with that later, and her clothes were still hung up in her wardrobe, she would put them on later, suddenly even though she had been looking forward to the party all day she didn't want to go, she'd rather stay in her room, drink a large mug of hot chocolate and read a good book in front of the fire, but she couldn't let Colin down, she'd promised to go with him, and Hermione wanted her there as well, then there was the chance that she might see Harry there, even if he were with someone else, he would still see him, after weeks of avoiding him, she would finally catch a glimpse of him. It would break her heart if he were with another girl, she couldn't bear to see him kiss another girl or touch another girl or even look at another girl the way he looked at her not so long ago, it would confirm the fact that she did mean nothing to him, and even though it had been almost a month and Harry still hadn't come back to her she still secretly hoped that he still loved her and that one day they would be together again.  
  
Ginny placed down her mascara and looked into the mirror, she placed her hand up to her neck and took hold of the small locket that hung gracefully from a necklace, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as her fingers opened it carefully of their own accord, and the sweet music filled the air around her.  
  
I'll be your dream   
  
I'll be your wish   
  
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope  
  
I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
It was as though Harry had just walked into the room, and wrapped his arms around her waist, she breathed in deeply almost smelling his familiar scent in the air surrounding her.  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly Madly Deeply do  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
  
Because I'm counting on a new beginning  
  
A reason for living  
  
A deeper meaning yeah.  
  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
  
I wanna stay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
But they hadn't stayed like it forever; Ginny opened her eyes and saw that she was still alone, tears had fallen from her green eyes, leaving black rivulets running down her porcelain face, she let the song play on, it's notes lingering on the air, a sad reminder of what was no more, her cheeks were now almost completely black from the mascara running down them, and she was powerless to stop it.  
  
"Ginny, what's the matter?'' Hermione called as she walked into the room, her make up was already done and by the look of thing she was just about ready to start doing her hair. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the song released from the locket, setting free all of Ginny's pent up and secret emotions as only it could do. "Oh listen sweetie, please don't cry.'' Hermione said as she rushed over to Ginny's side, dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms tightly around Ginny.  
  
"I can't Hermione, I can't do this without him.'' Ginny cried, falling onto Hermione shoulder, staining her plain white bathrobe with black.   
  
"I'm sorry Hermione.'' Ginny said, sitting up after a few minutes of crying, Hermione had closed the locket discreetly and the song stopped playing almost as suddenly as Harry had walked out of Ginny's life, possibly forever. "You must think I'm so stupid.''  
  
"No, I don't think you're stupid. I understand.'' Hermione said, looking into Ginny's eyes. "What I don't understand is why you felt the need to mess my bathrobe up.'' Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry.'' Ginny gushed. "I didn't mean to.''  
  
"It's alright I was only joking.'' Hermione comforted smiling at Ginny, before muttering an incantation that vanished the mascara stains on her robe, and turning to Ginny and saying a simple spell that left her cheeks as fresh as they were before she started crying. "Now, hurry up and do your mascara again, I can't wait to get dressed, we're going to look so amazing.'' Hermione gushed, pulling Ginny's dress out from her wardrobe.  
  
"Yeah, it was a good idea to dress in a snowflake theme.'' Ginny said, reapplying her mascara to her now dry eyelashes.  
  
"I'll bet no one else thought of doing something like that.'' Hermione said, "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces.''  
  
"Me neither.'' Ginny replied, knowing that there was a certain person's reaction that she was very keen to see.  
  
*************************************------------************************  
  
Ron stood nervously outside the room that currently held the love of his life and his sister who were still getting ready, ten minutes after Hermione said that she would meet Ron, he was wearing a pair of deep blue, baggy Muggle jeans and a tight black t-shirt, that clung to his taut stomach and muscled chest, defining his arm and accentuating his slim waist, he ran a hand through his messed up spiky hair, hoping that Hermione would be ready soon, a group of second year girls had walked past him five times all ready, each time whispering and giggling, one of them had even winked at him, he was sure of it. Just then Hermione and Ginny appeared in the doorway, looking like nothing Ron had ever seen before in his life. Hermione was wearing a shimmery white top, that sparkled in the light, with a knee length skirt that flared out, accentuating her perfect hips and slim tanned legs, her hair hung loose and curly around her face framing it perfectly, there were hundreds of tiny pearls strewn throughout her hair, reflecting the light and shining brightly.  
  
"You look amazing Mione.'' Ron breathed as he pulled her close to him and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"So do you.'' Hermione replied, looking Ron up and down appreciatively, it was so much better when Hermione looked at him like that rather than a bunch of giggly second years, it made the heat rise in his chest and the blood in his veins run south.  
  
"Hem Hem'' Ginny coughed, clearing her throat, "And what about me.'' She stood there in a whit dress that was shimmering in the same way Hermione's top was, her feet were strapped into delicate white sandals and her hair was also strewn with pearls and glitter, in her hands she clutched a small white back and around her neck was a locket, the same locket that Harry had bought for her, what felt like only yesterday.  
  
"Yeah you look alright.'' Ron shrugged. "Don't you think that dress is a bit too short.''  
  
"Ron it comes passed my knee.'' Ginny stated unbelievingly, her fiery hair falling past her shoulders.  
  
"It's not too short, and you look amazing Ginny.'' Hermione said honestly, envious of her friend's natural beauty. "Doesn't she Ron?''  
  
"Yeah, you look great kid.'' Ron said, grinning lopsidedly at his little sister. "Well shall we go then.'' Said Ron offering both his arms out to the two girls he cared for most in the world.  
  
"No, you two go ahead.'' Ginny said as Ron offered his arm to her. "I'm meeting Colin in the common room, although I know he'll be late, he's like a woman.'' Ginny said laughing. "I'll see you both down there, save a dance for me Ron.''  
  
"Sure thing.'' Ron replied as they walked away, thinking how strange it was that if Ginny had asked him to dance with her last year he probably would've laughed, but now he had seen how vulnerable she really was and how young she really was, he would do anything for her, he would've done anything for her before obviously but now, he wanted to protect her even more, shelter her from anything that could hurt her. He loved her more than he could describe, she was his baby sister and she always would be, whether she was sixteen or sixty.  
  
***************************///////////////////////*****************************  
  
Ron held Hermiones small soft hand in his own as together they entered the Great Hall that was already starting to fill up with students from fourth to seventh year, the ceiling was adorned with thousands of sparkling silver streamers that seemed to blow about in a soft breeze. Shimmering snowflakes fell from the ceiling, covering the dance floor that was surprisingly full and the hundreds of little tables. A buffet table had been set up against the back wall, it was groaning under the weight of mountains of sandwiches, piles of sweets and lakes of punch. Ron smiled down at Hermione and she squeezed his hand happily as they walked over to a table and sat down waiting for Ginny and Colin to arrive before they all started dancing.  
  
Ron was staring hungrily at the sandwiches, he hadn't eaten since breakfast and he was starving, he had spent most of the day with Seamus and Dean, preparing for the ball, well actually they hadn't been preparing as such they had mostly been playing chess and messing around until about ten minutes before they were due to leave when they all hurriedly got dressed ready to meet their girlfriends.  
  
He looked over at Hermione who was waving at Antony Goldstein the Head boy who was dancing happily with Padma Patil, he marvelled at her looking down at her with admiration etched into his every feature, he loved this girl more than he could ever possibly describe, not only was she beautiful, but she was smart, witty and very independent, she was perfect. Hermione looked up and noticed Ron looking at her, she smiled at him, and pulled him up to his feet as Ginny and Colin entered the hall and they all went straight to the dance floor after a glass of punch.  
  
Ginny and Colin danced happily to an upbeat tune as Hermione and dancing a bit too close for some teachers liking, but no one aid anything after all this party was supposed to help them forget all the problems of the outside world, and it was doing just that for Ginny, she had always loved to dance, it made her feel free, like a bird who had just learned to fly, it made her feel as though nothing existed apart from the music, she was smiling and laughing for the first time in ages and everyone seemed to notice, gone were the shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep, gone were the tear stains on her cheeks, replaced with an attractive flush from dancing.  
  
At one stage Colin had to practically carry Ginny away from the dance floor as she was doubled over in laughter, part of this could have been due to the fact that Hagrid and Professor Sprout had just taken to the floor and were displaying a lot of very 'interesting' dance moves.  
  
"Oh my God.'' Ginny gasped as Colin sat her down on an empty seat and handed her a glass of punch. "What was that?''  
  
"I think I heard Hagrid calling it the shuffle.'' Colin answered laughing, reliving the moment in his head. Ginny took a gulp of punch to try and calm down, but as she swallowed the fruity liquid an unpleasant taste lingered in her mouth. She lifted the cup up to her nose and sniffed it suspiciously.  
  
"This punch has been spiked.'' Ginny said laughing. "No wonder Hagrid and Professor Sprout are so keen to show off their new moves.'' Ginny said giggling, some of the punch having obviously gone straight to her head.  
  
"We'd better hope that Dumbledore and Mcgonagall don't start dancing like Seamus and Lavender then.'' Colin said indicating the pair with his head, Ginny looked over and saw that they were dancing scandalously close, Seamus grinding his hips against Lavenders, and her hands trailing all over his back.  
  
"Now that would be something to write home about.'' Ginny stated laughing out loud at the mental picture Colin had just placed into her head.  
  
Harry walked through the doors to the Great Hall, unnoticed by everyone, he sloped off to the buffet table and picked up a sandwich and started to chew absent mindedly all the while his eyes scanning the room for her, he saw Ron and Hermione dancing slowly together at the edge of the dance floor even though the song was a fast one, Ron was leaning down to her and whispering into her ear, and she was smiling and kissing him quickly, making sure that no teachers were watching. This obviously seemed to amuse Ron who was smiling down at his girlfriend, his obvious love and respect for her shining in his brilliant blue eyes.  
  
He dragged his eyes away from his two best friends, searching the room for his angel, it was then that he found her, and she looked amazing as he knew that she would, her beautiful hair sparking with shining gems, and her shimmering dress, she really did look like an angel. Harry stood there, overlooked by everyone, his dark combat trousers and tight forest green t-shirt, not standing out enough for anyone to look twice, his muscled arms, twitched nervously as his fingers fidgeted idly, desperate to hold her again. His messy black hair had flopped down over his forehead, obscuring his scar from vision letting him become just another face in the crowd.  
  
He looked up and saw Ginny laughing happily as Colin dragged her back onto the dance floor, they started dancing, laughing and smiling all the while, Harry felt his heart melt as he watched her laugh, he hadn't seen her smile for ages, he had almost forgotten how good it made him feel when she smiled like that, it felt as though there were nothing bad in the world just her and her perfect smile. He watched as she danced with Colin, was there more to their relationship than he knew, they had been spending a lot of time together recently, and they did look very comfortable together, Harry felt the jealousy rise up inside of him, blurring all his rational thought and this jealousy overcame him as a boy from sixth year Slytherin walked up to Ginny, practically pushing Colin out of the way and started dancing very close to her. Harry turned away, unable to watch as the girl he loved danced with another man, he knew that he would have to face the possibility that she had already gotten over him and found someone else, but he didn't know how hard it was going to be to have to watch her with someone else, he never could've imagined the heart wrenching pain it would cause him, he couldn't watch anymore he turned on his heel and walked very quickly out of the great hall, the tears he expected to fall never coming, he had cried too long for her, he was numb and empty unable to cry or show emotion anymore, it was all pent up, trapped inside him, he just dreaded the time when it would all escape, when he would finally erupt.  
  
"So baby.'' The Slytherin growled in a seductive voice. "Want to get out of here for a bit, it's really hot.''  
  
"Um, no thanks I'm alright thank you, I'm a bit tired though so I'll just go and sit with my friends, bye.'' Ginny said nervously, hardly taking breath between her words, she didn't feel comfortable with that boy; he made her feel uneasy and very nervous. She rushed away and promptly sat down at Ron and Hermione's table, making them both look up suddenly.  
  
"What's the matter Gin?'' Hermione asked a slight blush creeping across her face as Ron placed his hand on her thigh. "You look pale.''  
  
"Oh, I'm just a bit tired that's all.'' Ginny replied, knowing that if she told them about the Slytherin boy, Ron would get all mad and go and beat him up, besides he hadn't really done anything wrong had he, he had only offered her to go somewhere, she might have misunderstood and jumped to the worst conclusions just because he was a Slytherin, but he had been dancing a bit too close than she felt comfortable with.  
  
"Oh, I'm getting a bit tired too.'' Ron said, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Hermione. "I'd love to go to bed now.''  
  
"Go on then.'' Hermione said coolly. "Don't wait up.'' Her eyes glinting mischievously, deliberately ignoring Ron's insinuations. "No, I didn't think so.'' Hermione said, when Ron didn't move from his seat, she grinned wickedly at Ginny who just rolled her eyes at the couple.  
  
"Actually I think I'll head back now, I'll just go and tell Colin. I'll see you both tomorrow.'' Ginny said as she waved goodbye to Hermione and her brother, who had just started flirting with each other again.  
  
Ginny weaved in and out of the pattern of dancers on the floor, over to a group of her friends where Colin and Dana were dancing, Dana hadn't seemed to have realised that the punch was spiked and had had a few too many, she was tripping slightly, but it looked as though she was having fun, and Colin was there to look after her.  
  
"Hey Gin.'' Colin called as Dana fell against him and backed away giggling. "How are things with that guy?'' Colin asked winking.  
  
"Urgh, that creep, I ditched him straight away, anyway I'm really tired so I'm going back now. Thanks for an amazing night.'' Ginny said as she kissed Colin on the cheek.  
  
"Do you want me to walk back with you?'' Colin asked.  
  
"No, it's alright you stay here, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow.'' Ginny called as she walked away, clutching her small bag in her hands. And she walked out of the Great Hall, a pair of deep brown eyes watching her every step, as soon as she had disappeared from view, the Slytherin who had been watching her all night followed her out of the hall.  
  
***********************************--------------************************  
  
Footsteps echoed rhythmically on the cool stone floor, the sound soothed him, the cool air around him calmed his raging soul, Harry couldn't face going back to his dark dingy room, not now, not after what he had just seen, usually he embraced the confined space and the darkness, but tonight the thought suffocated him, he needed to breathe, needed to think, so he walked, he walked up corridors, down staircases, along passages and though portraits, never seeing where he was going, never feeling the noise fade away as he climbed higher and higher, and never noticed the hushed whispers from the portraits as he walked past, his head was in the clouds, his thoughts detaching him from the real world, until he heard it, a low growl of a voice, it didn't sound too far away from were he stood, but you couldn't be sure in Hogwarts, sounds and voices reverberated across the stony walls, distorting all sense of direction and place.  
  
"Come on, you used to let him in.'' The voice growled, as Harry strained his ears and closed his eyes, shutting off all senses apart from his sense of hearing, but he didn't need any senses to distinguish what came next, it was instinctive to him, it was a voice that haunted his every waking moment, only he had only ever heard her sound so fearful before and that was in the Chamber of secrets when she was just eleven years old. Ginny.  
  
"No, please just go away.'' Ginny said, her voice trembling. Harry needed no further encouragement, he swiftly changed directions and followed the sound of her voice, it's tremors guiding him through the corridors of the castle. Harry reached the corner of the corridor and what he saw froze him with horror, the sight of this made the terror of seeing Voldemort being reborn seem like nothing, a tall stocky Slytherin hand Ginny pressed up against the wall outside her bedroom, her hair was messed up and she was shaking, but he was powerless to move, it was as though someone had paralysed him from the neck down and was forced to stand by and watch as this thug terrorised his innocent angel.  
  
"But you let Potter sleep in here, what's the difference?'' The tall by snarled, he was obviously losing his patience fast.  
  
"Look I said no, just go away.'' Ginny shouted, her voice still shaking but her confidence growing.  
  
"And what will you do if I don't baby.'' The Slytherin mocked, brushing his hand up her cheek, making her flinch from his touch.  
  
Ginny said nothing, she just pulled her wand out and pointed it directly at his chest and smiled at him wickedly, a determined glint in her eye. He cocked his head to the side and surveyed her and started laughing, he lightly pushed her wand aside and pressed himself up against her. She couldn't take it anymore, she wasn't going to stand for it, how dare he laugh at her, as though she were some silly little girl.  
  
"Come on baby, you know you want it.'' The Slytherin whispered hoarsely as he moved to kiss her. That was it, white hot anger coursed through her, she held her wand high, and pushed him off her, red and gold sparks emitting from the tip of her wand, illuminating her determined angry face.  
  
"Don't call me baby, you overgrown piece of Slytherin crap, now get out of here before I do something that you will definitely regret.'' Ginny said, her voice cool and calm even though inside she was dreading the boy's reaction. He looked into her determined face, and back to her wand that was still shooting sparks, her anger channelled into its core.  
  
"Whatever.'' He said and he turned to walk away, as soon as he turned the corner Ginny sank back against the wall trembling, silent tears falling down her cheeks, she turned around and whispered her passwords, watching satisfactorily as the tapestry swung open.  
  
"Harry I need you.'' She cried as she walked into the room, the tapestry swinging firmly back into place.  
  
"I'm right here angel, I'm always here for you.'' Harry whispered into the darkness, only now regaining the use of his limbs, his emotions were a bubbling cauldron ready to erupt, he felt angry, angrier than he had ever felt in his entire life, something had to be done, no one hurt Ginny and got away with it, Harry sprinted the length of the corridor, following the path that the Slytherin had taken, determined to find him, to teach him what happened to anyone that hurt Ginny Weasley.  
  
He stopped when he could see his quarry in front of him, controlled his breathing, it would be easier to sneak up on him if he stopped panting, with effort and anger. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and muttered a spell; suddenly all of the flickering torches went out, plunging the corridor into darkness.  
  
"Hello…. Who's there?'' The Slytherin called, his low growling voice reduced to a panicked whimper. "This isn't funny turn the lights back on.'' He called out into the darkness. Harry approached him slowly his face hidden by shadows, his footsteps muffled by the blanket of darkness surrounding him. The boy swung his arms out trying to feel for the source of the footsteps, Harry dodged his flailing arms easily, he felt a great satisfaction in being able to drive s much fear into one person so easily, now he would know exactly how Ginny felt when he had cornered her. "I can hear you, I know where you are.''  
  
Harry muttered an incantation, that caused the boy to stop flailing his arms around and freeze in terror, they were words unlike any he had ever heard in his life, words he was quite sure that they hadn't been taught at school, then a cold voice broke the silence.  
  
"Where am I then?'' The voice said coldly from the farthest end of the corridor as Harry moved his lips with the words and pointed his wand towards the end of the corridor, then moved it to point right next to where the Slytherin boy stood shaking. "Come and find me.'' A voice spoke next to his ear, making his jump and move quickly away. Harry moved his wand to the ceiling and the cold voice echoed around the room. "You know nothing boy now tell me what's your name?'' The voice said callously, Harry watched as he mouthed the words, he could see the boy slightly up against the wall, shaking. "I said what's your name?'' The voice demanded, loud and bellowing.  
  
"Paul…Paul Gorderman.'' The Slytherin spoke up nervously, his eyes darting around the corridor for the source of the mysterious voice. Harry whispered another spell inaudibly and soft scratching could be heard all over the walls in the corridor, accompanied by a melancholy howl. Paul was physically shaking by now, running his hands through his hair, muttering wildly about ghosts and demons. Harry crept up to him quietly and stood in front of his face still obscured by shadows. He put his hand up and ran it over the boy's shoulders, causing him to scream loudly and jump, Harry laughed maniacally. "Not so big now are you?'' He asked keeping his voice even and emotionless.  
  
"Who…who are you?'' Paul asked, his voice trembling and his hands clutching at his wand.  
  
"I wouldn't bother with that if I were you.'' Harry stated calmly. "It won't do much good against me. Expelliarmus.'' Harry shouted deftly catching Paul's wand in his hand, turning his face away from the bright light that could reveal his hidden identity. He pointed both wands at Paul, feeling the boy shake beneath their touch, hearing the thundering of his heart, not relenting knowing that was exactly how he had made Ginny feel. "I am here to teach you a lesson.'' Harry stated simply. As he spoke the words to an ancient spell they were drowned out by Paul's screams of pain and anguish, the bright red light illuminating his face, contorted with pain, once the bright light had faded and Paul's screams had ebbed away to sobs and moans, Harry turned and walked away, calling over his shoulder. "Remember this.'' As Harry turned out of the corridor, the lights in the corridor re-ignited and cast their familiar flickering light over everything in the corridor, including the limp form of Paul Gorderman, slumped against the wall clutching his right arm, that had only seconds before been seething with pain.  
  
He tentatively pulled his hand away from his stinging arm and saw three words engraved deeply into his skin, blood shining all around them, running up the length of his forearm in bold red letters. 'NO MEANS NO'  
  
*******************************////////////////*****************************  
  
The next Monday was the start of the last week of term, by the time Saturday came around students would be leaving the castle, ready to spend Christmas with their loved ones. Just one more week of school, this was the thought that Ron knew was going to help him get though the day, Monday was his worst day, and even now at breakfast he knew he shouldn't have gotten out of bed. Ginny had been acting strangely all weekend since the party but she was alright now, so Ron pushed it out of his head, but there was something bothering him, something didn't feel right, everything seemed too normal, he wasn't the only person who felt this way. At the other end of the table Harry sat staring unseeingly into his cereal, he felt tense, agitated, restless, something wasn't right, he could feel it. Something was building up, something big was about to happen, it was then that they heard it, then that his heart jumped into his throat, he looked up to the teachers table and saw that his fears were confirmed. The sirens surrounding Hogsmeade had been activated, there were Death Eaters approaching.  
  
*****************************////---////*********************************  
  
(A.N Thanks everyone for your brilliant reviews, sorry this took so long, but as it's half term I'm hoping to be able to write faster. I can't wait to see what you all think about this chapter, so please review, I'll appreciate it millions. Until next time my friends ICE PRINCESS12 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)  
  
P.S Darker chapters ahead!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED 


	18. NOTHING IS EVER EASY

CHAPTER 18  
  
NOTHING IS EVER EASY  
  
Fifty tall figures in billowing black robes froze as the sound of the wailing sirens echoed through the still morning air. Fifty-foot high sirens had replaced the trees that had surrounded them, leaving them no protection from prying eyes. Flashing blue lights informed everyone of their expected arrival. The white metal of their masks glinted in the fresh light of morning, the black of their robes offset by the white of the ground covered in freshly fallen snow.  
  
"Should've known.'' A tall man said his voice muffled by the thick mask upon his face. "Dumbledore and his faithful staff.'' He growled in a low voice, raising his wand and pointing at a group of people who were walking past, they ran screaming terrified into the nearest shop.  
  
"Never mind that now. We have work to do. Just a little earlier than expected.'' A woman said, her face hidden by the mask, but there was no mistaking that nasty snarl in her voice and the cruel tone. Bellatrix Lestrange  
  
The Death Eaters split up into groups of five and spread out over the village, walking the now deserted streets in a silence broken only by eager sounds of anticipation and maniacal laughter as another house burst into flames, the occupants still inside screaming, pleading for help.  
  
*************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^******************************  
  
The sounds of the sirens had started to die down in the Great Hall wails fading away to echoes, yet the silence of the students remained unbroken, no one precisely knew why the sirens had sounded, but the sound invoked a terror and unease that only Voldemort himself could inspire. Harry looked up to the staff table with dread, he knew what the sirens meant, and as he raised his head his suspicions were confirmed. Sirius was standing up; he was going to go into Hogsmeade to fight along with Lupin, Kingsley, Hagrid and Snape.  
  
"Severus, sit down, you know you can't.'' Dumbledore whispered, surveying the determined man before him, knowing that this time Snape wouldn't sit back and watch as his colleagues risked their lives.  
  
"No Professor, I must go I have to help.'' Snape said resolutely, before turning away and heading briskly to the dungeons where he would properly equip himself.   
  
Kingsley had already Flooed to the three broomsticks before the residents, who had barricaded themselves in, had blocked the fire. They need a safe route out of Hogsmeade it was dangerous for anyone to remain behind. Hagrid followed shortly after Kingsley, his crossbow tucked safely under one enormous arm, a quiver of arrows flung over his shoulder. Lupin was the third member of the order through the fireplace, casting a longing look at Tonks he disappeared in a swirl of green flames, his dagger glinting brightly. Sirius was to follow next, he smiled slowly at Destiny, then caught Harry's gaze for the briefest of moments and winked before he too vanished into flames. Last to leave was Snape, his long dark hair was swept away from his face gathered at the base of his neck in a ponytail, a belt of multicoloured potions wrapped tightly around his waist and his wand in hand. He stepped into the fire, emerald flames licking at his robes and nodded resignedly to Dumbledore before the last member departed to Hogsmeade.  
  
The five, met up in the three broomsticks, it was already overcrowded with terrified people, ducking under tables trying to hide from Voldemort. It was futile. There was nowhere to hide, Snape knew this, he had experienced it first hand.  
  
"I'll stay here and supervise the evacuation.'' Kingsley's booming voice brought Snape out of his reverie. "There will be several wards placed around here, I'll take them down as you are approaching. Remus you will go up to the school and evacuate the children and the three teachers, bring them straight back here. Do whatever is necessary to ensure their safety.'' Lupin nodded his eyes fixed and unblinking. "Hounding and Severus you will both need to evacuate the shops and houses, Hounding you go further down the road and Severus you make your way up. Tell everyone to gather at the Three Broomsticks.'' Sirius and Snape stared at each other, their feud briefly pushed aside in the face of danger and nodded curtly. Sirius pausing to ensure his mask was in place, the last thing they needed was for people to hear that Sirius Black was in Hogsmeade, so in his temporary disguise he followed Lupin and Snape out of the pub.  
  
"That just leaves you Hagrid, I want you to see if the shops closest to here are empty, and to ferry everyone in this direction, they'll be scared and disorientated.'' Kingsley said quickly, watching as Hagrid left before starting to erect several wards around the pub. Wards that would by no means hold of Voldemorts Death Eaters but wards that would hopefully buy them a little time and protection at least.  
  
****************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************************  
  
Life at the castle had by no means come to a complete stand still, the remaining Hogwarts staff had cleared away the house tables and sent the fifth years and younger up to the common rooms. McGonagall was transfiguring anything she could find into beds that would soon be full of injured people. A screen was constructed around these beds in a temporary Hospital Wing. Those students most adept at making potions were called together to help brew healing potions, blood replenishing potions and the many other things that would be necessary to help the villagers. Ron had been sent down to the kitchens to ask the House elves to prepare extra food for the evacuees when they arrived. Harry sat alone in a corner, knowing that if things didn't go their way he could lose the two men that meant most to him. Sirius and Remus, they had been there for him for over four years and he had come to rely on them both.  
  
"Harry.'' A soft voice jarred him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Hermione's worried face looking down at him he smiled weakly. "They'll be fine. They always are.'' She said softly, seeing Ginny watching them both out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"I know, but what if this times different, they can't be lucky forever.'' Harry said sadly. "I've lost him once, I can't do it again Hermione.'' Harry whispered sadly, fighting the tears back fiercely. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't cry again. It did nothing, it didn't bring the people he loved back, and it didn't change anything.  
  
"Harry they'll be back.'' Hermione said confidently wrapping her arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer to her. Harry smiled and started laughing quietly. "What on earth are you laughing at?'' Hermione asked genuinely confused, one minute he was on the verge of tears the next he was laughing.  
  
"You said they'll be back.'' Harry explained.  
  
"Yeah so?''  
  
"Terminator.'' Harry stated as though it was extremely obvious. "I'll be back.''  
  
"Oh God, I'd forgotten how obsessed you and Ron were with that film.'' Hermione said rolling her eyes and returning to her bubbling cauldron that was currently brewing a very strong healing potion.   
  
Draco Malfoy stared down at the bubbling mixture in his cauldron, the viscous purple liquid would soon be capable of healing all bruises and cuts, but if he added just a pinch of Dittany powder it would make cuts bleed ten times worse, and bruises spread further. He had always been fascinated by the subtle and exact art of potion making, it interested him so much more than looking after magical plants or taking care of magical creatures, but he had been forced to drop it after his fifth year, his father knew that Snape was treacherous. Didn't want his son associated with such low life, but his passion hadn't been quashed, he had had private lessons over the summer. An old friend of his fathers had offered to instruct him, mostly in dark potions, but potions none the less.   
  
If his father could only see him now, in a prime position to help poison most of Dumbledores friends and allies. He could hear his fathers voice in his head. "Do it Draco. Let them suffer.'' He pushed it aside, it was all right for him to say, he, now openly in league with Voldemort, did not have to hide his true nature or attitude, but Draco was still at school, if anyone outside Slytherin found out what he was contemplating Dumbledore would have him out before he could say Quidditch. No, Draco Malfoy didn't risk anything until it was perfectly clear what he would gain from it.  
  
***********************************/////*******************************  
  
Lupin cautiously made his way along the deserted street leading up to the primary school that taught the local kids. The silence was unnerving, he was almost there and yet he hadn't encountered a single Death Eater. The silence was pierced by the shriek of yet another victim of Voldemorts servants, Lupin bowed his head sadly, he hated all the fighting, why couldn't everything be easy? "Nothing is ever easy Moony.'' A soft voice echoed in his head. James, he had always there been to comfort him when the strain of his monthly transformation got too much. Those were always his comforting words. "Nothing is ever easy.'' And he supposed it was true, nothing ever came easy, but at least he always had people to help him through it all. That was all that mattered, no matter what you are going through, if you have people who care about you it'll be all right, whether it's easy or not.  
  
Lupin felt the air around him blow cold, a black cloud over darkness swept around Hogsmeade and he felt his blood run cold. The dementors had arrived; he could hear their rattling breaths on the wind. Lupin shook his head as he quickened his pace towards the school, dreading finding the place already destroyed with a huge glittering skull hanging over it, suspended in the blackening sky.  
  
*****************************////////////*********************************  
  
Hagrid had barely moved a few hundred feet from the Three Broomsticks and he was already overcome by a large mass of hysterical villagers running towards him. Memories from the first war flooded through his head, the screaming still ringing in his ears.  
  
He saw that they were mostly women and children first, the men of Hogsmeade obviously sending them to safety first. Some were crying, others, mostly the older members of the crowd were past crying. They too had experienced the terror of Voldemort before, they knew crying for mercy was pointless. Voldemort didn't have a heart, how could he when he brought such destruction and evil to the world.  
  
"Over ere'' Hagrid called out, motioning to the villagers to follow him. He knew most of these people. He drank with them regularly in the Three Broomsticks. They trusted him. "Come on, faster, just a bit further.'' He whipped his head around, still running for the cover of the three broomsticks, and saw five figures clad in black coming towards them. "Faster.'' He bellowed. They didn't need telling again.  
  
Dodging the shower of light being rained down on them from the Death Eaters wands, the villagers made it past the wards of the Three Broomsticks, Hagrid close behind. Hearing the reassuring rush as the wards shot up behind them. Watching as the jets of red and green light ricocheted off them, back to their creators, sending them fleeing, diving for cover.   
  
"Good work Hagrid.'' Kingsley said in his reassuring deep voice.   
  
"Thanks.'' Hagrid panted, regaining his breath, ready to go out again. He was at less risk than the others, his giant blood repelled most spells but he couldn't do magic, which put him at a disadvantage. He patted his crossbow, checking to ensure it was still there.  
  
He walked purposefully up the seemingly empty street determinedly; he still hadn't checked half of the houses. He could hear the sound of screaming from the far side of Hogsmeade, they needed help badly, how could five men possibly fight off fifty of Voldemorts best Death Eaters. But Hagrid knew that he was prepared to die trying. A flash of red light filled the air and he felt as though a Bludger had just pelted him full force in the back, he staggered forward but did not fall. He wheeled round, coming face to face with a short man. His robes were as black as night and his mask as white as snow. The wand in his hand was pointed directly at Hagrid, he seemed confused; perhaps that was why he hesitated. His stunner hadn't worked, the man before him hadn't fallen. But it would be this hesitation that cost him his life. With one quick movement Hagrid had his crossbow aimed directly at the mans heart and without a second thought, the arrow it held was fired into the mans chest. Hagrid watched as he fell to the floor. Dead. He had gotten used to killing Death Eaters back in the first war when he was younger it didn't affect him anymore. He had to kill he couldn't use magic to defend himself like the others. And even though his giant blood repelled most spells, he was just as easily affected by the killing curse as a normal man.  
  
****************************--------------------***************************  
  
The evacuation at the Three Broomsticks was going smoothly, every minute more people were pouring into the pub, shaking and scared. Madam Rosmerta had refused to be evacuated; she stayed behind, handing out Butterbeers to her terrified neighbours. The pub was full, with someone travelling through the fireplace every minute, Kingsley was setting up and taking down wards faster than Rosmerta could contemplate. The pub was filled with eerie flickering green light and although it was fuller than it had ever been it was deathly silent. Strangled sobs and whimpers occasionally disturbed the hushed silence.  
  
Madam Rosmerta peered out of the window of her pub, she looked up and down the street and saw the man in the flesh coloured mask, the one Kingsley referred to as Hounding, running towards them, a frail old woman scooped up in his arms and a group of around five or six adults running close behind him. Two of the men following them had their wands drawn and were shooting spells off behind them, Rosmerta gasped as she saw two Dementors gliding along after them, their rattling breaths sucking in the air around them, glorying on despair and decay.  
  
"Kingsley, Hounding's coming. The dementors are after him.'' Rosmerta shouted across to Kingsley.   
  
Kingsley's head shot up and at once the wards around the pub were lowered as Sirius and the people he had rescued ran inside. The wards were back in place not a moment too soon as the dementors charged forward, slamming into the invisible shield around the pub. The three Broomsticks was slowly emptying, the flashes of the fire becoming more frequent, Madam Rosmerta ushering all of the villagers out, offering the Floo pot to them in turn.   
  
Kingsley pulled Sirius to one side he was panting and breathless. The old lady he had carried was sent through the fire first. Kingsley could already see that Sirius's hair had returned to it's normal black, but that wasn't what bothered him now.  
  
"Have you seen any of the others?'' Kingsley questioned sharply.  
  
"Hagrid's on his way down now. I think he just raided Honeydukes.'' Sirius breathed heavily.  
  
"Good. We'll need all the chocolate we can get with the dementors on the prowl. What about Severus?'' Kingsley demanded his tone was urgent and concerned. He had never lost a man on a mission before and he didn't intend to start now.  
  
"Last I saw he was, searching the houses up the far side of the village.'' Sirius answered, his hands were shaking slightly. "I haven't seen Lupin.'' He stated, answering Kingsleys unanswered question.  
  
"He must be having trouble.'' Kingsley stated. "If he's not back soon, go and look for him, but until then you need to get back out, we haven't evacuated half of Hogsmeade yet.''  
  
Sirius nodded his head sadly; he wanted to find his friend. What if he were hurt? What if he was dying and needed help now? But Sirius knew that he had to help the people of Hogsmeade, after all Lupin could just be taking his time, doing it properly and safely. He did have children involved.  
  
"You alright?'' Kingsley asked surveying Sirius doubtfully. "Those dementors were pretty close.''  
  
"What those things.'' Sirius answered jokingly. "I put up with them for twelve years, I can manage them for twelve minutes.'' He said, injecting some false laughter into his voice, but the prominent haunted look in his eyes gave him away. He couldn't handle them. They had a worse affect on him than most people. He had been terrible places, seen terrible things. His best friends house burnt to rubble. His double-crossing friends escape. These haunted him every time he got near the dementors.  
  
"Eat this.'' Kingsley said softly, the snap of the chocolate breaking Sirius free from his reverie. He took the chocolate gratefully and ate it quickly before leaving the now fairly empty pub to round up more people. He passed Hagrid on his way out, smiling as Hagrid grinned over the top of a mound of Honeydukes finest chocolate. All the customers and employees of Honeydukes, who were more than glad to be rescued, followed Hagrid closely.  
  
********************************///////////////****************************  
  
Lupin had finally reached the school after encountering two Death Eaters on the way, they now lay, knocked out and bleeding profusely on the side of the road. He could see the door to the school, no lights were on inside the dark building, no sound could be heard. Lupin swallowed the lump of doubt in his throat and told himself that he wasn't too late. He walked up the path to the door, the pretty colourful flowers looked out of place against the dark sky and the atmosphere of dread and despair.  
  
His hand found its way to the brass handle on the door and he pushed against it, the door wouldn't budge. He rattled the handle up and down and pushed with all his weight against the oak door. It still didn't move, he could hear a child sobbing inside, he called out.  
  
"Let me in. I'm a professor at Hogwarts, I've come to help you.'' Still no reply came from the inside, and the sobs had been muffled, Lupin wondered if he had imagined them. "Please, I only want to help, we're evacuated Hogsmeade, we need to leave now.'' Lupin called out, this time the urgency showing in his voice.  
  
"How do we know your telling the truth?'' A female voice called out, she sounded strong and determined, but Lupin could still hear the slight tremor in her voice as she spoke.  
  
"You just have to trust me.'' Lupin called back. "Please let me in before I am seen.'' He called out. There was silence. A silence that dragged on for what felt like hours, he could hear whispers from within the building.  
  
"What's your name?'' The woman called out again, she was obviously on her guard.   
  
"I'm Remus Lupin. Please open the door.'' Lupin begged he could feel the coldness surrounding him, and the rattling breaths drawing closer. It wouldn't be long before the dementors were upon them. The whispering resumed, this time louder as though two people were having a conflict about whether or not he was trustworthy. Lupin couldn't blame them; he knew he'd be just as cautious. But he was frustrated, the dementors were drawing closer, Death Eaters were on the lose. He was in serious danger. Finally he could hear the barricades being moved and the door opened, revealing a pretty young witch with short red hair. She looked him up and down wearily, not allowing him past until she was satisfied. But Lupin didn't have time for that, he pushed roughly past her, and slammed the door tightly behind him.  
  
"What do you think your doing?'' The woman shouted, recovering from her stumble.  
  
"Dementors.'' Lupin stated simply, and began barricading the door once again. "Well aren't you going to help…um…'' Lupin started realising that he didn't know the woman's name.  
  
"Mary.'' She replied, as she eyed him suspiciously, but started helping all the same, anything to keep the children safe.  
  
"Thank you for trusting me Mary.'' Lupin said, stopping and smiling up at her. Once they had both blocked the doorway off once again, Mary showed Lupin into the small classroom, where the thirty children had gathered along with two other teachers. Lupin nodded briefly to the two other male teachers and smiled briefly at the children who were curled up under tables, fearful of the stranger in their midst.  
  
He crossed the room and peered cautiously out of the window, beckoning Mary to follow him, she was about to speak but he held his finger up to his lips, indicating that she should be quiet. He tilted his head towards the window and Mary peered out guardedly, her eyes widening in shock and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Five dementors were gliding up the path towards the door of the school. Lupin knew that they were powerless to open it; they had no strength and would give up if they couldn't gain access to move on to easier prey.  
  
He felt a wave of darkness wash over him and reached into his robe pocket, there were three bars of Honeydukes chocolate. Good thing he had remembered them. He suspected that dementors would be joining the Death Eaters in the attack. The rattling breaths got louder, the darkness got stronger and all around them went cold. A few of the smaller children fainted, but all they could do was wait it out. Lupin looked across to Mary, she could have only been about twenty, a few years out of Hogwarts. Her eyes were widened in horror, but she rushed over to comfort the crying children, exchanging horrified looks with her two male colleagues. Lupin just looked out the window watching and waiting for the dementors to resign.  
  
**********************************////////////****************************  
  
Harry had been put in charge of the evacuees, making sure the injured were taking to the hospital area of the Great Hall, and the more seriously injured were taken to the other fireplace where they would be Flooed straight to St Mungo's. The rest of the people were taken to sit at the house tables at the sides of the Hall, and wait for their friends and family to arrive through the fireplace.  
  
An elderly man came through the fireplace coughing and spluttering. Death Eaters had attacked his home. He lived alone and his only family also lived in Hogsmeade, he didn't know whether they had been rescued or not. Harry walked up to him and saw that he was bleeding from a wound in his forehead, but apart from that he seemed all right, just a bit shaken. He gently put his arm around the tiny wizards shoulders and steered him the temporary hospital section.  
  
"Almost died you know?'' The old man said to Harry his voice was rasping and wheezy, but one thing surprised Harry, almost everyone else he had dealt with that day had gaped openly at his scar but this man wasn't bothered by it, either that or he couldn't see it clearly. "Death Eaters attacked me, in me own home.'' Harry looked down at the old man, not knowing what to say. "Lucky one of your lot turned up, saved me life he did.''  
  
"Do you know who he was?'' Harry asked curiously wanting to hear news of his friends.  
  
"Well I couldn't see his face, it was covered by a mask. I thought he was another Death Eater at first, come to finish me off. But he knocked the other Death Eater backwards so hard he almost went through me kitchen wall. He grabbed me and ran shooting curses back at the others who started to chase us.'' Harry smiled he knew that that was Sirius. Sirius was alive. Harry grinned down at the old man.  
  
"That was Professor Hounding. He's a very brave man.'' Harry said proudly, steering the man past a group of young children sitting on the floor playing gobstones.  
  
"Oh no, that wasn't 'is name. 'Is name's Sirius. Sirius Black. You should know that.'' The old man said smiling at Harry, blood running down the entire left side of his face.  
  
"What?…How?'' Harry stuttered, was Sirius's secret out? Was he going to have to leave?  
  
"Known that boy since he were a little lad, him and your father. Most troublesome pair I've ever known. Helped me out of spot of bother, not very different to the one he just got me out of now. I'd know those eyes anywhere. So full of mischief.'' Harry stared open mouthed at the old man before him, not knowing what to say or do, not realising they had reached the hospital wing. "Don't worry his secrets safe with me.'' The old man whispered as Madam Pomfrey bustled over to them. "You're just like your father Harry.'' The man called as he was whisked away from Harry, and surrounded by his children and grandchildren. Harry watched them with some interest seeing the little children rush to their grandfather and hug him, all his family obviously immensely relieved that he was safe.  
  
Harry was amazed, that man knew that the masked man who rescued him was his godfather. He knew Harry's father too. He would have to seek this man out later, try to hear the stories he had to tell about his parents. Harry was so deep in thought that he wasn't looking where he was going as he made his way over to the fireplace. It wasn't until he collided with someone, sending both himself and the other person toppling to the ground that he broke away from his thoughts. He grunted as he pulled himself up off the ground and looked down at the person he had knocked down. His heart leapt into his throat and he mentally cursed himself. Lying splayed out on the floor in front of him was Ginny Weasley, her vivid red hair spread around her head like a fantastic fiery crown. He gulped and nervously offered his hand out to her to help her up. She took it warily and allowed herself to be pulled up. Harry's hand was burning, the sensations he was feeling after touching her after so long were electrifying, he wanted to hold her close to him and feel the bolts of electricity all over, he looked up at her and saw the shadows under her eyes and her dishevelled hair.  
  
"Sorry.'' Harry said breathlessly, he hadn't been this close to her for over a month, and he was vaguely aware that he was still holding her hand. She stared back at him, deep into his emerald eyes but they were unreadable, Occlumency lessons meant he was able to shut of every emotion so that none was visible to anybody. No sign of weakness could be found. She felt judders of excitement thrill through her as his bare skin touched her own. Should she be able to still feel this if he didn't love her?  
  
"It's alright.'' She muttered softly in reply.  
  
"Are you all right?'' He asked and for a moment his protective shield dropped, Ginny had always been able to get past it. She was the only one. His eyes flashed with concern and something more. His words had hidden meaning and she knew he didn't just mean was she all right after the fall.  
  
"I'll live.'' Ginny replied, wondering why Harry was still holding on to her. Not that she minded, contact with Harry after so long apart was amazing, but even as she stood there, old wounds that she had thought healed were opening up, tearing her apart. He let go of her hand and smiled at her sadly.  
  
"I'll see you around then.'' Harry said sadly, pulling away before he gave into the fierce desire inside him, screaming at him to hold her and kiss her. It was painful to even be near her when he knew he couldn't have her.  
  
"Yeah see you.'' Ginny echoed as she started to sadly walk away. Harry didn't want her back; he would've made an excuse to talk longer if he did. No he probably just felt sorry for her. She blinked away the tears from her eyes and returned to the children that she and Colin were looking after whilst their parents were being healed.  
  
********************************//////////******************************  
  
Sirius ran harder and faster than he had ever run before the Three Broomsticks was in sight, the crowd of people before him saw it and their spirits were lifted they ran harder and faster than ever before. Sirius heard the whoosh of the multiple wards being dropped as the villagers reached safety. He had cleared almost every shop in Hogsmeade. He watched as the last of his group ran through the door of the pub, before he doubled his efforts to get there, but just as he was about to pass over the ward, it went up, trapping him outside, a group of Death Eaters had just turned the corner and Sirius knew that Kingsley had no choice but to put the wards up. He couldn't justify risking the lives of everyone inside the pub just to save one man. Sirius threw a few choice spells over his shoulder and listened with satisfaction as two of the five Death Eaters fell crumpled to the ground. He then created a large smoke screen blocking himself from view of the Death Eaters; by the time that cleared he would be well gone. He sprinted back up to where he had rescued the last group of people and hurtled down an alleyway, vaulting over several rubbish cans on the way. He knew the alleyways of Hogsmeade well; this particular alley way was where he used to bring Destiny when they needed a bit of privacy. It had a dead end, so Sirius threw himself behind a few cans and prayed that the Death Eaters would pass over this alley.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Sirius's breathing had returned to normal, and he was growing restless, the Death Eaters hadn't found him, they had obviously passed over this alleyway. He climbed out from his hiding place, and dusted himself down. His face was hot and sweaty but he couldn't take his mask off. His wand held tightly in his right hand he made his way noiselessly back out of the alley. The wind started to pick up and Sirius robes flapped wildly in the breeze, the sky around him darkened and the air froze. He instinctively knew their long rattling breath and they hopelessness they made him feel. The dementors were approaching. His eyes gaped as he saw five of the creatures standing at the mouth of the alleyway, his eyes darted around him looking for a way of escape as they drew closer. There was no way out, the wall were too high to climb. The foulest creatures on Earth blocked the only way out. He backed away from them until his back touched the cold brick wall, this was it, after all the times he'd cheated death, he was going to die right here, alone in an alleyway. He saw the dementors come closer, sensing the way to him with their hideous breath. They skeletal hands reached up and started to lower their hoods, Sirius fell forward, his wand, his only method of protection rolling out of his hand. Desperately he grabbed for it, trying fruitlessly to protect himself. The power of the dementors was too strong he was weak. All he could do was shut his eyes wait for his soul to be sucked from his body. But the horrific experience he'd been waiting for never arrived. He opened his eyes and saw a silver shape charge at the dementors knocking them back. He squinted against the blinding light, trying desperately to identify the familiar comforting shape of his protector that was now driving the dementors away. He looked up at the majestic silver stag that lingered in the cool air, his mouth dropped.  
  
"Prongs.'' He whispered weakly, watching as the great stag bowed its head. Slowly fading away on the breeze. Sirius could've sworn that it had winked at him before he vanished. There was only one thing to do now, find Hagrid and steal some of his plentiful supply of chocolate. Then head out and rescue more people and fight more Death Eaters.  
  
***************************/////////////////////////****************************  
  
The procession of people form the school slowly made their way down the hill and back to the three broomsticks, the winter chill whipped around their faces and the screams could still be heard carried on the wind. Lupin lead the way, checking regularly to make sure that there were no stranglers. He had given everyone a portion of chocolate and prayed it would be enough to give them the strength to get down to the Three Broomsticks. Both of the male members of staff were carrying two of the smaller children each whilst everyone else followed behind Lupin in a single line. His wolf senses were alert and he smelt fear in the air, but no Death Eaters were close.  
  
They quickened their pace, it was going to take them at least ten minutes to safely reach the pub and that was if everything went smoothly. The houses they passed on the way were deserted. Lupin knew he had been gone for a long time and that most of Hogsmeade was now empty. Mary jogged up beside him, her wand drawn and her sharp blue eyes alert. He smiled at her as her quick eyes scanned the bushes at the side of the road for any hidden danger.  
  
Lupins sharp ears caught the sound of a twig snapping he hurried the children and the two teachers forwards, the snap had come from behind. He gave instructions to the men to take all of the children to the three broomsticks. They would be welcomed there. He wheeled around, eyes searching for any sign of movement. The bush next to him moved and the dark leaves rustled, he aimed his wand at it and send a stunner into the core of the bush, sending three robins flying into the air. He shook his head and tried to calm his thumping heart. He was getting paranoid no one was following them. But it came again, another twig snapped, and Lupin heard the crunch of a footstep on the frost ground. He pushed Mary behind him and drew his wand once again. He stood for what felt like hours surveying the landscape, looking for any sign of something out of place. His quick eyes spotted it; a black piece of cloth was blowing in the wind caught on the sharp twig of a tree to his left. He sent a curse towards the tree and it burnt to the ground, revealing no one hiding behind it. His heart was hammering now, someone was out there, he knew it, he could smell them. But he couldn't see them.  
  
"Where are you?'' He said to himself roughly, he saw a twitch of movement in the trees to his right, his wand arm reacted faster than his brain and before he knew it the trees had burnt to the ground, leaving behind only three piles of ash where they had once stood. And standing behind the ashes were three cloaked and masked Death Eaters. He looked around and was satisfied that there were no more; the Death Eaters were slowly approaching them. He could see the evil glint in their eyes. He raised his wand and shot one of them in the head with the most powerful stunner he knew of, knocking him out stone cold onto the frosty ground, his head cracked on a large rock and Lupin knew he was dead. But as Lupin raised his wand once more the remaining Death Eaters reacted one of them binding Lupin's arms tightly to his side his powerful vines, the other breaking both of Mary's legs with a single curse. She fell screaming in agony to the floor, her face contorted in a mask of pain. Lupin felt deep hatred boiling up inside of him, the wolf that lay dormant inside him, slowly awakening, he felt it close to the surface, tearing at his flesh begging to be let out. But he was trapped until the full moon. He could feel the rage of the beast swelling up inside him and he screamed loudly as he pushed hard against the vines binding him, he screamed and pushed until he broke free of them. His chest was heaving and the wand he gripped in his hand would take no prisoners, he had just witnessed a grown man maim a young girl. The anger inside him was intense. He summoned all his strength and threw it into the spell that he cast over the two Death Eaters, who looked on. Too astounded at his burst of superhuman strength to react. They fell silently to the floor, bound in ropes that kept tightening, cutting off their oxygen. Slowly suffocating them.  
  
Lupin saw Mary lying on the ground, she was sobbing hysterically and he moved over to her and knelt beside her. She looked at him fearfully. She had never seen someone emit such a strong aura of power before.   
  
"You can trust me Mary.'' Lupin said in his usual soft and gentle voice. He placed a numbing spell on her legs so that she couldn't feel the pain and gently picked her up and started running, desperate to catch up with the others. He soon had them inside, a few hundred feet from the Three Broomsticks. He reached them and the other teachers cast him a questioning glance. He ignored them and steered every last one of them to safety, thankful that they were finally safe. He placed Mary down on the floor beside the fireplace. The pub was empty when they had arrived which meant that Hogsmeade had been evacuated successfully. Hagrid was there already, recovering from the day's fights with a large tankard of mulled mead. Kingsley greeted him warmly, but the look in his eyes was one of immense relief.  
  
Mary looked up at him and smiled. "I trust you Remus.'' She said before one of her colleagues picked her up and Flooed with her back to Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius had double-checked every house in Hogsmeade and they were all empty, the streets were littered with the bodies of those he was too late to save and the Death Eaters that he had killed. He walked cautiously down the street hoping that by the time he reached the pub Lupin would've returned safely.   
  
He turned the corner and saw the pub, he jogged along eager to see if his friend were back, the shields dropped allowing him access and he burst through the door.  
  
"Is he back yet?'' Sirius shouted, scaring a few of the children who were waiting to Floo to Hogwarts.  
  
"Is who back?'' Lupin called from the other side of the pub, he smiled at Sirius.  
  
"You fool, we thought you were dead.'' Sirius said crossing the pub and embracing Lupin like a brother. "What took you so long?''  
  
"Had a few problems, I'll tell you about them later.'' Lupin said grinning and patting Sirius on the back. "I think I could do with a drink.'' Lupin said getting up and walking behind the bar ready to help himself to some of Rosmertas finest mulled mead, when an agonising scream filled the room.  
  
"Snape.'' Sirius said fearfully. "He's still out there.''  
  
"Lets go.'' Lupin said instantly.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You don't know how many death eaters there are.'' Kingsley said sternly.  
  
"I don't care.'' Sirius barked. "We're not leaving him, he's saved a lot of lives today. You and Hagrid get back. Tell Dumbledore what's going on. We'll be back soon.'' Sirius said as he and Lupin walked out of the pub together leaving only Kingsley and Hagrid to Floo back.  
  
********************************///////////////****************************  
  
Snape's belt glinted in the wind, the glass vials that once held potions were now empty, he had saved a great many lives that day and he was thoroughly exhausted. The death eaters he had faced had been less than pleased to see him and had treated him to round after round of curses but he had fought them off, and killed them.  
  
Now he was walking triumphantly back to the pub, a limp in his right leg becoming more pronounced with every step he took and the gash on his arm bleeding freely. His dark hair had pulled free of the band that restrained it; it clung damp and sweaty to his face. The wand that had thrown out o many cure was held loosely in his right hand. He had checked every house and everyone that hadn't been killed was safely in Hogwarts.  
  
Out of nowhere a group of five death eaters appeared, they surrounded him and leered at him through their white masks, now stained with dirt and blood. The tallest one steeped forward, he had an air of arrogance surrounding him and he spoke in a drawling voice.  
  
"Well well Severus fighting for the light side now are we?'' The man sneered, grunts of laughter issued from the two boulder shaped men at either side of him.  
  
"Lucius.'' Snape said stiffly nodding his head curtly. Knowing that nothing good was going top come of this encounter, and sure enough right on cue Malfoy's wand was out. But Snape was quicker than this. "Expelliarmus.'' Snape shouted and watched as Malfoy's wand sailed towards him.  
  
But another voice spoke before he caught the wand, sending both his own and Malfoy's wand into the out stretched hand of a woman. The long pointed nails were painted black and the fingers were long and bony.  
  
"Bellatrix'' Snape said slowly. "Should've known.'' She tossed the wands to Malfoy and gave in a look that would freeze fire.  
  
"Shut up.'' She snapped sharply. "Crucio.'' The words dripped from her mouth, bringing her a twisted pleasure, the sound of the traitors' screams filled her ears, and she loved to hear him scream. The fire spreading through every nerve was a familiar feeling to Snape but however familiar it was it never made it any less painful for him. The screams echoed throughout the empty streets of Hogsmeade. After fifteen minutes she lazily lifted the curse and watched him writhe on the floor, her lips twisted into a sneer.  
  
"Get up Snape. Master wants to see you.'' Bellatrix snapped, watching Lucius drag Snape roughly to his feet letting him struggle to stand-alone. The words were empty to Snape, he used to fear the Dark Lord but now he hated him, long had he awaited death at his hands and now it was here he almost welcomed it. It would be and end to the lies, the war and everything else he hated in the world.  
  
But he didn't want to give Lucius and the rest of them the satisfaction of knowing that he was dead, he struggled against Malfoys grasp, tried to fight free, he wasn't going to die like this. Not now he had done so much to fight the Dark Arts. But he was weak and he couldn't resist for long. Malfoy stunned him and apparated with him slung over his shoulder.  
  
Sirius and Lupin ran to the top of the road where they had heard the screams coming from, the sight that meant them was not one they'd forget soon. Five Death Eaters standing in a large group, a lifeless Snape slung over one's shoulder and another female Death Eater laughing madly. Sirius growled throatily as he recognised his cousins' laugh. They inched closer silently but the Death Eaters had already apparated with a series of loud cracks.  
  
"You know what this means right?'' Lupin asked warily.  
  
"We have to go after them.'' Sirius replied nodding resignedly.  
  
"I'll bet they've taken him to Riddle house. I'll give Voldemort one thing, he's a bit predictable.'' Lupin said as he apparated with soft pop. Leaving Sirius standing alone on the road.  
  
"I swear when I find Snivellus I'm going to kill him.'' He said before he too apparated to Riddle House, to rescue their partner.  
  
************************************/////******************************  
  
(A.N Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, I tried to sort out the problem with run on sentences but I get so caught up in writing it I forget stuff like that. Please tell me if this is better. And to the many people who keep asking about Harry and Ginny, please stop nagging for me to get them back this story is all planned out and I won't get them back together now, no matter how many people ask. Sorry. I know they are a great couple but it's all part of my master plan, or should I say mistress plan. Please review this chapter; I worked very hard to get it posted sooner than usual. Hope you like it. Luv you all.) 


	19. SEARCH FOR SNIVELLUS

CHAPTER 19  
  
SEARCH FOR SNIVELLUS  
  
There had been no green flashes in the old Hogwarts fireplace for a while now, and everyone was starting to think that it might be over, that everyone had been safely brought back to the castle. Now all that remained was for the five people who had willingly risked their lives to save the villagers to return through the emerald flames.   
  
Harry eyed the fireplace nervously; he knew they wouldn't come back until they were absolutely certain that Hogsmeade was empty. He hated the fact that his godfather was so involved in the order everyday was a constant risk. Even though he knew that the order was saving many lives, he couldn't help but wish selfishly that Sirius wasn't allowed in the order. At least then he'd be safe.  
  
The ebbing flames in the huge fireplace roared into life, illuminating the hall once more in a wave of emerald light. Hagrid stepped out of the fire quickly, brushing himself down as Kingsley followed behind him. Harry's eyes were now trained on the fireplace waiting for Sirius to step out, then Lupin, then Snape. But no flash came. The students that occupied the Great Hall muttered nervously, three of the members still hadn't returned. Had they been captured, killed? Were they too injured to Floo back? Nobody knew, a thrill of unease coursed through the Great Hall.  
  
Hagrid caught Harry's eye, but looked away swiftly not wanting to answer his question. Dumbledore approached the two men; his eyes betrayed his calm façade.   
  
"Where are they?'' He asked, his voice remaining steady though there was an unspoken fear in his eyes.  
  
"Snape got captured.'' Hagrid answered, "we heard him scream from the pub.'' Dumbledore's calm exterior was slowly cracking; he had known how risky it was for Snape to leave the castle, especially during an attack. He knew full well that if Snape didn't manage to escape he would be dead very soon. "And the other two?'' Dumbledore asked fearfully.  
  
"They went after him O' course.'' Hagrid answered and Dumbledore nodded his head, he should've known that they wouldn't abandon Snape to torment and death. Schoolboy feuds were pushed aside in the face of danger. This was what the world was supposed to be like Dumbledore thought sadly, people coming to each other's aid, no matter what their past holds against them.  
  
"Do you know where they went?''  
  
"No idea, Sirius and Remus both ran to where the screams came from, we waited but they never came back. They've probably apparated somewhere more secure.'' Kingsley whispered careful that nobody would overhear him. "All we can do now is wait, we can't even send backup if we don't know where they are.'' Kingsley shouted, his voice rose in frustration.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand and placed it on Kingsleys shoulder, he knew that nothing more could be done. Sending more may risk Sirius and Remus's lives. All they could do is wait. He turned around to face the students and teachers in front of him. They were tired and worn but their eyes remained alert, the fatigue vanished and they were ready to do whatever they could to bring back the three men who had vanished. Dumbledore knew that he was going to have to break the news that one of the rescuer's had been captured and the other two were planning on saving him. He caught Harry's eyes and smiled sadly before clearing his throat to speak.  
  
*********************************//**//*******************************  
  
As the news sunk in Destiny and Tonks looked at each other, both hoping for some support in the other. There was none. They both looked each other in the eye, fresh tears spilling down their cheeks. The men that they loved were walking into almost certain death, there was no denying the fact that they would be extremely lucky to walk away from Voldemort alive.  
  
Destiny buried her face in her hands, her long raven hair spilling over her shoulders, sobs wracking through her body, Tonks moved to comfort her, but couldn't find the words, they just held each other. Letting their sobs become one.  
  
Each knew that nothing would've changed their minds; they had willingly walked into a group of vengeful Death Eaters to save a man whom they hated. They were proud of them but neither could help but wonder if they would ever see their faces again.  
  
Harry's eyes started to burn, but he kept the tears hidden. He just sat there in a daze, not knowing what to do. His emotions were a mess. He had kept everything hidden for so long, it was bursting up inside him, threatening to escape any minute. He vaguely felt someone's presence in front of him, he looked up into a pair of vivid green eyes, shining with unshed tears. Her fiery hair had been pulled away from her face in a messy bun and loose tendrils were falling from its grasp, framing her pale face.  
  
"They'll be alright Harry.'' She whispered softly, looking deeply into his troubled eye. "I know they will.''  
  
"Thanks Gin.'' Harry said slowly standing up so that he was looking down on her, he raised his hands up and placed them on her arms and stared deeply into here eyes. "Thank you my angel.'' He whispered hoarsely, forgetting his plans, wanting only to find comfort in her arms again. Wanting to be held and told that everything was going to be ok. He moved closer to her, leaning down, wanting to find comfort in her soft gentle lips.  
  
"Don't Harry.'' Ginny said, backing away from him, pushing his hands back down to his sides. "I can't do this again." She said sadly turning away from him, leaving him feeling ten times worse. How could he try and get her back now? After everything he had done to her? She would still be at risk. Harry cursed himself for being so selfish and forgetting what he had set out to do in a moment of weakness.  
  
He sank back down to the floor and was glad when he felt Hermione slide down next to him and wrap a comforting arm around his shoulder. He leaned into her and rested his head against her shoulder. And just let himself be held by someone who loved him.  
  
*************************************///******************************  
  
The house stood on a hill, alone, separated from the rest of the small village. The cold windy air whipped Lupin's greying hair up out of his face as he stood waiting for his partner. With loud crack Sirius appeared at his friends side, wand drawn. The trees surrounding the house had withered and died, the cracked glass in the window frame rattled as the wind blew through them fiercely. There was no sign that anybody lived in this house. The garden that had once been the envy of the village was overgrown and unkempt, and the once white walls were dark and dirty. Ivy grew all over the walls covering windows, blocking out the sunlight.  
  
"Looks pleasant enough.'' Sirius said, his tone was one of jest but his eyes bore the same haunted look as they had when he had first escaped Azkaban.  
  
"Compared to what a morgue.'' Lupin said dryly. "No even morgues look more inviting than this place.'' He commented surveying the huge house in front of him with distaste and unease.   
  
"How do you even know that he is here?'' Sirius asked, but he didn't receive a reply. Lupin hurriedly pulled him down into the bushes. Lying flat on the floor he whispered Sirius answer.  
  
"That's how.'' He said indicating a group of Death Eaters who had just left the house, their cloaks were ragged and torn, and Lupin suspected that they were probably the same Death Eaters who had attacked Hogsmeade that very morning. He watched as they all split up and started patrolling around the old house. They were obviously expecting them.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for, we have to go and save him.'' Sirius said as he started to get up from the cold wet floor.  
  
"We can't just go in there wands blazing, we'll be dead in seconds and Snape will be even worse off than he is now. No, we need to bide our time, come up with a good plan of action. We'll wait until we have cover of darkness.'' Lupin instructed pulling Sirius back down, flat onto the ground.  
  
"Then what?'' He asked  
  
"Then we go in.''  
  
************************************////******************************  
  
Dank air filled his nostrils and the familiar scent of dust reached his senses. He knew exactly where he was, he had been here many times before, only usually he was one of the men in masks. He now knew how utterly terrifying it was to know that you were going to have to face up to Lord Voldemort and that you would be dead by the end of it. The ropes he was bound with dug deeply into his wrists, making him bleed every time he moved. But that pain was nothing not compared to what he was going to have to endure. His dark eyes scanned over the room, it looked so different now that he was forced to view it from another perspective. The empty fireplace still held ashes from years before when this house had been a home. The ivy covered windows only allowed a limited supply of light into the room, the dappled shadows giving everything an eerie quality. He hung his head and sighed deeply, he had expected to die in the hands of Lord Voldemort ever since he had turned sides. So why did he feel so scared? He had prepared for this moment years ago, but preparing and living were to totally different matters. He heard thunderous footsteps echoing through the empty corridor and knew that either Crabbe or Goyle had been assigned to guard his door. There was no point anyway, he was magically bound and couldn't do anything without his wand.  
  
A second step of footsteps could be heard, followed closely by another. Snape gulped his time had come. He held his head high, determined not to die grovelling on his knees.  
  
An icy cold air filled the room as Lord Voldemort walked in followed by Peter Pettigrew. His red eyes examined Snapes every feature with contempt, his snake like nostrils were flared and the glint in his eye told Snape that this was not going to be quick.  
  
"You could've gone far you know.'' Voldemort hissed snakelike. "You could've been the best.'' Snape deadened his emotions, he knew that Voldemort would try to read his mind and see what he was thinking. He wasn't about to let that happen. "Why did you do it Severus?'' Voldemort asked, using his first name, something he never did. Snape didn't answer, he just fixed his gaze resolutely on his old master. "So you want to play games. I can play games.'' Voldemort spat, his eyes glinting maniacally. "Crucio.''  
  
For ten whole minutes all Snape could feel was icy pain splintering through every cell in his body, his vision started to cloud over and he could no longer hear himself screaming even though he knew that he was. The pain rippled through him, and he struggled to remain conscious, he felt the world slipping away from him. Just as he was bout to slip away, the curse was lifted.  
  
"So why did you do it?'' Voldemort asked again, laughter in his voice.   
  
"Because you are sick, evil and twisted.'' Snape spat back, no longer terrified of the man before him. Not caring what happened to him next.  
  
"Really. Well we'll see how evil I am. Crucio.'' Voldemort stated coldly. This time he didn't lift the curse for half an hour, Snape was weak tired and raw. Every nerve in his body felt as though it had exploded and he felt as though thousands of tiny needles were attacking every inch mercilessly. "Well as fun as this has been Severus, I'm afraid I have better things to do. This will teach you for betraying your master.'' Voldemort said almost lazily. "And it will teach others too.'' He added nastily, glaring at Peter unforgivingly. "Once a traitor always a traitor.''  
  
He raised his wand about to ay the last words that Snape would ever hear. Snape clenched his teeth and waited for the final blow to fall. Waited for the flash of green that would be the last thing he would ever see. He was going to die. But the words he expected never came. Instead there was a loud knock on the door and Nick Gilbert burst in, he was breathless and sweaty.  
  
"What is it Gilbert, I haven't got time for this.'' Voldemort snapped.  
  
"Master, there is someone out on the grounds.'' Gilbert panted hoarsely.   
  
Voldemort turned his back on Snape and marched out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Peter outside to stand guard over Snape. Once again Snape was plunged into darkness the last traces of daylight had disappeared. He sighed heavily into the coolness of the room. He had been prepared for death. Now he had to wait once again, the never-ending fear creeping up around him once more and shrouding him in sorrow.  
  
***********************************///////////****************************  
  
Outside in the grounds of the neglected house, darkness stole over the unkempt lawns. Disguising the two men that lay in wait, hidden in the long grass. A patch of light appeared, cutting through the darkness like a knife, spreading wider and wider over the lawn. The door to the house had been opened and Death Eaters were swarming out of the door and across the grounds like bee's swarming around a beehive. Sirius flattened himself lower against the ground as a blue jet of light shot past the top of his head, only just missing him. His dog like reflexes picked up several scents on the air, doubt, fear, and anger. He looked across at his partner and saw that Remus too had flattened his body to the floor, his ears were pricked and his eyes darted wildly, looking for any sign of danger.  
  
"This is our chance.'' Remus whispered to Sirius, who moved closer to him, trying to catch his words over the shouts and spells of the Death Eaters. "They've left the front door unguarded. We have to go now.''  
  
"Right, keep low to the ground and watch out for their curses.'' Sirius said, as he started crawling towards the chink of light that stood out against the blackness of the night, followed closely by Remus. The crawled in silence, dragging themselves forward using only their arms. Stopping occasionally when the shouts and curses got closer and starting again only when they faded. They were almost there; Sirius could make out the ornate patterning on the old wooden door that had become black with age. He started going faster, eager to get inside quickly.   
  
A shout was heard to Remus's left and a jet of electric blue light hit him in his upper arm, leaving a deep gash that ran the length of his arm, rendering it useless. The pain was intense, his vision blurred and he felt blackness surround him but he couldn't scream out. He couldn't let himself get caught. He bit down hard on his lip to try and suffocate the pain. He tasted blood in his mouth as he carried on dragging himself forwards quietly.  
  
"Do you think it hit anyone.'' A loud voice shouted across the grounds. The man spoke with a Northern accent and he sounded hopeful as he called to the sender of the curse.  
  
"Nah, we'd know it if it did.'' The man replied nastily, his laughter echoing through the air, settling in Remus's ears becoming a driving force. They'd all get their comeuppance soon, when they realise they've been made fools of. He glimpsed Sirius sneaking up the steps leading to the front door and he carried on crawling, using his good arm to drag himself up to the house.  
  
Sirius looked around cautiously, the room he had just entered looked as though it was once very grand. But now, the surfaces of the tables were covered in inches of dust and the few pictures that weren't torn to shreds hung lopsidedly on the battered walls. He stood flat against the wall behind the door, not wanting to get caught by any death eater returning from the grounds. Where was Remus? He had been right behind him a minute ago. What was taking him so long? Sirius started to panic, what if Remus had been caught, or killed, or hit by a curse. He heard laboured breathing from outside and he held his breath anxiously. The uneven footsteps were getting closer and Sirius could smell blood, human blood. The footsteps were closer now, and the ragged breathing louder. Sirius looked down to the floor and saw the stooped shadow of a man standing in the doorway. His brows furrowed in confusion. He watched in horror as the figure stepped into the room and started to look around hopefully.   
  
Sirius stepped out from his hiding place and placed his hand on Remus's shoulder, his friend wheeled around painfully, his wand already a Sirius's throat. He looked into the eyes of Sirius and relaxed his wand, leaving his arm drop down to his side. Remus was panting heavily now, swaying back and forth.  
  
"What happened to you?'' Sirius demanded, his voice full of concern as he eyed Lupins arm that had been ripped apart from top to bottom.  
  
"Got hit.'' Remus breathed heavily, not resisting as Sirius pulled him behind the door, out of sight from the Death Eaters. Remus face was deathly pale and his frail body fell weakly against the wall.  
  
"You've lost a lot of blood.'' Sirius stated as he looked over Lupin and pulled out his wand. "I'm nothing on Poppy, but I'll try my best.'' Hew said as he performed a spell that sealed the cut off, not allowing any blood to be lost. Lupin smiled weakly at Sirius but the truth was that even though he had stopped bleeding the excruciating pain still remained. But they had to rescue Snape, Lupin braced himself and pushed himself away from the wall which was the only thing keeping him standing. "We'd better hurry.'' Sirius said nervously as he watched Remus wobble unsteadily on his feet, he looked drained and worn. "That spell will only last about an hour. I was never much good at healing charms.'' Sirius stated matter of factly as he looked around at the several doors and staircases surrounding the room.  
  
"Which one do we go through? There's got to be around fifty rooms in this place.'' Sirius commented angrily, frustrated that they didn't know where Snape was or how to get there.  
  
Lupin just shrugged, Sirius was right, there was no way they'd find Snape while the Death Eaters were still outside. There were too many places he could be. From the outside it looked as though the house had at least four floors, and then there were Merlin knows how many dungeons. "Before we go anywhere, I think we'd better disillusion ourselves, at least that way there's less risk of being caught." Lupin said quietly.  
  
"Good idea.'' Sirius replied as they both hit each other on the head with their wands and felt the cool sensation of water trickling down their backs. Sirius looked down at himself but only saw the wall that he stood against. "Right then lets start the search for Snivellus.''  
  
But the search wasn't required; a loud scream filled the house, followed by a man shouting. Sirius and Remus looked at each other knowingly for a second before running up the stairs and along the corridor following the sound of the man ranting.  
  
"Ahhhh Fuck.'' The man shouted, it was obvious to both Sirius and Remus that he was in a lot of pain, and from the sickening crack that they had just heard he had just broken something. They reached the end of the corridor they were walking along, following the sounds of the mans voice. The door to the room that the voice was coming from was ajar and Sirius and Remus crept quietly up to it, not knowing how many Death Eaters remained inside. As they got closer the mans words became clearer. Sirius looked into the room and saw Snape sprawled out on the floor; his face and hair drenched in sweat and blood. He was struggling to sit up and his leg was stuck out at a funny angle. He looked as though the mere thought of standing up would finish him off.  
  
Then his attention turned to the man standing over Snape pointing his wand directly at him, but Snape didn't even flinch, he looked at the man standing above him with the utmost contempt, and spat at his feet.  
  
"You are lecturing me on treachery. You think you have the right to stand over me and punish me for betrayal. When you did exactly the same. No, worse, because you betrayed your friends, people who actually cared for you although god knows why. You are filth. You don't even deserve to lick my fucking boots. You are lower than low. You're fucking scum Pettigrew. You make me sick.'' Snape spat angrily, although his angry tirade looked as though it was draining him of the little strength he had left.  
  
Sirius and Remus revealed themselves and burst into the room, Sirius growled throatily as he looked at Peter with so much hatred and anger that he was actually shaking. Peter's eyes widened in terror as he saw his old friends walking towards him, he looked to Sirius, and saw the murderous expression on his face. He started backing away his wand lay forgotten in his hand. He backed into the wall and apparated quickly with a small squeak of terror. "Scum.'' Sirius growled as he punched the wall, where Peter's head had been seconds before.  
  
Remus quickly turned his attentions away from Sirius who was pacing the room and cursing madly, he had always taken Peters betrayal personally and blamed himself for making James switch secret keeper, leading him and his family to tragedy.  
  
"Do you think you can stand Severus?'' Remus asked quietly, but even as he asked the question he knew the answer. There was no way that Snape could stand, his body had been severely weakened by hours of torture and his leg was badly broken. And from the way Snape was clutching at his chest it seemed as though he had broken several ribs.   
  
  
  
Nape eyed the arm that Remus was holding carefully at his side, but decided not to say anything as he struggled to get to his feet on his own. But he tried in vain, he was too weak and his leg was in agony every time he moved it. He fell back to the floor and screamed in frustration.  
  
"Look Severus, let me put a splint on your leg, at least then you'll be able to stand.'' Remus said calmly, watching the proud man before him contemplate letting his old time enemies help him, but in the end his pain won.  
  
Once his leg had been bandaged, Snape stood up with a lot of help from Remus and Sirius, and the three men disillusioned themselves before starting to make very slow progress towards the exit.  
  
"Why can't we just apparate?'' Sirius complained, shifting underneath Snape's weight as they half carried the injured man to safety. "That little rat did.'' He snarled.  
  
"Only those in Voldemorts favour can apparate here.'' Snape replied raggedly. "And you can bet your life that we are most definitely not. We'd be killed if we tried to apparate now, we have to get as far away from the house as poss……….'' But Snape was cut off by the sound of the door creaking open wider than before and Death Eaters filling the house once again.  
  
"Great.'' Sirius sighed. "This is all we need.''  
  
The three men continued down the corridor walking close to the wall, making as little noise as possible. They heard heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs and heard the voices of two men.  
  
"I was positive someone was out there, I saw the grass moving.'' The largest man said in a thick Scottish accent.  
  
"You mean you dragged us all out there in the freezing cold because you saw the grass move. It could've been the wind or a kneazle or anything. You idiot.'' The other man said angrily, storming off in front of the man, missing Sirius, Remus and Snape by only millimetres. The three let out one breath simultaneously, that was too close for comfort.   
  
They started walking again, making their way noiselessly down the old staircase, flattening themselves to the wall, as Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange swept past, unaware that they were so close to the people they had been hunting.  
  
Peter Pettigrew stumbled past them all, and it took all of Sirius's self restraint to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing him. Finally the coast was clear and they made their way across the large open space leading to the front door, with one last look around for any Death Eaters, Sirius pulled open the door and allowed Snape and Remus to pass out through it safely and start walking away from the house. He took one last look around, and saw that there were no Death Eaters around and he had to resist laughing at how easy it had been in to break into Voldemorts hiding place and rescue Snape. He turned around and walked out of the door and down the steps, he stopped suddenly as he realised. The door was still open, but it wouldn't be for long, it was swinging shut and there was nothing he could do about it, it was going to slam. And with aloud echoing boom, it did just that. Remus and Snape spun round to look at Sirius, their eyes wide with fear, before they all started to run.   
  
Death Eaters started spilling out of the house, firing curses at their retreating backs, every jet of green light, gave them new energy to run. They had to reach the area where they had hidden before they reached the house, that was the safest place to apparate. But it seemed a lifetime away.   
  
Snape ran forward, every time his foot hit the ground fresh agony coursed through his body, but he ignored the pain and carried on. Not wanting to show any sign of weakness in front of his tormentors, a jet of green light shot towards him and he ducked only just in time, watching as the light hit the ground, sending clumps of earth into the air.  
  
As Sirius ran he could hear Voldemort scream out Peters name and he found great satisfaction in knowing that Peter was going to be very well punished for what they had done. But even that wasn't punishment enough. Sirius looked ahead and saw Snape apparate from the undergrowth, Remus stood there waiting, ducking as several shots were directed at him, urging Sirius forward.  
  
"Just go.'' Sirius shouted as he got closer and closer to him. Jets of light narrowly missing him, and he ducked and dived out of their way. He watched as Remus disappeared from view and he realised suddenly that he was alone with fifty Death Eaters chasing him. He put on a burst of speed, urging his tired limbs forward until he reached the apparition spot, he lifted his wand and prepared to apparate, when a jet of silver light hit him square in the shoulder, he got knocked forward by the sheer impact of the hit, he felt the blood gushing down his back and his shoulder blade shatter, he screamed in agony, but he had to get out of there, he couldn't get caught. He dragged himself hurriedly into a sitting position, his instinct for survival numbing the excruciating pain and apparated just in time, and a jet of green light hit the spot where he had fallen.  
  
**********************************//////*******************************  
  
Remus paced the Three Broomsticks nervously, Sirius had known where to apparate to. Why wasn't he here? He looked down at his arm and saw that the seal had disappeared and once again his arm was bleeding freely, but he didn't have time to worry about that, not when his best friend was still out there with the Death Eaters. He looked out the window and to his amazement he saw Sirius appear on the ground outside. He smiled relieved, and rushed out of the door.  
  
"We said in the Three Broomsticks not outside. You need to brush up on your apparition skills.'' Remus called as he rushed outside, but he stopped and stared at Sirius in horror as he saw the blood rolling freely from his shoulder, or what had once been his shoulder. Now there was just a mangled mess of flesh blood and shattered bone.  
  
"What happened to you?'' Remus asked worriedly, seeing the ghostly paleness of his friend's skin and the sheen of sweat covering his face.  
  
"Got hit.'' Sirius replied, echoing his friend's words. He smiled weakly up at Lupin and struggled to his feet, wincing in pain as his wound started bleeding more profusely, he looked across at Lupin and shook his head slightly at his friends bleeding arm. "Hogwarts.'' Was all Sirius could bring himself to say and they helped each other into the Three Broomsticks where Snape was tightening the splint around his leg. His face was a mask of pain. Remus reached out weakly to the Floo pot on top of the fire, his arm wobbled as he reached for it, the colour was drained completely from all their faces from physical exhaustion, pain and loss of blood. They all grabbed a handful and Flooed back to Hogwarts Hospital wing.   
  
**********************************//////////////***************************  
  
(A.N Hey everyone sorry that I took so long posting this chapter but my life has been hectic, I can't keep up with myself. Anyway enough about me, I hope you all appreciate the little Harry Ginny part, I really can't get them back together now as much as I want to. I'm sorry guys!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, well no I don't actually, no one should enjoy Sirius and Remus getting hurt that's just wrong. And no matter what you say you know you didn't enjoy Snape getting hurt either. He's a good guy really. Thanks for all your reviews you guys have been great. Until next time. Love you all ice princess12 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx) 


	20. SOUL MATES?

CHAPTER 20  
  
SOUL MATES?  
  
The three badly injured men toppled out onto the cool, clean stone floor of the Hospital wing. The reassuring smell of antiseptic assaulting their noses and the sight of cool crisp linen welcoming them home. For a moment they just sat there, unable to move or make a sound. The thrill of the night had worn of and the adrenaline had slowly ebbed away, leaving them with an unrelenting exhaustion.  
  
Snape slowly tried to get to his feet, he was pale and drained, flooing had obviously taken a lot of his little strength away. His hand was shaking precariously as he reached out for the mantelpiece to help him up. Tentatively he tried his weight on his injured leg. The pain cursed through him once again, bringing back long torturous hours spent in the Dark Lords acquaintance. He fell back to the floor and cursed loudly.  
  
Sirius sat back against the cool stone, wall, the coldness comforting against the red-hot agony of his shoulder. He watched as Snape struggled to stand, but he could do nothing to help, he wanted to pass out and not be able to feel the pain or have the fight the wave of exhaustion covering his whole body like a blanket of sleep. He looked across wearily at his best friend who was sitting hunched up against the wall, cradling his arm carefully, watching in horror as the blood continued to spill out of it.  
  
Remus was trying to think of a spell that would sufficiently stop the blood flow, but his mind was blank. All that he could hear were Snapes whimpers of pain as he tried to stand.  
  
"Sit down Snape.'' Sirius barked agitatedly, glowering at Snape. "What are you going to do when you do get up? Run for help?'' Sirius asked sarcastically.  
  
Snape shot a look of daggers at Sirius but did not retort he knew that he owed both men with his life. But that didn't mean he had to like them, he just had to be grateful. He sank back down to the floor and stared moodily at the wall in front of him, watching it blur in and out of focus as his eyes filled with tears that he would never shed, not in front of the two men he had hated so passionately once.  
  
"Where's Poppy anyway?'' Sirius growled throatily, wincing as he moved, touching his shoulder into the wall. "She's usually out here like a shot if someone so much as sets foot in here.''  
  
Lupin heard Sirius, but he couldn't summon up the energy to answer him, he leant his head back against the wall and stared up against the ceiling. He knew that Poppy had been taking care of the Hogsmeade evacuees all day. That day had seemed like a lifetime ago, yet it had only been that very morning. He looked down at his arm and shuddered. It had been ripped entirely from shoulder to wrist and was bleeding profusely, never stopping. He must've lost about half the blood in his body now; if somebody didn't do something soon he wouldn't make it through the night. But he didn't have the energy to answer Sirius, who was now sweating with the effort it took him just to move around to face him.  
  
He felt his arm tingling painfully; it felt as though there were hundreds of tiny insects crawling under his skin, biting him with sharp needle like teeth. He ignored it at first but the pain started getting worse. He looked down at his arm and to his horror he saw that the mangled flesh around the cut was glowing blue. There was still residue from the spell residing in his skin, the pain was becoming unbearable and Remus let out an ear piercing scream, waking the several occupants of the portraits and probably everyone else in Hogwarts.  
  
"What's the matter?'' Sirius asked as Remus' screams subdued, although the man was still panting heavily, wincing in pain and cradling his arm protectively. As though by holding it tighter would stop the pain that was raging through it.  
  
Remus held out his arm as an answer and Sirius eyes widened as he saw the shining blue skin around the cut pulling apart further, tearing Remus's skin before his very eyes. "Those bastards.'' Sirius shouted angrily.  
  
"Oh good grief you're back, all of you.'' Madam Pomfrey gushed as she burst into the Hospital wing, and surveyed her newest patients through well-trained eyes. "Good gracious me, look at the state of you all." She muttered as she set lighting the hospital wing with a flick of her wand.  
  
"Remus can you stand?'' Madam Pomfrey asked, as she surveyed them to see who needed the most urgent help, her expert eyes rested on his blue skin and her decision was made.  
  
He just shook his head, and in the next instant was levitated onto the nearest bed, the scent of clean sheets reaching him through is pain. He was forced to drink three blood replenishing potions and he instantly felt the colour rush back into his cheeks, even though blood was still pouring from the cut on his arm, staining the spotless sheets scarlet. He was relieved to discover that the pain had stopped and the colour of his skin had returned to normal.  
  
Snape was levitated onto a bed opposite Remus, and a proper splint was conjured onto his leg, securing it in place, while Madam Pomfrey helped Sirius into a bed. She worked tirelessly through the night ensuring that they were all healed to the best of her ability and by the morning all three were looking and feeling a lot better.  
  
Sirius was the first to wake up, he desperately tried to stay asleep, but it was slipping away from him fast. He opened his eyes and looked around disorientated, suddenly remembering everything from the previous night. He gently sat up in his bed, squinting against the stark brightness of the Hospital wing. He reached up and felt his shoulder tentatively hoping for the best. Last night had been incredibly painful. Madam Pomfrey had, had to sterilise the wound, banish all the shattered bone from his shoulder, heal the skin, then he had spent the night painfully re-growing his shoulder.  
  
But now, the mangled mess of the night before had gone and in its place was the smooth pale shoulder that had been there when he had set out to Hogsmeade. He turned and looked over at his sleeping friend who lay silently in the bed beside him. Remus hadn't been so lucky. Madam Pomfrey had just about managed to stop the cut from bleeding permanently but it had taken her the best part of two hours, but there was no spell that would close the wound, it had to be left to heal the Muggle way.  
  
Remus now lay sleeping with his arm, bandaged from wrist to shoulder in tight bandages that had been magically sterilised. He would have to wear those until the wound had fully healed and even then he would be left with a scar for life.  
  
Sirius heard someone muttering in the bed across the room and saw Snape roll onto his side, his mouth hanging open as he slept on. Snape had suffered the worst out of them all, aside from the mental damage that hours of torture had caused him, he would also be left with a permanent limp in his leg. Sirius recalled the way Madam Pomfrey had looked when she had told Snape this the night before, she seemed sorry that she couldn't help and explained that if Snape hadn't run on the leg when was already broken then it would've been easily repairable, but the damage was beyond her control and he would have a limp in that leg for the rest of his life. Snape had tried to stay strong when she told him this but Sirius could see he was crushed, and as much as he hated Snape he felt sorry for the man before him. They were the same age, and yet Snape was going to have to walk with a limp for the rest of his life, Death Eaters haunted him, and Voldemort wanted him dead. But Snape let none of this affected him outwardly and he replied valiantly "Well if I hadn't run I'd be dead now, so I'd rather the limp.''  
  
*******************************///////////////////***************************  
  
Later that day, when all three men were properly awake and had a decent meal inside them the people who had been anxiously and impatiently waiting all day to see them were finally allowed to enter the Hospital wing and see them. Harry burst into the room first and ran over to the bed were Sirius lay grinning wickedly, he was fine now and starting to get restless in the Hospital; wing with Madam Pomfrey watching over him all the time.  
  
Harry threw his arms around his godfather's neck and hugged him tightly; he pulled away quickly when Sirius shouted out in pain.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I forgot.'' Harry said backing away.  
  
"It's alright, I was only joking.'' Sirius replied smiling happily as Harry rushed towards him again, hitting his arm before hugging him again.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright.'' Harry said, unable to get annoyed with his godfather when he had come so close to losing him.  
  
"I'm glad too Harry.'' Sirius said as he hugged his godson, smiling at Destiny over his shoulder, as she sat down at the end of his bed. She smiled happily up at Sirius and let Harry have the time with Sirius, he needed it more than her, besides she would have him all to herself soon enough. She looked thoughtfully up at the pair, and was once again struck how like James Harry actually was. If she squinted she could actually see Sirius and James standing before her. She reached her hand out and placed it on Sirius leg and stroked it.  
  
Remus smiled as Tonks walked over to his bed, tripping over one of the large flagstones on the floor, giggling as she saw Remus roll his eyes. "Typical.'' He said quietly as she walked over to his bed and kissed him softly.  
  
"I'll go if you want.'' Tonks said arching an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"You know I don't want you to leave.'' Remus said, grabbing her hand with his one arm and pulling her down to sit on the bed next to him. He kissed her softly again.  
  
"God Remus I'm so glad you're back.'' She whispered into his ear. "I was so afraid.''  
  
"I was afraid too, but I'm back and I'm alright.'' He answered quietly, grasping her hands in one of his own.  
  
Dumbledore stood in the doorway surveying the scene before him with a smile on his face, he turned away from the reunited couples and Harry, to look at the man in the bed opposite, his eyes were closed tightly, as though he were trying to block out the sounds from the room. Dumbledore sighed sadly, he knew that Severus was really awake and that he was pretending to be asleep so he wouldn't have to face up to the fact that no one had come to see him. He walked over to the bed and stood over Snape silently, taking in his sallow skin and dark hair that Madam Pomfrey had pulled away from his face. He had become old before his time, the lines around his eyes proved this yet when Dumbledore looked at him he could still see the same boy he had seen when Severus had first came to Hogwarts, so eager and determined to prove himself. 'Well you've certainly proved yourself now Severus' Dumbledore thought to himself, smiling down at the man who lay silently in front of him.  
  
"I'm proud of you Severus.'' Dumbledore said before he turned away.  
  
************************************///////*****************************  
  
A week later and the three men were finally allowed out of the Hospital Wing, Sirius with his arm in a sling and instructions to rest it well, even though Hermione knew that he would do no such thing. He had been itching to be out from under Madam Pomfrey's watchful gaze ever since he had first woken up and found that his shoulder was back to normal.  
  
Remus had also been instructed to rest his arm, which was still wrapped from wrist to shoulder in bright white bandages, wound tightly around his frail arm. Hermione knew that Remus would take heed to her advice, she could see that every time Remus moved his arm that he was in excruciating pain, the magic from the spell still not fully dispelled from his body.  
  
Snape however was another matter, he would never get better no matter how much he rested his leg, he now relied on a slim black cane made from highly polished wood to lean on as he walked. Even though he was going to be left with a severe limp for the rest of his life he didn't seem to be to upset about it, in fact he looked more menacing than ever limping up the corridors his sharp cane beating the floor and his lank hair tied back behind his ears, a permanent scowl in place, making the pain he tried so hard to hide clearly evident to Hermione.  
  
She thought of how lucky all three men were, at least they were still alive, it could've easily been another story. She was walking down to the Care of Magical creatures class with Ron at her side, he hadn't seemed to notice that she hadn't said a word all the way down to Hagrids hut, either that or he knew better by now than to interrupt her whilst she was thinking. She hooked her arm under Ron's and smiled sweetly up at him as they drew closer to Hagrids hut. She was so lucky to have a boyfriend like Ron who understood when she spent ages deep in thought, content with her own company, and then also understood when she needed to be held and feel loved. With the war looming ever closer, she wondered if her and Ron would make it through alive, whether they really would get to start a Weasley sized family together and she prayed that they would.  
  
They walked closer to the hut and saw a tall, thin boy with messy black hair and glasses leaning against the fence of the pumpkin patch, that was now empty, talking to Hagrid. Harry was wearing the first real smile that Hermione had seen for ages and she was pleased that he was no longer dwelling on memories of Ginny all day long. Looking up at Ron's face and she could see how badly he wanted to talk to Harry, they had both been miserable since the day of the fight and it frustrated Hermione to think that the only reason they hadn't started speaking again was that they were both too stubborn to apologise to the other.  
  
The ret of the class arrived and Hagrid started his lesson, with more than his usual amount of enthusiasm. Harry was pleased to note that a lot of people were starting to look very afraid; usually when Hagrid was so excited it meant that there was a highly dangerous lesson in store for them all. Harry knew exactly what they were going to be studying that lesson and had to resist the urge to laugh when Hagrid started to describe the creatures to them.  
  
"Now these creatures are very, very rare, I had a hard time finding any at all for the lesson, but I have managed to find two for today's lesson.'' Hagrid stated, smiling widely. The class started to draw away from the beaming man as though he had hidden whatever it was that was so rare in one of the pockets of his giant overcoat.  
  
Harry looked across at Hermione and saw that he too was starting to look worried although she hadn't yet taken a step backwards, they had always made a point to try and support Hagrid in all his lessons no matter how much they wanted to turn and run with the rest of the class.  
  
"Today we will be studying wood Nymphs.'' Hagrid said stepping aside a beckoning two beautiful women forward. "This is Celia and Felicity.'' Hagrid said pointing to each woman in turn.''  
  
They were very beautiful and delicate looking. Their skin was pale and as fresh as the morning dew. Their hair seemed to have a life of its own and waved around their shoulders as though they were floating under water.  
  
"Can anyone tell me anything about wood nymphs?'' Hagrid asked, smiling at the two women who nodded their heads graciously. As usual Hermione's hand shot straight into the air but there was another hand accompanying hers. Harry had tentatively reached his hand into the air, but when Hagrid asked him to speak, he spoke clearly and confidently.  
  
"Wood Nymphs are otherwise known as Dryads, they are gentle and good and are always women. Their lives are linked with the life of the tree that they were born in. Therefore they live very long lives but they never age visibly.'' Harry stated clearly and saw Hermione look at him and smile, clearly pleased that Harry had been studying.  
  
"Well done Harry, ten points to Gryffindor.'' Hagrid said beaming at Harry proudly. "Now for the rest of the lesson Celia and Felicity will answer any questions that you have, and I want you to all research the different types of Nymphs ready for next lesson.'' Hagrid said with an authority that he had not possessed toward the beginning of his teaching career. Harry smiled up at the man, who had become one of his closest friends and resolved to do his homework as soon as he had finished his dinner that night.  
  
At the end of the lesson most of the class had already started to head back up to the castle ready for their dinner in the Great Hall and a night of homework. Ron and Hermione had just started to walk of when Hagrid called Ron back.  
  
"Go on Hermione, I'll meet you in our room later.'' Ron said, as Hermione stopped to wait for him. So she turned and started to walk towards the greenhouses to meet Ginny so that she could go to dinner with her and Colin, Harry had already disappeared.  
  
She met Ginny and started to walk up towards the castle slowly talking as they went, they walked past the lake and saw a solitary figure sitting at the waters edge, surrounded in a bright orange glow. Ginny looked down and even across the distance there was no mistaking him. Harry sat alone by the lake, his black hair falling over his face as he stared into the water thoughtfully. Ginny sighed heavily and dragged her eyes away from him and back up to Hermione's face. She was looking at her with a mixture of pity and something else, something that Ginny couldn't quite place.  
  
"You still love him don't you?'' Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Is it that obvious?'' Ginny sighed, smiling slightly.  
  
"Yes!''  
  
"I can't help it I've tried so hard to get over him but its different with Harry. It's like we were meant to be. My mother says that I'll get over him soon. But I'm in love Hermione, I can't forget that I know I'm only young but it's the way I feel. It's stupid isn't it?'' Ginny said sadly, a lone tear rolling down her pale cheek.  
  
"It's not stupid at all.'' Hermione replied on the verge of tears herself.  
  
"Did you know he tried to kiss me?'' Ginny asked suddenly.  
  
"No, when?''  
  
"When Sirius and Remus went to rescue Snape. He must've just wanted cheering up or something.'' Ginny shrugged, staring down at the floor.  
  
"I'm sure that wasn't the reason.'' Hermione stated confidently, knowing that Harry still deeply cared for Ginny more than he had loved anyone in his whole life. "What did you do?''  
  
"I told him no and that breaking up with him was hard enough the first time around, I couldn't do it a second time around.'' Ginny sighed, looking back down to the lake at Harry's slouched form, watching the wind whip his hair around his face and his robes blowing in the breeze. "Do you know how hard I've tried to hate him? I just can't do it, I love Hermione and it hurt to know that he never felt the same but I can't bring myself to hater him, after all he's done I still love him.''  
  
"Oh Gin, I didn't know you still felt so bad, I thought you and Colin were getting on really well.'' Hermione added, hinting for the extra information that she needed.  
  
"Me and Colin are just friends.'' Ginny said, laughing half-heartedly at Hermione' mistake. "That's all we ever will be.''  
  
"Listen how about I ditch Ron and we'll have a girly night tonight?'' Hermione suggested hopefully, knowing that Ginny needed lots of cheering up.  
  
"That sounds really great but I'm really tired I just want an early night.'' Ginny replied, smiling apologetically at Hermione who nodded.  
  
"Gin you have to come and help me quickly.'' Colin shouted as he ran over to where Ginny and Hermione had stopped. "My potions essay has to be in by after dinner and I have only just started please help me.'' He pleaded desperately, earning himself several disapproving looks from Hermione for leaving his homework so late.  
  
"Oh alright, but you owe me. Do you mind Hermione? What'll you do now?'' Ginny asked.  
  
"No I don't mind, I'll just go and talk to Harry.''  
  
"Alright, promise me you won't tell him what I've just told you.'' Ginny warned.  
  
"But Ginny if he only knew how much this was hurting you then….''  
  
"No Hermione.'' Ginny interrupted sternly. "I don't want him feeling sorry for me. Promise me.'' Ginny said in a tone that left no room for argument.  
  
"Alright I promise.'' Hermione agreed reluctantly, and she watched as Ginny and Colin rushed towards the castle to finish the essay before Snape could take any more points of Gryffindor. Having his life saved by two Gryffindors did nothing to place them more in his favour.  
  
As soon as Ginny and Colin had entered the castle, Hermione turned and made her way down to the lake, to talk with Harry, he looked so small and vulnerable sitting on the edge of the massive lake, orange light illuminating his face. The grey, cloud-covered sky rolling all around him. Silently she sat down on the damp grass beside him and surveyed his profile, his brows were knitted together in deep concentration and he was staring at a small fire on the ground in front of him.  
  
He muttered the spell that they had learnt a few weeks ago in Care of Magical creatures and from the small fire came the small golden figure of a woman, her bright shining hair spilled down her back and she tilted her head to the side and smiled up at Harry.  
  
"Did you know that their size depends on the size of the fire?'' Harry asked, not looking away from the woman before him. "And that if you concentrate really hard then you can make your fire spirit specific to you and the same will appear every time you summon it?''  
  
"Yes I read it in a book I found in the library. I'm really impressed Harry. You're really taking your subjects very seriously, what with doing all the extra research as well as the class work. I'm proud of you.'' Hermione gushed happily; pleased that finally she was finally having luck with at least one them.  
  
"Well it's not as if I have anything else to do.'' Harry sighed sadly. He had lost his girlfriend and his best friend, and he hardly ever got to speak to Hermione anymore. But at least he still had Sirius and Remus. "Isn't she amazing.'' Harry said, his eyes still not moving from the tiny woman standing before him. "She reminds me so much of Ginny, her beautiful hair, her perfect skin and wonderful smile. God I miss her.'' Harry said, finally looking up into Hermione's eyes and she saw that they were bloodshot and dark shadows circled them.  
  
"Harry you look awful, have you been crying?'' Hermione asked concerned for his health, she had never seen him look so bad.  
  
"I don't cry anymore.'' Harry answered, hiss voice was empty of emotion but she could see his fists clench at his side as though it was taking every effort to stop himself from crying. "Crying doesn't help, it doesn't bring back the things you've lost, it's useless.''  
  
"Have you been sleeping?'' Hermione asked again, her voice gentle and she wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Not much, it's so hard without her beside me. I haven't had a proper night's sleep since we split up.'' Harry admitted as he rested his head on Hermione's shoulder glad that she knew how to make him feel better. "Ron's lucky to have you.'' He said hoarsely looking up at Hermione sadly, wishing that he still had Ginny.  
  
"I know he is.'' She replied jokingly. "Come on lets go and have some dinner, I'm starving.'' Hermione said pulling him up to his feet, watching as he sadly extinguished the small fire and watched the tiny woman disappear.  
  
"Bye angel.'' He whispered softly. He looked back up at Hermione who smiled sadly at him.  
  
"Oh my God Harry your eyes!'' Hermione exclaimed. "They're…they're yellow.''  
  
"What? Oh yeah they've started changing quite regularly now.'' Harry replied as though he wasn't bothered at all.  
  
"But why?'' Hermione asked, confused and worried that Harry wasn't taking it a little more seriously.  
  
"I've started practising to become an Animagi.'' Harry stated simply. "I don't know what I'll become yet but until I have learnt to control my powers better, my features will change irregularly and spontaneously.'' He explained coolly.  
  
"Oh, you've started changing already.'' Hermione said sounding disappointed. "Nothing's happened with me yet and Ron hasn't even started practising.''   
  
"It'll happen soon, I'm just glad I haven't started sprouting fur or something.'' Harry said smiling slightly and started walking up to the castle with Hermione at his side, talking very quickly about what animal she hoped to become.  
  
"It all depends on the wizard of course, but I hope I'm not a rat or anything. I can't wait until I start to change. I can't believe you've started that's so cool, and you've got yellow eyes. Oh no they're back to green again now. I wonder what you'll be.'' Harry just smiled and nodded, letting Hermione carry on with her rant. Happy that somethings never change.  
  
************************************///////////***************************  
  
Ginny threw herself down onto her bed and welcomed the soft embrace of it. Double potions was not her best subject, even when the teacher had a severe limp he still managed to terrify Ginny out of her senses. Her potion had probably only just scraped an A, even though she had worked very hard on it. But she didn't care about any of the now, she quickly slipped out of her clothes and threw on an old pair of pyjamas and crawled into bed, thinking that an early night was just what she needed.  
  
Sleep came easily to her that night, much easier than most nights when she would toss and turn for hours; desperately seeking someone that she knew wasn't there.  
  
^*^  
  
The world all around her had changed, it was as though she were walking on clouds. Ginny looked around and saw that she was standing on a blue swirling mist, that seemed to glitter and shine with the light of a thousand stars. All around her the air was thick with magic and light. She could hear a faint voice calling out to her, and started to walk towards it, treading carefully across the mist.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny this way my love.'' The voice called out to her. "Ginny my angel, find me.'' It was Harry, his voice echoed in the glittering mist that had swirled up around her, blocking her vision. But she followed the voice, the voice of the man that she loved.  
  
"I'm coming Harry, hold on.'' She called back, reaching her hands out in front of her, feeling her way through the magical mist that shrouded her like a veil. She wandered through the mist for what felt like hours, all the time the voice calling her on desperately.  
  
"I can't Harry, I can't find you.'' She called hysterically, getting desperate. Thinking that she would be lost in the mist forever.   
  
"I'm right here angel. Come to me.'' Harry called, his voice was closer now and she felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms lovingly around her waist and kiss her neck softly. She turned around in hi arm and looked up into his brilliant green eyes.   
  
"Harry.'' Ginny whispered, hardly daring to believe it. He pulled her hand out towards his and placed s broken stone into her hand, it looked to be like one half of a circle. It was made of a transparent blue glass that felt warm in Ginny's hand. "What's this Harry?'' She whispered softly, holding the stone tight to her chest.  
  
"It's a soul stone, every wizard and witch in the world has one, and each stone has a matching half, one that fits perfectly with yours. Each stone only has one that fits perfectly, others may come close but only one is the perfect makes it the perfect pair.'' Harry replied his voice sounded raw and emotional. "Hold yours out.''   
  
Ginny held out her stone and watched breathlessly as Harry pulled a stone out from his pocket and placed it next to Ginny's. They fit perfectly together, and as soon as the stones touched a blinding white light filled the air and the stone started to glow with heat. Ginny felt whole and complete, like she had needed the other stone to complete her. They pulled their stones apart and the light faded. Ginny could see that Harry was looking at her, in the way that only he could look at her.  
  
She moved closer to him and leaned closer to kiss him but he had vanished and in his place was only the swirling blue mist. She called out to him, desperately but no one answered. He was gone.  
  
^*^  
  
Ginny sat up in bed, a thin sheen of sweat lining her face; he looked around her room and everything was the same. It had only been a dream. But it had felt so real; she could still feel her skin tingling from where Harry had kissed her. She lay back onto her pillow and sighed. That was going to be the closest she got to Harry. She felt her hand clench around something and she brought her clenched fist closer to her and aw that till in her palm was her soul stone, it was still warm.  
  
Across the castle, Harry Potter woke up; his heart beating hard against his ribs threatening to break out the dream had been so real. Ginny had been there, he had kissed her. He had smelt her beautiful hair and held her in his arms. He looked down into his hand and saw that a glassy blue stone lay there, still warm and glowing slightly. He clutched the stone to his heart and smiled. Maybe there was still hope for them.  
  
***********************************//////////****************************  
  
(A.N Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, your support means so much to me.   
  
By the way "Get Ginny and Harry back together'' doesn't really qualify as a review. Only joking but please, you really will have to wait, there's going to be a bit more angst before the fluff sorry to disappoint. Hope you enjoy this chapter, which I think was fluffier than the previous few. Please review and don't ask about Harry and Ginny coz they won't be getting together now.   
  
And when I say that I mean now as in this moment not ever. All I can say is if you like Harry and Ginny you're gonna love the sequel.) 


	21. NEVER SAY NEVER

CHAPTER 21  
  
NEVER SAY NEVER  
  
Sirius leant his head back against the worn fabric of the armchair he was currently sitting in. He felt old, older than he had felt in years. The war was approaching fast; he could feel the tension in the air, years of hatred and anger storming around the strong walls of Hogwarts, ready to attack at any minute. His arm hung limply in the sling, the wounds long ago healed but the memories never erased. He sighed deeply as he thought back on his years at Hogwarts, when he had been young and carefree.   
  
He empathised with Harry; he knew what it was like to have a childhood cut short by worry and fear. But he had always managed to make the most of his short time with his friends. His years at Hogwarts had been the best years of his life.   
  
He let his dark eyes travel over to the clock that hung precariously over the mantel piece, the polyjuice potion had worn off long ago, and he was glad to be in his skin, even if it was only until he had to leave the comfort of Destiny's room to walk back to his own. The whole school knew that they were together, well they knew that Destiny and Professor Hounding were together anyway, it was the same thing. But she still insisted on sleeping in separate rooms. He smiled as he thought of her, their time together at Hogwarts had been amazing, he never thought he would be as lucky to find someone like her, she was different, special. Now that they had been given a second chance he was determined not to waste it. This time they were going to be together forever, he was sure of it.  
  
  
  
Footsteps resounded in the corridor outside the door, and his heart started beating faster, it was she, she was finally back from her classes. He recognised her quick footsteps and the clicking of her heels on the stone floor. The door handle turned and she entered the room, her long raven hair swept back into a messy bun and the sleeves of her robes pulled up to her elbows, she smiled when she saw Sirius sitting in the armchair in front of the empty fireplace, and shivered when she noticed the way he was looking at her, that much hadn't changed about him since Hogwarts, he still knew exactly how to look at her. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time every time he looked at her, drinking in every little detail about him.  
  
"Hey you.'' She whispered as she closed the door and kicked off her shoes carelessly.   
  
"Hey.'' He replied raggedly, taking in the way her robes were so loose yet touched her in all the right places. "Come here.'' She walked over to him slowly and settled down on his lap, content with feeling his strong arms wrap around her.  
  
"What's wrong?'' Destiny asked him quietly, it wasn't like Sirius to be so quiet, he usually greeted her with a shower of kisses and dirty talk. "Are you ok?''  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?'' He asked ignoring her question, he just needed to hold her close and know that she wasn't going anywhere. He'd lived long enough without her, and it had only just hit him just how close he had come to losing her again. If that spell had hit a few inches to the right he would be dead now.  
  
"Only about ten times everyday.'' She answered smiling.  
  
"Well I do, it's the truth. I love the way your hair shines in the sunlight and the way your eyes sparkle when you're excited. I love they way you talk and the way you walk. I love your nose, your eyes, and your mouth. I love the little noises you make when you sleep and your dirty laugh.'' Sirius said, burying his face into her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her.  
  
She reached out gently and took his face in her hands and kissed his on the lips, soft and lingering. Pushing her hands back into his hair that hung loosely to his shoulders. "I love you, every single thing about you.'' She whispered, leaning in to kiss him again, this time feeling his hands snake up and down her back leaving a warm trail behind then. Destiny moaned as the kiss deepened and Sirius stood up, with her still cradled in his arms and carried her over to the bed where he laid her down softly never breaking their kiss.  
  
*********************************/////////*******************************  
  
Harry sat in the cool darkness of his bedroom, it was passed midnight but he couldn't sleep, he had tossed and turned but to no effect he just couldn't get to sleep. He stared down at the blackness surrounding the whole castle and sighed. A soothing peace had settled over the castle as it did every night. A peace that would soon be broken by the first pupils waking, the loud chatter of pupils as they made they're way to their Herbology and Care of Magical creature's classes.  
  
He looked down at the cool glassy stone in his hand it laid dull and cold on his palm. The heat and intensity of the night of the dream faded completely. He would have wondered if the dream had just been part of his hopeful imagination but he had the stone to prove it was real. Had Ginny had the same dream? Did she have her soul stone? Did she know that they were destined for each other? A thousand questions buzzed through Harry's brain, but he knew he'd never get the answers unless he asked her, but that would mean talking to her and even being close to her was too much for him to stand. He'd almost kissed her the last time he'd properly seen her, and he was supposed to be protecting her.  
  
Hermione had given him endless lectures about how Ginny wasn't a child and she should be allowed to decide what's best for her, on her own, and not have him make that important decision for her. But he knew that Ginny would choose him, putting herself in immediate danger. He couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt or losing her forever. At least this way she was safe even though Harry felt dead inside.  
  
He took one last longing look at the soul stone before placing it safely in the drawer beside his bed, hoping that maybe someday when the war was over that they'd get another chance, a chance to be truly happy.  
  
*****************************//////////////////////***************************  
  
Dumbledore sat at the oak desk in his circular office, half-heartedly listening to the whirring and spinning of all the silver instruments that were placed on several tables and shelves around the room. Their noise comforted him; it was something familiar in an ever-changing world. War was close he knew it everybody knew it. It would happen before the end of the year. He looked down at the letter he had almost finished writing, his quill lay abandoned beside the parchment. He needed to contact members of the order and call them to Hogwarts soon; he knew that's where Voldemort would attach next, the place he's waited years to finally claim.   
  
The residents of Hogsmeade that had been evacuated also had stayed on in the huge castle, if they had a hope of defeating Voldemort once and for all he knew that they would need an army to rival his. Every trustworthy wizarding family would need to be contacted and asked to help the light force.   
  
Albus Dumbledore was a peaceful man by nature and had hoped that it would all be over by now, but it wasn't and he was ready to fight and die with the people who had the courage to stand up for what is right, as he had done when he had defeated Grindelwald.  
  
He lifted his wand up to his head and pulled away what looked like a wisp of his silvery hair and placed it into a bowl, filled with a substance that was neither, solid, liquid or gas. The substance started swirling and an image of Snape appeared briefly on the surface before it faded away completely, merging with the hundreds of other swirling thoughts and memories.  
  
They had lost their main advantage in the war sometime ago and as a result had been unprepared for the attacks on the Ministry and on Hogsmeade, not including hundreds of other attacks on Muggle villages across Britain. Snape had been the one who told them what Voldemort was planning, but they had lost that advantage now and that left them vulnerable. But Dumbledore knew that the attack on Hogwarts was imminent. The wards would need to be strengthened further and not a single inch of Hogwarts was to be left unprotected. He picked up his quill and quickly reread the letter before him before finish it off with a flourish.  
  
"I have a feeling we won't be waiting very long.''  
  
Albus  
  
He swiftly flicked his wand and copied the completed letter so that there were enough to send to every member of the order that hadn't already arrived at Hogwarts or lost their lives in the attacks. A dark brown owl settled on his desk importantly and ruffled its feathers and held its leg out steadily while Dumbledore attached the letters to its leg.  
  
"You know who to deliver these to. The usual crowd. It's urgent.'' He said to the owl before stroking its feathers and watching it fly importantly out of the large window in his office. He sat down at his desk and sighed, all they could do now was wait.  
  
**********************************//////*******************************  
  
"Dumbledore fears that the attack will be soon.'' Remus said heavily to Tonks, who sat in a chair directly opposite to his. The dim lighting in his classroom casting flickering shadows on the dark walls. He rubbed the back of his neck, a habit that had been with him school whenever he was suffering from stress.  
  
"How do you know?'' Tonks asked, her shoulder length brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail, swinging as she turned her head to face him. Concern and worry etched into her eyes.  
  
"He's asked everyone from Hogsmeade to remain at the castle and all able bodied people to help fight. Every member of the order is now on their way to Hogwarts as well as all families willing to stand up and fight against Voldemort. He's gathering a small army, he's determined not to let the students fight.''  
  
"How soon is he expecting this attack?'' Tonks asked, breathless, eyes bright with fear and the excitement of a new assignment.  
  
"Soon, more wards have been erected around the castle and its grounds and every possible way in and out have been blocked. There's not an inch of the castle left vulnerable.'' Remus stated proudly, he had been part of the team that had worked tirelessly for the past few days constructing the wards. He started down at the fresh bandage that Tonks had carefully wrapped his arm in and sighed. He had been lucky, a picture of James and Lily flashed in his mind and he did the best to block it out and forget, but there was no forgetting.  
  
"I'd better start offering more battle classes then, no matter what Dumbledore thinks the students will have to fight. There's no way around it, I know everyone would prefer if they didn't have to but they do. There are too many of them and too few of us. We'll need all the help we can get.'' Tonks said officially, her passion for her job clearly showing. "I'll need to talk to Kingsley and the acquire more weaponry and finish the handbooks and…''  
  
Tonks let herself trail of when she noticed the way Remus was looking at her; he was smiling sadly and his eyes shone brightly. He grinned at her when she met his eyes and stopped pacing back and forth, reeling off things that needed to be done.  
  
"What?'' She asked smiling at him, her eyes, now brown, sparkled.  
  
"I love you, you know?'' Remus breathed.  
  
"No I didn't know. Tell me again.'' Tonks said smiling shyly and sitting down next to Remus and placing her hand in his.  
  
"I love you.'' Remus said again, his honesty shone in his eyes. All the feelings he felt for her flooded out from his collected form through his amber eyes. The passion, the love the emotion could all be seen just by looking into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too Remus.'' Tonks whispered into his ear, placing a light kisses over his neck.  
  
"If anything happens to me…'' Remus started, his head spinning from her soft lips against his skin.  
  
"Nothings going to happen to you.'' Tonks said firmly, looking into his eyes. Promising that she wouldn't let anything happen to him. She'd never met a man like Remus before, never felt the way she felt now before.  
  
"But if anything does, I just want you to know that I love you, I'll always love you. You're the best thing that's' ever happened to me.'' Remus said, his eyes stinging form suppressed tears as he looked down upon her beautiful face and wondered if he'd get to see that face in a year's time, if he'd still be around to hear her laughter and be shocked at her foul language.  
  
"Shut up, nothings going to happen to you. I'll be there to save you.'' Tonks said laughing, trying to lighten the mood that was getting a lot too sombre for her liking. She knew that there was a possibility of losing him but she never wanted to face up to that. Not when she was truly happy for the first time in her life.  
  
Remus looked at the woman and he loved and smiled, she was something else. With all the darkness in the world she was his light. He leant in and brushed his lips against hers softly. "Thank you Nymphadora.'' He whispered.  
  
"I'm going to let that go.'' She replied coolly, "But only because I love you.'' She said kissing him in return, harder than before, her fears and doubts lost in the moment. This was the only moment she wanted to be in anyway. Just her and Remus and the soft tenderness of his lips on hers.  
  
***********************************///////******************************  
  
The furious scratching on quill on parchment sounded throughout Ginny Weasley's room, it was nine o'clock Sunday night and the essay she had only just started was due in the very next morning. Professor McGonagall did not appreciate homework being handed in late, especially by one of the best students in the class.  
  
Ginny lay on her bed, staring at the parchment in front of her, she had only written five inches and she needed three feet. Sitting at the desk in the corner of the room was her best friend Colin Creevy, he was also scribbling away madly, but his brow was furrowed and his eyes were almost shut, he had squeezed them together so tightly.  
  
The textbooks that surrounded her held all the information that she needed to complete the essay and normally she would have no problem but tonight was different, she felt hot and flustered and Advanced Transfiguration was the last thing on her mind. Visions of the dream that she had had a few nights ago plagued her, the feel of Harry's lips on her skin again, the gentle touch of his hands, as though he were afraid he might break her. The sound of his voice, soft and tender. She shut her eyes and tried to imagine Harry next to her on the bed, he had always known just how to relax her and make her feel better. She smiled as she remembered he soft touch of his lips on her bare skin, on her collarbone, the feel of his hands caressing her breasts. His hands trailing down her sides and slipping over the top of her knickers, the indescribable pleasure that followed.   
  
Ginny blushed as she realised what she had been thinking and shook her head trying to rid herself of the pictures that still haunted her.   
  
Colin looked over at Ginny and saw to his amusement that she was bright red. He grinned to himself and set down his quill next to the eleven-inch essay he had written.  
  
"What's the matter with you?'' He called over to Ginny, whose head snapped up quickly.  
  
"Nothing.'' Ginny lied, blushing a deeper shade of crimson.  
  
"Not having naughty thoughts about a certain Harry Potter are we?'' Colin teased, abandoning his essay completely and moving to sit on the bed with Ginny, this was more fun that Transfiguration.  
  
"No, are you?'' Ginny retorted her eyes narrowed. Why did Colin always know what was going through her head?  
  
"No I am not.'' Colin answered abruptly. "You know Antony Goldstein has been the centre of all my dirty fantasies for a few weeks now.'' He retorted cheekily. Ginny just shook her head.  
  
"Why don't you just go for it Col?'' She asked curiously, "who cares what people say.''  
  
"I care what they say. And in case you haven't noticed Antony is with Padma Patil now.'' Colin replied miserably.  
  
"Well there are loads of great guys in Hogwarts. Just tell people Colin. No one will care. I didn't.'' Ginny urged.  
  
"No Gin, and you can't tell anyone either. I don't want anyone to know I'm gay. Please keep it a secret.'' Colin begged.  
  
"I have up until now Colin, you can trust me. We're best friend I'd never betray you like that.'' Ginny said honestly and openly, she had known about Colin, since he had first discovered that he was gay, she was the only person he trusted enough to tell. "Just promise me one thing?''  
  
"What's that?'' Colin asked.  
  
"Stay away from Harry.'' Ginny warned, only half jokingly.  
  
"So you think you'd get back with him if he asked you? Even after what he did to you.''  
  
"Never say never.'' Ginny replied as she thought once again of the dream. What if it was true, what if they were soul mates. She'd just have to see if they were meant to be together, even though it would be so hard to forgive Harry, he'd practically ripped her heart out when he finished with her, and that pain wasn't going away easily, it was going to be hard to forget the feeling of betrayal and humiliation.  
  
*********************************----------********************************  
  
(A.N. Thanks you guys for all your great reviews I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that theres no Ron Hermione fluff, I know alot of people asked for it all I can say is wait til the next chapter ;-) Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.  
  
p.s Check out the trailer for POA on harrypotter.com. Its amazing, but Sirius doesn't look too hot. Oh well. 


	22. HOME AGAIN

CHAPTER 22  
  
HOME AGAIN  
  
*Ron and Ginny,  
  
  
  
We are coming to stay at Hogwarts ready to help Professor Dumbledore with anything he needs. We will be arriving on the 1st of March and we will be staying until the end of term. Percy, Fred and George will also be joining us. Bill and Charlie will be arriving in a few weeks. Hope you are both well, and I will see you soon.  
  
Mum   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*  
  
"Great.'' Ron sighed as he handed the letter over to Ginny with a scowl. "The whole bloody family is coming.'' It wasn't that he didn't want his parents near, or even his brothers for that matter it was just that it was such short notice.  
  
"They're coming tomorrow.'' Ginny gasped as she read. "But…but…that's so soon.''  
  
"Tomorrow?'' Hermione repeated. "That is soon. But it must be nice to be able to have your family around you though.'' Hermione said quietly, missing her parents, worrying if they were all right and whether they would be targeted next.  
  
"They're your family too Hermione.'' Ginny insisted. "Mum thinks of you as an extra daughter or something''  
  
"You'll definitely be family soon.'' Ron said smiling mischievously at Hermione, who just rolled her eyes. She knew how long it had taken Ron to ask her out when she had made it perfectly obvious that she liked him. Now how long was it going to take him to work up the courage to ask her to marry him?  
  
Ginny's attention drifted away from the couple talking in front of her, not wanting to watch them be happy and know that they loved each other when the person she loved was sitting just a few seats away from her, totally ignoring her. Seeming way too interested in his cereal than was normal.  
  
"Oh my God!'' Ginny exclaimed loudly, causing several people to look up from their conversations and stare at her. "Look at Harry's hair.'' She whispered to Ron and Hermione, indicating with her head where Harry was sitting at the table. Hermione looked down and saw that patches of Harry's hair had started to change colour, it looked as though his hair had started to rust.  
  
"Oh that, he's training to become an animagi, his features often change. When I was talking to him the other day his eyes turned yellow.'' Hermione explained, returning her attention back to her half eaten breakfast.  
  
"He's started training?'' Ron asked amazed.  
  
"Yes, if you spoke to him, you'd know. Harry's done a lot of things lately.'' Hermione retorted coolly, she was still angry at Ron's stubbornness over his friendship with Harry.  
  
"Yeah well that's not going to happen.'' Ron answered simply and stared back down at his breakfast. Hermione just looked over to Ginny and shrugged, she looked back to Harry and saw that his hair had changed back to its usual jet-black colour.  
  
********************************///////////////****************************  
  
The flames in the fire crackled and Hermione watched them dance around each other, as she lay content in Ron's arms on the sofa in their room. This was how she wanted it to be when they were older, perfectly comfortable with each other, comfortable enough that they could lay together in silence and not feel the need to talk. But tonight Hermione had to talk; she had to break the silence. Something had been bothering her all day, ever since she had read Molly Weasleys letter.  
  
"Ron.'' Hermione started quietly, knowing that this talk had the potential to turn into an argument.  
  
"Yeah Mione.'' Ron murmured, his breath hot on her neck sending a jolt of excitement through her.  
  
"You know your parents are coming to Hogwarts?''   
  
"Yeah?''  
  
"Well I don't think they should know that I sleep in here with you every night, they might get the wrong idea?'' Hermione said cautiously. "I've spoken to Ginny and she said she doesn't mind if I move my things into her room and stay in there until your parents leave.''  
  
"What? You're going to move out?'' Ron said loudly, making Hermione jump.  
  
"I don't want to, I really don't.'' Hermione insisted. "But I don't want your mother to think I'm…. I'm some sort of…of…scarlet woman.'' Hermione finished, remembering how funny she had thought Ron had sounded when he had first said it.  
  
"She doesn't Hermione.'' Ron said desperately.  
  
"She will when she finds out I've been leading her youngest son astray. I don't want to lose her trust Ron. You have to understand that. I love your mother, I don't want her to think badly of me.'' Hermione pleaded.  
  
"I understand.'' Ron said heavily nodding his head. "Do you want a hand moving your things?'' He asked half-heartedly.  
  
"No lets leave all that until the morning. I want to make the most of our last night together.'' Hermione said suggestively.  
  
"Yeah?'' Ron asked, his voice raising a few octaves higher.   
  
"Yeah.'' She answered softly, placing her arms around his neck and kissing him softly on the lips, his hands instinctively reached for her waist as she moved closer, pressing her petite frame into his large one.  
  
Her tongue licked his lips gently, begging for entrance, as the kiss deepened Ron felt her breathing grow ragged and he lay her down on to her back on the sofa and climbed on top of her. They had been here plenty of times before and she had always stopped him, always said no. But now she was ready and Ron could hardly contain himself. She moaned softly as he started trailing kisses down her neck and over her collarbone, his hands swiftly unbuttoning her blouse as he went. His tongue felt like heaven against her soft skin and the further towards her stomach his lips travelled the more she wanted him.  
  
She reached up and pulled his t- shirt over his head, revealing his pale chest, speckled with freckles that were so familiar to her. He looked down at her and smiled, she looked beautiful laying there, he cheeks were flushed and her hair tangled, her top sliding off her slender arms revealing a lacy white bra and skin still tanned from summer time.  
  
"You sure about this Mione?'' Ron asked, "I mean I can wait, I have waited.''  
  
"I'm sure.'' She answered quietly, biting her lip and smiling coyly at him as his hands slid down over her waist and slid her school skirt over her legs and threw it to the floor.   
  
"You're so beautiful.'' Ron said roughly as he showered her bare stomach with kisses, long lingering kisses. "I love you.''  
  
Her answer caught in her throat as he started kissing the soft skin on her legs between her thighs, she gasped as he kissed her, feeling things she had never felt before, an overwhelming desire and uncontrollable passion. She felt his fingers pulling at the elastic of her knickers and arched her hips, allowing the soft fabric to slip over her legs.   
  
She watched in amusement as Ron struggled to undo his trousers as quickly as he wanted once the clasp had come undone he threw them and his boxers to the floor in the steadily growing pile of discarded clothing and leaned over Hermione once again, slipping his hand behind her back unclasping her bra, removing the only obstacle blocking her from him. His tongue swirled around her nipples and she moaned softly as he kissed her tenderly.  
  
He looked down at her again and surveyed her, taking in her every feature as though he'd never see her again, wanting to savour every last second. Slowly he lowered himself onto her, feeling her shudder as the tip of his erection brushed against her thigh. He kissed her forehead softly. "I love you.''  
  
"I love you to.'' She answered, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking deeply into his sapphire eyes, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
With out breaking eye contact he lowered himself into her, she winced and when she opened her eyes they were filled with tears.  
  
"Am I hurting you?'' Ron asked, stopping and pulling out again.  
  
"No you're not.'' She lied, shaking her head.  
  
"I am, look Hermione if you want to stop we will.'' Ron insisted, kissing her lightly on the nose.  
  
"No I don't want to stop.'' She said returning his kiss.  
  
He eased himself in to her again, watching as she winced in pain, but still wanted him to carry on, he started to thrust slowly, in and out gently and he watched the pained expression written in her eyes turn to one of pleasure. Her hips arched against his and he thrust harder and faster, kissing her passionately. She moaned loudly and called his name, and arched her hips further into his, her breast pressing against his bare chest, with one hard thrust from Ron, she felt pleasure like she had never known and felt her whole body go slack, seconds later she heard Ron groan her name and fall on top of her, his warmth comforting her. And for the next few minutes they lay in each other's arms, the only sound filling the room was their heavy breathing.  
  
***********/////////**************************************////////////********  
  
Bright yellow daffodils were blooming all over the grounds of Hogwarts, their sunny heads nodding to the arrival of the parents, the people who were willing to fight and die for what they believed in. The huge gates of Hogwarts slowly opened and the carriages drawn by Thestrals were pulled slowly up to the front doors.  
  
A sea of students rushed towards them and were met with open arms by their parents, Harry saw Ron and Hermione and Ginny all rush towards the carriage full of red heads to be hugged tightly by Mrs Weasley. He bowed his head low and stared into the shining surface of the lake, he had no one to come to protect him, the only family he had was right in the middle of the war anyway.  
  
He screwed his eyes up tightly and concentrated hard, he had to get away from all the hurt and loneliness. He had known how hard it was going to be watching as everyone's parents came to greet them knowing that no one would come for him, but he didn't realise how bad it would hurt. He needed to simplify his thoughts, numb the terrible heartache.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and stared once again at his reflection in the lake, a pair of yellow eyes met his gaze and instead of his dark hair a rusty coloured fur covered his entire face and body. He sprang lightly away from the lake and skirted the edge of the forest, edging ever closer to the Weasley's, desperate to witness just a tiny part of their reunion even though he couldn't be a part of it. His sharp eyes pricked up as Ginny spoke quickly to her mother, and he listened as Ron described to Fred and George the benefits of having a girlfriend that was head girl.  
  
He knew it was stupid to get too close, he knew that it was foolish to let himself get drawn in, but he couldn't help it the voice in his head that told him to turn away was drowned out by the craving to get closer to them, to her.  
  
"Oh look it's a fox!'' Ginny exclaimed pointing to the exact spot where Harry stood frozen to the spot.  
  
"Leave it alone Ginny.'' Mrs Wesaley warned. "They have all manner of diseases.''  
  
"No mum, I think there's something wrong with it. He's just standing there.'' Ginny said edging closer to Harry, whispering softly. "Come on boy, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you.''  
  
Harry edged closer to Ginny, not knowing what he was going to do when he reached her but knowing that he needed to be there, even if he was in the form of a fox, he knew the feeling of her touch would be the same.  
  
Ginny reached out gently and stroked his back softly. "There you are. See I won't hurt.'' Ginny whispered scratching him behind his ears.  
  
"He's really tame.'' Mrs Weasley said suspiciously. "They don't normally like to get petted.''  
  
"No they don't do they.'' Hermione said slowly, thinking fast, the pieces falling together in her mind.   
  
"Must be one of Hagrids or something.'' Ron said nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah must be.'' Hermione agreed eying the fox knowingly. "Hey has anyone seen Harry.'' Hermione asked aloud, watching as the fox's head snapped up and looked at her nervously. "Oh no that's right he said he was going to see Sirius, never mind.'' Hermione said smiling.  
  
"That reminds me I need to have a word with that boy.'' Mrs Weasley said sternly.  
  
"Oh mum, please just leave it.'' Ginny begged from the ground.''  
  
"No, I need to talk to him, he needs to know…'' and before Mrs Weasley could finish her sentence Harry sped of running straight towards the forbidden forest his bushy tail disappearing into the thick trees.  
  
**********************************//////*******************************  
  
Hermione sat in Ginny's room alone, wishing that she didn't have to stay apart from Ron but knowing that they couldn't stay in the same room whilst Mrs Weasley was at Hogwarts. She looked around and her hazel eyes came to rest on the picture on Ginny's bedside table. It was of Ginny and Harry, on the night of the Masquerade, they looked so happy and in love and Hermione knew that they would probably still be like that now if it weren't for Voldemort. They would probably be even happier and even more in love than ever, but it wasn't meant to be, Harry had been targeted ever since he was a baby and had lived almost eighteen years under constant threat. But at least he had found Ginny, even if it was only for a short time, at least he had known what it felt like to be so totally in love with someone that no one else matters. And he would feel it again, Hermione was sure of it, she knew that someday after the war Harry and Ginny would get back together, they had to.  
  
She watched as the Harry in the picture lovingly kissed Ginny's forehead and she smiled sadly, someday.  
  
"Hey beautiful.'' A strong deep voice broke her thoughts and her heart skipped a beat at the sound of it. "Knut for your thoughts?'' Ron asked as he slid onto the sofa next to her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I was just thinking, nothing important though.'' Hermione lied, smiling at Ron and kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to stay here.'' Ron said, resting his head on Hermione's shoulder, his bright red hair flopping into his eyes.  
  
"Me too, but it's not for long.'' Hermione whispered, pushing his hair away from his face only for it to fall back.  
  
"Mione.'' Ron asked, sitting up and looking into her eyes. "You did enjoy the other night didn't you?'' He asked nervously, the tips of his ears turning pink.  
  
She smiled at him softly and kissed his lips. "It was amazing Ron.'' She answered truthfully, letting him gather her up in his arms and hold her close.  
  
"You're amazing.'' He said quietly as he buried his face in her hair and held her closer. "I love you so much.''  
  
"I love you too.''  
  
****************************///////////////********************************  
  
Harry walked down the cool corridor mindlessly staring at the occupants of the portraits but not really seeing them, he was still tingling from the feel of Ginny's hands on his back and the sound of her voice, soft and gentle in his ear.  
  
He sighed and stared down at his feet, watching as with every step he crossed another flagstone on the hard floor. As he crossed another familiar flagstone an unfamiliar yet familiar presence blocked his path, a pair of black boots blocked his path, he looked up and took in the long red skirt and the bright red hair, and his heart plummeted. Mrs Wesaley, she had found him.  
  
"Harry.'' She said sternly, much as though she was disappointed in one of her children. "I would like a word with you.'' Harry just gulped and nodded, he had faced Voldemort more times than he wanted to remember but the disappointed look in Mrs Weasly's eyes terrified him ten times more. "Come to my room.''  
  
The walk to Mrs Weasley's room was done in silence; the only sound was the pounding of their feet against the cold floor and the echoes reverberating off the stone walls. They reached a door and Mrs Weasley stopped and pushed it open, motioning for Harry to go in before her.  
  
He took a seat and watched as Mrs Weasley sat down opposite him, he could hardly bring himself to look into her eyes; he didn't want to see her disappointment.  
  
"Why did you do it Harry?'' Mrs Weasley asked, her features had softened and she surveyed him sadly.  
  
"Do what?'' He asked stupidly, knowing exactly what he had done.  
  
"Break my little girls heart.'' Mrs Weasley replied, tears welling up in her eyes. "I thought I could trust you with her.''  
  
"I…. I…I'm sorry.'' Harry stuttered, he wanted her to know that he didn't want to do it, that he had no choice, that his heart was broken too. "I am so sorry.''  
  
"Oh Harry, I thought you loved her.'' Mrs Weasley sighed sadly.  
  
"I…did. I…I don't know.'' Harry answered, knowing that he loved her insanely.  
  
"Oh what am I going to do with you Harry.'' Mrs Weasley sighed. "I don't know.''  
  
"I'll understand if you don't ever want to see me ever again, believe me you won't be the only person.'' Harry said sadly.  
  
"What?''  
  
"Don't worry, look I'll understand I know I've been awful to you and your family and the way I've hurt Ginny it's unacceptable. I'm sorry.''  
  
"Harry, I know what you've done to Ginny wasn't very clever of you, but that doesn't mean I'd just wash my hands with you. Imagine if I did that every time Fred or George messed up.'' Mrs Weasley said smiling. "You're like a son to me, and even though I'm disappointed with you it doesn't mean I don't care about you.''  
  
"But…I…I hurt her.'' Harry stuttered.  
  
"Harry I know you hurt her but she'll be alright, it doesn't stop me caring about you.'' Mrs Weasley said brushing away a tear that had started to fall down her cheek, she knew how vulnerable Harry was, she knew how lonely and afraid he was, and of how the thing he feared most was losing someone else that he loved. "Come here.'' She said opening her arms and embracing Harry, letting him be held close to her, making him feel loved and warm. Like a mother was holding him. Making him feel like he was home.  
  
*******************************//////////////////****************************  
  
(AN THANX for all the reviews guys and I am so so so sorry about the amount of time it has taken me to update and I promise you that I will update sooner next time. This story will probably be over in a few more chapters and I will be making a start on the new one called TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Thank a lot. Luv Ice princess12 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx) 


	23. NOT LONG NOW

CHAPTER 23  
  
NOT LONG NOW  
  
Sirius paced the cold hard floor of his empty classroom, listening as the clock struck midnight. He had been awake for hours, he couldn't remember the last time he had had a proper nights sleep. An air of unease had settled around his head, a thrill of anticipation coursed through his tired limbs and the heavy weight of dread had settled in his stomach.   
  
The cold air was thick with dread as he walked the well-worn path around the classroom, something wasn't right: it was too quiet. No one had heard nor seen the death eaters for weeks, Voldemort was up to something.  
  
He ran his fingers through his shoulder length dark hair and sighed deeply, he had everything he wanted at that moment, Harry, Destiny, a job, his friends around him. Everything he had wanted for a very long time and now with the threat of war growing stronger by the day he knew that it was too much to ask to be allowed to keep them all. He knew that it was too good to be true and that something would come and take it all away from him, just as it always did when he ever had a good thing going from him.  
  
He knew it wouldn't be long now, Dumbledore was gathering alliances from all over the wizarding world, the castle was full to bursting with wizards and witches ready to fight and die for their children and their children. To protect the future generations from this evil that was threatening to consume them all.  
  
He sat down heavily into a chair behind one of the desks in his classroom and started down at the desk tracing the grain with his fingers. He thought back to the time when he had been in school, in this very classroom sitting behind that very desk, in what had been the old History of Magic classroom then. He had been sitting with James and Destiny and Lily were sitting in front of them, he shut his eyes tightly and he could imagine it all, the fiery glow of Lily's hair, the shine of Destiny's hair and the rough sound of metal scraping wood next to him. He opened his eyes and smiled, letting his fingers travel to the edge of the desk, to one of the drawers that was underneath and still there was the carving James had made all those years ago. He traced the letters with his fingers. "L.E" If only James were still with him now, things would seem so much easier, James had always made things better for him. After the countless arguments with his family James had always been there to cheer him up and make him feel better. If only he were here now.  
  
He listened as the clock struck two, and sighed he had done it again, got so caught up in the past, wishing it was still like that, wishing that they were all young and carefree again that he had completely lost track of time. He pushed himself up out of the chair and slowly started to make his way back to his room. He walked past portraits and tapestries not seeing the faces that had become so familiar over the years, not pausing to look out of the windows at the clear night sky and the silver new moon.   
  
That is not until something caught his eye, he peered out across the lake over to the far boundaries of the castle, wondering what it was that had just caught his gaze, he stared out uneasily, it must have been something. His ears were poised, the dog that resided in him listening carefully for any sound that was out of place and then he saw it, the moonlight reflecting of something white just outside the castle boundaries. Something white that was moving back and firth, seemingly afraid to move any closer. Sirius recognised the figure immediately, it was a Death Eater, obviously to wary of the many wards around the castle to come any closer. A scout, sent by Voldemort to see how strong the wards were and to try and find a weak point in Hogwarts defences.  
  
He trained his eyes on the glint of white in the distance and saw that it was accompanied by two other masked figures, and he guessed that there were more placed all around the castle. It was happening, it wouldn't be long now.  
  
He spun about and changed direction entirely, heading directly for the headmasters quarters, they were safe for now, it was plain that they wouldn't attack tonight, not until they had sufficient back up. But Dumbledore had to be warned that there were Death Eaters in the area. He had to know that the castle was under threat.  
  
**********************************////////******************************  
  
Hermione was exhausted, she had spent almost all of the day in the library researching the most complex Arithmancy that she had ever seen, she had even missed dinner because she had been so caught up in the problem she had been trying to solve, it was nine o'clock by the time she returned to her room and although she was exhausted she was filled with a great sense of pride and achievement, she had done it and she had done it correctly. She dropped her immensely heavy book bag onto the floor and crossed the room and flopped down onto her bed, staring up at the red canopy that covered her bed. She lay there for a while slipping in and out of sleep until she finally mustered up enough energy to get up and wash and change into her pyjamas to go to sleep properly.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom her hair pulled up away from her face and her dressing gown wrapped tightly around her, and crossed the room to her bed and for the first time since she had walked in that night she noticed a folded piece of parchment placed onto her pillow, she picked it up curiously and opened it up, smiling to herself as she saw who it was from.  
  
*Mione,  
  
I just wanted to let you know that I am missing you madly and I can't wait until we can be together properly again. I miss holding you in my arms before we fall to sleep,  
  
I miss kissing you in the morning and I miss just being able to kiss and cuddle you whenever I want to.  
  
Night love, sweet dreams.  
  
Ron  
  
x x x x x x x x x x x*  
  
She smiled to herself as she read the note again and clutched it into her chest as she climbed into bed, Ron Weasley could be the sweetest person she knew at times and she loved him for it, it wasn't often he said sweet things to her but when he did it made it ten times better.  
  
**********************************///////////*****************************  
  
"You say there were actual Death Eaters outside the boundaries of Hogwarts.'' Molly questioned nervously wringing her hands in her skirt.  
  
"Yes Molly that is what he said.'' Arthur answered soothingly, placing a comforting arm around his wife's shoulder.  
  
"There were three that I saw.'' Sirius stated. "But I have a feeling that they were positioned all around the castle, looking for a weakness or a gap in the defences or something.'' Sirius said, smoothing back his hair that had been tied into a tight knot at the nape of his neck. His hand scratched on the unshaved stubble on his chin.  
  
"Does Dumbledore know about this?'' Molly asked anxiously.  
  
"Of course he knows, I told him straight away.'' Sirius snapped, but noticing the hurt look on Molly's face he immediately softened his tone. "I told him as soon as I'd made sure that they were Death Eaters.''  
  
"When was this you say?'' Arthur asked, lowering Molly into a chair. "Last night?''  
  
"Early this morning, around two o'clock. I was walking back to my room and something out of the window caught my eye, there's no mistaking it. It was definitely a death eater.'' Sirius answered, looking directly into Arthur's pale blue eyes, lined with wrinkles but deep with concern.  
  
"And what has Dumbledore said about all this?'' Arthur questioned, his voice betraying no signs of the worry he felt for his wife and children.  
  
"He just nodded and started writing a letter and that was it he just thanked me for informing him and made it clear that nothing was to be said to any of the students yet.'' Sirius replied his brow furrowed.  
  
"Who was the letter to?'' Molly asked quietly from her seat in front of the fire of the room that she now shared with Arthur.   
  
"I haven't got a clue.'' Sirius answered honestly. "We'll have to wait and see.''  
  
"So it's finally happening then?'' Molly said quietly. "I knew it wasn't over, I knew that this day would eventually come, I just didn't expect my children to be so caught up in it. And think of Harry, poor Harry as if he hasn't already gone through enough these past few years and now this.'' Molly said tears welling up in her hazel eyes and slowly trickling down her cheeks.  
  
"Shhh love, it'll be alright, he's always landed on his feet. He can take care of himself.'' Arthur said gently, kneeling down before his wife and wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"But he shouldn't have to take care of himself.'' Sirius said quietly, talking to no-one in particular just voicing what had been building up inside him for weeks. "He's only a boy, it's not fair.''  
  
"We know Sirius we know, but that's the way it is now, and all we can do is be there for him when he needs us.'' Arthur said calmly to the tall man standing before him. "This war is going to affect us all and we'll all suffer our loses but what's important is that we stick by each other and be strong for each other and hope that we get through it.''  
  
**************************************///////***************************  
  
"How many?'' Ginny gasped, listening raptly to Hermione.  
  
"Twenty.'' She answered quickly. "There are twenty strong wards around the castle and hundreds of other charms and spells on various objects and in the air around us.''  
  
"Bloody Hell Moody has been busy hasn't he.'' Ron gasped. "I heard old Mcgonagall has transfigured the trees around Hogwarts to turn into sirens as soon as the first ward is breached.''  
  
"I've heard that too.'' Ginny said, her eyes widening. "When do you think it'll be?''  
  
"I don't know.'' Hermione answered honestly, as she leaned forward in her seat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room and stared absently into the flames, she had sent a letter to her parents a few days ago and was anxious to get a reply, there had been no news of Death Eater activity in the area that she lived but she still wasn't reassured, she needed to hear from them soon. Just so that she would know that they were alright.  
  
"I don't think it'll be long now.'' Ron stated.  
  
"What?'' Hermione said breaking out of her reverie and looking into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"The attack, I don't reckon it'll be long now.'' He stated, looking back and forth from his sister to his girlfriend, both of their eyes held traces of fear but that was overshadowed by a look of steely determination. Voldemort had affected all of their lives and they had all had to grow up more quickly than they should have. "I can feel it.'' He said gravely. "There's something in the air.''  
  
Ginny looked away from her brother, she had sensed a change in the atmosphere around Hogwarts as well, and the teachers knew something, something that was going to affect them all. The war was coming and all they could do was wait, wait and wonder. When Voldemort struck them everyone was going to be affected, some more so than others.  
  
She instinctively looked up as she heard the portrait hole creak open and watched as Harry walked into the common room, something which she knew that he avoided above all things else. Lately he had become very withdrawn and the bags under his beautiful green eyes were becoming ever more prominent.   
  
For weeks she had wanted to talk to him, to ask how he was, to hear about the new spells that he had learned to just be in his company, that was what she missed most about him. Just being able to talk to him about absolutely anything and everything. She wished it had been a different way, wished that he still loved her and that nothing had changed between them. But it had, irreversibly and she knew that he would never love her again. She looked up to see him once more and saw that he was walking directly towards her, his eyes were trained on the floor and she noticed the flush of red in his cheeks. He stopped in front of them all and Ron looked nervously up at him, not sure what to say or do.  
  
"Hi Harry.'' Hermione said brightly, abandoning the serious tone of their last conversation. "You alright?''  
  
"Yeah…uh…I don't know.'' Harry said slowly, lifting his eyes from the floor and looking directly at Hermione.  
  
"Harry. What's the matter?'' Hermione asked, Concerned standing up and standing right in front of him placing her hands on his arms soothingly.   
  
"Sirius and your parents want to talk to us all, they said there's something that we all need to know about.'' Harry said quietly. "I think its about the war.''  
  
"Lets go.'' Ron said quickly, raising from his seat and marching over to the portrait hole followed closely by Hermione.  
  
Ginny stood up slowly from her seat, her hands were shaking slightly, and they had just been saying it wouldn't be long now and now this. It had started the fear that they would experience every time there was a scrap of news, the dread upon finding out one of your loved ones had been killed. She looked up and saw that Harry was still standing awkwardly in front of her, watching her intently with his dazzling green eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?'' He asked quietly, taking a step closer to her.  
  
"I honestly don't know.'' She replied quietly, her hands still shaking.  
  
"Your not alright, your shaking.'' He said, moving closer to her yet again, breathing in the flowery scent that seemed to radiate from her, the smell that he had suffered without for so long. He took her hands in his and held them tightly. "You'll be alright I'll make sure of it. I won't let anything happen to you angel.'' He said softly.  
  
He looked down and saw her hands in his and looked up into her face and saw that in her eyes was confusion and sadness, he dropped her hands quickly, he couldn't do this to her not now, not ever, she wouldn't be made to suffer because of him, he wouldn't put her through it.  
  
"Come on we'd better go.'' He said gruffly, walking out of the common room his head spinning and his mind reeling. He wanted her so badly that it hurt that they couldn't be together not even for a minute longer.  
  
Ginny followed behind him in a daze, what had just happened there? What did that mean? But whatever it had meant was pushed out of her head by the time she had heard what her parents had to tell her, the Death Eaters were getting closer and it would be a matter of days before the first attack was made on Hogwarts.  
  
**************************************************************/******  
  
At supper the next day Ron looked around the Great Hall at the people that had become like a second family to him and the place that had become like a second home to him over the years, and to hear that the threat on them had increased tenfold over the past two days was just unthinkable, to think that in a month the castle may not even be standing was unbearable.  
  
He looked across the table at Hermione whose concentration was placed entirely on her food, yet he knew her mind was elsewhere, off with her parents somewhere, he knew that no reply from them had made her painfully aware of the full implications that this war had on them all, even those not part of the wizarding world.  
  
The clatter of knives and forks soon died down and everyone in the Great Hall had started talking, signalling the end of another delicious supper at Hogwarts, when an unearthly wailing filled the air around them.  
  
The sirens had sounded; the first ward had been broken.  
  
"This is it everyone.'' Dumbledore shouted above the speakers. War is upon us.''  
  
******/******/******/*****/****/********/*******/******/****/******/*****  
  
AN Sorry for the time it took for me to update again, I'm so so sorry I will try harder next time to ensure that you get the next chapter a lot faster, I've got back into the story now so the next one shouldn't take too long. I've just been mad busy these past few weeks though, honestly it's been crazy. Well as always drop me a review and let me know what you think ta very much. 


	24. THIS IS IT!

CHAPTER 24  
  
THIS IS IT!  
  
An uneasy silence filled the Great Hall, the day that they had been expecting and preparing for months for was finally upon them and now that it was here the full impact hit them all.  
  
"The first barrier has been broken.'' Dumbledore's voice broke the awkward silence that had enveloped the entire Hall. "It wont be long before the next ward is broken. We need to get the youngest out of danger.''  
  
Terrified first and second years looked around nervously at each other, panicked parents wrapped their arms around their children, and shared worried glances with each other, knowing that this could well be the last time that they saw their children and each other alive again. The last war had claimed many lives and this was to be no different.  
  
"I'll take them.'' Harry shouted above the whispered words of comfort and fear spreading around the Great Hall. "I know the perfect place.''  
  
"Very well Harry.'' Dumbledore said, looking into Harry's eyes and seeing the steely resignation, war was upon them and whether Harry liked it or not he was to be the only person who could end it. "First to fourth years follow Harry please.'' Dumbledore called out across the hall, watching as the last few remaining staff that hadn't been present at dinner rushed through the doors of the Great Hall. "And don't dawdle, we have no time to waste.''  
  
Harry walked out through the doors of the Great Hall, his head held high, trying to bestow a confidence upon himself that he deep down knew that he didn't possess. His mind was set on the perfect place to hide and protect the youngsters, the room of requirement it had never failed them before. He proceeded up the many flights of stairs leading to the room, followed by the first to fourth years all whispering in fear and apprehension. He paused outside the portrait of the trolls and proceeded to pace back and forth thinking about the thing that he needed most.  
  
'A room to hide and protect the pupils where they are safe from danger.'  
  
'A room to hide and protect the pupils where they are safe from danger.'  
  
'A room to hide and protect the pupils where they are safe from danger.'  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a doorway appeared, Harry grabbed for the handle and pushed the door open, revealing an enormous room, filled with chairs, the walls looked to be at least an extra two foot thicker than the walls of the rest of the castle. It was comfortable enough and Harry knew that they would be safe as long as they remained inside.  
  
"Right then everybody inside, I'm going to shut the door and soon it will disappear all together so that nobody other than the people who know you are here will be able to find it. You will still be able to get out, but I warn you now, do not open this door whatever happens, do not leave this room.'' Harry instructed, his eyes set, searching the faces of the pupils standing inside the room. He looked around once before nodding and closing the door tightly on the terrified faces of the pupils left to hide in the room of requirement.   
  
He sighed deeply and turned to walk back down to the Great Hall, ready to face his fate whatever it may be.  
  
*************************/*****************/**************************  
  
A team of aurors met Harry as he walked into the Great Hall, to be met with the entire fifth year brewing extra potions, preparing beds for the injured and setting up a temporary Hospital wing.  
  
"Harry" A familiar voice called out over the sea of aurors cloaks. "Wotcha Harry.'' Then he saw the shock of pink hair protruding from over the top of the mass of heads. "Emergency back up has just arrived, came as soon as they knew. Don't worry you won't have to do this alone.''  
  
"Thanks Tonks.'' Harry said unsurely, knowing that in the end that's what it was going to come down to. Just him and Voldemort: face-to-face, wand-to-wand. The final confrontation and he wasn't going to have to wait long.''  
  
He turned away from the crowd of aurors and headed towards Dumbledore to inform him of where the first to fourth years were hidden. But his intentions were interrupted as he saw Hermione rushing towards him, pushing through the crowd of wizards and witches preparing to fight.  
  
"Harry, Harry where did you take them, are they safe?'' Hermione called to him. He smiled, evening the onset of a battlke Hermione always had to know every single fact.  
  
"Yes Hermione, they're safe. I took them all to the room of requirement. They'll be fine.''  
  
"Good.'' Hermione said stopping in front of Harry and regarding him for a moment. "I just want you to know Harry that even though the prophecy says it'll be down to you in the end, that I'll be there every step of the way for you, we all will.''  
  
"Thanks Hermione.'' Harry said flatly, letting himself be gathered up into a hug. He glanced around over Hermione's shoulder and caught the eyes of the one person in the room that he wanted to hold the most. Ginny smiled sadly over to him and even from across the room he could see her eyes shining with tears, that he knew were probably for him. Ginny knew as well as he did that this could be their last few days alive.  
  
****/******/*****/*****/*****/*****/******/*****/******/*******/*****/****  
  
"The wards aren't holding! They are using powerful dark magic.'' Sirius shouted as the second last ward was brought down, the death eaters were close now, they could hear their shouts from inside the castle walls. "We can't let them get any closer to the castle, they'll bring it down.''  
  
"What do you suggest that we do about it?'' Snape shouted agitatedly from across the Great Hall, the entire sixth and seventh years had been prepped for the battle, their wands were drawn, and their swords from battle classes were sheathed under their cloaks.  
  
"We construct an invisibility charm behind the last ward.'' Lupin shouted from his position, overlooking the Great Lake, it waters were clear and still, not betraying any of the turbulence that was occurring on land.  
  
"What good will that do.'' Snape called back.  
  
"It'll give us the element of surprise.'' Lupin stated, they won't see what we're doing they won't know what to expect.'' He said excitedly. "It's the only thing that's going to save us. The wards are falling fast, this last one will only last another hour and darkness is approaching.''  
  
"So what do you suggest we do with our advantage of surprise.'' Snape yelled back, not noticing the silence that had fallen around them as the three men planned their attack.  
  
"We go out and meet them!'' Sirius said quietly from his place in the window, watching the death eaters firing spell after spell at the final ward.  
  
"Are you mad? What are you thinking?'' Snape called, his voice raising a few notches.  
  
"What are you thinking?'' Lupin asked, soundings more interested than frightened, there were times when Sirius had come up with some very stupid ideas but this sounded as if it would be one of his better ones.  
  
"We go out and meet them, sneak up on them catch them unawares. We go out and take down the ward and attach whilst they're unaware. It'll be the last thing that they expect.'' Sirius said, his eyes glinting manically.  
  
"It'll be the last thing that they expect because it's madness.'' Snape choked.  
  
"What other hope have we got Severus, to sit in here and wait for them to come and corner us.'' Lupin said angrily. "This is all we've got. It's our only hope.''  
  
"We'll do it.'' Dumbledore said, walking over to Snape and placing his hand on his shoulder. "It's the only way Severus.'' Dumbledore said sadly. "So, you say we've got an hour left.'' Dumbledore asked Sirius.  
  
"At least, they're having problems with this one.'' Sirius said, smiling grimly as a death eaters curse rebounded, knocking him flat on his back. Dead.  
  
"Right them, Remus you are responsible for making sure that everyone of the students knows the different stunning curses and Severus, make sure everyone is ready to go. I'll make sure the invisibility shield is prepared. And then we leave.'' Dumbledore said grimly staring around at everyone in the Great Hall. The parents, many of which had fought in the first war. The students, all of them knowing nothing about the true horrors of battle, and his faithful staff, many who had fought beside him before but all willing to die for Hogwarts and for the students.  
  
***********************************/////////*****************************  
  
The hour had come to an end, and everyone was ready. The door of Hogwarts slid open slowly; they were shielded by the invisibility shield and by a soundproofing cover that Professor McGonagall had thoughtfully constructed. And for the first timer they got a full glimpse at what they were about to face. Death eaters, surrounding the entire castle, their masks eerie in the fading light.  
  
"This is it everybody.'' Dumbledore said as they closed in on the final ward. Standing feet away from a horde of Death eaters that could neither hear nor see them.  
  
Dumbledore raised his wand and prepared to lower their last line of defence, the only thing that was separating them from the crowd of murderous men and women standing before them.  
  
This really was it!!!  
  
*************////////**************//////****************************///////**  
  
(A.N Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I tried to get this out a bit quicker for you all, sorry it's short but if you want more updates the chapters will have to get shorter I'm sorry!!! Hope you all enjoy and remember to please leave a review thank you xxxxxxxxxxx) 


	25. LOVE

CHAPTER 25  
  
LOVE  
  
Dumbledore raised his wand, and for a split second there was silence, aside from the ever-increasing anger on the other side of the ward protecting them. They all had their wands drawn ready to attack, ready to surprise the unsuspecting death eaters. A thrill of unease rolled around the group of witches and wizards following Dumbledore, the moment had come. The moment that would decide the fate of the wizarding world. Were they ready for it? Were they prepared? Would they ever see their loved ones again?  
  
But as the words that would seal their fate left the old headmasters lips all doubts were forgotten and a course of adrenaline rushed through the veins of every person standing strong for Hogwarts. This was it, and they were ready for whatever happened, they would fight for Hogwarts, for good, and for the fate of the wizarding world.  
  
The ward fell sharply and for a split second the death eaters didn't even realise it had fallen until stunning curses were being fired at them left, right and centre. It took them only a moment to retaliate, but in that moment already a large proportion of their number had already fallen.  
  
Remus aimed his wand and uttered the words to the strongest stunning spell that he knew and his a death eater square between the eyes, he fell to the ground with a sickening thud, and a sharp crack as his head hit a rock concealed in the long grass. He spun around quickly to attack another death eater who was approaching him from the left, his curse hit only just in time and he had to throw himself out of the way of a jet of green light that stuck a tree and sent it up in flames on impact, Remus watched for a second as the tree crumbled to the ground in ashes, thankful that it was the tree instead of him. A pair of hands gripped him at the shoulders and Remus had his wand trained on the person in a second, his eyes met the eyes of the person and his grip relaxed.  
  
"Don't leave your self vulnerable, I'm not losing you to him as well.'' The voice barked from behind a flesh coloured mask, his dark eyes glinting.  
  
"Right.'' Remus replied to his school friend. "Your not going to.''  
  
"Lets hope not.'' Sirius said soberly, before aiming a bright jet of purple light of Remus's shoulder, knocking an approaching Death Eater flat out.  
  
**********************//////**********///////**********//////****************  
  
Hermione shot out a stream of blue from her wand, it was electric blue, and seemed to be made from a sticky liquid, she watched with satisfaction as it wrapped itself around a death eater that had fallen to the floor. He smiled to herself as she moved onto the next fallen death eater, binding him with the same blue gel.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing?'' Ron shouted as he shot a curse at a death eater about to curse Hermione from behind.  
  
"Making sure that they won't get up again, their only stunned Ron, sooner or later they'll get back up and we'll be fighting a never ending stream of Death Eaters.'' Hermione answered as she shot out a curse at a death eater that was shooting out curses left right and centre and smiled to Ron as the death eater fell to the ground, then she wound the blue gel tightly around the death eater's limbs.  
  
"Just be careful Mione.'' Ron shouted, before throwing himself to the floor to avoid a shot of green light aimed directly for him. "They don't wait for you to notice them before attacking.'' He called as he ran of to help his brothers who had been surrounded by a group of five death eaters.  
  
*********************////////////***************///////////********************  
  
  
  
The Death Eaters had swarmed all around them now, they no longer had the advantage of surprise and slowly but surely the Death Eaters had advanced all around them. They had to watch their backs; it was now more probable that they would be cursed from behind by and underhanded Death eater than get hit from a duel.   
  
Everybody had to look out for everybody else that was the only way that they were going to win this battle. With Death eaters all around them it was clear that it was going to be a very long battle.  
  
"Finnigan watch out!!'' Dean called to Seamus as a Death Eater shot at his best friend from behind, Seamus didn't even have time to look where the danger was coming from, he had to trust his friends voice, he flung himself to the ground, pulling Lavender with him and not a second too soon as a flash of green light whizzed over their heads.   
  
Seamus watched as another shot of vivid purple light sailed over them and struck the Death Eater that was raising his wand to strike again, and hit him in the chest, sending him sailing through the air and landing on the ground with a loud thud.   
  
"Thanks mate.'' He called as he pulled himself to his feet, knowing that if he spent a second longer immobilised on his back that he would become a prime target for another Death Eater.  
  
The battle raged on, death eaters sending green shorts of light shooting through the darkening sky, their eerie white mask illuminated by the jets of light, in a ghostly way. The students, teachers and parents fighting restlessly side by side, looking out for one another, making sure that no-one was left unguarded.  
  
*********//////////****************************************//////////*********  
  
Lucius Malfoy gloried in the havoc that they were wreaking on Hogwarts; the school that was once deemed indestructible was slowly falling apart, with every deflected curse a few more stones crumbled from the old building. He smiled evilly to himself behind the solid white mask that obscured his face, showing only his stony polished grey eyes, glinting maniacally from behind. This would be Dumbledores downfall; this would be the end of him, the end of Hogwarts and the end of Potter. Leading to the second reign of the darkest wizard ever know. Lord Voldemort.  
  
He stepped out from the crowd of his fellow Death Eaters and spotted his next victim, a tall black wizard, that had just shot down and knocked unconscious a Death Eater and was grinning triumphantly, I'll wipe that grin off his face, Lucius thought to himself as he raised his wand, his eyes glinting menacingly, his powerful arm raised above his hand, an the dark mahogany wand he brandished aimed directly at the man's head.  
  
"DAAAD!!'' An anguished voice called out, "LOOK OUT!!''  
  
The man's head whipped around, and he looked in the direction that his son was pointing, and the last thing he saw before he fell to the ground was the white mask of Lucius Malfoy standing over him, watching as his crumpled to the ground in a silent scream.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO'' The boy called out as he ran to where his father lay motionless on the floor, without a mark on him, his eyes widened in feat, yet he seemed to be emanating a dignity that would never leave him, even in death. "Dad, wake up!'' The boy called, his sobs strangling his words. "Please no dad, wake up, we need you.'' He choked, knowing that no amount of pleading would wake his father up, that he was gone, stolen from him by evil.  
  
"I'm sorry mate.'' Seamus said as he walked over to his best friend and pulled him to his feet and embraced him in a brotherly hug, holding his friend as the sobs leaked out of his body. "I'm sorry Dean.'' Seamus said, holding Dean away from him and looking into his friend tear stained face.   
  
"I'll kill him!'' Dean said. "I swear to God, I'll kill the fucker that did this to my dad.'' His tears were drying and fury contorted his tear stained face. "They'll pay for this!!'' Dean said as he brandished his oak wand and shot a bright red spark from his wand at a death eater sending him flying fifty foot into the air and landing back to the ground with a bone splitting crack.  
  
***********/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**********  
  
Ginny watched as yet another member of the light side fell to the ground in front of her and her eyes widened in terror, they were falling fast, the battle wasn't going their way at all. She held her wand tighter in her hand and dived to the side as a jet of black came shooting at her, even in the darkness surrounding her, she sensed the jet approaching her and moved only just in time to avoid being torn apart by the fast moving streak of black. She rolled on to her stomach and shot back in the direction the spell had come from and was satisfied when she heard a loud thud telling her that her attacker had fallen.   
  
She walked ahead, conscious that around every corner could be a waiting Death Eater, she rounded the corner of the castle and came face to face with a Death Eater. It must've been a man because he was over six foot tall, and his broad shoulders squared as he saw her standing before him. Her hair that she had pulled back was falling loosed around her face and she felt herself freeze as the death eater before her pulled out his wand and aimed it directly at her.  
  
The feeling in her legs had disappeared, she couldn't move a muscle and all that was going through her head was that's he was going to die, die without being able to say one last goodbye to her family, without seeing her friends and without Harry knowing how she felt about him. She heard the death eater draw breath and knew the words that would roll of his tongue as he prepared to watch her fall before him. A catalougue of spells was reeling in her head, but try as she might she couldn't make her arms move to aim her wand or make her lips sound out the words. She felt petrified, frozen in terror.  
  
All she could do was watch as the huge man walked towards her, raising his wand, she could see the madness in his eyes, and knew that soon the fatal words would roll of his tongue, she tried in vain to lift her arm and say something, anything that would delay the words from his lips.  
  
He raised his wand and the glint in his eyes shone momentarily, she could imagine to twisted grin on his face underneath the mask, all she could do was shut her eyes and brace herself. The strongest force she had ever felt hit her directly and she was forced to the ground, crumpling underneath the heavy weight. But there was no pain, there was nothing, she shifted her head and realised that she hadn't been hit by the curse but in fact someone was lying on top of her shielding her body with theirs, protecting her from whatever was about to happen to her. She could feel the heavy rise and fall of the persons chest as they panted heavily, who ever it was had obviously ran all the way over just to save her.  
  
"Don't worry angel, I've got you.'' The voice breathed heavily, as his body tightened around hers, determined to shield her from the ongoing battle.  
  
**********************************////////*****************************  
  
This is it, Harry thought to himself as he lay covering Ginny, his first and only love. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable, waiting for the curse that was sure to strike him full force in the back. At least I'll die knowing that I saved Ginny. He thought sombrely preparing to take his last breath. But nothing happened, the Death Eater that had approached Ginny, hadn't struck, they lay there together in silence with only their heavy breaths counting down the seconds. Harry pulled himself up off Ginny and looked up as a huge shadow covered them both.   
  
He pulled himself to his feet, while pushing Ginny away as she got to her feet, she wasn't going to get drawn into all this. He raised his eyes, preparing to look into the eyes of a Death eater, but instead he looked into smiling, beetle black eyes.  
  
"Hagrid.'' Harry breathed disbelievingly. "What…what happened?''  
  
"Took care of 'im, no problem.'' Hagrid said, beaming as Harry looked to the ground and saw the Death Eater, unmasked and unconscious bleeding profusely from a crack in the head.  
  
"Thanks.'' Harry said, smiling up at his first friend from the wizarding world.  
  
"No problem.'' Hagrid smiled, turning away from Harry and heading back into the midst of the battle, stunning spells reflecting off his body as he punched and fought his way through the crowd of Death Eaters heading towards the castle doors.  
  
****************************//////////////////*******************************  
  
Snape stood panting, looking to the ground with distaste where a Death Eater lay unconscious, he cast the binding spell on the inanimate body and kicked the body aside, it wasn't hard for him to fight with them like this, he'd seen all the evil things they had done. They showed no mercy why should they receive it.   
  
His cold grey eyes drifted across to the lake and he saw ripples emanating from a spot in the centre of the lake, spreading outwards slowly and lapping against the sides of the lake, he saw something on the surface of the water, a large object floating lifelessly, getting closer to the shore of the lake with the ripples. Snape aimed him wand at the object approaching him.  
  
"Lumos'' He said clearly, squinting as a bright jet of light shot out of his wand illuminating the lake and the object that was floating closer to him. He had to take a double look when he first distinguished what it was. There was no reason why it should be…. but it definitely was…. but why?   
  
"Severus.'' Remus called out loudly, breaking Snape out of his reverie, and just in time, out of the corner of his eye Snape saw why Remus had shouted, a jet of green light was jetting towards him and he ducked only just in time, shooting a bright purple stream of light from his own wand at the same time sending the Death Eater to the ground. "What's the problem, you've got to keep your wits about you at all times.''  
  
"Come and look at this.'' Severus said motioning towards the lake, shifting the weight off his leg that still wouldn't heal completely. "What do you make of that?''  
  
Remus moved closer to the waters edge and looked at the floating object, it took him a while to see what it was.  
  
"Why?'' Remus asked after several seconds of inspection.''  
  
"I don't understand.'' Snape answered slowly, his mind working overtime, his eyes narrowing spotting a similar object across the lake and another on the far side of the lake. Remus followed the patterns of his one time enemy's eyes. "Unless…'' Snape started, his eyes widening in revelation.  
  
"They're coming from the lake.'' Remus finished, his soft eyes widening in horror. "It makes sense, they'll have the element of surprise we won't stand a chance. It also explains the dead merpeople and the ripples.'' Remus said pointing at the ripples spreading over the surface of the lake.  
  
"We can't risk it.'' Snape said. "Whatever's happening, it's not looking good. We need to get back to the castle.''  
  
"Spread the word, we need to pull back.'' Remus shouted as he rushed off telling everyone he met to pull back to the castle, they had no wards surrounding the grounds, but hopefully the wards placed upon the old building hadn't been too severely damaged, they should be safe inside for a while.''  
  
*******//////////**************/////////////************/////////////****************  
  
"GET BACK" Sirius barked, shepherding people back to the strong walls of the castle. "GET BACK.'' Only when everybody was inside, and they were all accounted for did Sirius start to close the doors of Hogwarts.  
  
"NOOOOO WAIT.'' Ron shouted, pushing forward through the large crowd of people amassed in the Great Hall. "Hermione, she's not here, she's still out there.'' He shouted hysterically, pushing his way past people and to the doors. "I'm going out there, I have to get her. I can't leave her.''  
  
"Ron are you sure she's not here, I made sure I had everyone.'' Sirius barked loudly, the polyjuice potion worn off completely and strands of his black hair falling free, framing the mask he wore over his face.  
  
"I'm positive.'' Ron stated clearly, desperation evident in his voice and in his eyes.  
  
"Then I'm coming out with you.'' Sirius said firmly in a tone that left no room for argument.  
  
"No.'' Ron answered firmly. "There's no need to risk both our lives, I'll find her.'' He said simply.  
  
"Ron I'm not arguing with you.'' Sirius said firmly. "The more time you spend arguing, the longer she's out there, alone.'' Sirius said simply. "Lets go!''  
  
Sirius heaved the heavy oak door open and was surprised to see a large crowd of the remaining Death eaters amassed on the banks of the lake. Whatever was going top happen down there was going to happen soon, they had no time to loose.  
  
Ron heard a loud scream and his heart leapt into his throat. It was Hermione it had to be.  
  
***********************///////////////////////////////////////////////********************  
  
"Where've they gone?'' Harry demanded shoving his way through the crowd towards the doors of the Great Hall, confronting Remus who stood in front of the doors.  
  
"Hermione's still out there.'' Remus answered, his soft eyes looked at Harry, cringing as he saw the look of horror flash across his face.  
  
"Hermione.'' Harry stuttered. "I'm going too. I have to save her.'' Harry pleaded.  
  
"No Harry.'' Remus answered. "Sirius told me not to let you out, there's no need, they'll save her.''  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!'' Harry shouted angrily, "I have to try.''  
  
"NO" Remus answered, raising his voice for the first time with Harry. "Don't put yourself at risk. We need you Harry. Ron and Sirius will take care of Hermione, I promise you.''  
  
***************************************************//*************//**  
  
The Death Eaters had been instructed to head to the lake to prepare for start of the real battle. Lucuis had heard the signal and an evil grin twisted across his face, this was going to show them all, this was going to be the end of Hogwarts. He turned sharply and started walking quickly to the lake, grinning evilly as he saw the students and teachers rush into the castle, running wouldn't help them, even the castle walls wouldn't be enough to hold them back, not now.  
  
He heard a voice chanting a spell and the rush as a spell escaped from a wand, he looked around and saw Hermione binding his fellow fallen Death Eaters, she as usual was totally engrossed in her work, and hadn't even noticed everyone retreating into the castle.  
  
He watched her smile as she trapped another Death Eater in the blue gel.  
  
"Stupid mud blood.'' He growled to himself. "Someone needs to teach her a lesson.''  
  
He ignored the signal calling them all to the lake and walked very slowly and very quietly up to where Hermione stood, cursing yet another one of his comrades. He got as close up to her as he could and stood silently behind her, he waited for her to raise her wand to strike again and swiftly pulled it out of her grasp.  
  
Hermione wheeled around and screamed when she found herself face to face with a Death Eater.  
  
"Hello precious.'' Lucius snarled menacingly. "I think you've done enough of that for one day.'' He said, waving her wand in front of her face.  
  
"Really.'' Hermione retorted. "And what are you going to do about it.'' She continued, hoping that she sounded more confident than she felt, she needed to keep him talking while her quick mind tried to figure a way out of a situation that wasn't looking too promising.  
  
"I'm going to kill you.'' Lucius answered simply, as though it were an everyday occurrence, which for him it probably was Hermione thought. "But first I'm going to have a bit of fun with you.'' Lucius said, pointing his wand at her.  
  
"Crucio.'' He said lazily, watching as Hermione fell to the floor writhing and screaming in pain.  
  
***************////////////*************************/////////////////*************  
  
"Sirius, they've got her. They've got her. I have to save her.'' Ron shouted as he heard her ear-splitting scream, echoing through the air.  
  
"Come on then.'' Sirius shouted loudly, starting to run in the direction of Hermione's screams. He was quickly overtaken by Ron who seemed to run as though driven by magic, he sprinted up across the large lawns of Hogwarts, jumping over the bodies of fallen Death Eaters.  
  
***********************************//////////////**************************  
  
Lucius lifted the curse off Hermione and watched as she panted, whimpering in pain on the floor, he laughed to himself as she struggled, unsteadily to her feet.  
  
"Well wasn't that fun mud blood.'' Lucius spat as Hermione wearily lifted her head and struggled to look him in the eyes. She saw a strand of silvery blond hair fall free from its restraint.  
  
"You make me sick Lucius.'' She spat back, her head throbbing and her voice quavering as every nerve in her body screamed.  
  
"That's enough of that!'' Lucius snapped, he hadn't been prepared for her to answer back, he thought he'd see her on her knees begging for mercy at his feet, just the way mud bloods should behave.   
  
He raised his wand and a single jet of light shot out, Hermione's eyes widened her body steeled itself for the final impact, it hit her square in the chest and she fell to the floor, crumpled in a heap, with Lucius standing over her laughing.  
  
"HERMIONE!!'' Ron shouted desperately as he saw her body fall to the floor. "NOOOOO''  
  
"Awwww isn't that sweet.'' Lucius said in a baby voice. "Her boyfriend's come to get his revenge.''  
  
"YOU KILLED HER, YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU KILLED HER!!'' Ron screamed hysterically tears of anger and sorrow fallen down his ruddy cheeks. His whole body was shaking with rage. The man who had killed his one and only love stood before him, showing not an ounce of regret of guilt.  
  
"Oh, so I did.'' Lucius smiled smugly. "And what are you going to do about it Weasley?''  
  
"This.'' Ron retorted, letting all of his anger and hatred flow into his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA.''   
  
Lucius's eyes widened as he heard the last words he would ever hear, a streak of bright green light shot out from Ron's wand and hit him directly in between the eyes. Lucius crumpled to the floor; all his dignity forgotten and every breath deserted him.  
  
Ron looked down at the man he had just killed. He had killed someone. He had actually taken somebody's life. He had enough hate and anger in him to do that to someone. The same person, no monster, who had just taken the only good thing in his life away from him. Stolen her away from him.  
  
"What have you done Ron?'' Sirius panted as he ran up to where Ron stood motionless over Lucius's body, staring down at him with an expression of grim satisfaction on his face.  
  
"Oh My God!'' Sirius said as he saw the motionless body on the ground. "You killed him.'' Sirius said looking at Ron with a mixed expression. "Where's Hermione?'' Sirius asked. Ron just lifted his arm and pointed blankly to the place where Hermione lay non-moving on the grass.  
  
"Oh Ron, I'm sorry.'' Sirius said as he bent down over Hermione, closing his eyes tightly, he hadn't wanted this to happen, especially not to Ron, he wouldn't wish losing someone you love on anyone, not even his worst enemy. "We've got to get back Ron, the Death Eaters are moving.'' Sirius said, knowing that it was going to be a million times harder for Ron now that he had lost the one that he loved.  
  
"Alright.'' Ron said emotionlessly, he turned to where Sirius was knelt down next to Hermione and looked down at her with tears in his eyes, she still looked so beautiful, she just looked as though she were sleeping, her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed. He bent down over her and kissed her head gently, before gathering her up into his arms. "I came to save you Hermione, but I was too late, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I failed you. I love you.'' Ron said tears falling freely down his face as he let Sirius guide him back to the castle as he looked down at the girl he loved, laying lifeless in his arms.  
  
They walked back to the castle in silence that was only broken by Ron's sobs, the doors opened for them and Harry let out a strangled sob as he saw his friend walk in with the girl who had been like a sister to him dead in his arms. He went to rush over to him but Remus held him back.  
  
"Leave him Harry, he needs to be alone with her.'' He said consolingly, pulling Harry into his arms and letting him cry.  
  
************************////////////////////////////*****************************  
  
Ron took Hermione to the first free bedroom and lay her down gently on the bed, the crisp white sheets clinging to her limp body. He sat beside her looking at her closely through his tears, stroking strands of her hair away from her beautiful face, whispering softly to her as he cried.  
  
"I love you Mione, I'm so sorry. It wasn't meant to be like this for us. It wasn't supposed to be this way. We were meant to be together forever, we were meant to grow old together, have our Weasley sized family, and be happy forever. I'm sorry Mione, I love you. It's not fair; I need you Hermione I can't go on without you. I love you.'' Ron said breaking down into tears and sobbing his heart out stroking her hair away from her face that had grown hot under his touch.  
  
"Ron.'' She murmured lazily. "Is that you?''  
  
*********************************//////////******************************  
  
(a.n. You didn't really think I'd kill Hermione did you? What do you people take me for? Thanks to all for reviewing my story and I'm sorry updates aren't coming as fast as before, but I'm trying my best, I think that this chapter is longer than the previous two so I hope that you enjoy. Please review. Thanx all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx) 


	26. COLD

CHAPTER 26 COLD  
  
"Hermione! Oh my God! You're alive!! I thought I'd lost you.'' Ron gasped, hugging Hermione closely to him, letting his tears of relief fall down into her thick hair. "Oh I thought that you were.... that you were...dead.''  
  
"Ron.'' Hermione croaked he held her away from his body where he had been slowly rocking her body back and forth. "I need...help.'' She whispered, before her eyes rolled back and she had passed out once again.  
  
"Oh my god!'' Ron gasped, as he lay Hermione back down and got up from where he was sat next to her. "LUPIN!!'' He shouted anxiously, "Help!! She's alive!" Ron shouted out, listening as pounding footsteps got closer and closer to the room that he was in.  
  
The door swung open violently and Lupin stood in the doorway, his greying hair, had been swept back carelessly, revealing his vivid eyes and the wrinkles that had started to crease at the corners of his eyes.  
  
"What's the problem!'' He asked quickly and calmly, never betraying the dread and doubt that had settled in his heart.  
  
"She's alive!!'' Ron shouted. "She's alive, but she needs help, we have to help her.''  
  
"Right ok then. What's the problem?'' Lupin asked rushing over to Hermiones side and kneeling beside her, his large hands swept her hair gently out of her eyes and he felt her forehead. "She's cold.''  
  
"I don't know what's wrong.'' Ron admitted, "She woke up, she spoke to me. She told me that she needed help. Then she fainted.'' Ron continued, unaware of the crowd of faces appearing in the doorway, all looking grave, staring down at their classmate's motionless body.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, we'll help her.'' Lupin said, looking slightly relieved as Tonks knelt down beside him, and cast her experienced gaze over Hermiones limp body. She silently pulled her wand out of her pocket and positioned it over Hermione's body she slowly started chanting. The words were foreign to Ron; he'd never heard a spell like this one before. Tonk's words became louder and louder as her wand waved all over Hermione's body emitting a soft glow that seemed to emanate from Hermione, but the light was faint.  
  
"It's not good.'' Tonks whispered softly. "She's very weak.''  
  
"What's the matter with her?'' Ron asked urgently.  
  
"She's been hit with a very powerful curse, and she's lucky to be alive.'' Tonks said soberly.  
  
"But you can help her? Right?'' Ron asked, his heart was pounding, sweat was pouring from every pore in his face. He'd never experienced such terror before, this was the girl he loved and he didn't know whether he'd ever get to hear her sweet voice ever again, or to feel her touch on his skin.  
  
"Fortunately, I think I can.'' Tonks said seriously, but her eyes held a trace of doubt. "The only problem is I've never actually had to use this spell before, I did it once in auror training and that was it. I can't guarantee that it will work, it could be very risky.''  
  
"Don't we have any other options?'' Remus asked quietly, looking down at his pupil's pale drained face.  
  
"I'm afraid not.'' Tonks said quietly. "If I don't do this, she won't make it.''  
  
"Then we have to try.'' Harry said from the doorway, his eyes were fixed straight ahead of him and his voice held no trace of the worry and fear that he would lose his closest friend. "There's no other option.'' Harry prompted. "Hermione would want us to try, you know what she's like with new spells, she'd love the challenge.''  
  
Ron smiled to himself, as he looked down at her small hand that he held in his own, he brushed his thumb over her smooth skin. Hermione would love the challenge of trying a new spell, and he wanted her to live, so that she could try as many new spells as her heart wished. He'd never moan at her again if she got through this, he'd never laugh at her hunger for knowledge or make fun of her ever-increasing collection of books. She was perfect and he'd give anything for her to survive.  
  
"Harry's right.'' Ron said at once. "You have to try Tonks.''  
  
"Alright then it's the only way.'' Tonks replied hesitantly, looking over to Remus for moral support. 'You can do this' he mouthed silently to her. She smiled back and nodded, before turning her full attention back to Hermione. She once again extended her wand out over Hermione, blanking out the faces out Remus, Ron, Harry and Ginny, who had entered the room silently and crouched down beside Hermione, and focused only on Hermione.  
  
She started whispering strange words, moving her wand in repeated patterns over Hermione's body, pink light started spilling from her wand, falling over Hermione's body and sticking to her skin. A few minutes passed and not once did Tonk's break her gaze at Hermione and not once did she falter with the enchantment, it seemed as the she were in a trance and would only break out when Hermione awoke.  
  
Then suddenly, Tonk's stopped chanting and the wand movements ceased, and everyone waited with baited breath to see if Hermione would wake up.  
  
**********************///////////////////////////////////////////////////*** ***************  
  
Sirius sat on the window ledge staring out of a window that faced directly towards the Great Lake, the death eaters had encircled the lake, and there were gaps in the ring, where Sirius suspected the fallen Death Eaters were meant to be positioned. But there were still a formidable amount of cloaked figures surrounding the once clear blue lake that had now turned a murky shade of brown. Bodies of dead mer-people lapped around the shores of the lake. He watched resentfully as the death eaters grew more an more excited, obviously something was happening at the lake, something that would change the fortune of the death eaters something that would change the course of this war.  
  
And as he watched with ever increasing anger, a wave of despair washed over him. No one was going to help them now. Who else was there? All the people willing to fight had been rallied to the castle, they had no back up. They weren't going to win this war. No one was coming to save them, this was it!  
  
"Professor Hounding!!'' Parvati called from across the hall. "Professor Hounding!''  
  
Sirius looked up startled, he had forgotten where he was for a moment, and he knew the polyjuice potion had worn of hours ago, but the mask had protected his identity.  
  
"Yes Parvati.'' He answered.  
  
"What's going on out there?'' She asked her voice quivered as she spoke and he could see in her eyes that she was terrified.  
  
"I don't know, but its not good, I can tell you that know.'' He knew that hi reply was harsh, and that if Remus had been there he would have told them le bluntly, and made their situation sound a bit more hopeful that it was. But what was the point in lying to them, they were going to find out sooner or later, they might as well be prepared for it.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////*****************////////// //////////////////////////////////  
  
The pink glow clung to Hermione's skin and for a moment nothing happened, Ron's hopes had started to fade when suddenly the light was disappearing, but it wasn't dispersing into the air as it usually did with other spells. It had started to seep into Hermione's skin and as more light seeped, in more life seemed to flow into Hermione. She started to blink her eyes and her fingers started to move slowly, she was waking up as the light was flowing into her. In a short burst all of the light shot into Hermione, and she sat up suddenly gasping for breath.  
  
It had worked she was alive.  
  
She sat bolt upright staring in amazement around her. "What...what happened?'' She asked as she sae Ron sitting in front of her.  
  
"Tonks saved you Hermione. You're going to be alright.'' Ron said softly as he looked happily into his girlfriends now bright eyes.  
  
"Oh Ron!'' Hermione gasped as he hugged her tightly. "I don't want to lose you.''  
  
"You're not going to.'' Ron replied happily. "Not now, not ever.''  
  
"Good job.'' Lupin whispered quietly to Tonks who sat smiling at Ron and Hermione, who had quickly been joined by Harry and Ginny. "I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it.''  
  
"I had to do it didn't I. They'd never forgive me if I didn't.'' Tonks grinned.  
  
"That's true.'' Remus agreed slipping his arms around Tonks and pulling her close to him. "There was no doubting it, you can do anything you set your mind to my love.''  
  
"Thank you.'' Tonks said soberly looking into Remus's eyes. The eyes of the man she loved, the only man she had ever loved. "Whatever happens during this war I want you to know that I will always love you.''  
  
"I'll always love you too.'' Remus replied, watching as tears filled the eyes of the woman he loved. "You're very special to me Nymphdora, and I will love you forever.''  
  
"Do you know what?'' Tonks said smiling up at the man who made her feel like she was special.  
  
"What?''  
  
"My name doesn't sound so bad when you say it like that.''  
  
*********************************/////////////////**************************  
  
The ripples, were fast becoming waves upon the shore of the Great Lake, and the circle of Death Eaters positioned carefully around the edge of the lake were becoming more and more restless. A tall dark man stepped out from the circle and began patrolling the circle, he seemed to be the leader for with every step he took the circle grew ever more silent.  
  
The raucous laughter had died down and the rumble of voices had ceased completely, after walking a few metres the man turned around and stepped back into position, he seemed to be looking for something, ore someone, whose position had not yet been filled in the circle.  
  
"Where is Malfoy?'' The man shouted, hiss deep booming voice, sounding out over the crashing of waves upon the shore.  
  
"He hasn't turned up yet.'' Another Death Eater replied, steeping forward from his position.  
  
"Well I can see that Brommen.'' The tall man replied, "What I want to know is why hasn't he turned up?''  
  
"Malfoy has been killed.'' A small voice piped up from the left side of the tall man, a short man in torn robes had stepped forward and looked down towards his feet as he spoke. "I saw his body as I was summoned.'' "Well its too late for Malfoy now, therefore it is my unpleasant duty to step into his shoes and perform the spell that will bring the wizarding world as we know it crashing to its feet.''  
  
The tall man once again stepped out of the circle, only this time he stepped closer to the lake, until the water was lapping around the hem of his robes. He raised his wand high above his head and started performing several complex wand movements, with each movement the wand performed the waves started to get stronger and stronger.  
  
"Blood of the enemy, spilt on home land, Souls of our kin, sacrificed to win  
  
Years of injustice finally avenged Revenge will be ours, they're blood we will seek  
  
The boy became our downfall, but when the moon rises  
  
The world will be ours.  
  
Water will disappear  
  
Light will fade  
  
And from the darkness, evil will rise''  
  
The tall man finished the spell, his wand was moving faster now, and the water in the lake was beating ferociously around his legs, and all the time it was getting darker and darker, lightening forked through the sky, and hard pelts of rain, poured down around them all. And through the darkness the Death Eaters chants could be heard.  
  
"Evil will rise, evil will rise, evil will rise.''  
  
*********************************/////////////////////********************** **  
  
The ghostly chants could be heard up at the castle, and as Sirius squinted out through the darkness towards the lake, he struggled to see the surface of the lake. But managed to pick out the deathly pale masks of the Death Eaters, illuminated by the flashes of lightning. The loud roar of thunder accompanied the sound of chanting, and as Sirius surveyed the scene around him, he felt hopeless to do anything. The people who were meant to be fighting were mostly barely over sixteen, what hope did they have against the most evil wizard in history and his army of Death Eaters. He could see the fear in the eyes, of the students and their parents. They had faced Voldemort before, they knew what to expect, and the looks of fear were justified. The first war had been terrible, all families in the wizarding world had lost someone to the Death Eaters, only this time the war would be ten times worse. Voldemort was angry, he had waited years for this chance, a chance to overthrow the wizarding world and take over. But they weren't going down without a fight, they were going to fight until the very end.  
  
"Right then everybody listen to me!'' Sirius barked, through his mask, smiling briefly beneath it as he saw Hermione walk out of the side room that Ron had taken her to, supported by Ron, but looking as though she were perfectly capable to walk alone. He saw Harry follow behind them and his stomach sunk, this was all down to him in the end, he had such a huge burden on his shoulders. Yet as Sirius watched him he could see that this was the first time he had seen Harry look remotely happy in the past few months. It was as he watched his two friends, the people who had loved him and cared for him since the first year of Hogwarts that made him so happy. Even though Ron Wasn't talking to him, all Harry cared about was seeing his friends safe and unharmed.  
  
He snapped out of his reverie, and turned once again to the crowd of people that had now turned to him for advice and support. "This isn't going to be easy.'' He shouted above the chants and thunder. "But we have got to fight. We aren't going down without a ............''  
  
He stopped suddenly as a wave of cold dread washed over the entire castle.  
  
"Oh No.'' He whispered silently to himself.  
  
*********************************//////////////****************************  
  
The Death Eaters at the lake fell silent, and watched in awe, as the water from the Great Lake rose up into a huge towering column of water, swirling at high speeds, adding the heavy sheets of rain already pouring down on the Hogwarts grounds, turning the lush grass lawns, into muddy, slippery banks. Then all of a sudden the water disappeared, vanished into thin air, and out of the Lake, rose an army of Death Eaters, two hundred strong at least. The air turned cold, and the sound of their rattling breaths echoed around the Death Eaters.  
  
But what came next was the worst shock to everyone. Lord Voldemort appeared from the lake, flanked by two huge burly death eaters. He stepped out from the lake and on to the muddy lawns of Hogwarts and smiled, showing his fang like teeth, his red eyes glinting ferociously.  
  
"Hogwarts is mine!''  
  
***********************////////////////////////////////////***************** *********  
  
(A.N THANK YOU SO MUCH. The reviews I have been receiving for this story have been fantastic and I am sooooo sorry for the appalling amount of time that it has taken for me to update. I know you probably all hate me. But I have been so busy lately I just haven't had the time. I hope this chapter was all right, I know it was short but I really wanted to get something out. Sadly this is the last but one chapter, the story will be finishing in the next chapter. But that's where the fun begins, for then I can start the third story, which is the one I've been most excited about.  
  
So drop me a review and let me know what you all think.  
  
Thanks.) 


	27. A NEW BEGINNING

CHAPTER 27 A NEW BEGINNING  
  
The sunlight streamed through the window, it was blindingly bright. The white light reflected off all of the white, surfaces around him. All he could see was white. The world seemed to be a blur, the clean smell filled his nostrils and he knew that wherever he was he was safe. The air all around him was silent; there was no noise to be heard; yet a soft whispering started to emanate from beside him. What was that noise, the soft whispers carry over to his ears, and sounding like the wind breezing over long grass in the summer. Harry shut his eyes tightly against the white light, trying to block it out, trying to ignore the whispers that were steadily getting louder. He didn't know where he was everything was a blur. He didn't know how he had come to be in this strange place, all he knew was that right now, even if it was just for a moment the whole world was silent, he was safe. With his eyes closed tightly, he tried to gather his thoughts, trying desperately to find what he had been looking for, what had happened, where he was but there was nothing. Just a flash of red and a feeling of soul consuming desperation. Then there was nothing, everything that had happened after that was forgotten, or blanked out.  
  
"Has he woken yet?'' A soft voice spoke above the whispers. Harry recalled this voice; it was Lupin, were they talking about him? Were they in this strange place with him? Or were they some place far away? Harry didn't know, he didn't know anything. He opened his eyes slightly and saw that Lupin and Sirius were standing over him.  
  
"No not yet.'' Sirius replied, his voice was strained and his eyes were shrouded with tears. "I can't take this Remus, I can't take the not knowing.''  
  
"He'll be fine.'' A voice said from the doorway of the room. Sirius and Lupin looked around upon hearing the familiar voice. "Ron!" They exclaimed happily. "You're up and about sooner than expected."  
  
"Yeah, his mother wasn't too happy about that." Hermione said, looking at Ron disapprovingly but her happiness couldn't be hidden as she held on to Ron's arm protectively. She had come so close to losing him, she couldn't bear thinking about it. The only thing that mattered was that they were together again.  
  
Harry was confused now, not only Sirius and Remus were in this strange place with him, but now Ron and Hermione were here with them as well. This was confusing, but try as he might he couldn't for the life of him remember where he was. Then he heard her voice, the voice that had inspired something in him like he had never known before. And it all came flooding back to him.  
  
"Ginny, you look great.'' Hermione said, smiling sadly at her friend. Her hair was short now, and as Ginny stood in the doorway of the room, pulling absent-mindedly at her new shorter hair, Ron slipped his arm protectively around her waist. He knew why Ginny had come. It was the same reason she had been coming for, for over a week now. And every day she had been disappointed and saddened to find that the thing she wanted most hadn't happened.  
  
Harry's eyes tightened shut as all the images came flooding back to him as he heard her voice for the first time in what felt like a life time.  
  
He saw himself, out on the Hogwarts grounds, covered in mud, running and slipping over the wet muddy slopes leading up to the castle, he remembered Sirius ordering them all out of the castle, they had to face Voldemort on their own terms and that's what they had done. As the Death Eaters and Dementors lined up outside the front of the castle, they went out to meet them. Sirius wasn't prepared to go down with a fight. The images flashed through his mind, he saw them all walking out to meet their doom. He saw the cruel masks of the Death Eaters, heard the cold rattling breath of the dementors, and remembered locking eyes with Lord Voldemort himself. He remembered the icy coldness of the dementors sucking all happy thoughts from the air around them. But Harry could stand it now, they all could. They no longer had happy thoughts; just a grim determination and the dementors could not steal that. He remembered Hermiones determined face, shooting spells left right and centre, starting huge blazing fires on the muddy lawns of Hogwarts summoning the fire spirits from them. They were gaining allies, and Harry remembered the flash feeling of hope as the fire spirits burnt several death eaters, things had started to look up for them. They were still drastically outnumbered, but there was hope.  
  
What happened next had almost been their downfall, Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes as he remembered what he had been unable to prevent. Professor Dumbledore had been murdered; Voldemort had shot him down in cold blood. The thing that stood out most vividly in Harry's mind though, was neither the cold plunging sensation of loss, nor the horrified cries of everyone around him, but the look in Dumbledore's eyes as he fell. He didn't look shocked, or scared but at peace. He still emanated the same power and calmness that he had done while he was alive, and this unnerved some of the death eaters. Everything after that was a still a blur to Harry, he remembered the awful feeling of loss and his anger that he vented on the death eaters, and he vaguely recalled the satyrs from the forbidden forest charging forwards, ready to stand beside them and fight.  
  
But the thing that was to haunt him forever was none of this, not the acrid smell of burning flesh as he ran past the burning death eaters, that had fallen to the fire spirits, nor the feeling of being surrounded by hundreds of dementors, but it was seeing Ginny cowering before Voldemort.  
  
Harry saw it all clearly, as though it had only been yesterday, he saw Voldemort raising his wand above Ginny who was sobbing at his feet. Harry started to run towards them knowing that there was no way he'd reach her in time but knowing that he had to try. But Voldemort hadn't killed her and had instead performed a shearing charm that had roughly chopped all her hair of. Harry saw him standing above her laughing madly. Harry knew what Voldemort was doing; he had done it so many times before. He was using someone close to Harry to get to him. He had known that Harry would rush forward to save her. But what he hadn't counted on was Harry's intense rage. No longer was he the boy that he had faced before.  
  
He had run up, his breathing was ragged and he stood tall, looking the man that had haunted his dreams in the eye. No longer would he fear this man. Voldemort was nothing to him. He remembered the rage rushing through his blood; his heart pumping so wildly, he couldn't even hear the words that Voldemort spoke to him. He stepped swiftly in front of Ginny and shielded her with his body. He raised his wand and shouted the words that he needed to say. Voldemort did the same, and once again their wands connected, a long thin strip of green light shooting between each wand, it was just the two of them now. A Death Eater ran up beside Voldemort and shot a killing spell at Harry, but it didn't affect him, instead it shook the wave of green light connecting them, sending an intense pain through Harry's body. This was it he thought, a few more shots like that and he knew that he wouldn't have been able to hold on. But he was surprised when he looked up and saw that Voldemort too had been hurt by the Death Eaters spell, he was shouting at the Death eaters around them not to do anything. Then instinct kicked in and all Harry's concentration on trying to force the light back up into Voldemorts wand, to destroy him forever, was put into the battle. But Voldemorts desire for power was stronger, Harry felt his wand vibrating harder and harder, getting hotter and hotter and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for long and he cried out in frustration.  
  
He remembered seeing Ron run up behind him with his wand drawn and he knew what Ron was about to do, he could hear himself now shouting "No" but it was like the whole world had slowed down and Harry remembered locking eyes with Ron before the words left his friends mouth, he saw the flash of bright green light shoot towards Voldemort and he clenched his eyes prepared for the pain.  
  
But there was none, his wand stopped shaking, the air around them fell silent and Harry opened his eyes, Ron stood next to him panting heavily, staring at Voldemorts crumpled body laying on the ground. And for several minutes nobody moved, nobody spoke and there was just silence.  
  
Then as Harry looked at Ron one last time, he remembered the world going dark and he felt himself hit the ground and that was it. That was what he remembered, and as his brain started to work again he knew that the strange white place that he was must be the hospital wing. He struggled and opened his eyes, groping blindly for his glasses; he heard a deep intake of breath around the room and felt someone slide his glasses back onto his eyes.  
  
"Harry! You're awake!" Sirius exclaimed happily. "Oh Thank God, I didn't know what had happened to you. Nothing the healers have tried worked on you.'' Sirius said hurriedly.  
  
Harry let himself be embraced by Sirius, his head still spinning. "Is it over?'' Harry asked croakily.  
  
"Yeah Harry its over.'' Ron answered, "It's all over now"  
  
Harry's eyes widened as Ginny stepped into his view, she looked beautiful as always, and he was painfully aware of how awful he must look. He looked deep into her eyes and felt the warmth that he had once felt when they were together.  
  
She looked shyly at him and smiled slowly. "Thank you Harry. Thank you for everything."  
  
******************************************/////////**********************  
  
Once Harry had been fully checked over by Madam Pomfrey in a temporary hospital wing, while the old one that had been destroyed in the war was being repaired. He was allowed to have visitors once again. All of his friends and family piled into the room ready to spend time with him, after they had come so close to losing him.  
  
"Harry I thought I'd lost you.'' Hermione said as she hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're alright.''  
  
"If you can call this all right.'' Harry said shutting his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at anyone; he had been hurt badly during that last battle with Voldemort and it had drained him of all his strength. All he wanted was to be back with Ginny.  
  
Sirius burst into the room, a broad smile over his face. "I've been cleared of all charges.'' He said as he swept into the room. "I'm innocent.'' He grinned.  
  
"That's great Sirius.'' Harry replied honestly, if anyone deserved to be happy it was Sirius.  
  
"Yeah I know, but that's not it. I've been offered a job as head auror in the Ministry of Magic. I'll be the one organising all the auror raids, all the missions. Why Tonks I do believe that would make me your boss.'' Sirius said mischievously.  
  
"Oh God.'' Tonks groaned, her arm still wrapped in a sling, still healing from being hit with a very powerful curse.  
  
"Will you be the one to decide what to do with all of the captured death eaters then?'' Ron asked.  
  
"Yes that pleasant task will be down to me, as will the job of capturing all the ones that escaped. Luckily we caught most of them whilst they were still in shock at losing their master, thanks to a few well placed immobilising charms.'' Sirius said soberly.  
  
"Well it looks like the world is changing.'' Remus said. "But for the better this time.'' He smiled "and all we have left to do is go about our lives as best we can whilst we try and get back to normal.  
  
*************************************////*****************************  
  
The Hogwarts Express pulled up at Hogsmeade station and everyone who had fought in the last battle boarded the train home. The train ride home was uncomfortable for Harry, he had expected a bit of attention, he would've been stupid not to but the amount he was receiving was ridiculous. He couldn't get a moments peace. All he wanted, was for things to just be normal, he wanted to play a few games of cards with Ron and Hermione and just be like the things used to be. But that wasn't going to happen, with first, second and third years pestering him for his autograph or a picture every second. It wasn't that he wasn't flattered by all the attention but he really needed just to get back to normal, the last few months had been hell for him, and he needed Ron and Hermione to be able to do that. But it looked as though Harry Potter wasn't going to live a normal life again.  
  
**************************************////////**************************  
  
When the train pulled up at Kings Cross Station, Harry Ron and Hermione just sat there, not wanting to move, not wanting to leave the train knowing that they weren't going to be returning to Hogwarts again. This was their last year and they were never going to go there again. They weren't going to sneak out in the night to see Hagrid, or attend another Charms lesson again, or sit around the common room fire plotting ways to get Malfoy expelled again. It was over now.  
  
Hermione was the first to stand up, followed by Ron and then lastly Harry. "Take care of yourself Harry.'' Hermione said hugging him tightly. "I'll see you soon." She said leaving the train, squeezing Ron's hand as she left, Harry watched as she ran over to her parents and was embraced tightly.  
  
Ron cleared his throat awkwardly, and Harry looked up at him. "Well bye then.'' Ron said looking down at his shoes. "I thought you hated me Ron.'' Harry said quietly, "Why did you risk your life for me?''  
  
"I wasn't about to let you get killed you idiot, and I didn't hate you I just was angry with you. But whats done is done.'' Ron answered.  
  
"So are we mates now?'' Harry asked  
  
"Always."  
  
Harry stepped forward and pulled Ron into a hug, and clapped his back hard, before backing of just as quickly.  
  
"Thanks mate" Harry said in a deeper voice than was necessary.  
  
"No problem mate.'' Ron said uneasily. "See you soon yeah?''  
  
"Yeah you bet" Harry replied grinning at his best friend, laughing as Mrs Weasley hugged Ron tight as soon as he got off the train. And he grinned as he saw Ron struggle against her.  
  
Harry stepped down out of the train and walked towards the barrier, he was meeting Lupin and Tonks and he was to be returning to Lupins house for summer. He walked with his head down towards the barrier hoping not to be noticed, and his plan was sort of working until he almost crashed into somebody in front of him. He looked up and saw Ginny standing before him. He looked into her eyes, they were standing centimetres away from each other, all he would have to do was move his head slightly and they would be kissing.  
  
"Uh...I.... I...Sorry." Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"Are you really?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ginny!" Colin called as he rushed over to her, cutting off Harry's answer. Colin looked Harry up and down disdainfully. "What are you doing Gin, come on we have to go!" He said pulling Ginny away, she let herself be dragged off looking back at Harry sadly, she wanted him more than anything, she was still so in love with him.  
  
Colin pulled her away from Harry and stopped only when Harry was out of sight. "What are you doing Ginny? Don't do this to yourself. He broke your heart, and I know he's saved your life and saved us all. But that doesn't change the fact that he was cold and cruel and horrible to you. You can't still have feelings for him.''  
  
"But I do Colin. True love never dies.''  
  
***************************************////***************************  
  
Harry looked after the spot where Ginny had just disappeared from view, and he sighed deeply, that was it, she couldn't have wanted him, she was with Colin now. She deserved someone better than him anyway, Harry thought. Colin might be good for her. But these thoughts did nothing to comfort the heartache that he felt as he turned and walked away from the first and only girl that he had ever loved.  
  
********************************------------*****************************  
  
(A.N Thanks guys, hope you enjoy this, it's the last chapter. But don't worry the next story should be posted in a couple of weeks, drop me a review and let me know what you think. Please don't complain that Harry and Ginny aren't back together, that's the next Story. Hence the title TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES.  
  
Love ya all. x x x x) 


End file.
